Baby of Mine
by bakurasgirl
Summary: WARNING: SHOUENEN-AI AND ANZU BASHING!!! *sequel to the fall of icarus* An evil force alters Ryou's form and Ryou gets pregnant by Bakura and Marik, Ryou's children are destined to kill him.Will Bakura make Ryou give up his chance for a family?( NC17 on a
1. Prologue

 THIS FIC CONTAINS SHOUENEN-AI. THE NC17 VERSION OF THIS IS ON ADULTFANFICTION.NET.

I will NOT put the lemons in this version, so if you want the lemons, go to www.adultfanfiction.net.  I'm kind of over having the fall of icarus removed from this site, but I want my fans to still be able to read my stuff.  I am doing this for myself and my fans.  I love my fans!!!!

This story is a sequel to another fic by me "The Fall of Icarus" which is on Mediaminer.org.  I hope you guys enjoy and I look forward to 

everyone's reviews!!!

DEDICATION: This fic is dedicated with gratitude and great appreciation to Dragondreamer Yami Dragon who has helped me along 

the way even through dark times.  She is a terrific writer and a wonderful friend.  

This fic is also dedicated with gratitude and appreciation for all of my reviewers who have been such a support for me including: 

Ssjgoddesschico, Gralnak, hotaruchan27, Suzaku princess, Anigirl 15, Tiamat, Negacat, Caro and Liz, Stupid Kid, Aino Bakura, 

Angel Black, melokitty, Lupusdragon, Mononoke, Digi, GOC, Cheesepuff, Aesa Bast, Kobura Doragon, Angelic Mouse Girl, Yui,

 Ryuuka, Pharaoh Yami's Princess, MysticalElf78, AMT, hato-chiisai (my idol for all things yaoi), Jocelyn, and all my reviewers for

 supporting me and my love of Bakura and Ryou.

WARNINGS: THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME SHOUENEN-AI AND ANZU BASHING.  Ok. Anzu may not be 

as bad as I make her out to be, but I love bashing her.  

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This happens right after "The fall of icarus".  (At the end of the fall of icarus, Ryou was hospitalized because his 

father tried to kill him by poison.  As a result, Ryou's heart was severely damaged. Bakura and Ryou were thrown out of the house and 

Ryou's dad was arrested for attempted murder.  Steven, Ryou's dad, sold the house for legal fees kicking Ryou and Bakura out of the house. 

 Now they live with Malik and Marik. Ryou needs a heart operation to save his life…..but his dad took all the money.)  

Prologue-How Much I Love You

Bakura's POV

            Ryou stayed home from school that day.  He was tired and I could fell every breath he took was like a hot poker to his chest.  

My Ryou was cuddled beside me as we watched the sunset together.  We loved the sunsets.  So romantic.  Just me and my beautiful Ryou, 

my little angel.  He was quiet since we moved in with Malik and Marik.  As we watched the brilliant pinks entwine with the passionate reds, 

Ryou looked distant.  His eyes were on the sky, but it was almost as if he looked into the sunset for a deeper purpose.  Ryou looked down 

at the ring on his finger, the wedding ring, the symbol of our undying love for each other. 

He didn't see me watching his every movement, listening for every breath.  

            I pulled him closer to my shoulder and he gripped my shirt tightly whimpering into my shirt.  I could do nothing to stop his pain.  

I tried every avenue to raise money.  Begging for money was not me.  Begging for money was not my specialty.  Thievery was my business.  

Not crawling on my hands and knees in indentured servitude.  However, I wouldn't be begging for me….no. I would be begging for Ryou's life.  

            Marik, Malik, and I pulled our resources and had only managed to provide half of the funds necessary to give Ryou a heart operation.  

Ever since Ryou told me about his father trying to poison him, I blamed all this on his dad, Steven.  Just because Ryou loved me, Ryou's dad 

tried to kill him, his only son.  If Malik, Marik, and I could not collect enough money, Ryou would die.

            Die.  My heart ached when I said it or thought about it.  My Ryou can't die.  The one I love, the one I would die a million deaths for, 

the one I married…..cannot die on me.  I pulled him closer to me as I heard him whimper and cry.  All I could do was sit and watch as Ryou

 wailed into the sunset.  We had all of his friends over to see him once we moved in.  Even Seto and Joey came over, which surprised me.  

Seto looked surprisingly concerned, something rare to see in him.  The might CEO's lip trembled when he saw Ryou's back arch and the

 tears falling down his face whispering, "I don't want to die."

            To hear those words come out of a loved one, it hurts.  Ryou worried about it.  I could tell.  He tried to fake his concern, but you can't

 deceive someone who loves you, who knows you too well.  

"What are we going to do, yami?"

"I don't know, Ryou.  I wish I could answer you."

He began to cry.  My poor Ryou was crying.  He brought his face up to mine.  The red and pinks from the late summer sunset draped 

across his face delicately.  Glistening tears glowed in the passionate glow of our sunset.  I brought his lips to mine.  I couldn't stop the tears 

from flowing in my eyes neither.  Every kiss….I prayed it wasn't our last.  How could someone love another…fearing that one kiss may

 be the last?  I always hoped the kisses between me and Ryou would never end. I wanted to kiss him into eternity.  As we kissed gently, 

his hand caressed my face. He may be fearing the same, that he would leave me.  I heard him whimper again as my right hand pressed 

against his chest rubbing the flesh under the shirt softly.  Ryou's heartbeat was uneven….and I couldn't stop it.  Ryou didn't have much time.  

I didn't want to let go of him that night.  We remained on the couch together all night. I was afraid if I let him go, he would slip from my arms 

forever.  In fact, we fell asleep where we watched the sunset, wrapped in each other's arms afraid to let go.

 The next morning, we received a knock at the door.  I was feeding Ryou his breakfast in bed.  My angel could not get out of bed to eat. 

 He was too tired and too weak.  Malik ran upstairs with an envelope in his hand.  I opened it up and read the note enclosed:

Use this to fund Ryou's heart operation.  Best Wishes.

There was no signature.  Just a check and the note.  Malik hovered over my shoulder and gasped at the check.  

"That's enough to cover the operation, Bakura!" I can't believe it!"  Malik cheered and brought my lips into a kiss.  Malik cheered and kissed 

Ryou on the lips too. He ran out of the room cheering.  Malik loved Ryou as much as I.  Marik loved Ryou, too, but somehow, 

I knew Malik would always be for him alone.  My Ryou wasn't cheering.  I heard wailing again.

"Ryou, don't cry, my love!  We can afford your operation!"

"I'm not crying……because I'm sad.  I'm so happy, yami!  I don't want to die!"

I gathered him in my arms and he repeatedly kissed my neck.  Marik came in wondering what was causing Ryou to cry.  When I told him,

 he smiled and came over to my crying lover.  He pet Ryou's hair and hugged both of us leaving the room.  

I let Ryou cry himself to sleep.  When he was asleep, I called Ryou's doctor in tears myself.  I was shaking uncontrollably. I was relieved 

and petrified all at the same time.  I was relieved Ryou would live, but he was already so weak from the toxins in his body, I was afraid he 

wouldn't make it.  That check in our mailbox was a miracle.  

A few days later, we took Ryou to the hospital.  As I held him in the back of Isis' car, I told him how much I loved him and how I would be

 there by his side.  When I saw the doctors rushing Ryou into the emergency room, I shivered uncontrollably.  Malik was there to hold me.

Somehow I knew that everything would turn in our favor, that Ryou was not destined to die here.  I knew somehow that Ryou would improve 

and he would take his place beside me where he belonged.  Before the doctors rushed him into the surgery which could either spare his life,

 or cut it abruptly short, I kissed him on the lips tenderly.  The doctors ordered me to remove his wedding band.  The ring reluctantly slipped 

off of his finger. 

 "I love you, Ryou.  You are my angel, my light, my love.  Never forget that, Ryou."  

His cold hand rose to my cheek.  I could tell it took effort for him.  "I love you, too, my yami.  I love you more than words could ever say."

"Till death do us part, Ryou.  Together forever.  We are one, Ryou, you and I.  I married you with this ring and when you come out of your surgery,

 I will place it back on your finger where it belongs."

He brought me into a kiss, his tongue stroking the bottom of my own.  His lips were cold and were becoming colder.  I reluctantly pulled away 

and let the doctors take him away.  Malik, Marik, and I waited. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep.  I just sat and prayed to Ra that Ryou was going to survive.  

Next Chappie: Ryou comes home from the hospital.


	2. Where You Belong

Where you Belong

Bakura's POV

            I slowly opened my eyes to see another dawn peeking its rays into my dark bedroom.  Rubbing my eyes, 

I became keenly aware of an arm wrapped around my hip gingerly caressing my skin.  For a moment, I thought I had heard

 Ryou moaning in his sleep or felt his breath on the back of my neck.  I closed my eyes when I felt the hand on my hip move to my

 hair and push it back.  I smiled as I felt a gentle kiss being planted on the back of my neck.  Over my shoulder poked the head of Malik Ishtar. 

 I turned onto my back and found him hovering over me smiling.  

He stroked my cheek and planted a gentle kiss on my lips without saying a word.  Ryou spent the last week in the hospital and I had been 

lonely during the nights.  It was hard to sleep without Ryou.  I was used to the beautiful symphony of his breathing and the beating of his 

mortal heart comforted me.  Malik, like Ryou was soft and comforting.  His touch was gentle like my angel's touch.  His hair was

 soft and delicate.  Even his scent was delicate like Ryou's.  With Ryou gone, Malik's smile and laughter ….his loving touch helped me

 through the first three days after Ryou's surgery.  All I did was wait by the phone for news of his progress.  Malik held me to his chest

 the night before to muffle my cries for Ryou.  He never let me go.  

Slowly he placed himself on top of me and we both moaned in pleasure.  We just enjoyed the comfort of being together.  That is why Malik 

stayed with me.  I knew he loved Ryou and maybe he loved me because I looked like Ryou with the exception of my spiky hair.  The blonde 

boy pulled away from our kiss first with a smile and wide eyes.  

"Today we bring Ryou home!  Can you believe it?  What a week!"  Malik jumped up like a little kid.  "We bring him home today!"  Malik 

quickly pulled on his shirt and ran out of the room excitedly.  

Marik came walking in calmly.  "Looks like I'll get Malik back tonight then if we are bringing Ryou home."

"I miss him, Marik.  I've been so worried about him.  Finally we can bring him home."  Marik walked over to me and kissed me on the lips, 

but with more dominance.  

"I'm glad he's coming home, too. My hikari will not be moping around anymore."

Marik left quietly.  I sat up in bed running my hand over the vacant space my beloved Ryou used to occupy.  I picked up the envelope from

 the side table and read the enclosed note over for what seemed the millionth time: Use this to fund Ryou's operation.  

Without Ryou, I am nothing.  

I had so much to do before we brought Ryou home, I could not reminisce.  Marik left his clothes hanging off the banisters and I was 

trying to show him how to clean up after himself.  I jumped out of bed and changed.  I quickly cleaned up the banisters and straightened 

up my room.  I ran downstairs and grabbed a pair of scissors.  In the back yard, Malik planted a rose bush right after Ryou and I moved in.  

I clipped two rosebuds from the bush and placed them in a vase by Ryou's side of the bed.  I had to remember to buy him a bouquet too.

Malik made a hasty breakfast and I helped him clean up.  Isis walked down the stairs yawning that her brother woke her up with being so 

excited about Ryou.  When Isis was done her breakfast, we ran to the car.  Malik and I ran like children.  Marik and Isis walked

 calmly shaking their heads at our lack of emotional restraint.  

            My heart beat furiously as we walked to sign Ryou out. The paperwork was extensive, but when it was all over, it was worth it. 

 I carried a bouquet of flowers to Ryou's room.  

"Come in," called the happy voice from inside the room.  I opened the door to see Ryou in his hospital bed smiling.  He opened his arms to

 me and I flew into them attracted by their powerful force. "Yami, you came for me!"  He brought me into the heaven that was his arms. 

 He nuzzled his face into my shoulder kissing my neck repeatedly.  I cradled him against my shoulder lightly careful not to bother the 

small incisions on his chest.  I gripped his hair tightly as I tried to convince myself he was still here with me.

"We'll get you home where you belong."

Ryou turned my head and he kissed me gently on the lips smiling.  Marik and Malik cleared their throats behind us and we heard the 

door close.  I could sense Ryou and I were alone in the room.  

He laughed as he pulled himself reluctantly away for breath.  "I wanted to do that since you left yesterday. I stayed up for a while 

thinking about how I was going to kiss you when you came in."

"I've been thinking about this moment, too, Ryou.  I wanted to take you home so you can be by my side where you belong."

The doctors finally gave me permission to replace his wedding ring on his finger.  I slowly slipped it on him.  "Until death do us part, my beloved."

Ryou looked down at the bouquet I bought at the hospital store.  He clutched them to him with excitement.  "They're for me?"

I nodded and Ryou smelled the flowers.  His arms enveloped me again and I called for Malik and Marik to help me with Ryou. 

 Malik ran in and laughed as he hugged Ryou loosely.  "The house hasn't been the same without you," Malik said.

"I missed you, too, Malik." Ryou looked at Marik standing by the door.  Ryou opened his arms to the other yami.  "Marik, don't 

I get a hug?" Ryou asked.

My playful Ryou was back! That was a good sign.  Marik walked to Ryou and hugged him.  My hikari planted a kiss on Marik's cheek.

"Let's go home, yami," Ryou said wrapping his arm around mine. I helped Ryou to Isis' car and he snuggled close to me.  

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm…….

            Two figures stood around a glowing orb.  Inside the orb, Bakura and Ryou were holding onto each other with the bouquet of

 flowers between them.

"Enjoy each other's company for now," the tall figure said laughing.  "You will not be together for too much longer."

The smaller figure grinned.  "This is the beginning of the end for you, Bakura and Ryou, the smaller figure sneered.  

The tall man pulled down his hood to reveal his scarred face.  "Till death do you part?  We shall see to that."

Next chappie: Who saved Ryou's life?  ANZU BASHING NEXT CHAPPIE *grabs mallet  and chuckles evilly *


	3. The Dreaded Friendship Hug

The Dreaded Friendship Hug  
  


Seto leaned against the locker reading his history book. Joey Wheeler's locker was a mess and Seto ordered him to clean it "like the messsy puppy he was." Seto looked over as Joey pulled out a bag full of candy wrappers. Seto couldn't help but laugh.  
"You are amazing, Joey. I didn't think you could eat all that candy," Seto said smiling at him.  
"It's not all candy wrappers, Kaiba! There's also torn book covers, chip bags, pencil shavings, and graded papers in here I'll never need!" Seto laughed harder. "It's true, Kaiba, you wanna see for yourself?"  
"I'm not laughing because I don't believe you. I'm laughing because there is a trash can that's been next to your locker and you've been putting your trash in your locker."  
"I was gonna get rid of it. I planned to do this anyway."  
"Joey, It's only the second week of school and your locker looks like my Blue Eyes White Dragon has been in there," Seto said returning to his book.  
Joey stacked the books in his locker and threw the bag of wrappers in the trash can. "I forgot to tell you. Yugi talked to Bakura last night. Ryou's coming home today."  
Seto heaved a heavy sigh of relief. He brushed back his brown hair and smiled. "I'm glad my money was of some use."  
Joey packed his history book in his school bag. "That was nice of you to pay for Ryou's operation, Kaiba."  
"Ryou had no chance without my help. He's a good friend."  
Seto closed his book when he felt a pair of small hands on his arm. He looked down and saw Yugi Motou with Yami close behind carrying an armful of textbooks.   
"Yami, that's a lot of homework you've got there," Seto said placing his book in his briefcase.   
"This is for Ryou. His teachers wanted to make sure he didn't fall too far behind."  
Joey leaned back to see the pile of books in Yami's arms. "Man, even surgery can't get you away from school," he sighed.  
"We're going to Marik's place to drop these off. Wanna come, Kaiba?"  
Seto nodded. "We'll walk. Joey and I walked to school since it was such a nice day."  
The group walked down the hall as Yami felt arms wrap tightly around his waist squeezing him senseless.   
Yami dropped the books on the floor with a crash and turned around hearing a squealing, piercing laugh.  
"Yami! You waited for me all your life! My cute and cuddly yammy-wammy!!!!!"  
The group turned around as Yami struggled to breathe. "Can't…..breathe………Anzu."  
"Not breathing is like friendship!!!! Hugs and breaths are warm and comfy! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"  
The group rolled their eyes sighing.   
Seto leaned over to Joey and whispered in his ear, "I wish I could afford to get rid of her forever."  
"Nothing can get rid of her," Joey whispered back.  
Seto, Yugi, and Joey pulled Anzu away from Yami. When Yami broke away with their help, he scowled at her and preceeded to pick up the textbooks.   
"I had such a friendly day today, Yami-wammy!"  
Yugi looked at Anzu's arm and saw tiny scratch marks. "Did you hurt yourself today?"  
"I was hugging Fluffy and he was showing me how much he loves me."   
"Fluffy pinched you?"  
Anzu nodded and pulled out her crab from her dress. "I LOVE MY FRIENDLY CRABBIE!"  
If crabs have any way of looking scared, this crab was terrified and everyone felt very sorry that the crab was Anzu's prized pet. "Fluffy reminds me of friendship!" The crab tried to scurry out of her hands.  
"Your crab is trying to run away from you, not be your friend!"  
The crab pinched her as it tried to scurry around her arm. "Friendship…*ouch …..is important because …..*ouch ……….it reminds us of……*ouch *…..friends…..*ouch * and love……*ouch * and puppies…*ouch *…." Anzu continued, but the group was ignoring her walking out of the school.  
Anzu caught up to them and ran for Kaiba.   
Kaiba turned quickly and ordered, "Don't hug me or I will send my Blue Eyes after you and let's see you make friends with that."  
"Kaiba-waiba, I wuv you!" Anzu skipped around them stupidly singing. "Yami is like a puppy! I wuv puppies! He's cute! He's cuddly! He loves me! Friendship is like flowers and trees and bees…" Anzu saw a bee on a flower. "Friendly bee!" Like the intelligent person that she is (author rolls eyes) she tried to make friends with this huge bee on a yellow flower. Big surprise, it stung her and she still kept on singing about how bee stings were like friendship.   
"Anzu, what isn't like friendship?"  
Anzu stopped to think about it for a minute. The simple question almost made her brain implode. The wind blew through her empty skull and she finally answered, "Everything is like friendship!"  
The group sighed and they finally arrived at Marik's home. Since Anzu had no sense of tact or manners, she burst right into the home startling Marik on the couch.   
"Marik!!!! FRIENDSHIP HUG!!!!!!!" Anzu hugged Marik tightly throwing herself on him. Yugi and Yami ran upstairs not bothering to help the struggling yami on the couch. Seto and Joey watched with amazement as Marik let out a nice set of expletives to Anzu.   
Upstairs, Ryou put a pill into his mouth and bakura gave him a glass of water. Ryou gripped the glass firmly and shifted his attention to the door where he saw Yugi and Yami slowly enter. Malik turned and smiled at the entering couple. Ryou gulped the last bit of water down and handed the glass back to Bakura.   
"Yugi! Yami! You came to visit me!"  
Yugi ran to Ryou and hugged his friend. A bouquet of flowers and roses beside Ryou's bed scented the room with delicate fragrances. Yami slowly placed Ryou's textbooks on his bureau. Seto and Joey climbed up the stairs and joined the others in Ryou's bedroom.  
"Kaiba? You're here to see me, too? I thought you'd be busy with your company."  
"Not all the time. We came to check up on you. Make sure everything was alright."  
Joey sat on the bed and Seto beside him. "How you feeling, Ryou?"  
Ryou smiled and took Bakura's hand. "Tired, but I can handle this. My yami makes a good nurse." Yami chuckled at the thought of Bakura in a nurse's outfit.  
I'm fine as long as I don't stress myself out too much. I can resume my normal activities soon, but I still need to recover a little." Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.  
They heard running up the stairs and Anzu burst into the room squealing loud enough to break bulletproof glass into a million pieces. Ryou gasped.  
"Ryou!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU?? FRIENDSHIP HUG!"  
Anzu pounced like lioness onto the bed clasping Ryou tightly making him scream.  
"Anzu! Let go of him!" Malik struggled with Anzu as she elbowed him in the side. Bakura and Malik wrestled Anzu away from Ryou and he fell back on the bed clutching the sheets tightly.  
"Anzu, you can't hug him tightly….come to think of it….don't hug him at all!" Bakura rubbed Ryou's shoulder as he gripped his chest. "Breathe, Ryou. It's Ok. Breathe."  
Anzu's braindead gaze fell on Ryou's fish swimming in the fishbowl. Seto saw her looking at the fish and saw her twisted desire to take them out of their environment and hug them senselessly like Ryou.  
"Friendly fishies are fun like friendship! I wanna hug the friendly fishies!"  
Ryou clutched onto Bakura with his right arm. "Get….her ….out….of here. Please."  
Seto grabbed Anzu and carried her over his shoulder as she ran to hug the fishies and show them how much she loved them. "Seto's being my friend!" Joey watched as she banged her head on the door. "Concussions are like friendship!"  
Everybody was quiet allowing Ryou to calm down from the ordeal. When Seto returned, Malik turned to him. "Where did you put her?"  
"Downstairs in the basement. She's fine. She's going on and on about how darkness is friendly."  
Ryou's breathing returned to normal. "I can't take her screaming."  
Bakura placed his hand over Ryou's heart and checked his watch. "We can't excite him too much."  
Ryou held onto Bakura and Seto sat on the bed.  
Joey broke out into laughter. "You missed it today, Ryou! Trsitan did a great impression of your math teacher!"  
Ryou chuckled. "Washburn? Sorry I missed it. He makes even the simplest math equations long and boring. He'll have to come over and show me sometime. Where is he anyway?"  
Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the thing is, Washburn was the lunch moderator today. He's got detention for the next week."  
"Two weeks," Seto corrected.  
Downstairs they heard a crash and a cat's hiss. Marik screamed loudly as Ryou clasped onto Bakura again tightly.   
"ANZU, PUT HIM DOWN!"  
"I LOVE YOU, PRETTY KITTY! COME HERE, KITTLES!"  
Malik jumped out of bed and ran out the door. "Anzu! It's a fake cat! Don't hurt my cat!"   
"Malik has a cat?"  
"Well, it looks like a real cat, but it's a toy. Malik's had that since he was a baby. It means a lot to him," Bakura explained. Malik returned carrying the toy brown and white cat in his arms hugging it.   
"Marik was keeping my cat away from her. My Bes isn't hurt!"  
"You named it Bes?"  
Malik smiled and nodded. "This was my favorite toy as a kid." Malik hugged his toy.  
Ryou turned to Yugi. "Has the cafeteria food changed?"  
"It's the same."  
"I don't know which I would like better: hospital food or the cafeteria food. I think the hospital food was better."  
"The food's not that bad," Joey protested. "I like the food in the caf."  
Ryou laughed. "Joey, you'll eat anything."  
"At least I eat. You could afford to gain a few pounds, Ryou."  
Ryou shook his head. "No I can't. I can't afford to gain any weight. It would put too much of a strain on my heart." Ryou laid back in the bed and yawned.  
Yami retreated to the fishbowl and Bakura followed him while Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Seto became involved in their own conversation.  
"You've been doing a great job keeping the fishbowl clean, Yami," Bakura chuckled.  
"I can't believe you named the algae eater after me."  
"He's a good fish, Yami."  
Yami looked from the fishbowl back to Bakura. "I can see the resemblance between you and that fish, tomb robber."  
Bakura's eyes narrowed. "We are not going to fight in front of Ryou. He needs his rest." They looked at the other boys laughing and Ryou trying to keep his eyes open.   
"It's a miracle, Bakura."  
"I know. I doubted I was able to save him. I don't know who sent us the money for that operation, but it allowed Ryou to live. He's all that matters to me."  
Yugi hugged Ryou.   
"My aibou was worried. Now at least things can return to normal. Let's go, aibou. Ryou needs to rest."  
Yugi and Yami left. Ryou yawned again and slipped back further into bed.   
"We should go, Joey. Come, boy."  
"For the last time today, quit it!"  
Seto turned to Ryou. "Glad to see everything went smoothly."  
"Welcome back to us, Ryou," Joey said hugging Ryou gently.   
Malik put the cat on the bed and helped Bakura pull the covers over Ryou. Ryou turned to his left grabbing onto Malik and shifted his body close to the other hikari. Malik looked down at Ryou.   
"I guess he won't let me leave."  
Bakura smiled and ran his hands along Ryou's white hair. "I'd feel better if someone stays with him anyways."  
Malik slipped under the sheets with Bakura's help and pulled Ryou close to him. Bakura leaned down and kissed Malik's ear. "Thank you, Malik."  
Bakura went downstairs when Marik closed the door.  
"Anzu's gone. I told her to make friends with the fire hydrant outside."  
Outside, her shrill voice echoed painfully sharp. "I love friendly fire hydrants! So cute!" Bakura shook his head in pity. Marik and Bakura returned to the couch.  
"Where's Malik?"  
"Ryou fell asleep and held onto him. I don't have the heart to tear them apart. Besides, I want someone with Ryou now. I stayed awake with Ryou this morning. We can't deny Malik his chance to be with Ryou."  
Marik smiled. He enjoyed seeing their lights together. Both of them were so delicate and so beautiful. Marik put his arm around Bakura. "What do you want to do?"  
"We have to go to the pharmacy and get the rest of Ryou's medicine. The only pills we got for him are his blood thinners. Besides we have to get food in this place. Ryou and Malik are upstairs, so we should do what has to be done before they wake up."  
Marik removed his arm. "That's it? Pharmacy and food shopping? Our lights are upstairs sleeping completely ignorant of what we are up to and you want to go to the pharmacy?"  
"That's all, Marik. We have to start dinner when we get back so we can feed Malik and Ryou."  
Marik moaned in disappointment. "Do we have to?"  
"It's a nice day and the store is only down the block. We won't be gone long. I have to get money from my room."  
Bakura ran upstairs leaving a whining Marik on the couch. Bakura slowly opened the door and Malik turned his head.   
"Marik and I are going to the store and to get Ryou's medicine."  
"Ok. I'll stay here with Ryou." Malik held Ryou closer.  
"Thank you, Malik."  
Bakura leaned over and kissed Ryou on the cheek. "Sleep well, my love. You'll need your rest." Bakura went to Malik's side of the bed and kissed Malik's cheek. "Thank you." Bakura left the room quickly and quietly closing the door behind him. Malik held Ryou beside him and smiled at the steady rythym beating against his chest.


	4. Nobody Suspects the Innocent

//…..// - Malik  
\\……\\ - Ryou  
  
Nobody Suspects the Innocent  
  
The air of the Shadow Realm enveloped Cinetti in a cold grip. The purple haze surrounded him as he sneered into the glowing orb displaying an image of Ryou and Malik quietly sleeping. The sight of the two boys huddled together closely, content smiles on both of their faces, made him shudder. These two boys represented all that was evil. Ryou had attracted another lover.   
Ryou was good. And good, Cinetti believed, had to be destroyed, eliminated. Cinetti jsut had to find a way to reveal the evil within Ryou. He had to have evil inside of him somewhere. No one could genuinely care about others the way Ryou had done.   
"We can help his evil side come out and reveal itself. But how to do it," Cinetti turned to his new partner, Anubis.  
Anubis rubbed his hands on the orb. "Evil corrupts from within. Like a disease, it eats you from within until it becomes part of the soul."  
"From within you, it devours," Cinetti stated looking back at the boys. Malik opened his eyes and yawned. Malik kissed the sleeping Ryou on the lips in his sleep.  
"Good must be destroyed, like Bakura tried to destroy me," Anubis said walking away remembering staring at the yamis and their fireball.   
"Why not attack them directly, master?"  
Anubis grabbed a book from the desk. "Sometimes the most effective revenge is not hitting your intended target. The most effective revenge is to attack the one closest to that person."  
Cinetti smirked. "You're right. If we destroy Ryou, bakura will crumble. He will fall to his knees in agony at the death of Ryou."  
"That shall be our revenge," Anubis said glaring at Ryou sleeping unaware of the plot against him. "Bakura genuinely loves Ryou. Ryou genuinely loves Bakura. Tear one away from the other and they will waste away. Bakura will be crushed."  
"It is quite unfortunate Steven did not succeed. Where he failed, we shall prove victorious."  
Ryou woke up slowly and stroked Malik's cheek. Malik had closed his eyes pretending to sleep \\ I know you're awake, Malik! \\  
Malik giggled. // No, I'm not. //  
Ryou began to tickle Malik's stomach producing a torrent of laughter. Malik unsuccessfully tried to block himself with his arms, but Ryou's hands slithered around them. Malik's eyes filed with tears and Ryou stopped.  
// That's no fair! I can't tickle you! //  
Cinetti and Anubis frowned as Ryou playfully resumed his games with Malik.  
"His innocence will be easy to corrupt once we infuse him with our evil. The evil will grow inside him." Anubis thought. "Maybe we can use him to our advantage even further."  
Ryou hugged Malik.  
"How so?"  
"Ryou is light, purity, innocence. No one suspects him to be capable of evil. We could use his innocence to our advantage to bring evil into the world.......and breed it. That is how we will destroy them. Nobody suspects the innocent."  
"Ryou will be our host, right?"  
Ryou kissed Malik smiling and laughing with a hysterical Malik. Anubis' hand brushed his own cheek. "Bakura foiled my attempts to dominate the mortal world. Using Ryou as a host, we can bring evil into the world."  
Ryou rolled onto Malik kissing him.  
"How can we use him to bring evil into the world?"  
"Since Ryou resides in the mortal world, he is bound by human laws. He cannot breed evil unless we change his form. As he exists, nothing can be created within his physical body. In order to fulfill our purpose, we must change Ryou." Anubis placed the book on the desk. "This book is full of rituals and chants, my prized possession. When I find the spell, we will perform the required ritual."  
Cinetti slammed his hand on the book. Anubis looked up at Cinetti. "I volunteer for this one, master. Place me inside Ryou. Let me be the evil within."  
"Why?"  
"You have a grudge against Bakura. I will never forgive Ryou for what he has done to me and to his own father. He has caused his father, my friend, much disappointment and pain. We can both work together to destroy them."  
Anubis and Cinetti looked at the orb. Ryou was kissing Malik's neck gently running his tongue over the tanned skin. Malik's head was thrown back in pleasure as his skin grew hotter with every movement Ryou made on his body.  
"If evil cannot destroy Ryou, then his offspring surely would destroy him," Anubis smiled. "The sons and daughters of evil will eventually destroy its creator. Evil knows no loyalty, no family bond." Anubis flipped through the book again. "Evil kills its creator without remorse and without hesitation. That is how we will destroy them. The life they bring into the human world through pain and suffering shall be their undoing. The life Ryou brings into the world will cause his own death. Ultimately, Bakura will fall. He will be crushed and alone."  
Malik held the laughing squealing Ryou close to him.  
"He shall be destroyed, too. Both mortals shall perish. Good must not be allowed to survive. Our evil spawn shall crush them."  
Malik kissed Ryou's forehead and Ryou closed his eyes again. Ryou gripped onto Malik rubbing his cheek against him lovingly.   
\\ I love you, Malik. \\  
// I love you, too, Ryou. // Malik said softly into Ryou's ear.  
Anubis smiled thirsting for chaos. Cinetti's lip curled intoa twisted smile hungry for revenge, an appetite for destruction.   
"This plan will bring my nemesis to his knees," Anubis said. "After all, nobody suspects the innocent."   
  
Next Chappie: Marik wants to know where Malik's loyalties lie.


	5. Breathless

Breathless  
Ryou smiled as he hugged Malik. Malik ran his long fingers through his lover's hair watching each strand slowly fall back into place.   
"How are you feeling, Ryou?"  
"After resting for a while, I'll be fine. My doctor said there's no reason for me to stop my daily activity. I just don't want to do too much."  
Malik brought Ryou's face down for a kiss. The boys kissed deeply as Malik's tongue infiltrated Ryou's mouth to curl around Ryou's. Ryou's skin was warm against Malik's as they moaned into the kiss. Ryou's breathing began to pick up as he rubbed his hand along Malik's chest and his abdomen.   
"I missed you, Malik. I missed you and Bakura so much. When you guys left me in the hospital, I was so lonely." They could feel each other's heart beat as their fingers entwined. Malik gasped breathlessly as Ryou kissed Malik's neck gently heating up Malik's skin with his kisses. Enjoying the affection, he threw his head back and arched into Ryou. He began to writhe under Ryou's body trying to gain as much contact with him as possible. Ryou pulled back and heaved for breath.   
"Ryou, are you Ok?"  
"I'm fine. It's hard not to be breathless when I'm sitting with such perfection. It's hard not to be breathless around you."   
Malik pressed his lips against Ryou again running his hands up Ryou's shirt when they heard their yamis return.Malik kissed Ryou's neck sending shivers up Ryou's back. The kisser was brought closer to Ryou's chest.   
Bakura put the groceries away downstairs and told Marik to place Ryou's medication by his bedside in case he needed it in an emergency. Marik believed their lovers were still sleeping and went upstairs slowly. He came to the door and heard a whimper coming from within.   
"I love you, Malik. I love you, baby," Ryou's voice heaved.  
Marik stood there shocked. If Ryou and Malik were doing what he thought they were doing, Ryou couldn't be in that much pain. Marik opened the door and found Malik clutching Ryou close to him. Ryou turned around to see Marik.  
"Back so soon?" Ryou asked as he climbed off of Malik. "Does Bakura need help downstairs?"  
"Ryou, you just got out of the hosp-."  
"Yes, Ryou. If you can handle it, go help Bakura," Marik said putting the medicine by Ryou's bed. Ryou put on his bathrobe and walked out of the room. Marik shut the door and looked at Malik on the bed pulling down his shirt.   
"We didn't expect you home for a while, yami."  
Marik stood there looking at Malik almost as if they were far away from each other. Downstairs, they heard Bakura and Ryou laugh.   
Marik slowly advanced on the bed, his lip almost trembling and curling at the same time. Malik slowly moved further away not knowing if Marik was going to go into one of his tantrums or collapse on the floor crying. Marik sat on the bed and turned to Malik.  
"Come here." The hikari was frozen by the tone. "Come here, Malik."  
The yami grabbed Malik's hand. "I love you, Malik. You know that, right?"  
"I…I know you do. I'm yours, Marik, you know that," Malik said brushing his yami's cheek. The yami turned to look into Malik's eyes.   
"I wish I could believe that."  
Malik moved closer to Marik on his knees. "Believe that, yami. You will always have a special place in my heart."  
"Then why are you neglecting me? We used to do what you and Ryou were doing. Do you love Ryou more than me now?"  
"I may love Ryou, too, but that doesn't mean I hate you, yami. It doesn't mean I'm angry at you. You didn't act this way before when I admitted to sleeping with Ryou."   
"You weren't ignoring me."  
"I'm very sorry, yami." Malik kneeled in front of Marik and brought his yami's head to his chest. "Do you hear my heart beat, Marik? It beats only for you."  
Marik sighed against his hikari's chest and wrapped his arms around Malik. Malik tilted Marik's head to look into his eyes. "I do not love you any less than I did before Bakura and Ryou came to live with us. Ryou belongs to Bakura. That is the way it shall always be."  
"Don't you know you maybe interfering with their marriage? Ryou's a married man, Malik."  
Malik released Marik. "I'm not trying to come between them. I'm not trying to steal Ryou away from Bakura. Nothing like that would ever cross my mind. Ryou wants to be with Bakura and I let him because I want to be with you. You are important to me, Marik."  
Marik kissed Malik's neck. "I just don't want you to leave me, Malik. I know I can be rough at times and may even lose my temper. But that does not mean I don't love you." Marik buried his face in Malik's chest. "I can't be the gentle lover you want. I don't know why or how."  
"I don't want you to change, Marik. I love you how you are and I don't want you to change because of me.   
I love you just the way you are."  
Marik smiled and held his hikari closer. The hikari brushed his fingers through his yami's blonde hair. Downstairs they heard Ryou giggling again.   
"I was afraid you didn't love me anymore," Marik sniffled. "You mean a lot to me, hikari. I just want you to be honest with me. That's all I want."  
Malik rubbed his yami's back and kissed his forehead. "I always will be, yami. You mean everything to me and I would never betray your trust." Malik leaned down and rubbed his cheek against his yami's hair.   
Marik turned his head and gently kissed his hikari's lips. Contrary to prior experiences, Marik's kiss was gentle, soft, and passionate. Marik breathed in Malik as their mouths kissed. Malik continued to rub his yami's back creating a warm friction of skin on skin under Marik's shirt.  
Malik pulled back from Marik. The hikari brushed away a tear that fell down Marik's face. "Are you crying? Marik, please don't cry."  
Marik hiccupped as he sobbed in his hikari's arms.  
"Marik, are you angry at me? Sad? Tell me what you're feeling, please. I don't want to see you cry."  
"I'm not angry at you. I just don't want you to forget about me. I love you, Malik. I may not always show it, but I do love you."  
Malik wrapped his arms around his yami again as he sobbed. "I never want to hurt you, yami. I don't want you to hate me or be angry with me."  
"Do you love Ryou more than me?"  
Malik looked at Marik. "I love both of you. I would do anything for either of you."  
"Choose."  
"Choose?"  
"How many times did you sleep with Ryou?"  
"One by ourselves and during the time with all four of us. Honestly."  
"You didn't just sleep with him now?"  
Malik began to back away. His yami was becoming defensive. He didn't realize his yami could pull such a fast change of face. "Ryou just got out of the hospital. I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't sleep with him so we just kissed. That's all we did."  
Marik rose to his knees in front of Malik. "Positive?"  
"Yes, I didn't want to hurt Ryou. I told you I slept with Ryou before. Don't you remember? We were in the kitchen. I kneeled before you and cried. I even bowed before you. You didn't mind. You said it was ok. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"  
Marik grabbed Malik's shoulders tightly. "Because I want to know that you still love me! That's why! I have to know that you are still mine!"  
Malik's heart began to race as his yami held him tightly squeezing his arm. "Don't you trust me?"  
"Say, it, Malik!"  
"Say what?"  
"Say that you love me!"  
Marik pushed Malik on the bed, the hikari's eyes widening. "I do love you," Malik cried tears coming down his face. "What is with you today? Two minutes ago you were crying in my arms and now look at this!"  
Bakura and Ryou were in the kitchen and looked at the ceiling. "They're at it again, yami," Ryou said sipping his tea.  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. It didn't sound like Marik was encouraging his partner. It sounded different. "I don't like the sound of that."  
Ryou followed Bakura up the steps. They could hear a whimper through the door and a choking cry. "What's going on in there, Bakura?" Bakura and Ryou creeped to the door and they put their ears to the door to listen.  
"You love Ryou more than me? Yes or no?"  
"I love you both! Dammit, I love you, Marik!"  
"You want to know how I feel? I just feel like you've tossed me aside! I feel like I've been replaced!"   
"You told me that you and Bakura were lovers in ancient Egypt! I never questioned you about details! I accepted it because I love you too much to let it destroy our relationship! Please, Marik, don't do this to the one who loves you the most." Malik struggled with his yami. "I am yours, yami! Always will be! You're hurting me! Get off of me!"   
Ryou was the first to open the door at Malik's pleading cry. Marik had Malik pinned to the bed holding the hikari down by his arms. Bakura jumped forward pulling Marik by the collar.   
"What's gotten into you, Marik?" Bakura said pinning Marik with his body against the pillows.   
Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik looking stunned at his yami, terror spreading across his face panting heavily.  
"This is between hikari and yami, Bakura."  
"Not when it entails pinning your hikari to the bed until he cries. What did you do to him?"  
"I had to settle things with Malik. This is between me and him."  
Ryou clutched Malik to him closer.   
Bakura grabbed Marik's collar. "I will not have you upset my Ryou as well."  
Marik pushed Bakura away. "If you have to know what this was about, I had to know if Malik still loved me."  
Malik avoided Marik's gaze and curled up beside Ryou.  
"I love Ryou and Malik, Marik. I have also loved you. That doesn't mean that I pinned my hikari to the bed once I discovered he slept with Malik."  
Marik buried his face in his hands. "I don't know what came over me."  
"I love Ryou and I know that Ryou would never leave me."  
Ryou kissed Malik's forehead and turned to Bakura. "Bakura, I need to talk to Marik for a minute."  
Bakura nodded and lead a crying Malik out of the room.   
  
Ryou's POV  
Marik watched me closely and scruitinized my every move. I could tell he was tense as I sat beside him.  
"I wanted to tell you, Marik, that though I do love Malik, I would never dream of coming between you and Malik. I love Bakura with all my heart. I never wanted to hurt you. Nor did I want to drive you away from Malik."  
Marik looked at me a little calmer.   
"If I had to choose between Malik and Bakura, I would choose Bakura. I know you love Malik. You also love Bakura. I want you to be happy and I know you are happiest when you are with Malik. You are dark and light. Nobody should separate the light from the dark."  
"Then why did you do it?"  
I shrugged. "When all four of us were together, you had no problems sleeping with me. I want you and Malik together. If I have hurt you I apologize. Don't blame Malik for one indiscretion. It is a mistake all of us make from time to time. But as I said, I would chose Bakura over anyone else in this world. I know that if Malik had to choose anyone else in the world, he would also choose you because he loves you desperately."  
I actually heard Marik sniffle. He wiped a tear from his eyes. "I know he loves me………..and look how I treated him."   
"I love Bakura and he trusts me enough to know that I will tell him the truth. He doesn't need to pin me to a bed. I love Bakura with all my heart and there is no one else I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. You love Malik, do you?"  
Marik put his head on my shoulder. "I love him, Ryou. I just didn't want to lose his love. He means everything to me. I'm guilty of the same crime he is. Not once did he yell at me for sleeping with you when we were together. Malik is so patient…and I've treated him like a monster."  
"Tell Malik how you feel. He needs to hear that you love him. Bakura, bring Malik inside."  
  
Normal POV  
Bakura brought Malik inside. "I love you, yami," Malik cried. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
Marik looked up and saw Malik shaking in Bakura's arms. "You're right. I'm such a jerk! Before you and Ryou moved in, Bakura, I had Malik all to my own. I always had him to myself."  
"I'm not trying to take Malik away from you, Marik," Ryou said quietly trying to calm himself down and the other crying hikari in his arms.   
Bakura backed away. "It's like you always told me, Marik. We have to care for our hikaris. We have to protect them and love them."   
Malik rubbed his eyes. "I forgive you, yami."  
Marik came to his knees and grabbed Malik's hand and pulled him up to his knees. "I'm sorry, Malik. I'm so sorry." Marik kissed Malik's forehead crying into the strands of blonde hair.   
Ryou pulled Bakura outside. "We should let them have time alone." Ryou took a step away, but Bakura held onto his bathrobe.   
"We have to find a way to get them together again, Ryou." A smile played around Bakura's lips.   
Ryou read his message as his yami mischieviously raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"  
"Are you up to it? I don't want to hurt you so soon."  
Ryou caressed his yami's cheek softly. "You've never hurt me, yami. You are always so gentle with me. There were nights I laid awake dreaming of you in that hospital room. Wishing you could be there beside me."  
"Malik stayed with me while you were gone. He's beautiful like you are, Ryou. I consider myself the luckiest yami of all because I have you."  
Ryou smiled and gently kissed his yami's lips. "I love you so much, yami. So very very much."  
Bakura wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed with relief as he felt the warmth radiating from him. Ryou rested his head on his yami's shoulder with a smile.   
Bakura walked Ryou downstairs and they sat in front of the window under a blanket watching the sunset together planning their strategy on how to bring Malik and Marik together again.  
  
  



	6. Make Me Yours

//…..//- hikari to yami through mindlink

\\…..\\-yami to hikari though mindlink

Make Me Yours

Malik stirred the sauce still sniffling.  He closed his eyes replaying Marik pinning him to the bed in his mind.  He knew Marik was sorry for what he did and it was rare that Marik ever hurt him.  Behind him, Ryou poured a glass of milk and continued to chop the lettuce for the salad.  Ryou heard Malik whimper and put down the knife.  He walked up to Malik.  

"Do you want me to continue this?  I can finish this if you want to sit down."  Ryou wiped away a tear on Malik's cheek. "Don't be angry about this afternoon.  Marik was just angry.  I talked to him and told him that Bakura is the most important person in my life.  I love you, too, Malik, but Bakura is my lover.  It's not right if you both fight like this. This is not a good way to live."

Malik nodded.  "I just can't believe he pinned me like that.  I thought he was gonna knock me senseless."

Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik.  "Now that I'm back home we should spend time with our yamis.  Marik and you need to rekindle that spark of romance in your lives.  You have to rebuild trust in each other."

"How can we?"

"Bakura and I have found a way to do that. Upstairs, I put new cherry candles beside the bed and the flowers I got from Bakura make the room smell really nice." Ryou glanced out to the living room where Marik and Bakura were sitting quietly. Ryou returned to Malik.  "Tonight, Bakura is going to bring Marik upstairs. After we are done cleaning up here, we'll get clean and Bakura's going to lead Marik to my room. There, you'll have to make your move on your yami.  You will have Marik all to yourself tonight."

Malik shuddered. "He always makes me be underneath. I don't want to be pinned again."

"He won't. The yamis are ours tonight.  They belong to us," Ryou said smiling tasting the sauce.  "Besides, Bakura used to do worse to me than pin me down.  But Bakura and I have learned to trust each other.  Now we couldn't be happier together.  Trust isn't won overnight, but we can certainly try to lead you into the right direction."  Ryou hugged the other hikari again. "Cheer up, Malik. By the end of tonight, Marik and you will be back to normal.  Trust me."  

            During dinner, Bakura tried to initiate conversation with Malik and Marik, but neither one of them even made eye contact with each other.  He knew Marik felt guilty about pinning his hikari down, but he was so angry, he wasn't thinking clearly.  Even Ryou tried to get them to talk, but neither one of them even looked up from their plate.  Ryou talked to Bakura through their mindlink.

// This is worse than I thought, Bakura. //

\\ You may be right, Ryou.  I'll distract Marik down here while you go upstairs with Malik.  \\

Ryou smiled at Bakura and brought his hand under the table to grab his yami's hand.

Ryou's POV

After cleaning up dinner, I took Malik upstairs with me.  Bakura distracted Marik by taking him in the backyard.  Malik stared at my bed.  I couldn't blame him for feeling a little intimidated.  Yes, Marik said he was sorry, but maybe Malik was feeling inadequate, too.  During dinner they didn't even speak and that was unusual for them.  I reached into my side table and brought out a bottle of magnolia scented oil.  I opened the cap and its sweet scent filled the room.  I put some on Malik's hands so he could smell it.         

"See? That smells good, doesn't it?"  

Malik smelled it and smiled.  "Nice selection."

"Tonight, we're going to give our yamis a sensual massage.  You'll have Marik melting through your fingers."

"Certain?"

I nodded at him and pulled him into the bathroom.  We both brushed our teeth and I wet my hair a little.  When my hair is wet, my Bakura finds me very seductive. He loves how it hangs around my shoulders and how it drips onto him.  I put on some nice cologne and I noticed Malik didn't have anything to spray on him, so I gave him a new bottle of something I have never used.  It smelled really good on him.  I changed into another long shirt and removed the rest of my clothing. I knew what my yami liked.  

We returned to the bedroom and I placed some flower petals on the bed.  I kept only the light on in the corner to make our room more romantic.  Marik wouldn't be the only one melting tonight.  

// All clear, yami. Bring Marik upstairs to our room! //

\\ What are you wearing tonight? \\

// Wouldn't you like to know? //

\\ Tease. \\

We heard our yamis climb the steps and Malik turned to me quickly.  

"You can do this, Malik. Stick with Marik tonight.  I will handle Bakura."

With every step, they climbed, my heart beat furiously.  I ran to my table and quickly took one of my pills knowing this would cause my heart to beat quickly.  I wouldn't mind, though. This was for Bakura as much as for Malik.

Malik and I heard the door open and Bakura pull Marik into the room.  Our yamis looked in disbelief  at our dark room, scented with cherries and flowers.  My flower petals covered the bed and they both gasped.  We took our respective yami's hand and shut the door.

I pulled Bakura close to me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"So this is what you're wearing," he smiled down at me and grabbing my hips pulling me close to him.  My yami's kiss was gentle and I was happy beside my lover and my husband. All mine.  My love's hands ran through my hair rubbing his hand along the back of my head.  We both turned to see if our plan had worked with Malik and Marik.

Malik fell to his knees in front of his yami's waist.  "I'll make it up to you, Marik.  I promise," Malik cried kissing Marik's stomach.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Tonight, Malik is going to give you a massage.  Bakura will get one, too," I said.

Malik  looked up at his yami and came to his feet.  "I want to show you how much I love you, yami. Please give me a chance."

I brought Bakura to my side of the bed and I removed my yami's shirt.  My yami brought his hand under my shirt and rubbed my chest lightly.  I knew he was concerned about me, but I whispered in his ear, "I'll be Ok, yami."

He brought his lips and brushed them against my ear lightly.   I love my yami. His warm breath caressed my ear, "I love you, my angel."

I struggled to open my eyes  to see Malik kissing his yami deeply.  Malik was beginning to relax as much as his yami.  That was an encouraging sign.

Malik's POV

I kissed my yami wanting to savor each inch of him.  It was strange that my yami's arms were wrapped around me gently.  Bakura began to moan on the other side of the bed as he delighted in Ryou.  My yami began to whimper as my hand roamed up his shirt felling his tanned skin.  I saw Ryou push Bakura onto the bed.  To my amazement, Marik didn't struggle with me as I pushed him on the bed.  Ryou and I kneeled before our yamis and continued to kiss them, laying our bodies over them.  Wanting to show my yami how much I loved him, I opened our mindlink and his eyes shot wide open.  Very rarely did we speak through our mindlink.

// I love you, yami! Can't you see that you are the only one for me?  I am yours and nothing will change that.  The love I have for you runs deep.  When I'm near you, I am complete.  Without you, I am nothing. //

\\ Malik…..\\

// You can't have light without darkness, good without evil, pain without joy.  You are my joy, my darker side.  I know how you feel and I can read your thoughts and they are a part of me as much as they are a part of you. //

Marik was looking straight into my confessional soul.  He was searching my eyes, probing our memories: the sunrises, our games, our joys.  I brought my hand to his cheek and stroked it softly.  

// I can't forget the times you kissed my cheek, how your lips drifted over my own.  With every embrace, you take my breath away. //

My yami shed a tear.  This is what he needed: an affirmation of our love.  I brought his hand to my chest.  

// This beats only for you, Marik. // I found myself crying now.  //There has never been room for anyone other than you.  With every beat of my heart, every pulse of my soul, with every inch of my being, I would do anything to be beside you.  And with my dying breath, the last words on my lips will be, "I love you, Marik. //

My poor yami sobbed into my shoulder.  Both of us ignored Bakura and Ryou who stopped their motions to watch us.  Marik whimpered into me.

"I'm sorry for pinning you to the bed. I never mean to hurt you.  I love you, Malik. Dear, Ra. I love you."

"Don't cry, Marik. Please."

Marik gradually stopped crying and I kissed him again.

***Author's Note:  This is a foursome scene. The Lemony Foursome is not in here. If you want the foursome scene, give me your email address in a review or check out the adultfanfiction.net*****


	7. My Word Against Yours

My Word Against Yours

Ryou woke up on his yami's chest and saw Bakura's eyes flutter in his sleep.  His hand rubbed Bakura's belly and leaned over for his medication.  He turned to see Marik gone and Malik curled up on the bed with a smile on his face.  Ryou climbed over Bakura  and put on his bathrobe.  He wanted to shower before breakfast, so he took his pills and a quick shower washing himself down with apple shampoo and strawberry gel.  Everything was perfect.  Marik and Malik had settled their conflict, his operation went well, and he found his stomach growling. With so much exertion last night, he was surprised not to find himself sore from head to toe.   

When he was done, he put his bathrobe back on and walked downstairs to find Marik making some toast in the kitchen.  He walked up beside Marik and put his hand on the yami's shoulder.

"How are you this morning, Marik? Feeling any better?"

Marik hugged Ryou. "Thank you for getting Malik and I back together, Ryou.  Do you know how much it means to me?" He said brushing Ryou's hair back gently.  

Ryou hugged him back and poured himself a glass of milk.

"What do you have planned today?"

"I may take Malik out miniature golfing today.  It's a nice day and I figured it would be a good change of pace."

"Bakura and I don't do that too much.  We prefer the park.  I don't know what I'll do today. I do want to get out of the house, but not for too long.  I want to take it easy today after last night."

Marik giggled.  "I bet you do.  We thought you hurt yourself last night."

"It didn't hurt too much.  I'll be fine."

A knock on the door came and Ryou put down his glass.  He opened the door to find a man in a black suit removing his sunglasses.  Ryou saw the briefcase in the man's hand and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  

"Good morning.  Is this the current residence of Ryou Thomas Bakura?"

Ryou looked at him.  "I'm he."

The man extended his right hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bakura."

Ryou winced at the name. "Please. Call me Ryou. I'm not like Mr. Bakura, my father."  The man grabbed Ryou's hand and shook it tightly.

"Ok, Ryou.  Here's my card. My name is Mr. Daniels. I work for the Domino City Municipal Court System."

Ryou read over the business card the man handed him and Marik looked over it suspiciously.  "Why do you need to see me?  Isis, Malik's sister, is my guardian now."

"No, I'm not here to take you to that children's home. I'm here to talk to you about your father, Steven Bakura."  

Ryou staggered back and lost eye contact with the man.  "I don't have a father.  My father hates me.  My father….he…..he tried to kill me."

Daniels pocketed his sunglasses and brought out his badge.  "I am an attorney working on behalf of social services.  I won't take too much of your time."

Ryou allowed the man to enter and sat at the table with him and Marik.  Daniels brought out a pile of papers and files. Marik shifted closely to Ryou who was breathing deeply.

"I am certain you are aware of your father's arrest and his imprisonment."

Ryou lowered his head.  "My father killed my mother.  Yes."

"I am sorry to put you through this, Ryou, but we need your help."

Marik narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  "Who exactly is "we"?"  

"Well, the Department of Social Services is pressing charges against your father and his the date for his Hearing is approaching.  The court is requesting that you be present for these proceedings and give testimony as to what you heard and what you saw."

Bakura ran into the kitchen, woken up by Ryou's sudden burst of emotion regarding his father.  "Who are you?" Bakura asked as if Daniels had invaded his private territory.  

"I am from the Municipal Court System.  Ryou's father is Steven Bakura and is going on trial next week for attempted murder and first degree murder. He is also charged with corrupting the morals of a minor, assault and battery, child abuse, and conspiracy to commit murder."  Ryou wiped a tear from his eyes and Bakura wrapped a hand around his shoulders.  

Bakura rubbed his lover's back.  "What will happen to Steven if he is found guilty?"

"Twenty years in Domino prison. No chance of parole or pardon."

Ryou grabbed his glass of milk and drank too quickly.  "If I testify against him, he'll go to jail."  

Marik took Ryou's hand and rubbed it lovingly.  "Ryou, he tried to kill you.  He poisoned you slowly until it damn near killed you!  Now you have a bad heart because of your own father!"

"Marik is right, Ryou.  He took your home away from you, kicked us out, killed your mom-."

"ENOUGH!  I know what he did to me.  He took away everything I had.  Daddy told me I was a bad son…that I was an accident.  My mom…she didn't feel that way."

"What if your father is released, Ryou? He may find you here," Daniels said seriously.  "If he does find you here, then we can't guarantee what he will do to you or your….." Daniels looked around at Marik and Bakura holding Ryou. "Friends.  You don't want your friends hurt, do you?"

Ryou shook his head. He didn't want them hurt because of him.  "No. I don't want him hurting anyone else.  I don't care what he does to me.  I just don't want him hurting my friends."

"Where is your guardian, Miss Isis Ishtar?"

"She is working right now."

Daniels handed Ryou a paper of charges against Steven.  "That is just a preliminary list.  After I interview you, that list could be longer.  Ryou, I am not here to judge you.  I represent a lot of people like you.  I do not want to rush you or force you into anything.  You have been through a lot with your father.  We already have his statements if you would care to read them."

Ryou nodded his head.  "Yes, I want to see what he said."

Daniels handed the paper to Ryou who looked over with Marik and Bakura.  Both of the yamis growled at the offending piece of paper.  

"This said that Ryou threatened to kill his father!  That's a lie!"  Bakura said.

"It also said that you hurt Ryou, Bakura.  They have the tapes of Ryou's calls to his father after you beat him, Bakura!"

"I thought I destroyed those tapes!" Bakura said angrily.   

Ryou shot Bakura a glance.  "You tried to destroy them?"

"I didn't want to be reminded of when I hurt you, Ryou. And I didn't want them to be used as evidence against me."

Daniels brought a tape out of his briefcase and placed it in the tape player.  "I got this from the prosecution.  They're going to be using this in the trial.  If you do not testify against your father, Ryou, they may come after Bakura.  They'll arrest him and then you will never see him again."

Ryou gasped and turned quickly wrapping his hand around Bakura.  "I'll be damned before they take you away from me, Bakura."  

Daniels pushed play on the player.

// Daddy, daddy, I can't take it anymore!// A hysterical Ryou came over the line.  // He beat me again, daddy!  I think he broke it this time! //

\\ Get off of that phone, you miserable little weakling! \\

// Ah!  Daddy! // Ryou sounded like he was choking.

[Don't you hurt my son, Bakura!  I swear to Ra I will get you for this if you hurt my son!]

\\ Try to get to me, daddy-dearest, \\  A choking sound was heard over the line and the fall of a body.  
  


"Stop the tape!" Ryou cried.  "That's not my Bakura anymore!  My Bakura loves me!"

Marik rubbed Ryou's back.  "How did they get those tapes?"

"While cleaning out the premesis.  Bakura, did you really hit Ryou?"

Bakura looked at his shaking hikari crying into his shirt.  Bakura held Ryou tighter and looked at Daniels.  "Yes, I did.  I hurt him badly, but I have changed. I don't do that to him anymore.  One time, Steven did come home and found me hurting Ryou. No longer do I beat him.  I love him."

"Don't take Bakura away from me!  I don't want him to leave me! He's all I have in this world!"

Daniels closed his briefcase.  "Will you testify against your father?"

Ryou nodded.  "If it will keep Bakura beside me, I will do anything."

"When does Ms. Ishtar return?"

"My sister will be home tonight for dinner," Malik said.

"Do you have her work number so we may contact her?  The court is demanding evidence quickly. We will also need to speak to your current physicians."

"D you need to take photos?"  Ryou asked nervously.

"We need physical evidence, if any, if your father assaulted you.  That is, if you do have physical scars.  I will have someone from social services come, too.  Don't worry about a thing, son. We know this is going to be hard for you, but if you work with us, you can stay with….your boyfriend."  Ryou was amazed at the sympathetic tone of the lawyer.

Malik ran to the phone and scribbled the number on a paper.  "Here it is. She is rather busy, but tell her it's about Ryou and she will answer quickly."

"Sorry to disturb you, Ryou. Have a nice day."

Bakura escorted Daniels out and Ryou rubbed his forehead. 

Marik turned to Ryou.   "Why are you so nervous about getting pictures taken?"

Bakura returned.  "Ryou?"

"I can't let them take pictures of me."

"Why?" Marik asked.

"I get…self conscious about my back," Ryou said.  "I have to see him." Bakura followed Ryou upstairs and into his bedroom.  Ryou removed his bathrobe and turned his back to the mirror.  Small scars streaked his back,  a testament to Bakura's prior "lessons."

"How can I hide these?"

Bakura sighed.  "I'm sorry, Ryou.  I wish I could make them go away.," Bakura said running his hands along Ryou's back.  "I want to go with you to see your father." 

Ryou turned and searched through his shirts as Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's hips and kissed the scar between his shoulders.

"I have to face my father." Ryou slipped his arms in the green silk shirt and buttoned it.  "Thank you, Bakura."

**********At the Prison***************

            Ryou was nervous seeing Steven for the first time since his arrest.  Steven looked at his son and slowly walked to the front of the cell.  

"So my son is still with his whore yami!"

Bakura growled.  "What's this I hear about you accusing me of harming Ryou? You know damn well that is a lie!"

"Is it?  It's my word against yours."

"Daddy, you tried to kill me and because of you, I needed surgery!"

Bakura sneered. "you caused this!  You brought this on yourself and if you think Ryou is coming back to you, you are insane."

Steven leaned on the bars.  "We're going to be a happy family again, Ryou.  You and me are going to be together real soon."

Ryou tried to hide his trembling lip. "I want to stay with Bakura, dad. I don't want to….I can't live with you.  I want to live my life….without you."

Steven gripped the bars. "You WILL come back to me, Ryou.  Like it or not.  You will come back to me  and will be together again."

Ryou fought back tears. "I am not coming home.  You hay have hurt me, but you have not broken my spirit or my love for Bakura."

Steven laughed and grinned. "Don't worry, Ryou. When you come back to me, I will break both in no time at all."

Ryou's eyes narrowed and he walked away with Bakura following behind him.  Bakura took his arm and stepped in front of him.

"Don't listen to him, Ryou."

"I'm not, yami," he said wiping away a tear.  "He's still trying to run my life. I won't let him."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou.  "We'll get through this.  I know you are upset, but I'm always here for you."

Ryou smiled.  "If we get home in time, we can catch Marik and Malik leaving."

Ryou took Bakura's hand and ran him home.

Next Chappie: ANZU BASHING….Miniature golfing + Anzu =insanity.  Anzu tries to make friends with more inanimate objects.


	8. Golfing with Anzu

WARNINGS: REALLY INTENSE ANZU BASHING!  A LOT OF JOKES ABOUT GOLF BALLS INVOLVING MARIK AND MALIK.

Golfing with Anzu

Ryou and Bakura returned home and found Marik and Malik locking the door.  Malik quickly brushed his hair back, straightened his shirt, and pulled up his pants higher.  Bakura shot a glance at the other smiling yami gripping the Millenium Rod tightly.  Bakura was always able to read into Marik's grins.

"Again, Marik?  You didn't get enough last night?"

"What? You were away from the house."

Bakura rubbed his forehead. "I swear to Ra, Marik, if I go upstairs and find my bed a mess, we will have to sit and have a little chat."  The couple looked at Malik who wrapped his arm around Marik's arm smiling.  Bakura turned to Ryou.  "Well, it looks like Malik slipped on ice again."

Ryou giggled and turned hearing Yugi call.  Yugi walked up with Yami close behind.  Joey and Seto drove up in Seto's limo.  Joey staggered out of the back seat of the limo.  

"Looks like everyone slipped on ice last night," Ryou nodded.

Malik turned to Bakura. "I invited Seto and Joey. Hope you don't mind, Bakura."

Bakura put his arm around Ryou. "You can never have too many people."

Bakura spoke too soon as they heard a screech come from a few doors down.  "Fire hydrant!  I love you, Mister Fire Hydrant!"  the idiotic form of Anzu ran up to the fire hydrant hugging it.  

The group glanced at Bakura.  "Ok. Forget what I just said."

"What are you going here?" Joey sighed in disappointment.

"The friendly fire hydrant invited me back! It loves me!"

Seto rolled his eyes.  "I don't even want to know if that is possible."

She smiled at Yami blankly.  "Where are you going, Yami?"

"To an unfriendly conference! Now go away!"

"That's not nice to be unfriendly because friendliness is friendly and-."

Bakura gripped his head tightly as did everyone else.  "My brain's gonna explode!"

Seto motioned for everyone to enter the limo.  The group ran into the limo and shut the door before Anzu could get in. As the car sped away, she ran after it grabbing the rear bumper.  "Faster, driver!" Seto ordered. 

The driver sped up and Anzu's laughs could be heard.  "I'm making friends with the pavement! Yeah!"  

Ryou, Malik, Yugi, and Joey watched Anzu hold onto the car as she laughed scraping the pavement.  Ryou and Yugi shook their heads in disbelief as Malik and Joey gaped at Anzu smiling and laughing outside the car like a complete and utter moron.  

"Pavement is like friendship!" Anzu held onto the car as Bakura and Marik joined the hikaris.

"She is amazing," Bakura said flatly.  "You would think that would kill a normal human being."

"This proves it, Bakura.  Anzu isn't human."  Marik gripped the Millenium Rod.

Anzu laughed. "I'm telling the pavement how much I love it!  I love it! I love you, friendly pavement!"

As the car pulled up to the miniature golf course, she staggered to her feet.  "Bruises and cuts are like friendship! Deep and covering you all over!  Oh! I wanna put the ball in the hole!"

Malik snickered on Marik's shoulder.  Seto was less than amused.  "Anzu, I will pay your way if you never ever say that again."

Ryou grabbed the club from Bakura. "I have an idea! Let's do this in teams!  Hikaris versus Yamis! Joey, you can be with us hikaris.  Seto, join the yamis.  The losers have to buy ice cream for the winners!"

The yamis almost salivated in unison at the mention of the word ice cream.  The yamis nodded in quick agreement.  

"What about brainless? …I mean, Anzu?" Joey asked.

"I'm not brainless!"  Anzu said happily.

"Ok," Yami said. "Name one thing that is not like friendship!"  Anzu smiled blankly, a void behind her eyes.  If you dropped a pin inside her head, it would resonate.  Anzu didn't answer.

Marik raised an eyebrow to Malik.  In his most seductive voice, he moved close to his hikari.  "Do you want to use my club…..or yours?"

Malik winked back and ran his fingers up the Millenium Rod.  The group was never surprised at the innuendo between this couple.  "I like your club, Marik. It puts the ball in better."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, you two."

Marik took two golf balls in his hand and extended his hand to Malik once again.  "Do you want the blue one?  Or the purple one?"

"What did I just say, Marik Ishtar?"  Yami asked spinning around. Malik took the blue ball and the club from his yami. 

"What about me?" Anzu said holding a pink ball, a club, and her pet crab, Fluffy.

The group let Anzu go first so she would be ahead of them.  They got to the first hole and Anzu put her ball down.  "Golfing is like…" Everyone held their breath. "Friendship! Golfing is like friendship!"  Anzu hit the ball hard and it flew out of the course.

"You're not supposed to hit it that hard," Yugi chided.

"I wanted the ball to soar like our friendship, Yugi!"  Yugi rolled his eyes and Yami stepped forward.  He put his red ball down as Anzu saw a happy metal bear smiling and she jumped on it kissing it.  

"Anzu! Quiet!"

"I wuv Bears!!!!!!!!! So cute!"

Yami hit the ball and got a hole in one.  Yami turned to Bakura.  "Beat that, Tomb Robber!"

"I'm on your team!"

"I know! I bet you can't a hole in one like me."

 Bakura stepped up to the hole and Ryou cheered for his yami.  

"He's not on our team, Ryou," Joey said.

"I can still cheer my yami on!"

Bakura hit the ball and just missed it. Bakura told laughing Yami that the game had just began.  Joey let out a scream and fell to the ground rubbing his head.  Anzu ran over to him.  "Joey, you caught my ball!"  

"You lost yours, Anzu, where did you get another one?"  Seto asked helping Joey to his feet.

"Some man gave it to me calling me a friendly name like my shirt!"  Anzu pointed to her pink shirt with the word "Bitch" written on it in sparkles.

The group ignored her and moved along.  The yamis were tied with the hikaris and it was Malik's turn on the last hole.  He swung back his club and no one noticed a particular object flying towards Malik's pants.  Malik suddenly cried out collapsing to the ground.  Marik flew to his side.  "Malik!"

"Ball…….hit me……….in……….the…..ow."

Anzu ran up to him.  "I showed Malik how much his friendship means to me!  Yeah!  He's my friend! Yeah!"

"Anzu………..gonna……kill……you for this…………..ow."  

"Did I hit you in the naughties?"  Anzu asked him as Marik pushed her away.

"Ice…pack."

"We have to get you home. Can you walk?"  Marik hugged and kissed his fallen hikari.  Marik and Bakura carried him to Seto's limo.  Anzu danced around like a complete moron, oblivious to everything.  

They took Malik home and brought him an icepack.  To make him feel better, Ryou brought him ice cream.  Tears filled Malik's eyes.

"I can see one thing Malik won't be doing for a while."

"I can think of more than that," Bakura said concerned.  

Isis walked in the door and found her brother on the couch with an icepack.  "Malik? You alright, brother?"

"Anzu hit me with a golf ball!" Isis leaned over her brother and kissed his cheek.  

"I'll make you some tea later."

Anzu wrapped her arms around Malik's neck squeezing him in an apologetic hug.  Ryou ran upstairs quickly. Bakura knew that was never a good sign and followed him.  Ryou ran to his bedroom and took a pill.  Bakura opened the door.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Let's just say I was concerned.  It's never good when you run up here like that."

Ryou sat on the bed.  "It's Anzu. She makes me tense."

Bakura kneeled on the bed and moved closer to Ryou.  "She does that to everyone."  Bakura moved to Ryou's back and leaned over to Ryou's neck kissing it.

Ryou smiled as Bakura's hands slowly moved down his shirt rubbing his chest.  "I know how to help you relax, my love." Bakura pressed his body against Ryou's back.    

Ryou leaned back into Bakura.  "You always do this to me."

"Oh really?  What am I doing?"  Bakura laughed holding Ryou closer and rubbing his hand up and down Ryou's chest and stomach gracefully.

Ryou shivered as Bakura's kisses traveled up to his jaw.  

"Relaxed yet?"

"You be the judge of that," Ryou gasped in Bakura's ear.  Bakura pulled Ryou back and moved to Ryou's lips.  Bakura's hands moved to Ryou's buttons loosening them slowly one by one.  Ryou's hand gripped onto Bakura's hair whimpering and holding his breath to indulge in the kiss.

Downstairs, Anzu, Marik, and Yami were locked in a screaming match over Anzu hitting Malik with the golf ball. Bakura pulled away for breath.

A knock on the door came and a woman's voice was heard.

"Bakura, will you be with me when they question me?  I don't want to be alone when they're with me.  I'm….I'm afraid."  Bakura felt Ryou's muscles tense.  

"I won't let you do this alone.  If you're scared, I'll be here with you."

"Thank you, yami."  

They heard people climbing the steps and Ryou sat up on the bed buttoning up his shirt again.  Bakura kneeled behind him, Ryou's grip tightening on him preparing himself for the rough questions ahead.

Next Chappie:  Ryou faces tough questions.  Ryou turns into a girl soon…very soon..like the next 3 or so chappies.


	9. Transformation

Transformation  
  
The sun rose and Bakura yawned and kissed Ryou's forehead. "Aishiteru, my beloved." Bakura slid out of bed quietly not wanting to wake Ryou. "I can't believe I slept all night," he groaned quietly.   
Marik poked his head through the door. "I can't find the toaster, Bakura," he whispered. "Where is it?"  
"Ask Malik."  
"He's still sleeping and I'm hungry.," Marik whined.  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Did Malik always feed you and take care of you?"  
Marik folded his arms. "He's a good cook and he cleans. Of course he takes care of me!"  
  
In the Shadow Realm   
Cinetti grinned at Ryou asleep on the bed. He had no idea what was going to happen to him or how it would change his relationship with Bakura. Ryou smiled as he gripped onto his yami's warm body, taking comfort in his presence. Anubis' control of his dream had failed. The yami had came to comfort his lover in his state of disturbed sleep.   
Anubis enjoyed playing with Ryou's dreams, but he released his control hen Bakura walked in the room. This was not the time to be detected by the yami.   
"The time is almost upon us," Anubis said. "Ryou will no longer have his form. He will become a vessel of our own."  
Cinetti handed Anubis the book. "If we plan to use both of the yamis to our advantage, how will we? We saw everything between that jealous, possessive yami."  
Anubis opened the book. "He will find our little Ryou most…alluring. Our little yami most certainly is possessive. He is attracted to Isis. The yami will be most curious and shocked about this….transformation."   
  
Demons of Darkness  
Princes of Night  
Burst from the Shadows  
Towards this Light  
  
Change his being  
Alter his form  
Allow Evil to Reside  
Within this mortal warm   
  
Demons of Hell  
Cast This Spell  
Princes of Night  
Shadows Delight  
Change this mortal's form we plead  
Change his form…so evil may breed  
Anubis looked up from the spellbook. "It is done. The coming of a new day has brought the beginning of Ryou and Bakura's destruction."  
  
********************  
  
  
Ryou's POV  
I opened my eyes to see my yami gone from my side. He sometimes woke before I did to make me my breakfast. Sliding out of bed, I was only half awake. Last night I dreamed about my old Bakura. He wouldn't raise his fist to me anymore and I dismissed the dreams as bad memories and nothing more. Bakura loved me now, so it didn't bother him. I took my morning heart medication and I staggered into the bedroom and went for my morning shower. I went into the bathroom and picked my toothpaste out of the medicine cabinet. I removed my shirt to take my shower. WHAT???? My chest……was…..bigger! I had…..a woman's chest! Breasts!   
My hands dropped the toothpaste and began to shake heading towards my chest. I was afraid to touch them…they might be real! When my hands finally went to my chest, they felt real to me. I ran into my bedroom to see if I wasn't dreaming. No one was in the bedroom.   
Finding myself in front of the bathroom mirror, I felt my chest again. "I got……."   
Then, a deep horror sank in….a dreadful thought. If I had breasts, that means….I gasped for breath. "That means…..I lost…." My hands never shook this hard in my life. They moved to the front of my boxers. This was a nightmare! Nothing was there! Nothing! Well….something was there, but it wasn't what was usually there! The only thought running through my head was, "I lost it! It's gone!" I looked at myself further. My hair and facial features were unchanged. My body was slender, and actually even looked thinner. My hips were a little more full and my stomach no longer had some muscle definition.   
I fell to the floor in a heap. This had to be a nightmare! I must be dreaming! Is this a joke? A pinch didn't wake me. I still had ……breasts. Tears welled up in my eyes. What would Bakura think of me now? Would he still want me? Suddenly, I felt so….inadequate. I can't pleasure Bakura like I used to. Bakura always said he would love me no matter what. Would this be the exception? No. Under the skin, I am still Ryou. On the tiles I couldn't help but sob. I don't know why I just felt the need to cry. Why did I feel this way? Well, I'm scared because I don't know what's happened! I'm nervous because I have no idea how Bakura will react.   
Trying to gather my emotions up, I stepped into the shower, the water coursing down my body in ways it never had before. This was strange. My skin felt softer than before and the soap traveled slowly down my skin. So different than before. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist almost by instinct, ignoring the upper half of my body I had to hide. I dried my long white hair and watched it cling to me. I ran back into my room to get my bathrobe. I couldn't run downstairs like this.  
I heard Malik yawn in his room and I ran in. I must have startled him because his head turned on the bed. "Malik! Malik!" Even my voice sounded a little higher.  
"What is it, Ryou?"  
All I had to do was grab his hand and put it on my chest. His eyes shot open wide and he almost jumped out of bed away from me.  
"What happened to you?"  
I cried again. "I woke up to get my shower and I found that..I got…..I lost……"  
He wrapped his arms around me caressing my hair. "It's alright, Ryou. Maybe Marik chanted in his sleep again or something. Let's see what our yamis say."  
I sat on the bed as my knees gave way.   
"Ryou? You alright?"  
"How can I face Bakura like this?"  
"You are still you, Ryou, no matter what."  
I sniffled. "I can't please Bakura anymore! He won't find me sexy!"  
Malik hugged me. "He will always find you attractive no matter what…and so will Marik and I."  
I shot a glance at him. "Marik? Marik's never told me how I look. He's never told me he was attracted to me."  
"Well, neither of you have really ever had a chance to get to know each other. Let's see what Bakura says and then we can try to help you."  
Malik lead me downstairs to the kitchen. There we found our yamis.  
Bakura and Marik turned around to us and their eyes opened wide as well as their mouths.   
"Ryou! You didn't have those when you went to bed!" Marik said. Needless to say, I became suddenly self-conscious and drew my robe tighter around myself.  
Bakura punched Marik's arm. "Don't talk that way about my Ryou!" Bakura walked up closer to me and looked me from head to toe. He took his hand and curiously grabbed my right chest. I gasped and slapped his hand before I even could figure out why I slapped him.  
"Sorry, yami. I didn't mean it."  
Bakura wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright, Ryou. Sit down and eat and we'll figure this out."  
"You mean it?"  
"Yes I do, koi."  
I sat down on the chair, Marik, for some reason, could not keep his eyes off of me. Well, his eyes weren't trained on my face that's for certain.  
"Marik!"  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
"Stop staring at my chest and eat!"   
"It's hard not to!"  
Bakura punched Marik again. "Those are mine, Marik. That is my Ryou you are undressing with your eyes and I suggest you direct your gaze elsewhere."  
Marik's eyes floated to Malik who turned his head. Malik shifted towards me. "Not after yesterday's golf ball incident, Marik. It still hurts. Ow."  
Marik sighed and heard Isis come down the steps. When she walked into the kitchen and looked at me. She was surprised as Marik, but less bawdy.   
"What happened?"  
"I don't know and I don't know what to do about it."  
Isis shot Marik a glance. "Did you do this, Marik?"  
"Why would I turn him into a woman? That makes no sense!"  
"Ra only knows why you do the things you…..Stop looking at Ryou the same way you look at me!" Isis chided him. Marik never paid attention to me before and now his magnetic gaze was charged at my breasts. Poor Isis. Now I know what she had to live with before Bakura and I came to live with them. Malik always told us about Marik trying to sleep with Isis. He always flirted with her. Now he gazed at both of us and Isis and I rolled our eyes.   
"I hope my clothes fit," I said aloud.   
"I don't know, Ryou. You may need new clothes."  
"We'll see when I get upstairs," I said. When I was done, Bakura followed me upstairs. My clothes fit, but they looked horrible on me. The pants were comfortable, but I needed new shirts. Bakura watched as I undressed. His gaze made me a little self-conscious, but I knew it would be different if Marik was here. He'd soak his shirt with drool in two seconds. He watched the robe fall to the bed and watched me put my pants on first. I put on a shirt.  
Isis came in with a white piece of clothing. "Put this on, Ryou. Try it."  
What was this?  
"It's a bra, Ryou. Try it on."  
How? How does Isis do this? "I don't know how to put this on, Isis."  
Isis showed me and when it was on, I wanted to take it off and curse the person who invented it! How can she wear this?  
"Do I have to wear this every day?"  
"Yes. And we have to get you underwear and ….other things I'll tell you about later without the boys nearby."  
Isis told Marik and Malik it was their job to find out what caused me to change. I hoped they would find out. If I had to wear this Ra-forsaken piece of clothing all day for the rest of my life, I would go insane! I needed new clothes and Isis volunteered to go with me. Bakura decided to come, too. When Isis left, he took me in his arms again.   
"Do you love me, Bakura?"  
"You know I love you, Ryou. Never doubt that for a second. You only changed physically. Deep down, you are still my Ryou…the one I loved…the one I married."  
I brought his head down for a kiss. I'm glad he loved me. I needed to hear him say that. Those words meant more to me than anything.  
  
  
Next Chappie: Shopping for shirts and getting more than they bargained for.


	10. Bakura's Shopping Experience

  
  
  
  
  
* Ryou hugs reviewers *   
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura's Shopping Experience   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik watched Ryou leave giving her a hug to calm her down. Malik watched as Ryou fumbled with the new piece of clothing that he knew he didn't appreciate too much. When Ryou complained, she told Ryou not to call attention to herself. When they left, Malik went to the kitchen.   
  
  
"You should really go to the doctor for that," Marik told him.   
  
  
"It's fine, Marik. It just needs some ice." Marik returned to Marik sitting on the couch. "What's with you staring at Ryou as if he was the first woman you've ever seen?"   
  
  
Marik smiled and brushed his hair back. "Ryou's a "she" now, Malik. You must not have noticed."   
  
  
Malik folded his arms. "Of course I noticed, but I did the compassionate thing and didn't call attention to his……her….changes. Ryou's sensitive about his looks."   
  
  
"Hey, I can't help where my eyes go. I still love you, Malik, but I guess my eyes were just…"   
  
  
"Oh, I know what your eyes were doing, yami."   
  
  
Marik sighed and wrapped his arms around Malik. "I'm sorry, hikari. I guess I was just shocked."   
  
  
"Next time, be more sensitive to Ryou." Malik put the ice pack on himself and put his legs up on the table.   
  
  
"I promise." Marik leaned over and kissed Malik on the lips pinning him to the couch with the upper half of his body. Malik let Marik dominate the kiss as the yami's hand ran up the hikari's shirt rubbing his chest. Malik arched into the kiss as Marik's kisses trailed down his neck to his shoulder.   
  
  
"Yami?"   
  
  
Marik broke the kisses and his caresses at his hikari's interruption.   
  
  
"Marik, I need to talk to you now."   
  
  
"I told you I was sorry for undressing….I mean …staring at Ryou with my eyes."   
  
  
"I don't blame you for looking at Ryou. In fact, what you want right now, I can't give you. That Ra-damned golf ball hurt me too much to do this now."   
  
  
Marik whined and let his head fall on Malik's chest. Malik rubbed his yami's hair.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Marik. I'm too sore for this now. Forgive me?"   
  
  
"I do forgive you, but the next time Anzu comes in here….I'm going to have to kick her ass."   
  
  
Malik smiled. "Well, just don't break anything in here. The last time you fought her she broke my Osiris statue. You and Ryou rarely ever get to speak to one another. I suggest you use this opportunity to talk to Ryou. Spend some time and get to know him like I do."   
  
  
Marik backed away. "Are you sure about this?"   
  
  
"If I wasn't, I would not be suggesting it. Talk to Ryou, Marik. Get to know him. We lived together for a while and I've never seen either of you talk to each other. Ryou is going to need our help to get through this, Marik. He and Bakura won't do it alone. We have to be there for them."   
  
  
Marik crossed his legs and leaned his head on his hand. "I will be there for them. I don't know. You know how your sister is like once a month. Can we handle two?"   
  
  
Malik sighed. "There is more to this than just THAT, Marik. I suggest, to make this easier on Ryou, that you sit and talk to him…"   
  
  
"Her."   
  
  
"Ok. Her! Sit and talk to Ryou. Tell HER that you're sorry for staring at his.."   
  
  
"HER!"   
  
  
"Ok! HER! Tell HER that your sorry for staring at HER the way you did! If Ryou is going to get through this, we have to make…HER…feel loved. The first step is making Ryou feel loved and I think you need to talk together. Ryou's body may have changed, but he is still the person we care about. I know you won't admit your feelings for Ryou, but Ryou needs to feel special right now. That can only happen if we work together."   
  
  
"Now you're sounding like Anzu."   
  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. He wondered if anything he said sunk into the yami's brain. "Now let's figure out how and what caused Ryou to change."   
  
  
  
  
************Meanwhile…..************   
  
  
Bakura carried three shopping bags full of clothes. Ryou found very nice shirts, but he had to coordinate his colors. He found a purple tank top like Malik, but that did not go with blue pants, so he needed black jeans. Then he saw a hair accessory to go with his white hair, but it was red and red didn't go with purple or blue, so he needed a whole new outfit. Isis confessed to Ryou it was nice to go shopping with another woman for a change. Marik always tried to sneak into the changing rooms and Malik always tried to keep Marik away from her when she went inside. Ryou turned around to see Bakura struggling to carry the bags.   
  
  
"Are you ladies done yet? Ryou, my shoulders are going to dislocate if I carry one more shirt!"   
  
  
Ryou saw a nice dress in the window and pulled Isis in the store excitedly. Bakura could see Ryou was loosening up. Bakura sat outside bored to tears. While the women were in the store, Bakura sat on a bench outside. Bakura began to peek inside the bags. He saw Ryou had bought new perfume. New scents always made him feel better. New deodorant, brushes, combs, hair pieces, even some makeup were packed in one bag.   
  
  
"YEAH SHOPPING!"   
  
  
Bakura held his breath. Dear Ra…..not again. Anzu walked up to Bakura with Fluffy in her hands.   
  
  
"How is Malik? Is he still feeling our friendship?"   
  
  
"I don't know, but Marik's not going to be feeling it for a while."   
  
  
"I went to the puppy store! YEAH PUPPIES! I went to the toy store and bought a dolly! Dollies are like friendship! Then I bought a new outfit for Fluffy!" Bakura looked with pity at the crab dressed in a sailor outfit.   
  
  
"How can you dress a crab as a sailor? That's dumb, Anzu."   
  
  
Isis and Ryou came out of the store and stopped seeing Anzu by Bakura. She looked up at them and smiled. "Isis!!!!!"   
  
  
Isis sighed with Ryou. So much for the fun part. "Bakura, we got a nice new dress! There's one more stop I have to make," Ryou said brushed her hands behind Bakura's neck teasingly.   
  
  
Bakura picked up the bags and followed Ryou and Isis to the lingerie store. Ryou expected to hear a complaint come from Bakura.   
  
  
Understandably, Bakura had no objections. Anzu followed them into the lingerie store.   
  
  
"Why do you want to come in here, Ryou?" Isis asked.   
  
  
"Isis, I'm afraid Bakura won't like me the way I am. I have to buy something nice to surprise him."   
  
  
"Bakura will love you no matter what, Ryou."   
  
  
"I have to do this for him, Isis," Ryou said pulling out an emerald green silk lingerie. It was strapless and flowed nicely. "This is perfect!"   
  
  
Anzu brought Isis a lingerie. "I want to wear this so I can show people about how revealing friendship is!"   
  
  
Ryou coughed. "Please don't wear that, Anzu. For all that is holy, do not wear lingerie!"   
  
  
"But this is revealing like friendship! Soft like friendship!"   
  
  
Isis and Ryou exchanged glances. "This was a bad idea to bring her in here, Ryou," Isis sighed.   
  
  
"Anzu, Bakura needs to hear about how lingerie is like friendship. Go out and tell him all about the power of friendship," Ryou said. Anzu ran outside and in no time, Ryou could hear Bakura growl through the mindlink. Ryou took the green lingerie and held it against her body. Isis smiled and nodded her head.   
  
  
"It looks nice on you, Ryou. You should get it."   
  
  
Bakura ran into the store with Anzu in tow. Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm. "Ryou, I have to go now before I take a life!"   
  
  
"Let me pay for this and we'll go."   
  
  
Anzu ran up to them with another pair of pink silky sleepwear. "This is sooooooo cute!! Like friendship!"   
  
  
Ryou pushed Anzu away, his eyes suddenly fueled with anger that made even Bakura step back. "Just go away! Nobody cares about your stupid friendship speeches! What would you know about friendship? You hurt Malik! I hate you! I hate you! Just go away!" Ryou stormed out of the store and Bakura followed after. Ryou sat on a bench in tears.   
  
  
Bakura ran to her and put his arms around Ryou. "Ryou, what was that all about?"   
  
  
Ryou whimpered into his shoulders. "I'm scared, my love. I'm afraid. This body…..so different."   
  
  
"I know it is, Ryou. Hopefully Malik and Marik are at home working on the problem and not getting involved in……um…extracurricular activities."   
  
  
"I want my old body back."   
  
  
Bakura looked Ryou in the eyes. "Ryou, see yourself for the beautiful person that you are. Because you are that to me. Man or woman, I will always love you, stand by, and protect you."   
  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou gently and held her close. "I want you to get used to this body, Ryou, before we do something drastic. Ok."   
  
  
"Drastic?"   
  
  
Bakura looked into Ryou's shining eyes. "Yeah. Drastic. Who knows what the future holds for us. You could be turned back into a man tomorrow, and maybe never again."   
  
  
Ryou looked down at the floor. "Well, I guess we'll have to see what happens. Maybe this isn't so bad, Bakura. Maybe….maybe this is a blessing in disguise."   
  
  
"I'm not sure what kind of blessing it would be, but I just want you happy."   
  
  
"You've made me very happy, yami, and I promise to be the best wife you ever had!"   
  
  
Isis returned to them with Anzu behind her squealing loudly about a puppy she saw in the window of a pet shop.   
  
  
"Does Yami have enough food, Bakura?"   
  
  
"Even as a fish, he eats too much," Bakura groaned.   
  
  
"Hold on, Isis. I have to get our fish some food." Ryou ran over to the pet shop and returned with the fish food. Anzu's screams could be heard around the mall as she screamed how Fluffy and lizards were friendly.   
  
  
Ryou got thirsty so she and Bakura shared a soda. Bakura carried the bags. "Ryou, tell me you've got enough clothes!"   
  
  
"I'm almost done, Bakura. You want me to look pretty, don't you?"   
  
  
"Yes, but you don't need five bags of clothes to be pretty for me."   
  
  
Ryou smiled. "I promise we are almost done." Bakura saw the candy store and told Ryou to go get him some chocolate covered cherries. Isis followed Ryou inside.   
  
  
Ryou was eyeing the candy when she heard footsteps behind her.   
  
  
"Hello, beautiful."   
  
  
Ryou lifted her head and jumped back…..It was Timothy…..Timothy Cinetti. "What do you want?"   
  
  
"You're the sweetest piece of candy in here, you know that?"   
  
  
"I….I have nothing to say to you. Go away!" Ryou stammered at Tim. Ryou turned to the cashier. "Two pounds of chocolate covered cherries and one-half pound of butter creams."   
  
  
"What's a sweet thing like you doing with so much chocolate tonight?"   
  
  
"Isis, I'm almost done here. I want to leave."   
  
  
Isis heard the edge in Ryou's voice and stood by Ryou's side. "I suggest you leave," she said to Tim strictly. "This is no place…for little boys….like yourself."   
  
  
"I'm not little, lady. If you ladies need help finishing that candy, I would be honored to help you out."   
  
  
Bakura ran through the door with the parcels after hearing Ryou's panicked call through the mindlink.   
  
  
Bakura stood in front of the women. "Move along, little boy. These women only like REAL men. Go away."   
  
  
"Find your own babes, man. These two are mine!"   
  
  
"They are mine. I suggest that if you value your body, you will remove it from this store and away from these ladies before it gets injured or broken."   
  
  
"Sure I can't have the one with the beautiful dark hair," the boy said pointing to Isis.   
  
  
Bakura growled and grabbed the Millenium Ring around his neck. The boy froze in place not able to move. "This will hold you a good ten minutes. I wouldn't recommend trying to move anything. It will be rather…..uncomfortable."   
  
  
The boy stood frozen to the floor unable to move or speak. Bakura led Ryou out of the shop.   
  
  
"Thank you, yami. I was hoping he wouldn't recognize me."   
  
  
Bakura grabbed the chocolate and took Ryou's hand. "Maybe he thought you were your sister."   
  
  
Isis turned to the frozen boy. "Ra forbid if my brother and his yami were here. You wouldn't have left this shop alive." Isis left with Bakura.   
  
  
The yami was more alert when he left the shop with the two women. "Are almost done yet? Ryou, it always took you only one hour to shop. Now we're going on three hours!"   
  
  
"Well, I have to try things on and make sure it matches with everything else I got. I'm too skinny! Some of the clothes hang off of me."   
  
  
Bakura chuckled across their mindlink. "Well, we better get some weight on you. You know what the doctors said."   
  
  
"Yes, the doctor said I need to gain a pound, but I can't gain too much, yami."   
  
  
"We'll work it off," Bakura winked.   
  
  
Isis sighed. "Now you're acting like Malik and Marik."   
  
  
Ryou blushed red. "Sorry, Isis."   
  
  
"No we aren't done yet, Bakura. One more stop."   
  
  
"Fine. I'll come in this time. I can hurry you both up a bit."   
  
  
"No, Bakura. This is…..personal between Ryou and myself."   
  
  
Ryou kissed Bakura and followed Isis to the feminine hygiene section. "Ryou, have you had…um…health class yet?"   
  
  
Ryou shook her head. "No. I have it this year, but all we are doing is anatomy right now. Nothing in depth. Isis, can we sit down? My back hurts."   
  
  
"Ryou, now that you are a woman….you must learn about….women's stuff. You do know about women's…..um..biology, right?"   
  
  
Ryou gave her a blank stare. "Besides the obvious right now, I know very little. I never had my mom and I lived with my aunts and uncles."   
  
  
"Did your aunts ever….act strange at certain times?"   
  
  
"My one aunt cursed a lot sometimes."   
  
  
Isis nodded. "Well, Ryou, now that you are a woman, your body will begin to change."   
  
  
Ryou's eyes lit up. "You mean I'll change back into a boy again?"   
  
  
"No, Ryou. You're going to find out, if you are a woman long enough, that you may have headaches or cramps."   
  
  
Ryou's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Isis?"   
  
  
"Well, Ryou, let's just say you are going to need some of these."   
  
  
Ryou picked up a box. "Tampons?"   
  
  
"You have a choice, Ryou." Isis held up two boxes.   
  
  
"What am I choosing for? I don't understand. I don't even know what this stuff is for."   
  
  
Isis sighed. A public store was not the best place to explain this to someone completely new to being a woman. "This is not the place for that discussion, Ryou. I will tell you later." Isis picked up a box and a bottle of Tylenol. "After all, Ryou. You'll find out soon enough."   
  
  
Ryou returned to Bakura outside the store while Isis picked up some other items.   
  
  
"What's the big secret?"   
  
  
"I don't know, but I feel like I'll find out eventually."   
  
  
  
  
Next Chappie: Ryou shocks his friends with his transformation. How will they react? Marik has a heart-to-heart with Ryou.


	11. Eye to Eye

Eye to Eye
    
    Isis opened the door to the house and saw Joey, Seto, Yugi, and Yami there.
    
    Bakura forgot they would come over to check on Ryou and Malik after the
    
    golfing incident the day before. Marik sat on the couch with his spellbook
    
    in one hand. the other hand was rubbing Malik's hair as the hikari's head
    
    laid on his lap. Bakura struggled to bring the bags in. Joey saw Ryou
    
    carry in one bag and he walked up to Bakura.
    
    "Bakura, are you cheating on Ryou?"
    
    "I'm not cheating on him, Joey. That is Ryou."
    
    Joey walked up to Ryou and looked her up and down. "I don't remember Ryou
    
    having....those."
    
    Ryou sighed. "He's worse than you, Marik." Ryou took another bag from
    
    Bakura's hands and put it on an empty seat.
    
    Yugi walked up to Ryou slowly. "Ryou? Is that really you?" Shock was
    
    evident on Yugi's face.
    
    "It's me, Yugi."
    
    Bakura turned to the yami petting his hikari. "I take it neither of you told
    
    them anything."
    
    "I've been busy trying to find something that caused this transformation,"
    
    Marik said flipping another page impatiently.
    
    "I just wanted to see what their reaction would be," Malik said obviously
    
    enjoying the spectacle before him.
    
    Seto and Yami walked up to Ryou. Seto brushed Ryou's cheek lightly.
    
    "That's really you, isn't it? This was certainly unexpected. I never
    
    thought you would do an operation, Ryou."
    
    Ryou grunted. "I didn't have a sex change operation, Seto, I just woke up
    
    like this! I went to take my shower and I woke up with these." Ryou pointed
    
    to her chest. "And Bakura is not cheating on me."
    
    "We don't know what happened. Until we find out how to reverse it, we have
    
    to adjust.....YAMI!"
    
    "What?"
    
    "I know Ryou is pretty, but cool your hormones!"
    
    Ryou grabbed a bag and walked upstairs. Malik nudged Marik to go speak with
    
    Ryou. Marik slowly followed her.
    
    Bakura dropped the bags and pointed to the empty seats. "Sit down, Seto and
    
    Yami. Ryou is very sensitive about the way he-."
    
    "She!" Malik corrected.
    
    "Fine! Ryou is very sensitive about the way she looks. Let's try not to
    
    call attention to the changes. Ryou's very scared and it doesn't help her
    
    if we stare at her like sex-depraved maniacs."
    
    Yami narrowed his eyes. "It was shock that made me do it!"
    
    Bakura folded his arms. "Well, shock or not, pharaoh, Ryou belongs to me.
    
    Malik, did you and Marik find anything while I was gone or did you
    
    tongue-wrestle the entire time?"
    
    "HEY! We looked and Marik couldn't have chanted that spell because he
    
    doesn't know it by heart. We haven't found anything yet, but we have more
    
    books upstairs."
    
    Bakura took a book and sat where Marik once occupied. Malik put his head on
    
    Bakura's lap.
    
    "Any ideas how long this will last, Bakura?" Joey asked.
    
    "Not a clue. Part of me wants Ryou to turn back the way he was."
    
    Joey snickered. "We know exactly which part that is."
    
    Set elbowed Joey and chiding him. "Bad puppy!" Joey whined.
    
    Bakura sighed. "I don't know how long this will last, but I love him no
    
    matter what. It doesn't matter to me what he looks like."
    
    "That's sweet, Bakura," Yugi smiled.
    
    Bakura flipped through the pages as impatiently as Marik. He wished he had
    
    the answers to all of his questions.

Ryou's POV

            I sat on the bed folding the clothes and removing the tags.  When I was a boy, I blended into the crowd.  No one stared at me.  Now my body must be a yami-magnet or something.  I thought of all people, Yami's eyes wouldn't be magnetized to my body.  For no reason at all, I wanted to cry right on the bed.  What a strange body this is!  This entire situation proved that "you never miss something until it's gone."  

            A knock at the door woke me from my state.  "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Marik. Let me in."

Remembering that morning, I replied, "Promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

"I deserved that. Yes, I promise I will not hurt you. I have to talk to you."

Isis' scolding was heard down the hallway. "Marik Ishtar, you behave in there or Malik won't be the only one downstairs with an icepack!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Isis' threat and Marik's response. 

Marik growled from the other side of the door.  "Damn it, I'm trying to be compassionate, Isis!  Ryou? Let me in."

"Come in."

Marik peeked his head in slowly.

"I promise I won't bite, Marik."

He shut the door behind hi and sat next to me on Bakura's side of the bed.  "I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning, Ryou.  It was wrong at me to stare at ……you."

Marik seemed sincere.  He was usually always straightforward, direct.  If he said something he meant it.

"At least you admit to it, Marik. I bet no one will come up here to apologize."  I put away one pile of shirts and sat beside him.  

"I give you credit, Ryou," he said, "If I was in your situation, I'd be screaming, crying, sending people to the Shadow Realm.  I'd be lost."

The thought of Marik not being able to make love to Malik the way he always had before made me chuckle a bit. Marik would take the loss of his manhood worse than anyone could imagine.  "I feel like screaming. I want to cry.  My father always told me that only girls cry.  I don't know why I can't."

Marik took my chin in his hands.  "Then cry on me."  Marik was being…..sincere and understanding.  His eyes told me he was serious.  "You want to cry, scream, shake, whimper, whatever….do it on me, Ryou."

Marik really was a caring person at heart, but he showed his affection in many ways that seemed strange to other people.  Look at Malik.  He loved Malik.  You could always tell the morning after when Marik showed Malik how much he loved him.  But Malik never complained and was always cheerful about it.

"Are you sure, Marik?"

He removed his hand from my chin and leaned back on the bed.  "You and I never had a chance to really talk, Ryou."

"Well, I no sooner came here, I had to go to the hospital."

Marik nodded.  "I'm glad you and Bakura moved in with us."

"It was nice of you to let us stay."

Marik chuckled. "That was Malik's idea.  He was very worried about you, Ryou."

I put away another pile of clothes.  "What about you?  Were you worried about me?"

Marik sighed when I sat beside him again.  I could tell he was judging his words carefully.  "I was worried because I knew that if you died, Malik would be heartbroken.  He loves you very much, Ryou.  I would do anything for him, Ryou."

I turned to him and rubbed his hand.  I knew my next question was going to be a difficult one for him and me.  "Do you still love Bakura?"

Marik looked stunned at my question.  "Why?"

I stood up and spread my arms.  "Because I have to know, Marik, if Bakura will want me like this.  Do you think Bakura will still want me?  Will he desire me physically?"

His eyes scanned me differently this time.  "He loves you, Ryou.  You're sexy as a boy or a girl."

Both of us stood frozen as if neither one of us could believe he admitted to it.  I never knew he was the least bit interested in me.  "Why didn't you ever tell me, Marik?"

Marik shrugged.  "You were so preoccupied with Malik and Bakura, I thought I would be in your way."

I returned to the bed beside him.  "No wonder you were so hesitant about hugging me at the hospital!"

"Anybody who doesn't see you for the beautiful person that you are, doesn't deserve to be your friend.  You are pretty, Ryou, and I highly doubt that Bakura would not find you attractive."

"So you've been attracted to me all this time and never said anything to me?"

Marik nodded shyly, slightly blushing.  

"You never answered my question, Marik. Do you still love Bakura?"

Marik nodded again.  "Of course I love him.  You never forget your first lover, Ryou.  You never forget your first time in the throws of passion, your first time lost in the heat of the moment."

"Well, the less said about my first time with Bakura the better.  I'd rather not remember it, but I see your point."

Marik turned to me desperately.  "You love Bakura as I love Malik.  I would do anything for him, Ryou."

"I know you love Malik, Marik.  The hikari-yami bond is very strong."

"Well, I just wanted you to know, Ryou, that I admire you for all you are going through.  You are very special to Bakura and Malik, even myself.  I know I seem cold and distant to you, but that is not the way I want to be towards you."  Marik's hand came to my cheek.  "You are a very beautiful person, Ryou."  I could feel my heart beating faster.  "You are so very special to all of us."  If Marik doesn't stop talking like this, I fell like I'll lose my mind!  "We would do anything for you to keep you safe and keep you happy.  And the love Bakura has for you...will never cease, never die.  It will continue until eternity, since we will never die."

Before I even think about it, I lean over and kiss Marik.  This body was so impulsive!   I didn't even think before I closed my eyes deepening the kiss.  Marik's arm slowly and nervously come to my side where a strange ache was building.  His touch felt different than when he hugged me.  It was a strong, comforting touch.  Those powerful hands rubbed my side which quivered under his masculine touch.  I was surprised that he moaned into the kiss and not me.  My moan came shortly after as a strange sensation was pinching my stomach.  I broke the kiss to groan a bit.  

"What's wrong, Ryou?"

"I don't know, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach."

"When did you eat last?"

"Breakfast!  I must be starving! That has to be it!  Do we have any chocolate downstairs?"

Marik looked at me.  "Why?"

I shrugged. I normally didn't crave it so suddenly.  "I don't know. I just know I need chocolate."

I remembered the candy store. I bought chocolate covered cherries and butter creams!  They were downstairs.  

"If you are hungry, you'll need more than chocolate, Ryou."

"You're right, Marik."  Maybe I can find the chips, too.  I hoped Marik didn't eat them all like usual.  

When I went downstairs everyone had gone.  Malik and Bakura were looking through the books.   I ran to the kitchen and chose what Malik and I were going to cook for dinner.  After getting out the roast beef, my gaze turned to Bakura sitting on the couch.

Watching Bakura sitting on the sofa, my heart began to throb again. I just took my medicine when I ran upstairs. My heart shouldn't be beating like this as I looked at Bakura.  His angelic white hair, his beautiful brown eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration were suddenly more attractive than I have ever noticed before.  His skin was like cream, soft and white.  When Malik leaned over his shoulder to read, Malik's tan skin accentuated my lover's even more.  Watching Malik smile beside Bakura, I couldn't help but wonder what Marik and Bakura looked like together back in Egypt.  

I have to bring myself out of these thoughts!  Since when did I fantasize about Bakura and Marik together?  Why did Malik and Bakura look so attractive together all of a sudden?  Simple: Malik looked like Marik. 

I returned to the countertop to peel the potatoes when Malik came into the kitchen.  

"Ryou, need any help?"

"Yeah, sure. Start the roast for me."

I watched Malik brown the roast and I began to get out the salad ingredients.  When I saw Bakura sitting alone on the couch, I sneaked out and stood by Bakura.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing yet.  We came close a few times.  It has to be in another one of Marik's chant books upstairs."

Without warning, I straddled his hips and took his lips to mine.  "I love you, yami," I whispered in his ear.   I could tell he was shocked my sudden burst of affection.  He didn't fight me, though.  "Do you love me?"

"I love you, Ryou.  I'm trying my best to help you," he said running his hands around my hips in small circles gently gripping them and pulling me in closer to him.  Once again, I felt that sensation around my hips.  It was a pleasurable sensation and I prayed he'd keep it up.  

"We'll find a cure, Bakura.  Until then, we have a nice dinner planned, new candles, new chocolate, and I have a surprise for you later that I know you will enjoy."

Bakura grinned as he moved his hands behind me pulling me closer to him.  "And what is that?"

"Something I know you will enjoy, yami.  I shall see to that.  Personally."  I gave him a playful lick on the tip of his nose and he smiled.  It was surprising that I heard a playful growl emanate from his throat.  It appeared my yami was in the mood for my… surprise.  


	12. The Time Has Come

 […..]-Dialogue inside Anubis' orb

The Time Has Come

            Anubis and Cinetti watched as Ryou kissed Marik in the bedroom.  Anbuis laughed at Ryou's sudden display of affection.  "The brat," as Cinetti called him, was progressing nicely with the changes.  It didn't surprise Cinetti that Ryou adapted quickly to being female.

"If only he knew what was going to happen to him," Cinetti snickered.

Ryou left the room leaving Marik completely stunned.  Ryou's kiss was more gentle than he could ever be with Malik.  Ryou closed the door and Marik fell back on the bed.

[If only I could ask you my question, Ryou!  I love Malik so much!  I could never have this opportunity with Malik!]

"Ain't that sweet?  He loves his hikari, but he and Malik do not have this opportunity like Ryou and Bakura."

"Opportunity?"  Cinetti asked raising his eyebrow.

Anubis ran his fingers over the cover of his spellbook. "Ryou's body is female.  He and Bakura have a chance of reproduction."

"Why not use Malik, too?"

"Malik shall be our target soon enough."

[Would Ryou love me?  Would he give me a chance?]

Cinetti looked at Anubis as the orb displayed Bakura and Ryou kissing on the couch.

"Ryou's time is near," Anubis said cryptically.  "We shall shorten the process so we may hasten the growth of his children and hence hasten their destruction.  Their act of love will cause their own destruction."  

Cinetti grinned.  "The deep love they have for each other will breed ultimate hatred.  It's beautiful in its own way."

Anubis pulled his hands away from the orb.  "There will be two, Cinetti.  One soul can only inhabit one body at a time. Without the soul the body's death soon follows."

Cinetti stepped closer to Anubis.  "Separate me, then.  Ryou and Bakura are light and dark, right?"

Anubis nodded.

"Then separate me into light and dark."

Anubis thought about the prospect.  Every person has a light and dark side. You cannot have light without dark.  There was very little light in Cinetti left after Anubis cast his immortality spell on him.  

"There is very little light in you, Cinetti.  The child who would be light would not be as strong as its counterpart.  Then again…" Anubis thought.  This would rid Cinetti completely of his darker side.  All his immortality spell did was suppress what little light Cinetti had.  If he separated the soul, Cinetti would become evil itself without the corruption of light.  "I will control your light, Cinetti.  I shall corrupt it.  Those who hide their potential for evil are easily manipulated and are capable of cruelty."

Inside the orb, Ryou and Bakura were eating dinner.  Bakura slowly fed Ryou a small piece of meat on a fork.  The hikari giggled and slowly bit on the fork.  

[How come you never feed me like that, Marik?] Malik asked his yami.

[You're old enough to feed yourself, Malik.]

[That's not the point!] Malik whined.

Marik watched Bakura seductively feed Ryou.  Ryou popped a piece in his mouth and kissed Bakura slowly.  Marik and Malik watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Bakura's hands moved to Ryou's cheek gently brushing it with his hands.  Ryou's hands moved to Bakura's chest.

Malik gave out a little painful whimper and grabbed his plate walking out to the living room.  "Umm..I'm gonna see if anything's on Tv. Ouch….studpid Anzu…can't even hit a golf ball."

Marik watched them as he ate and put a little bit of meat into his mouth.  "Hey, Ryou, what about me?"

Bakura and Ryou broke their kiss and looked at Marik.  "Should I, yami?"

 Bakura sighed.  I guess so. If you don't he'll be whining worse than Joey."

Ryou smiled and leaned over kissing Marik gently as before.

"So, it has begun," Anubis smiled.  

"If we cannot corrupt from without, we shall corrupt from within," Cinetti scowled.

"The fate of one is connected to the other.  The darker side shall thrive off of its victim who nourishes it."

Malik held Ryou in his arms for a very short time before Ryou backed away.  Bakura and Ryou stood up at the table and Bakura picked Ryou up into his arms.  Ryou giggled.

"Marik, it's your turn to do dishes."

Marik whined. "Not fair, Bakura! I was just getting started!"

"I'll make it up to you, Marik. I promise."

Bakura carried Ryou upstairs and Marik groaned.  

"We must prepare. The time has come," Anubis said.

Meanwhile………..

Bakura carried Ryou upstairs listening to her excited breaths.  Ryou nuzzled her cheek into Bakura's shoulder and couldn't help but look at Malik on the couch slowly eating his dinner.  

"Aishiteru, my akutenshi, Bakura."

"Aishiteru, koi."

"Did you mind me kissing Marik?"

Bakura shrugged as he struggled to hold Ryou and open their bedroom door at the same time.  "He's a good kisser. I know that from personal experience, Ryou."

"I never noticed. I never knew he could be so gentle."

"Neither did I.  Marik was always more athletic.  Poor Malik. I pity him."

Ryou chuckled.  "So, you wouldn't object?"

Bakura looked at Ryou.  Bakura sighed. "One time. That is it. No more after that."

Ryou hugged Bakura tightly.  "I promise, Bakura.  One time."

"And as long as he promises not to hurt you."

 Ryou looked in Bakura's eyes.  "I'm lucky to have you, yami.  Very lucky.  In fact, I bought us something today. Close your eyes."

Ryou grabbed the green lingerie and ran to the bathroom. She undressed and put the lacy, satin, emerald lingerie on.  As she slipped it on, it loosely touched her body.  Ryou brushed her hair and sprayed the new perfume on her chest.  Ryou's hands shook a little bit. This was something new and didn't know what to expect.  

When Ryou opened the door, Bakura was lying on the bed inside.  When Bakura saw Ryou in the lingerie, he sat up straight.  

"Ryou……..You look……….oh Ra…I can't describe it."

Ryou's clothing flowed as she slowly walked to the edge of the bed.  "You find me…..sexy?"

"Who wouldn't, Ryou?  You are…amazing."

Ryou slipped under the sheets beside Bakura.  Bakura took Ryou in his arms rubbing Ryou's back and kissing her forehead.  "You are my goddess…..more beautiful than the goddess Isis herself."

Ryou kissed Bakura's chest.  "My treasure, my eternal love.  I am yours."


	13. Fruit Juice and Beef Jerky?

NOTES: I kept the male x female scene out of this. The last chappie is where Ryou sleeps with Bakura, but goes downstairs and she sleeps with Marik (on the kitchen table nonetheless)!!!!!!

Fruit Juice and Beef Jerky????  
  
Ryou woke early the next morning in her lover's arms. Bakura's slight smile was still plastered on his face. Bakura looked content and at peace. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek. She leaned over to take her heart medication and put on a robe. Ryou held her back. 

'Maybe I should have though twice before sleeping with Marik AND Bakura last night! My back is killing me!!!!,' she thought.  
"Twice in one night must have been too much for this body. My back is killing me." Ryou walked downstairs. Malik and Marik were asleep in front of the window as they watched the sunrise. Malik once said that he and his yami enjoyed their sunrises together. Ryou went over to Marik and kissed his forehead. She made a cup of hot tea and Malik opened his eyes in the living room.   
Ryou sat down and stirred the tea yawning, eyes still almost closed. Malik walked into the kitchen slowly rubbing his eyes. "Ryou? What are you doing up so early?"  
"I have to do some of my homework. Plus, I couldn't sleep too well. My back is hurting and I'm having pains."  
"Where?"  
"Let's just say places you don't want to know about," Ryou said yawning.  
Malik sat at the table with Ryou. "Marik told me about last night. He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No, he didn't hurt me. He loves you very much, Malik."  
Malik nodded and stretched. "We're the luckiest hikaris in the world, Ryou. We have everything we ever wanted! They love us, care for us…what more could we want from them? Life is finally perfect and complete. Nothing could ruin the bond we have with our yamis."  
Ryou put down the cup and suddenly leaned forward a bit. Malik jumped out of his chair. "Ryou? Ryou? You alright? Did you take your medicine this morning?"  
Tears came from Ryou's eyes. "Excuse me, Malik!" Ryou ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. Malik followed her closely. Ryou gagged and coughed in the bathroom. Malik knocked on the door as he heard Ryou cry. The hikari ran into Bakura and shook him awake.  
"Malik?"  
"Ryou's in the bathroom and locked herself in there. I think she's sick."  
Bakura sighed. "What is it with Ryou and bathrooms?" Bakura slowly got out of bed. "I think I was too rough last night. My back …ow."  
Malik shot Bakura a look of surprise. "You, too? Well, I couldn't have done much anyway."  
Malik and Bakura knocked on the bathroom door when they heard Ryou scream. "Ryou! Open this door!"  
"I can't! Get Isis in here! Quick!"  
Malik woke his sister who came to the door. "Ryou? What's wrong in there?"  
Ryou opened the door and pulled Isis inside. "I'm bleeding, Isis! Where? How?"  
Isis held the hysterical Ryou in her arms. "It's Ok, Ryou. This is normal."  
"Since when is this normal? This never happened to me before."  
"Ryou, this is natural for women. Let me clean you up. Bakura, I need a clean pair of underwear. It's not that bad, Ryou." Through the door was handed two pairs of underwear. "I only need one pair, boys. Now, Ryou, clean yourself up."  
"But what is this, Isis??? How do I stop it?"  
"You'll have this for as long as you are a woman."  
Ryou covered his face sobbing. "I want my old body back! How did this happen, Isis?"  
Isis sighed. Ryou never had sex education yet and was not educated on many facets of the female body.  
"Well, Ryou….um…every month..our bodies go through a change. It's not a bad thing if this happens, it just means our body is maturing. Every month you'll find that your body will go through this."  
"What does this mean?"  
"It means that you haven't slept with a man."  
Ryou cried. "But I did sleep last night with Bakura and Marik."  
Isis' eyes widened in shock. "You slept with both of them last night?"   
"Yes. I did sleep with them last night."   
Isis rolled her eyes. "Well, this could also be explained by Marik. He's not exactly the most gentle of lovers. I feel sorry for my poor brother."  
Ryou flushed the toilet.   
"Did you throw up?" Ryou nodded. "Well, if you do not feel better by tomorrow, we will have to call the doctors." Ryou nodded again.   
Isis left and returned back to bed. Bakura turned to Malik. "I'll get breakfast ready. You bring Ryou downstairs."  
"Why me?"  
"Because I know Ryou might be shy around me. I hope I'm not the one who hurt him last night. If I did, I didn't mean it. You take care of Ryou."  
Malik knocked on the door and entered as Ryou looked up at Malik. "Ryou? I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" Malik kneeled in front of Ryou brushing away the tears gently.   
Ryou quickly brought Malik into her arms. "I thought something was wrong, Malik. I panicked. I'm sorry I ran out on you so quickly."  
Malik rocked Ryou gently. "It's Ok, Ryou. Are you feeling better now?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"Well," Malik laughed, "That's a good sign." Malik helped Ryou downstairs when they saw Marik at the foot of the stairs.   
Marik took Ryou's hand. "I'm so sorry, Ryou. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful with you last night."  
Ryou closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not your fault, Marik. That's not what's wrong. I'm getting dizzy."  
Marik and Malik helped Ryou to the couch and laid her down. Marik went to get a cold compress for her face since it looked flushed.   
Malik kneeled before Ryou. "Maybe it's your medication."  
"No. I would have noticed it right away."  
Bakura ran into the living room. "Ryou, are you hungry?"  
"Do we have any fruit juice?"  
"No."  
"I want that."  
"You want what?"  
"Fruit Juice…Red Fruit juice. Tropical."  
Marik returned to Ryou and Bakura grabbed Marik's shirt. "Marik, go get some fruit juice for Ryou. There's money on my dresser."  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"Because Ryou is sick. I have to cook breakfast, and Malik has to go to school today."  
Marik sulked up the stairs as Malik turned to Bakura whining. "Do I have to go to school today?"  
"All hikaris must go to school….except Ryou. I will take care of Ryou."  
"Can't Marik go to school for me?"  
"Marik has to get Ryou's juice. We'll talk about school later."  
Marik returned downstairs and Malik ran upstairs to dress. "Anything else you want at the store?"  
Ryou smiled at Marik. "Get the largest bag of beef jerky you can find! No…wait…get two!"  
Marik raised his eyebrow. "Ryou, you don't like beef jerky."  
"I WANT BEEF JERKY!" Ryou whined loudly.  
"So you want Tropical fruit juice and beef jerky, huh? Fine." Marik closed the door behind him and Bakura kneeled beside Ryou.  
Bakura brushed her cheek lightly with his hand. "What's wrong, Ryou?"  
"I don't know. I suddenly got so nauseous that I ran upstairs and threw up. I just got dizzy and they put me here."  
Bakura leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "I'll be here to take care of you today. We'll have this place all to ourselves."  
"Won't Marik be here?"  
"I'll send him out for something else from the store. I'll just say I forgot to tell him."  
Ryou giggled and pulled the yami down into a kiss. Bakura moaned as his hand roamed to Ryou's leg rubbing it gently.  
Bakura pulled back. "If you are sick, we're going to have to take you to the doctor."  
Ryou sighed. "How are we going to explain THESE to him?" Ryou pointed to the chest he found more sore than the night before. "None of my doctors would believe me. We need another doctor."   
Bakura thought. "We have only one option. I have to go see Seto's doctor."  
"And why?"  
"He took care of you when you were poisoned."  
"But, yami, he won't believe me any more than the other doctors."  
"I don't trust any of your doctors, to tell you the truth. Seto's doctor knew what was wrong with you and treated you very well. He may be trustworthy."  
Ryou sighed and took Bakura's hand. "I hope you are right, yami."  
Bakura leaned down to whisper in Ryou's ear. "I said I would take care of you in sickness and in health, didn't I? I'm going to be right here until you get better. You're still weak from the surgery and I think it is Marik's fault and myself for placing too much stress on you last night. We both should have know better, but I do not regret loving you as much as I do."  
"I don't regret anything either, yami. I love you. Thank you."  
Bakura kissed Ryou and brought his hand up to Ryou's belly. Ryou looked no different from the night before, but felt something strange…different.  
  
Next Chappie: Bakura goes to Seto's doctor and Ryou receives news of the trial.


	14. Congratulations!

Congradulations!

Bakura's POV

            I made breakfast and found Ryou almost dash upstairs after she ate.  Malik left for school and Marik came home sometime later with what was supposed to be only beef jerky and fruit punch.  Ryou knocked into Marik as she ran upstairs.

"She's still not feeling better? What did you put in her breakfast?"

"Nothing! I gave Ryou toast and eggs." Marik carried in more than one bag.  He had candies, jerky, punch, soda, cookies, and chips.  "That look like more than jerky and punch."

Marik unpacked the groceries.  "I was hungry."

Bakura washed the dishes and Ryou returned to the kitchen.  "Ryou? Feel better?"

"No, I do not!" she cried.  I felt so bad. I really think I made love to her too roughly.  Knowing from past experience, I should have taken things more slowly.  Wrapping my arms around my light, I hugged her tightly.  Marik also joined us in a hug. All of a sudden he was so…..sentimental.  Strange.

Both of us planted a kiss on either side of Ryou's cheek.  She hugged us both, wrapping her arms around us at the same time.  

When the phone rang, Marik answered it.  "Ishtar Residence…..oh…it's you…..yeah, she's here….I mean….he's here."  Marik offered the phone to me covering the speaker.

"Bakura, you have to take this call."

"Why?"

"It's the court. They want to speak to Ryou."

It was no effort for me to impersonate my hikari.  I grabbed the receiver and imitated Ryou so perfectly, no one would ever suspect.  "Hello?….Oh, hello, Ms. Flannery.  Yes. I'm available……Ok. I promise to be there tomorrow, then….Yes.  Goodbye."

I returned to receiver to Marik.  "Ryou, your father's trial starts tomorrow."

Ryou sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.  "I have to go to court to testify against my own father.  This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done."

"He tried to kill you, Ryou!  He's nothing but a Ra-damned murderer!"  Marik screamed at Ryou.

"Don't yell at me! I know he tried to kill me but that doesn't erase the fact that he is still my father!"

"But he killed your mother!"

Ryou burst out into violent tears and I wanted to slap Marik for getting her upset.  "I know he killed her and I hate him for that!  I hate him!  But he is still my father and without him, I would not be here!"

"He tried to kill you!"

"I know he did!" Ryou stood up quickly shaking and screaming. My Ryou was pissed beyond belief. I never saw him like this.  "I know he tried to kill me! I hate him for that, too!  He's the only parent I have even if he is obnoxious and hateful.  He made me have this heart problem and I know I almost died from it!  I don't want him to separate me from you guys. But if I do not testify, Bakura will be taken from me and I will have to return to my father."  I took Ryou in my arms and she cried against my shoulder.  

"I'm doing this for all of you.  Bakura, you are my husband and I will love you forever. Malik and I have always been friends since we were children.  Marik, you are a good friend and are always willing to defend the ones you love."

Marik sighed and rubbed Ryou's back as she cried on me. I've never seen Ryou this angry in a long time, yet I knew she was not feeling well.  Ryou needed a doctor, but who would trust our story?  How could I say that my lover was turned into a girl for reasons unknown and now she is sick and I don't know why?  No one would believe that.

The only doctor I could think of who may not believe our story, but whom I trusted was Seto's personal physician.  Even though I only met him once, I could tell he knew what he was talking about.  The other doctors in the hospital, even his heart doctor, treated him differently when they discovered I was his lover.  They didn't want to touch him because they were afraid of getting a disease from him.  Seto's doctor treated us with respect and knew what was wrong with Ryou almost instantly.  

When Ryou calmed down, I told her to get dressed so we could go to see Seto's doctor.  Dr. Zira gave us his office card and number previously and I called the number to make sure he was available to see Ryou today.  Zira said he was free and to bring Ryou around to see him.  Marik finished putting away the groceries and we waited for Ryou.  

"What's taking you so long?"  Marik asked impatiently.

"My jeans don't fit!  They're a little smaller than yesterday."

"Wear the other ones then, Ryou," I called trying to sound more patient.

"My bra is killing me!" Ryou screamed from upstairs.  Marik and I just closed our eyes thinking that we just didn't hear Ryou talk about her bra.  When Ryou returned back downstairs, we left together.

***********************

We got to the doctor's office and we went into his office.  I took a deep breath when he asked where Ryou was.  I pointed to her.

"This is Ryou."

The doctor looked at me wide-eyed. 

"I know it's crazy, Dr. Zira, but I am Ryou," she admitted.  "I don't know how this happened, but I think I'm sick.  I'm not sure if it's my heart medication or if I just have a cold."

"Ryou, did you get a sex operation?  You just had an operation for your heart?" 

I shook my head and leaned forward. "We don't know what caused this, doctor.  All I need you to do is examine Ryou and see why she is sick.  If it is her medication, we'll have to return back to her heart doctor."

Zira raised an eyebrow and took out a file.  "Ok. I'll see what I can do.  Let me take Ryou into an examining room. You two gentlemen wait here, unless one of you wants to come in."

"No, doctor. I'll be alright by myself."

The doctor and Ryou disappeared from the room.

***********

Ryou's POV

            The doctor asked me my symptoms. I told him I couldn't stop throwing up, dizziness, and I was having stomach pains, even though they have stopped.  He took my temperature and saw it was 99.  This could be nothing but a cold, I told him.  Zira told me to lie on my back and he pressed on my belly.  When it did, it didn't hurt.  

            He asked me if I have ever had sex.  I told him about Marik and Bakura last night.  He said there was a something felt strange in my belly.  He handed me a gown and told me to strip.  I couldn't imagine why if it was just a cold.  He said he wanted to check for something.  I laid back on the table.  What could he possibly think it is?  After a few uncomfortable tests, he told me to put my clothes on.  

            When he returned, I asked him what he thought my problem was.  He told me to meet him in the consulting room with Marik and Bakura.  I put my clothes on. He sounded so serious.  I went into the room and sat between Bakura and Marik.  

*********

Bakura's POV

Dr. Zira returned to the room and Ryou followed close behind.  Ryou sat down and took my hand.  Dr. Zira sat down and made some notes in his ledger.  He removed his glasses and folded his hands on his desk looking at all three of us.

"What's wrong with Ryou, doctor? Does he have a cold?" I asked.

"Is it the medication?" Marik asked.

Dr. Zira leaned back and sighed. "No, gentlemen.  Congradulations. Ryou is pregnant."

Next Chappie: Evil cliffhanger!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  How will the new dads react to the news?  


	15. Family of My Own

PLEASE REVIEW ME!   
  
Family Of My Own  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
'Ryou is pregnant,' the Dr. Zira stated.  
WHAT??!!! Pregnant? Me? How could this happen so quickly? I'm….going to be a mother. I looked down at the desk in complete shock and then down to my belly. I had to testify against my father in court. I had homework. I wanted to get back to my life the way it was before my hospitalization. Me? A mother? So, who was the father?  
Bakura's eyes went wide and it looked like he was processing the shock like I still was. Marik gasped and fell off his chair on the floor. He fainted dead away. None of us expected that. I hurried to Marik, Bakura's eyes still on the desk completely frozen. Zira grabbed some smelling salts and placed some under Marik's nose. As he opened his eyes slowly, I hugged him tightly. "Marik? Are you Ok?"  
Bakura still didn't move.   
"Sorry, Ryou," Marik apologized getting off of the floor. I rubbed his back. He must have hurt himself falling onto the floor.   
Zira returned to his seat. "It's been a long time since I've seen someone take the reaction that badly."  
Who was the father of my baby?  
"What am I going to do, doctor?"  
"Ryou, this is a serious matter. Your health is at risk. Your heart is as bad as it is without this stress. So you have a decision to make, Ryou, to continue this or not."  
I looked at Bakura who seemed to snap out of his trance. He gripped my hand lovingly and stroked it. I looked into his beautiful eyes. I loved him so much. iF there was a chance this baby was his, I had to continue this. I love him so desperately and I had often thought about having a child, a little version of my yami, come into our lives. It's true that this pregnancy could cost me everything, but for Bakura…I'm willing to bring another life into our marriage to love.  
There was an equal chance it was Marik's baby. If ti was Marik's baby, I consider myself honored to bring Marik and Malik closer together with this baby. Marik loved Malik so deeply and even I knew that Malik would want me to do this. If I had to be the one to bring Malik and Marik closer with this baby, then so be it.  
"I want this, doctor. I'm willing to do this for both of them. I could never be the mother that my mother was to me, but my baby will have a great father no matter who it may be."  
The doctor wrote in his ledger. "If you want this, Ryou, you must know that it could stress your system to the point of collapse. You may die."  
My mother died for me. If I could do the same for my child, it would show Bakura I would give my life for him, as well. "I know what could happen, but I accept the consequences for what I've done. I have no regrets, Dr. Zira. I would do this again."  
"Ok, Ryou, then I'll need you back here in a couple weeks for a checkup. I want to closely monitor your progress."  
Bakura actually lifted his head to the doctor and spoke. "What about the heart medication? Will it hurt my child?"  
Marik turned to Bakrua. "What makes you think this is your baby? There is an equal chance it may be mine as much as yours!"  
"I slept with Ryou first! This is my baby!" Bakura pointed to my stomach.  
Marik laughed. "I slept with her second, I finished what you merely started!"  
I covered by face in embarressment. Bakrua and Marik both stood up facing each other.  
"I got to her first! She enjoyed me better!"  
"Just because you screwed her first doesn't mean that you are the father! This is mine!" Marik pat my belly.   
Bakura growled deep in his throat. "You just can't admit that you're jealous of my sexual prowess! This is my baby! This is the result of my love for Ryou! Ryou must have already conceived before she slept with you! I'm a love machine and you can't stand the fact that I impregnated Ryou before you could get your slimy hands on her!"  
Marik crossed his arms. "Who's to say I'm jealous? I'm the father! This is my baby, my child, this is all me inside Ryou."  
Why couldn't they wait until we got home to do this? I'm already dealing with two children here, these two squabbling yamis.  
"Marik Ishtar, I swear to Ra in Heaven that if you think you are the father of this baby, you are delusional!"  
"The fruit of my loins can beat the fruit of your loins any day of the week, Bakura!"  
I covered my face again and sobbed into them. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I never wanted them to fight. Marik and Bakura stopped fighting and looked at me. I don't know why I was crying. I should be happy. Bakura and I could be having the family I always wanted. When I was younger, I always told myself that if I ever had children, I would be the best parent I possibly could be. I would love my children, but I never imagined carrying my own child!  
Marik and Ryou sat back down on their chairs calmly taking each of my hands.  
"See what you did, Bakura? You made Ryou cry?"  
"You did it, Ishtar. You started this fight!"  
The doctor handed me a tissue. "Regardless who started it, gentlemen, Ryou will need constant attention. This is not the time nor the place to argue. Ryou, this medication should not hurt you nor the baby, but if you notice sudden pains or begin to bleed, you must go to the hospital."  
"Thank you, doctor."  
"No problem, Ryou. I don't want you to stress. I want you to keep up with your physical therapy. Keep walking and watching your diet. This is supposed to be a happy time, Ryou."  
I looked up at the doctor wiping my tears away. "Can we tell who the father of my baby is?"  
"We have to wait to do an Amniocentesis. We'll take some of the fluid out and analyze it. We can't do it now. It'll have to wait until your pregnancy is noticeable."  
I sighed. That felt like such a long time to wait.   
"Don't worry, Ryou. Enjoy the miracle of birth, Ryou."  
Miracle? My back is killing me and I can't stop throwing up. It can only get better from here, right?   
As we returned home, all three of us were quiet. I think all of us were in a state of shock. I wondered what Marik was going to tell Malik. Poor Malik. Bakura held my hand all the way home. When we finally got home, he led me to the chair gently.   
"Here, Ryou, sit down and relax. I'll get you something to drink."  
Marik can out of the kitchen with a tall glass of fruit juice and three sticks of jerky.  
"Here you go, Ryou. This will hold you over for a while. Do you need a pillow?" Marik grabbed a pillow, but Bakura also grabbed one growling.  
"I'm going to give Ryou the pillow, Ishtar! Hands off!"  
Marik jerked the pillow towards him. "No, Bakura! This child is mine! I'll give Ryou the pillow!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
I watched the pillow in the middle of the yami tug-of-war. This was going to drive me crazy after a while. Marik let go and turned on the television for me and Bakura put the pillow behind my back. It took away a lot of the pain and I kissed Bakura on the lips.   
"Thank you, baby."  
Marik grabbed my feet and lifted them pulling the coffee table under them. "Put your feet up, Ryou. You'll feel better."  
"I'm having a tender moment with Ryou, Ishtar! Beat it!"  
"I think I'll stay here with Ryou and you go upstairs and beat it!"  
Bakura growled and punched Marik in the jaw. Bakura wrestled Marik to the ground. Both of them were cursing at each other in Egyptian. I didn't know what they were saying, but it sounded vicious.   
"Knock it off!" I screamed gripping the glass and jerky in my hand. Bakura and Marik stopped. The tears welled in my eyes again. "I love you both! I do not want you to fight. Please. I am very scared right now," I cried shaking. "I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid of what might happen. What I need for you both to do is to help me deal with this. It does not matter to me whose baby this is. It doesn't matter that I don't know. I love you both and I don't want this to tear you both apart. I'm so scared…." I put the food on the table and wailed. Bakura and Marik released their grips on each other and ran to me hugging me tightly.   
"We're sorry, Ryou. We know you're very scared."  
"It matters to us what happens to you, Ryou," Marik said gently.  
Both of them kissed my cheeks again and suddenly I felt so lucky. It really didn't matter to me whose baby this was. This is what I always wanted. I always wanted a family of my own. Now, my dream was going to come true. I'm going to have a family, at last.  
  
Next Chappie: Malik is told the news when he comes home. What will his reaction be?


	16. Our Growing Girl

Our Growing Girl

Malik ran inside and dropped his school bag by the door.  He removed his sweater and hung it by the hook behind the door.  He turned to see Marik and Ryou sitting on the couch eating beef jerky and drinking fruit punch.  

Malik collapsed in a chair with a sigh.  "I can't wait until I am done school forever!"

Bakura heard Malik put his school bag down and entered the living room.  "How was your day at school, Malik?"

Malik took in a deep breath.  "We have to watch a movie next week in Health class. I mean, it's Health! Why do we need a movie?"

"What's it on?  It can't be that bad."

"I don't know.  The teacher told us we would be tested on it.  I kinda was daydreaming, so I didn't pay attention."

Bakura sighed and sat to the left of Ryou.  He took the package of beef jerky in his hand and read the ingredients.  "Are you sure this is healthy for you, Ryou?"

"Hey, My Ryou is a growing girl, Bakura."

Malik grabbed a glass of fruit juice.    "Did you go to the doctor today, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded and put down the food.  She looked at Bakura asking him though her mindlink for permission to tell Malik.  "Malik, we found why I got sick this morning and why I'm so tired."

Malik nodded and took a sip of fruit punch.

"I'm pregnant."

Malik turned to Marik and spat the fruit juice at him in surprise.  The red liquid went all over the walls and covered Marik's purple tank top.  Marik groaned and wiped his eyes of the citrus liquid.  "You're pregnant?!" he coughed, as some of the liquid went down his throat.

"That's not all."

"How can there be more?"

"I don't know who the father is, Bakura or Marik."

Malik turned to Marik.  Malik was too sore the other day to give Marik the release he needed.  He even told Marik to talk to Ryou about their relationship.  Sometimes, Malik felt Marik misunderstood  the word "work" .   

Malik walked up and stood in front of Ryou.  He kneeled before Ryou and took her hand.  "I don't care whose baby it is, Ryou.  It may be Bakura's baby, and it may be Marik's.  If it is Marik's, I want to thank you for doing this for us.  If it is Bakura's baby, I still wish you all the luck in the world.  And I will be right here with you every step of the way."

Ryou threw her arms around Malik smiling. "Thank you, Malik! Thank you so much!"

Ryou sat back and Malik put his hand on Ryou.  Ryou giggled at the sensation. "You can't feel anything yet.  You won't be able to feel anything for a while."

"This is great, Ryou! This is what we are studying in Health class!  This is perfect!"

Malik returned to his seat as Marik turned to him. "You're not upset? Not even a little even after I…..yelled at you for sleeping with Ryou?  Aren't you even angry?"

Malik took a gulp of juice. "Why should I be mad? I couldn't sleep with you, Marik.  Stupid Anzu and her stupid golf balls!  I felt bad that I had to deny you yesterday, but I was just too sore.  If anything, I hope this can bring you and Ryou closer together."

Bakura sighed. "Ok. We really have to discuss this situation.  Malik, we can't depend on your sister to financially support us.  You are also going to school.  Ryou must take it easy in the meantime."

"How are we going to handle the court?"  Malik asked.

"I will impersonate Ryou," Bakura said.  "I will pretend to be her.  No one will believe that Ryou was turned into a girl."

Ryou wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  "What if they ask you to show them the scars on my back?"

Bakura shook his head. "Then I show them the scars on your back. I have to do this for you, Ryou."

"What about school? Ryou was cleared to go back to school."  Malik said.

"I will go to school for him when I am not in court."

Marik shifted his eyes between Bakura and Malik. "So who is left to get a job?"

Bakura smiled cruelly. "You are."

"ME???!!" Marik asked surprised.

"You claim this is your child, you go out and earn a living to support it."

"Ok! I give! It's your kid, Bakura!  You get the job!"

Bakura shook his head. "Look, I will have Ryou with me during the day.   I will keep an eye on her, but you will have to go out and work."

"But….me?"

"Yami, it's not that bad," Malik said.  "How bad can a job really be?"

Marik sighed. "Well, one of us has to do it, right?  Fine.  I'll look in the paper tomorrow for a job."

Ryou gently pat Marik's hand.  "Thank you, Marik.  This means a lot to me."

"I know it does, Ryou.  What kinds of jobs can a five thousand year old spirit have?"

"Well, you have a lot of experience doing everything, Marik," Ryou responded.

"I don't know. Marik will have a hard job finding jobs for ex-tomb robbers," Bakura said. 

Marik brushed his hair back.  "There has to be something I could do to get money."

*************In The Shadow Realm………*****************

            Anubis looked into the orb and ran his hand over the glass.  Malik was hugging Ryou and touching her belly excitedly.  The growing process was proceeding nicely.  "My army must grow strong quickly.  The offspring must grow quickly and gain their strength."  Anubis grabbed the orb in his hands.

Growth Accelerate

My Demons Incarnate

Hasten Their Birth

And Their Growth on The Earth

Make Them Strong, Make Them Wise

Make Them Blind to Goodness' Eyes

No One With Goodness Shall They Save,

But Lead them to an Early Grave.

Next Chappies: Bakura helps Ryou with his homework for school and Bakura takes Ryou to court the next day…..and Marik finds a new job that makes him want to send himself to the Shadow Realm!!!


	17. Talk to Me

Talk to Me       

Ryou thumbed through his textbooks.  He had to answer review questions and study them for a quiz.  He knew Bakura would go to school for him, so he had to make the answers simple enough for him to remember.  

"Yami, what is a corpuscle?"

Bakura looked up from his ledgers and calculator.  "How the hell should I know?  I know nothing about biology."

Ryou chuckled and pointed to her belly. "Yeah, yami, you know nothing about biology."

"I'm trying to decide how we can afford this baby."  

Ryou grabbed another glass of fruit juice and another handful of beef jerky.  "We're almost out of juice and jerky, Bakura."

"Both you and Marik are gonna have to cut down on the jerky.  Shouldn't you have vegetables instead?"

"I don't know why. All I want is stuff that's sweet."

Marik entered the kitchen.  "Well, I got the job and I start tomorrow."

"You did?"  Ryou stood up and hugged Marik.  "I'm so proud of you!"

"It's not that exciting, Ryou.  It's just enough for pocket money."

Bakura shifted papers on the table accidentally grabbing some of Ryou's homework papers.  "Well, I hope it's enough.  Ryou's doctor bills are not going to be cheap."

Marik opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a stick of pepperoni.  

"Are you honestly going to eat that, Marik?  You haven't stopped eating since dinner."

"Hey, it's not my fault.  I just have an appetite."

Marik left the room and Bakura put his head on the table.  Ryou went to Bakura's side and caressed his hair.  "Yami, we'll get through this. I promise. It can't be that bad."

"I know, Ryou. I guess I'm…..just….I don't know."

Ryou pulled her chair over to Bakura.  "Talk to me.  Tell me what you're thinking, yami."

Bakura turned to look Ryou in the eyes.  She took his hand and gripped it tightly.  "I'm still shocked.  We never would have guessed this would happen to us.  Me? A father?"

"It felt weird having the doctor say I'll be a mother, yami.  I never expected to hear that. But you know what, you are going to be the best daddy there ever was!"

"This is going to change our lives forever, Ryou.  You do know that."

Ryou nodded.  "I'm still trying to decide what I'm going to tell my dad."

"He doesn't have to know, Ryou.  Nobody besides us has to know.  If your dad ever found out, he still would not accept you. He will see this as his worst fears realized."

Bakura put his hand on her cheek.  "I always wanted a family, Ryou.  My parents never cared about me. They didn't care that I was left on the streets of Cairo with no food.  I slept with the rats in the alleys since I was two years old.  Marik was the only family I had.  I know I'm going to be the dad I never had to this child, even if it isn't my baby.  This baby is a part of you, and that is what matters to me."

Ryou hugged Bakura tightly.  "I want you to be the father of my baby, Bakura.  I promise to love this baby and be the best parent I can be.  If I stay like this, I'll be like my mother. I'll be the best mother I can be."

Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips gently, allowing Ryou to slip her tongue between Bakura's lips exploring tenderly.  Ryou ran her fingers through Bakura's white mane.  Bakura growled low in his throat as he dominated the kiss, taking Ryou in his arms tighter.  Bakura's traced down Ryou's chin to her neck planting delicate little kisses on the white skin.  He came to her chest kissing and running his tongue along the quickly warming surface.  

Ryou began to whimper as Bakura pulled her on his lap.  Ryou leaned into Bakura pressing her body against his own to gain more contact. She lifted his face and kissed him again on the lips moving her body against him.  Bakura's hands moved to her lower back and pulled her even closer making him moan with the pleasure of his body against hers.  Ryou pulled back from the kiss when they saw Marik  enter again.  

"Better not hurt my baby while you're at it, Bakura."

"MY baby is going to be fine, Ishtar."

Ryou removed herself from Bakura's lap and returned to her homework.

Isis staggered into the kitchen tired.  Ryou had her schoolbooks in front of her, but her eyes were cast on Bakura beside her.  Bakura was calculating the money he and Ryou saved from the house before they were kicked out.

"Ryou, I hope you like macaroni and cheese. We'll be eating that for a long time." Bakura rubbed his forehead.  "Marik better get a good job if we can afford this."

Isis poured herself some iced tea and sat at the table.  Ryou leaned her head on her hand with a smile gleaming on her face.

"I love you, yami.  I know this will work out for all of us."

"Why are you looking so worried, Bakura?"

Bakura took a deep breath.  "Finish drinking first, or you'll spit like Marik."

Isis gulped drinking quickly.  

Ryou took Bakura's hand.  "I found out this afternoon that….I'm pregnant.  I'm going to have a baby, Isis."

Isis's eyes widened and she looked at Bakura.  Bakura chuckled. "It's true, Isis.  Looks like you'll be having a nephew or a niece, but we are not sure."

"We're not even sure who the father is, your brother or Marik."

Isis rubbed her head and poured herself another drink and sat down.  "Didn't you go to the doctors?"

"Yeah, he examined me, then told me."

"Marik fainted," Bakura laughed recalling the memory.  "I would give anything to see that again."

Marik snorted. "I'm sure you would. I was in shock,too!"

Isis shook her head in disbelief.  "You've only been a woman for two days and you're pregnant?"

Ryou's smile faded.  "I didn't think about anything, Isis. It just……happened."

"It's quite a shock, but good luck, Ryou.  I hope you're ready for this."

"As I said, Isis, I would do anything for Bakura."

"Well, I know you're not alone, Ryou. All three of us will be there to help you."

Marik walked into the living room and found Malik gone.  He walked upstairs and found Malik in his bedroom. He was putting his clean laundry today and straightening his desk.  

"Are you really Ok with this, Malik?"

Malik stopped as he saw his yami in the door.  "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?  I know you're upset about what you did in Bakura's room, but it really doesn't matter. "

Marik went over and wrapped his arms around Malik.  "You have no idea how happy that has made me!  I thought you would be upset if I took Ryou on the kitchen table."

"WHAT???!!  You had sex on our kitchen table ……with Ryou?"

"I cleaned it up after."

"…………………………ew. I can't eat at that table for a while."

Marik raised his eyebrow. "You never complained before."

"Hmm..well, you do have a point.  I can't imagine having another one of you running around.  That's scary. If there are two of you running around here, I'll never sleep."

Marik chuckled and picked Malik up in his arms.  "You got that right, hikari."

Marik dropped Malik on the bed.  "You got that right."


	18. Mr Happy Pickle

Mr. Happy Pickle

Bakura woke up finding Ryou gone from the bed and a gagging sound coming from the bathroom.  Ryou still had morning sickness.  He stretched and yawned rubbing his hands through his white hair.  He staggered to the door and gently knocked on it.  The water ran in the bathroom and the brushing of teeth was heard behind the door.  

"Ryou? You alright in there?"  

Ryou opened the door still with tears running down her face.  She spit out the toothpaste.  

"If I was alright, would I be coughing and gagging?"

Bakura shifted his eyes uncomfortably.  "I'm just concerned for you, Ryou."

Ryou rinsed her mouth out with water.  "I can't even think of food right now.  I can't eat for a while."

Bakura wrapped his arms around her again.  To his amazement, her belly was a little larger.  A very tiny bump could be felt on Ryou's belly.  "That was quick."

Ryou brushed her hair and sat on the toilet seat.  Bakura rubbed her shoulders which were tense.  "I know. I keep thinking about all this. It's so strange to have this happen. I'm carrying another life inside me.  I still can't get over it."

Bakura gripped her shoulders.  "Well, this is strange for me, too.  I keep wondering what kind of parents we'll be.  Neither of us had fathers, basically."

"Well, we have each other, Bakura."

Marik appeared at the door of the bathroom hunched over, his eyes half open, and rubbing his back.  "I need to use the bathroom….I gotta go to work."

"How did you find work so quickly?"

"Malik used to work there before he obtained the Millenium Rod.  Which reminds me, where did I put that stupid thing?  Great. I misplaced my Rod!  I didn't use it last night, so where could it have gone?"

Bakura and Ryou looked at Marik quizzically.  "You didn't use it last night?  Did you and Malik…?"

"Why not?  Malik needs the attention, too.  Maybe he knows where I put my Rod."

"I think he knows all about where you put that Rod, Marik," Ryou chuckled.  

"I can think of one place where he put it," Bakura said laughing into Ryou's white hair.  

Marik grunted and straightened his back.  "Malik spoke to the manager and he got me the job."

"Do they know it's you and not Malik?"

Marik yawned.  "They think I'm his brother.  That's what we used to tell them when I came around to visit him when he worked."

Ryou took a ribbon and tied her hair back.  "Is it full time or part time?"

"Full time."

Ryou stood up and wrapped her arms around Marik. "When will you be home so Malik and I can cook you dinner?"

"I'll be home at 4:30.  Malik gets home at 4, so that won't be bad."

Marik stared wide eyed at Bakura when he felt the slight bulge against his stomach.  It was very faint, but there.  

"I have to go make breakfast for Malik when he wakes up."

Ryou walked out of the bathroom leaving Malik and Bakura watching her walk down the steps with a smile on her face.  

"She's very happy," Bakura said splashing his face with water.  

Marik leaned against the door.  "I haven't worked in five thousand years."

"You didn't work back then either, baka.  You robbed the tombs with me!"

"That was work! It wasn't easy running from Yami!"

Bakura dried his face. "You have a point. Just where did you get your job?"

Marik sighed and grabbed Bakura's hair.  "Don't laugh or wake up my hikari if I tell you."

Bakura grunted. "You're hurting my head!  Where are you working?"

"Happy Fun Burger.  Down the block."

Bakura suppressed the laugh.  "It's ok, Marik.  We're doing this for Ryou."

Marik glared at Bakura.  "True."  Bakura returned to his room and buried his face in his pillows dying of laughter.  

**************************

Bakura walked Ryou to school holding her hand.  Ryou kept quiet all morning.  When Ryou squeezed his hand, he could tell something wasn't right with his hikari.

Ryou waited outside the school while Bakura went inside.  

The principal approached Bakura.  "Ryou?  What are you doing in school?  I thought you were home sick."

"I wanted to turn my homework into my teachers," Bakura said imitating Ryou flawlessly.  

"Well, if you feel well enough to turn your homework into your teachers, maybe you can come to school now."

Bakura shifted his eyes nervously.  He still wanted more time to be with Ryou before heading back to school in his place.  "I still need a little more time, sir."

The principal raised his eyebrow.  "You were always so enthusiastic about school, Ryou. But if you need more time, you need more time.  Don't stay away too much longer."

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

The principal left and Bakura passed Malik's Chemistry class.  Malik looked bored.  He rested his head on his left hand and looked like he was doodling with his right.  Bakura knocked on the door and the teacher allowed him entrance.  He nervously entered the classroom keenly aware of all eyes pointed on him.  Malik was quickly snapped out of his boredom.  

"Here is my homework, Mr. Karney."

"Ryou Bakura? Aren't you supposed to be at home?" 

Bakura nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm not feeling too well today, I decided to bring my homework."

"You see, class?  This is a model student!  If only one of you were as dedicated to school as Ryou Bakura!"  Bakura looked at the angry faces.  No wonder Ryou had a hard time at school…his teachers liked him.  

"It's no problem, sir, really. I have to be going."

"Bye, Ryou!" Malik called from the class.  

The teacher turned to Malik. "Malik Ishtar? Perhaps you would like to have a pop quiz on the Table of Elements?  Maybe then we wouldn't have another incident like last year when you covered the chemistry lab in green and purple ooze."

"My yami did it!"

The teacher growled. "That's it, Ishtar! Everyone take out a piece of paper! Pop quiz!  This WILL be counted for a grade."

All eyes shifted to Malik.  Bakura knew poor Malik would be in trouble after class.  

The teacher pushed Bakura out of the room.  "Yami's guards were more merciful than that teacher!  At least they gave me and Marik a warning before they shot their arrows!"

Bakura left the school and found Ryou in the shade.  "How did everything go, yami?"

"Ryou, since when did you get along with the teachers so well?"

"I don't know.  I just always did."

Bakura took Ryou's hand.  "Where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Someplace salty!"

Bakura grinned ear to ear.  Marik's job was on the way to the court.

**********************************

Ryou opened her purse to check the money.  She packed plenty for lunch and for a little food shopping after the trial.  They walked in and saw Marik behind the counter with a silly hat on his head.  The hat was a hamburger smiling.  Bakura suppressed his laughter and his pity for the other evil spirit.  Marik had a red and white striped shirt with a pin that said, "ASK ME ABOUT OUR SILLY HAPPY FUN FRIES!"  

The tanned yami looked red, but it was unclear to both of them whether it was from fury or from embaressment.  

Bakura and Ryou got in line.  "What do you want, Ryou?"

"Two cheeseburgers, a chocolate shake, onion rings, French fries, an apple pie, and…a salad."

Bakura looked shock. All he wanted was a chicken sandwich.  

Marik began to serve the lady in front of them, looking bored as ever.  "Welcome to Happy Fun Burger, where there is a fun surprise around every corner and where the customer is king. May I take your order?"

Bakura held his mouth tightly to stop from laughing.

The lady ahead of them stood waiting as the line grew longer and longer.  "I want a…ummmm…..a …..fish…no….chicken….no…….ummm…."

Marik's left eye began to twitch in frustration.  

"I want a ……..pie."

"We have cherry or apple."

"Are the cherries all-natural or are they genetically engineered?"

Marik sighed.  "It's a pie.  The cherries are cherries.  Do you want it or not?"

The older lady shifted her weight. "Ok. Are the cherries already pitted? I don't want to find a pit in my pie.  Last time I got a pit in my pie and I walked up to the manager and said, 'I have a pit in my pie.' And he told me he was sorry and I got it for free.  Will I get it free here if I find a pit in it? Because I can choke."

Bakura growled, "Then the rest of us can get served, lady! Order and go!"

The lady turned around to Bakura and gave the one-finger salute.  Ryou held Bakura back.

"I want a fish sandwich, but I better not find any bones!"

"Do you want to try our silly….happy….fun….fries?"

"Are they made out of real potatoes?"

Marik's eye twitched more. "Forget I asked. That will be $4.50."

"$4.50?  The fish sandwich is only $3.25!"

"You wanted the cherry pie. That's $1.25."

The old lady looked up at the menu.  "Did I say I wanted the cherry pie?"

"Yes, you did!"

"I don't want that. Just the fish sandwich then."

Marik took the old lady's money and sighed in relief when he saw Ryou and Bakura.

"Thank Ra it's you, Bakura. If I have to say that phrase one more time, I'm gonna send my self to the Shadow Realm to end the pain."

Bakura chuckled. "Give us the greeting."

"What?"

"Tell me what I want to hear," Bakura said with a smile on his face.

Marik growled.  "Welcome to Happy Fun Burger, where there is a fun surprise around every corner and where the customer is king. May I take your order?"

Bakura and Ryou laughed when Marik's hands gripped into a fist.

"Two cheeseburgers, a chocolate shake, onion rings, French fries, an apple pie, and…a salad for me,"  Ryou said giggling.

Bakura decided to taunt the other yami. He may pay for it later that night, but this would be worth all the gold in Egypt.  "Marik, how are the shakes here?"

"They're fine."

"Say it!"

Marik sighed. "They're funtabulous."

Bakura was turning red from laughter.

"I think I'll have a chicken sandwich."

"That will be $3.00. Give me your money, bastard."

Bakura's face was turning red. "Don't you have to ask me something?"

Bakura pointed to Marik's "ASK ME ABOUT OUR SILLY HAPPY FUN FRIES!"  button.

"I don't want to. You can read can't you?"

"I haven't been asked about your silly happy fun fries.  Are they good?  How much fun are they?"

Marik shook his head.  Bakura poked the button.  "How much fun are they, Ishtar, or according to your badge…."Mr. Happy Pickle?"

"When I get home, I am going to kick your ass. Do you know that? Then we'll see who is  Mr. Happy Pickle afterward."

Ryou took the money from her purse.  "Why is that your name?"

"It was either Mr. Happy Pickle or Mr. Sunshine.  I definitely wasn't going to be named Mr. Rainbow."

Ryou gave Marik the money.  "I know this is humiliating to you, Marik.  I do appreciate it."

"'Mr. Happy pickle! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"  Bakura grabbed the food and walked away.

Ryou took the change. "I'm sorry about Bakura, Marik.  I know this isn't easy for you.  When you come home, I'll have a nice dinner waiting for you."

"Just promise me it's not burgers, chicken, or fish."

Ryou smiled.  "It won't be. Bye, Marik."

Bakura and Ryou sat at a table listening to Marik's proclaimation of happy fries and burgers.  Ryou ate slowly as she always did.  

Bakura ate slowly.  "You are very quiet."

"Just worried about the trial.  This isn't going to be easy."

Bakura sighed.  "Don't worry, Ryou. Me and Mr. Happy Pickle will always be here for you."

Ryou and Bakura chuckled as the frustration was radiating off of Marik's voice.


	19. The Trial Begins

Hato-chiisai: Bakura brushed his hair down so he looks like Ryou in every way, so Steven won't recognize him. As far as him testifying, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I know that if Bakura can imitate Ryou, he can imitate the scars, too.  That should also be no problem for him, because if he was a slave in ancient Egypt, he's bound to have lash marks.

Aino Bakura: Welcome back! I was wondering where you were!  Yes, here we see the return of Anubis from Servant Yamis. Once I get a good villain, it's hard to let go.

Falling Leaves: That is too funny. That's a good one: Mr. Silly Shake! XD….

Ryuuka: If I did mix them up, I'm sorry. I tried to be careful when I wrote it, so maybe I got lost. Malik's not going to turn into a girl, but he's going to be emotional because he and Ryou are both emotional people.  Malik's going to be involved in caring for Ryou.

AMT: I think my Marik is going to hate me now because of that chappie.  He' not going to let me write him anymore.

Jocelyn: I know. I almost died laughing.  That's worth a two hour laugh.

Pharaoh Yami's Princess: I just like his comment about not using it the night before and Bakura's reaction is priceless.  I hate retail.  And I figured that job would tick him off.

Kitty-Chan: How many chappie until the baby shower? Hmmm….Not sure, but it will be soon. Kinda taking this one chappie at a time.  Can't be more than 8-10 chappies though.

Gralnak: I know. Mr. Happy Pickle….Mr. Sunshine! *author dies laughing again * Thanks for the baby shower presents.

Ssjgoddesschico: If you go into some stores, that's how these customers are. I hated my retail jobs and this is what they are like.

Moonnymph: I died laughing too. I needed a laugh yesterday.

Angel Black: Poor Marik. He's going to hate me.

Yui: Thanks, yui. I wasn't sure as to what it meant.

Mystical Elf: It's ok. You'll get to the lemon later.

Tiamat: You have a point. Isis' perspective would be interesting.

Kye: Anzu bashing soon at the baby shower.  The babies are growing somewhat fast. Ryou got pregnant the day before and she already has a little bulge in her belly, so she' probably equivalent to one month now or six weeks.  She's just beginning to show, so she's gonna be progressing one day for six weeks if that makes any sense.  I want to enjoy this fic and all its possibilities, so we have a little bit before Ryou gives birth. I want to do an emotional scene, a mood swing scene, Marik has to feel her belly, Malik has to mother Ryou. Of course the baby shower scene. So we have a little bit.   In fact, this story may be longer or as long as The Fall of Icarus.

\\…….\\---Ryou through mindlink

//…….//--Bakura through mindlink

The Trial Begins

            Bakura stood outside the courthouse with Ryou holding onto him tightly.  Ryou's hand was becoming sweaty as she looked up at the statue of the blindfolded Justice holding the scales, ready to tip in her favor or condemn her to living with Steven again.  Ryou's heart raced as Bakura turned her towards him.

"Ryou, can you do this?  Do you need to sit down?"

Ryou nodded uncertainly. "I have to do this, yami.  For you.  I don't want you to be taken away from me.  My child deserves its father.  My baby needs a daddy."

Bakura took her in her arms.  "We'll get through this, angel.  Together."

Bakura led Ryou past the statue looming above them imposingly.  Ryou couldn't help but cringe as they entered the curiously cold courthouse.  All around them, the people bustled around with files, papers, wearing formal suits and ties.  Bakura and Ryou entered the courtroom when everyone turned around to see them enter.  Mr. Daniels was seated at a table in front of the courtroom. 

On the other side sat Steven in his orange prison suit.  Ryou's eyes opened in apprehension and she clung onto Bakura.

"I can't face him, Bakura. I just can't."

"You have to sit in the crowd, Ryou.  I'll take care of the trial.  You just sit behind me and relax."  Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips. "Don't worry, sweetheart.  Everything will be Ok.  Just sit down and relax."

Bakura sat Ryou behind him and walked up to Mr. Daniels.   The lawyer shook Bakura's hand.  

"Well, Ryou. How do you feel?"

"Little nervous to be honest with you," Bakura responded mimicking Ryou's quiet voice.

Steven chuckled to himself. "Awww…is my little girl scared of a little trial?"

Ms. Flannery entered the courtroom with her briefcase and her files.  

"Hello, Ryou.  How do you feel today?"

Bakura shrugged.  "Tired, miss.  Little nervous."

"Yeah, my little girl is scared. Maybe she needs her boyfriend," Steven whispered to himself.

The jury began to fill into the room.  When the judge entered the room, everyone stood up.   

The judge opened the file. "The court recognizes Trial 18372-B. The City of Domino Versus Steven Bakura.  Steven Bakura, you are on trial for the following charges: Assault and battery of a minor, corruption of the morals of a minor, attempted murder of your son Ryou Bakura, first degree of your wife Rhea Bakura, child abuse and neglect, and damages of private property.  How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Steven said confidently. 

 It was time for opening arguments.  

Steven's lawyer went first.  He stood up from beside Steven and approached the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, Steven Bakura has always been a model husband and  a loving father.  There sits a man…who would do anything for his child.  There sits his child….claiming that he was abused and that his own father tried to kill him.  Let me ask you this: What type of father would be so desperate as to want to kill his own child?  What would drive this man, a respected member of our community, to poison his own child? Ladies and Gentlemen of this jury, this father loves his child and this trial…..is proof of how this child has returned his father's love.  Ryou Bakura loves his father so much, that he is now placing him on trial claiming that his father was trying to kill him!  Steven Bakura has returned home from Egypt at the call of his son, who has been tormented by a person calling himself 'Bakura.'  We have evidence that proves that Steven Bakura did not, in fact, attempt to kill his son, but it was this 'Bakura.'  This 'Bakura' is the real culprit, esteemed jury.  My client would never dream of killing his only son.  How many of us would admit that we would willingly kill our own flesh and blood?  I know you'll make the right decision and release my client, Steven Bakura, and reunite this once-happy family.  Thank you."

The lawyer crossed in front of Bakura with a smile.  Ms. Flannery took "Ryou's" shaking hand.  

"Mr. Daniels, please state your case."

Mr. Daniels removed his glasses and stepped before the jury and the judge.  

"Esteemed members of this court, Mr. Norstrom asks a good question: What would motivate a father to kill his only son?  What type of father would be so desperate as to want to poison his son and make him suffer? 

 Mr. Bakura was hardly in contact with my client, Ryou Bakura, as he was growing up.  Mr. Bakura works as an archaeologist and is very rarely home. So that is a good question: Why would Steven Bakura, a father who never sees his child, be driven to kill Ryou Bakura?  No sane person would want to kill their own son.   My client is not placing his father on trial for revenge.  My client is protecting himself from harm.  His father has caused bruises and scars that take time to heal, some mental and some physical.  The City of Domino will not stand idle as Ryou Bakura is returned to his father.  Would a model father beat his son?  Would a model father try to poison his son?  Steven Bakura is far from a model father, ladies and gentlemen.  The decision you make will change Ryou's life forever.  I know you will make the right decision."

Mr. Daniels returned to his seat.  

The judge thumbed through the papers in the file.  "Mr. Daniels, call your first witness."

"I call Ryou Bakura to the stand."

Bakura stood up and turned to Ryou wiping away tears from her eyes.  

// Don't cry, Ryou.  I'll be ok.  //

\\ I'm trying not to cry, Bakura.  I really do not want to go home with daddy. \\  

Bakura was sworn in and sat down at the seat beside the judge.  The judge looked down at Bakura and scribbled something into her notebook.

"You promise to tell the truth?"

"I said I did…I mean, yes. I do."

Mr. Daniels approached Bakura.  "So, Ryou. Tell us about your life with your dad before the incident happened."

"Well, father was always away in Egypt.  I mainly stayed with my aunts and uncles. They took care of me for as long as I could remember.  My father hardly came home for special occasions.  He came home sometimes for my birthday when I was a little kid, but as I grew up, he stopped coming. 

My aunts and uncles stopped coming around and I was eventually left by myself.  My father sent me money, but I missed him a lot.  He was just never around."

"What caused his sudden change?"

// Ryou, should I tell them? //

\\ You have to, Bakura. It's ok. Go ahead and tell them. \\ Ryou managed a little smile to Bakura.  

"My father found me in bed with another man."

The court immediately began to whisper and talk among themselves until the judge slammed the gavel on the stand.  "Quiet in the court!  Silence!"

"After that, my father went crazy."  Bakura managed to even fake tears.  Ryou watched as Bakura acted the part. 

"My father slammed me against the wall and punched me! It was horrible!"

\\ Yami, you deserve an Emmy Award for this performance! \\

// I know. I'm beginning to convince myself! //

"He locked me in my room with no water and no food.  He threatened to kill me and he almost succeeded had no one found that bottle beside my bed."

"Bottle? What bottle, Ryou?"

"My father tried to poison me with rat poison, vinegar, and insecticide! My father tried to kill me!  Just because he couldn't accept me for who I was, he tried to kill me!"

\\ Yami, you are so dramatic! \\

// So does this mean, we'll have an encore performance tonight……together? //

\\ If you think I am going to carry two babies, you are crazy! One is enough! \\  

"I tried to make my father understand, but he……he couldn't understand! All I wanted is for him to accept me.  But no, he starved me and tried to kill me."

\\ They get the idea, yami! \\

// I know. But I feel like being dramatic.  Maybe you find it attractive in me! //

\\ You don't have to try to be attractive to me, yami.  \\

Mr. Daniels pat Bakura on the back.  "It's ok, Ryou. You're doing fine.  Can you continue?"

Bakura nodded.

"Does the court see the effect this whole situation has had on Ryou?  This boy is terrified of his father.  He has been abused and neglected.  This is what we are trying to stop, ladies and gentlemen.  We are trying to stop this boy from suffering even more than he already has.  No further questions."

The judge called Mr. Norstrom to interrogate Bakura.  "Ryou, you claim your father hit you. Is that true?"

"Yes, he did."

"If your father loved you so much, why would he do that?"

"Because he couldn't stand the fact that I love Bakura!  He's nothing but a prejudiced, intolerant swine!"

\\ Yami, you have to ACT like me!  I would never call my father that! \\

// Sorry. I got carried away. //

"I mean, he couldn't stand the fact that I love another man."

"Do you have any proof that he hit you?"

Mr. Daniels stood up. "We have evidence to support that Ryou was beaten! Hospital records, testimony by doctors all saying that Ryou was beaten severely and almost died."

The judge turned to Daniels. "We will see physical evidence tomorrow,  Mr. Daniels."

"I had bruises on me for a while that never cleared up until recently."

"Now, did you ever fight him back?"

"I didn't want to, but I had to defend myself."

" I see.  No further questions, your honor."

\\ Wow. That was fast. \\

// I know.  Wonder what that was all about. //

The judge took the gavel in her hand.  "You may step down, Ryou. Thank you."

Bakura returned to his seat.  

"Tomorrow at this time this court shall reconvene and hear physical evidence.   This court has adjourned."

The judge left the room and everyone in the crowd exchanged whispers and filed out of the room quickly.  Steven was lead out of the room in shackles.  Ryou hugged Bakura tightly.  "Thank you for doing this for me, yami."

Mrs. Flannery turned to Bakura.  "Bakura, the judge will want to hear physical evidence next time. Are you sure those scars on your back were not caused by your father?"

\\ You can't tell the truth, yami.  You have to tell them. \\

//  I have my own scars, Ryou.  I don't need to recreate your own.   When I was captured by Yami's guards…..they……..//

\\ Yami? \\

//…………………..//

"Yes. They were.  He did it."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

Bakura's real tears fell from his eyes at the memories.  [Get up, you worthless slave!]

"I….was just too afraid to say anything."

Ms. Flannery hugged Bakura. "Don't worry, Ryou. He won't ever hurt you again."

Bakura clung to her tightly as he bit into her shoulder sobbing.  Flannery hugged his thin body and released him.  

"Go home and relax, Ryou."

"I will."  

Bakura led Ryou out of the courthouse quietly.  Ryou turned to Bakura.  

"Yami? You never told me. I've never seen scars on your back."

Bakura looked down. "I hide them. They look like your scars."

"How do you hide them?"

"I'm no longer mortal. I can change my skin and heal my injuries faster than you can.  I've always hid my scars, Ryou.  Not even Marik knows about them. There's a lot of things that Yami's guards did to me….that I've done to you.  And I regret all of it."

Ryou hugged her yami.  "Don't worry about it, Bakura.  I told you I forgive you.  I'm sorry it had to happen.  Do you still want to go to the food store?"

"Yes. You're going through fruit juice like crazy and you ate all my pretzels."

Ryou giggled. "Sorry, yami.  You know how I love pretzel rods."

"Funny. I thought only Marik liked rods."

Next Chappie: Marik comes home and dream sequences. 


	20. You Never Forget

  
  
  
You Never Forget……  
  
Ryou stirred the sauce for the spaghetti and cut the lettuce for the salad. Malik was late coming home from school.   
Malik was sometimes late coming home when his yami wanted him to get something for him from the grocery store. Ryou turned   
down the sauce not wanting it to burn. Bakura came behind her and put his hands on her hips and rested his head on her   
shoulder.   
  
"Your hair smells great," Bakura said kissing her neck.   
  
Ryou lifted her head back to kiss his forehead. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
"I'm Ok, Ryou. It's just…..some things you never forget, you know. I thought I would forget everything of my old life when I died. I   
guess it doesn't work that way. Some memories last forever."  
  
"I know, sweetheart. Let's just try to forget today, alright? Let's have a good meal and get a good night sleep."  
  
Bakura nodded and they heard the front door open. Malik came in with Yugi and Yami. Yami placed two schoolbags beside the   
door. Ryou and Bakura went to greet them, but Malik ran upstairs and shut the bathroom door.  
  
  
Bakura winced at the loudness of the door. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Malik. I'll check on him, Bakura." Ryou turned off dinner and walked upstairs to help the other hikari.   
  
**********Upstairs……********  
  
Ryou walked up the stairs to hear whimpering in the bathroom. She kocked on the door. "Marik???!!!"  
  
"No. It's Ryou. Let me in, Malik. Let me take care of you."  
  
Malik opened the door and Ryou walked in. Malik had removed his shirt revealing a bruise on his stomach. His wrists were bruised,   
evidence of being restrained roughly. Malik had a very small cut on his lip and a red mark on his right cheek.   
  
Malik grasped onto Ryou tightly sobbing.   
  
"Malik, tell me what happened."  
  
"Bully. Tim Cinetti happened to me! He said my chemistry class paid for me to get beat up for giving them a pop quiz."  
  
Ryou took a washcloth and wiped the other hikari's face. "It'll be alright, Malik. I'm here. I'll take care of you."  
  
"I can't wait until I'm done school, Ryou. That bastard needs to learn a lesson! I'm gonna tell my Marik, but I will wait until tonight."  
  
Ryou put some cream on the injuries and kissed Malik's forehead. "Does anything else bother you?"  
  
"I'm limping a little. I think I just twisted my leg. They ganged up on me in the park. Two of his buddies held my wrist while Cinetti   
pummeled me. Yami and Yugi found me. Cinetti scurried away and told his buddies to beat up Yugi and Yami. They threw me   
onto the ground and Yami mind crushed them, I think. Cinetti ran off."  
  
Ryou cringed at the name.   
  
[ I……..killed……….your……….mother. ]  
  
Ryou took a deep breath. "Cinettis are cowards. They only know how to fight dirty. The only way they know how to treat others is   
through violence."  
  
"When Cinetti's buddies collapsed on the ground, Yugi and Yami helped carry me home. I didn't want to worry you, so I just ran   
upstairs."  
  
Ryou wet the cloth one more time and applied it to the knee. "That worried me even more."  
  
"How can I face my class tomorrow?"  
  
"Do the best you can, Malik. Do you have proof that they paid Cinetti?"  
  
"No. Just what Cinetti told me."  
  
Ryou rubbed Malik's hair. "Then talk to someone at school about it tomorrow. Someone has to listen and understand."  
  
The hikari nodded. "I'll try, Ryou. For you."  
  
"All better, then. Let's get you downstairs and put some food into you. You'll feel better."  
  
*********Downstairs……..********  
  
Yami and Yugi sat on the couch. Bakura walked up to the pharaoh. "So, what happened to Malik?" Yugi told Bakura the story.  
  
Yami looked around. "Where's Marik? He's usually here on the couch."  
Marik opened the door and pulled off his Happy Hamburger hat and collapsed on the couch muttering many Egyptian curses up to   
the ceiling. "Who would know a baby would be this much work? One second of pleasure and I'm paying for it! Lousy customers!   
Lousy job! Lousy pay! Lousy courtesy! I thought my afterlife would be so much better!"  
  
"It's only your first day at work, Marik! Are we going to hear this for another nine months?"  
  
Yugi shifted his eyes back and forth between Marik and Bakura. "Baby? Marik, is Isis pregnant? Did you….?"  
  
Marik sighed and removed his button with "ASK ME ABOUT OUR SILLY HAPPY FUN FRIES!" and his name tag with "MR. HAPPY   
PICKLE." "No. Isis isn't pregnant. And I don't know if I'm the father."  
  
Yugi and Yami exchanged glances. "Who is pregnant, then?"  
  
Marik sighed and Bakura sat in another chair almost smiling. "Ryou is pregnant. One of us is going to be a father. We don't know   
who yet."  
  
Yugi and Yami gasped in unison. "What do you mean you don't know who the father is?"  
  
"Both of us slept with Ryou on the same night. I made love to Ryou first and then Ryou….made love to Marik."  
  
Ryou brought Malik downstairs limping. Marik rushed to his hikari's side. "What happened?"  
  
"Tim Cinetti happened to me." Ryou and Marik put Malik on the couch.   
  
Yugi looked up at Ryou. "Ryou? Are you really going to have a baby?"  
  
Ryou smiled at Yugi and chuckled. "That's right, Yugi." Ryou lifted Yugi's hand and put it on the light bulge on the belly. "Not   
much now, but it'll grow."  
  
Yugi pulled his hand back when Ryou's muscles twitched. "Yami, you wanna touch?"  
  
Yami felt Ryou's belly and also pulled back his hand quickly. "I never thought I'd see this, Ryou."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Will you be alright here, Malik?"  
  
Marik brushed back his hikari's hair. "He'll be fine. I'll take good care of him."  
  
"You better take it easy on him tonight, Marik."  
  
"Pharaoh, I can take care of my own light without your threats."  
  
Yami growled and led Yugi home. Bakura went to finish dinner while Ryou gave Malik a drink of water.   
  
"How was work after we left, Marik?"  
  
Marik grunted. "I never want to go to work again. I'm going to stay right here on the couch with Malik and never leave this house   
ever again."  
  
"But, Marik, how can we afford the bills? I can't afford this baby with the money my father left me! My father left me with not even   
enough money for my heart operation. This may be hurting your ego-."  
  
"It's hurting my feet, too! My feet are killing me!"  
  
"This may be hurting your ego, but I really appreciate what you are doing for me."  
  
Marik saw Ryou crying again and sighed. "I know you appreciate it, Ryou. That's why I'm going to stick with it as long as I can. But   
please stop crying. If I hear another whiny brat cry today, I'm going to stab myself with my own Rod!"  
  
Ryou stopped crying. "So I'm a whiny brat now? Well, guess what, Marik Ishtar? THIS WHINY BRAT MIGHT BE CARRYING YOUR   
BABY! You think you have it bad? My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, I crave the most disgusting foods, I have a headache, and I have the wonderful honor of pushing an object out of my body the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a baseball! This   
may hurt your dignity, Marik but do you realize the strain this is having on me? I could die from trying to give birth to this baby!   
This is my life we are talking about!"  
  
Bakura ran back out into the living room to see Ryou standing up from the couch, her face red, and fists shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry if you feel like stabbing yourself. If this baby has no mother, I don't want this baby without its father. That really hurt   
me, Marik. I'm scared and I can't do this without you both. So if you want to kill yourself because you regret doing this with me,   
say it now."  
  
Marik sighed and gripped onto his hikari tighter. "No, Ryou. I do not regret it."  
  
Bakura went beside Ryou and pulled her into an embrace. "Ishtar, that was very cruel to talk to Ryou like that, especially after she   
cared for Malik's injuries."  
  
Malik sat up as Marik went to Ryou hugging her. "I'm sorry, Ryou. That was wrong of me to say that. I'm sorry."  
  
Malik stood up as the group hug dissipated. Ryou and Malik went to finish dinner.   
  
"Malik, I can do this. Go sit down. I can handle this. You're hurt."  
  
"No. I can at least finish the salad." Malik cut the tomatoes. "I can tell you're going to be a great mom, Ryou."  
  
Ryou put the dishes on the table. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because you are so worried about other people. I'll be fine, Ryou. Really."  
  
Ryou hugged Malik. "We hikaris have to stick together, Malik. After all, we may have two more yamis coming into the world."  
  
Malik chuckled. "All I know is that I hope it's not two more Mariks. I can't even handle one!"  
  
  
  
  
Next Chappie: Manipulator of Dreams


	21. Manipulator of Dreams

Manipulator of Dreams   
  
  
  
  
Ryou's Dream   
  
  
  
  
Ryou's POV   
  
  
I opened his eyes and found himself in my bed. I was no longer a teenager, but a chibi of only two years old. Wow! I'm a kid again! The clock said it was early afternoon. She put a clock in my room to teach me how to tell the time. Luckily for me at that time, it was a digital clock. Mother must have just put me down for my nap.   
  
  
Suddenly I heard my mother's light footsteps climb the stairs. Sometimes when she came in, I faked sleep just so I could play with my coloring books and my plastic army soldiers. Daddy wouldn't let me have anything he considered "feminine" and he felt that army soldiers were more appropriate than other toys.   
  
  
I wanted to play with her this time. I hid under my covers figuring this was the perfect place to hide. She would never find me under the covers! Giggling to myself I covered my mouth hoping to hide the laughter.   
  
  
I heard the door open and once again heard her soft, comforting voice. No doubt she already knew where I was. It was hard to hide under covers when all you could do was laugh.   
  
  
"Hmmm…I thought Ryou was sleeping in here. Where could he be?"   
  
  
I heard her moving around the room and opening my closet door, moving my desk chair, and I could feel her leaning on the bed to look under it.   
  
  
"I guess my baby left. Or maybe…."   
  
  
She lifted up the covers and grabbed my sides tickling me so hard tears ran down my eyes. My white hair flailed all around as I tried to wiggle from her grasp. It was hard to breathe I was laughing so hard. "Mommy! That tickles!"   
  
  
"I knew I'd find you here, Ryou!"   
  
  
I finally rolled off the bed and ran out of the bedroom laughing as she chased me down the hall. My little chibi legs couldn't possibly outrun her, but it was fun to think that I could. I ran into the bathroom and she stood at the door. I ran between her legs out of the door squealing I was laughing so hard.   
  
  
"Mommy can't catch me!! HAHAHAHA!!!"   
  
  
I came to the top of the steps and saw how steep the steps were. I grabbed the posts and slowly climbed down the steps. It took forever to get to the bottom of the steps. When I did, I ran into my dad in the living room. I ran behind his legs.   
  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing?"   
  
  
"I'm hiding…Shhh…Daddy, don't tell mommy where I am!"   
  
  
Mommy came down the steps and my dad turned around to me. "Ryou, you know better than to go off running in the house. If you have to run, go out to the yard."   
  
  
"Now, Steven, he's only two years old. Let him be a little boy."   
  
  
"He may be a little boy, but I don't need him making noise in the house. Children are supposed to be seen and not heard."   
  
  
I ignored my father's comments and called to my mommy. "You can't catch me, mommy!"   
  
  
I ran to the kitchen door, but I couldn't reach the knob. I jumped to try to reach the knob, but my mother turned the knob. Running out the door, I still chanted "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" She chased me around the garden and around my favorite swing. My mom must have become tired because she sat on the picnic bench. I ran over to her and struggled to get onto the bench. She picked me up and put her against her chest.   
  
  
"My little boy have a good sleep?"   
  
  
My chibi hands grasped onto my mother's shirt and I nuzzled my cheek into her shoulder happily.   
  
  
  
  
********Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm…….********   
  
  
Normal POV   
  
  
"I cannot manipulate Ryou's dream. There is a force not of this world protecting this dream. There is something powerful……generous….loving….devotion…protecting his dream from my influence," Anubis said as he tried to pry his way into Ryou's dream.   
  
  
Anubis watched as Bakura slipped into bed beside Ryou. Ryou smiled in his sleep and draped his arm over Bakura. Anubis had seen Ryou's outburst in the living room and knew Bakura was still worried about her. Bakura was not only concerned about Ryou, but the trial and his own memories of ancient Egypt.   
  
  
"There is no such force protecting Bakura's mind from my influence. It's time to take advantage of your fears, Bakura. It is time to prey on your fears and your anxiety."   
  
  
***********************************   
  
  
Bakura's Dream   
  
  
Bakura's POV   
  
  
I felt hands shake me awake desperately. I opened my eyes to see sand beneath me and feel heat above me.   
  
  
"Bakura! Bakura, wake up! Yami's soldiers! They found us again!"   
  
  
In the distance, the sound of horses gallop. The sound roused me from my bed in the hot Egyptian sands.   
  
  
"The pharaoh??!! How could he find us all the way out here? We covered our tracks!"   
  
  
Marik was pulling desperately on my white robe. "We have to scram! Come on!" Marik mounted his brown horse decorated with some gold relics we found from our robberies of royal tombs. His most prized possession was a gold Rod adorned with a single eye. It was to his amazement one day that he found it hid a dagger in the handle.   
  
  
I mounted my black horse and I grabbed the one bag of stolen goods from the tomb of King Yami's father. The soldiers were getting closer and to our horror, they began to pull out their weapons. We begged our horses to run faster as the projectile weapons were hitting closer to us. The Ring around my neck jingled and clanged against my chest.   
  
  
"Stop you thieves or we shall shoot you dead!" Yami's general called to us.   
  
  
Marik beside me was praying as he prodded our horses faster. The general turned to one of his soldiers, a boy of no older than fifteen with white hair with blonde streaks.   
  
  
"Shoot the scoundrels down! Take the one on the brown horse first."   
  
  
"I can't kill my father! I can't do that!"   
  
  
The general pulled out his weapon. "You will do as you are told, you insolent little runt!"   
  
  
Marik looked over his shoulder. "What? Father?"   
  
  
I kept my eyes focused on a means of escape. What refuge was in an open desert? We exchanged glances.   
  
  
"Bakura?"   
  
  
"Marik?"   
  
  
"We're done for."   
  
  
Marik screamed and leaned forward on his horse. I grabbed onto Marik so he wouldn't fall off the horse. The soldier hit Marik with an arrow in the back.   
  
  
"Marik? Marik! Don't fall!"   
  
  
"'Kura….," Marik groaned weakly.   
  
  
I felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder and our horses slowed down.   
  
  
My former lover screamed again and I saw the general's dagger in Marik's back, along with the arrow. Marik slid off his horse and onto the sand gasping for breath. I stopped. I couldn't leave my friend and my lover to die alone, especially in the custody of Yami's army. I left my horse and staggered over to my fallen lover in the sand.   
  
  
When he was turned over, Marik's face was contorted with pain. A trickle of red fell from his mouth and his chest heaved with every struggling breath. Cradling him in my arms, knowing he was dying, there was nothing I could do to save him. His body was shaking with the pain of every breath. Both of us could feel his heart slow to a dying crawl.   
  
  
The royal army rode up to us and surrounded us, weapons poised to strike both of us down. Nothing else mattered to me at that time. Not the army. Not their weapons. Only my lover, my Marik."   
  
  
"Marik, you can't leave me. You're going to be alright, love. I'll get a doctor for you somehow."   
  
  
"No doctor will save him. We will make sure of that," Yami's general said sternly.   
  
  
"My father……I killed him….," the soldier said dropping his weapons.   
  
  
Marik looked up at me, his eyes glassy and slowly closing. "I love you, Bakura. Until we….meet again…."   
  
  
"Don't leave me, Marik," I cried like I have never cried before in my life. How I loved him! To see him in my arms like this, gasping his life away with a piece of iron in his lungs, was the most painful feeling I had known in my mortal life.   
  
  
"You will pay for your crimes, tomb robber. Just like your friend is paying for it with his life," the general said sneering at me.   
  
  
"Hold me tighter, Bakura. I never knew love….or friendship…..until I found you."   
  
  
I placed my head to his chest. "I can't live without you, Marik. How can I go on living without you by my side?"   
  
  
"Ra….I'm so….tired." Marik's eyes closed and his eyes fell back. When Marik died, a part of me died with him. I clutched him tightly to my chest, his heart now still.   
  
  
In fury, I turned to the general. "You son of a bitch. You killed him."   
  
  
"His death his nothing compared to what yours will be, you thief." Three soldiers grabbed me and three guards grabbed Marik's body tearing the clothing to shreds. They stripped me completely and punched me until I fell to the ground panting.   
  
  
"You will bury him. The scorpions can find him just as easy underground." The general left his horse and pulled his bloody dagger out of Marik's back. That damned general…..he kicked Marik's body laughing as he watched me struggle.   
  
  
It took a long time to bury Marik. The sand was hot and the sun made my sad duty of burying my lover even harder. They ordered me to bury Marik face-down since they told me he didn't deserve to look into Heaven for eternity. When the act was done, I collapsed on the sand from exhaustion. The guards didn't even let me mourn. They bound my hands with rope and dragged me back to Cairo.   
  
  
They took me to the palace dungeon with open bars allowing the air from outside to enter the cell. At night, I knew this place would become a freezer. I would most likely freeze to death.   
  
  
It wasn't long before that pharaoh showed himself in front of the cell. All I did was huddle in the corner. We looked each other in the eye. "You robbed my father's tomb. The artifacts on your horse belonged to my father."   
  
  
"How else was I supposed to get money to eat? I'm a thief. That is my job."   
  
  
"We have ways of dealing with thieves. But that is not my job. That is my general's job."   
  
  
"Is that why you came to see me? To tell me that you are too weak to punish me yourself?"   
  
  
Yami shook his head. "No. I came to look at the robber of my father's tomb at least one time….before you meet the same fate as your accomplice."   
  
  
Yami left and the general unlocked my cell and grabbed my throat. "You are mine, you little street-rat!"   
  
  
************************   
  
  
Normal POV   
  
  
Bakura woke up sharply from his sleep and saw Ryou sleeping quietly beside him. He wiped his forehead gleaming with sweat. It was dawn. Bakura jumped out of bed and put his robe on. He ran to Marik and Malik's room. Inside the room, Malik was sleeping against Marik's chest. Marik was quietly snoring. His chest rose and fall with each of the spirit's breaths. Bakura sighed and shut the door.   
  
  
"It was only a dream….somehow…..it seemed real."


	22. Heartbeat

Ok, Guys, apparently, there was some confusion as to the last chappie. I'm sorry about that.  Basically, the kid with white hair and blonde streaks is Marik's kid.  Ryou has twins, not just one baby, even though it is alluded that Ryou suspects he is having two just from instinct.  
    
    Again, sorry for any confusion.
    
    Heartbeat
    
    Ryou rose out of bed for her morning routine of wake up, throw up and take
    
    her medicine. She was brushing her teeth when
    
    Malik walked in without knocking. Ryou rinsed out her mouth seeing the
    
    other hikari was half-awake and probably didn't realize he
    
    didn't knock.
    
    "How are you feeling this morning, Malik? You look a little better."
    
    "My yami held me all night last night. he didn't fall asleep until I did."
    
    Ryou looked down at her belly now the size of a basketball. She gasped. "I
    
    can't believe this!" Ryou sounded surprised. "I'm
    
    so.....fat." Ryou broke down into tears leaving Malik stunned at the sudden
    
    burst of emotion.
    
    Malik only did what was natural and kissed Ryou's cheek. "You're not fat,
    
    Ryou! You're having a baby!"
    
    "I can't leave the house looking like this!"
    
    Malik rubbed her belly. "It's not bad, Ryou. You're still beautiful the
    
    way you are."
    
    Ryou picked up the bottle of mouthrinse and found it was empty. "We're out
    
    of this, too?" Ryou cried harder when Marik staggered into the bathroom unceremoniously still in his underwear.
    
    "Ryou, what's the matter?" Marik said yawning.
    
    "We're out of mouthrinse, Marik!" Ryou sobbed. "We have no more! No more
    
    mouth rinse and I'm fat!"
    
    Marik shifted his eyes between Malik and Ryou. "It's too early for this,
    
    Ryou. It's not the end of the world. We'll get some later."
    
    "My yami's right, Ryou. I'll stop off after school and get some for you from
    
    the store. How does that sound?"
    
    Ryou nodded. "I'm sorry, Malik. Maybe I should go to the doctor. I just
    
    want to make sure everything is alright with the baby. I don't
    
    know if I'm supposed to be this big yet."
    
    Marik looked at Ryou. "Hey, it doesn't matter what you look like to us,
    
    Ryou. You know we'll care for you no matter what you look
    
    like. Besides, if that baby is mine, I want to make sure everything is fine
    
    with it." Marik returned back to his room mumbling about
    
    going to work.
    
                   Ryou dressed and went downstairs to call the doctor who told Ryou to come
    
    to the doctor's office that morning if she thought something was wrong.
    
    Bakura agreed to take Ryou to the doctor's office before the trial
    
    continued. Bakura made breakfast silently.
    
    "Bakura? You're very quiet. Didn't you sleep well last night?"
    
    "Not really. I had one hell of a nightmare. Marik and I were in ancient
    
    Egypt being chased by Yami's general. Marik was killed and I
    
    was arrested. The strangest part of the dream was one of the soldiers that
    
    shot at us....called Marik his father."
    
    Ryou put his glass of orange juice down and approached Bakura slowly.
    
    "Marik? The soldier called Marik his father?"
    
    Bakura nodded. He placed the scrambled eggs he was making onto two plates
    
    for him and Ryou. He grabbed the toast and sat at the
    
    table. "Yes. The soldier called Marik his father which means....."
    
    "Which means that you aren't the father."
    
    Bakura covered his eyes and Ryou heard him sniffle. Ryou wrapped her arms
    
    around him.
    
    "Bakura, we don't know anything specific yet. Let's wait until I go to the
    
    doctor. Maybe he can run a test or something to tell us for certain who is the baby's father."
    
    "You are going to the doctor today?"
    
    "I don't think I am supposed to be so big yet. I just want to make sure."
    
    Bakura nodded and wrapped her arms around her waist putting his ear against
    
    her belly. Ryou sat beside him to eat when Marik and Malik ran down the
    
    steps. Malik grabbed some money and ran out the door.
    
    Marik put down his hamburger hat. "I wish I didn't have to do this today."
    
    Ryou watched Marik grab some orange juice and sit down rubbing the sleep out
    
    of his eyes. "Marik, I'm going to the doctors today. Do you want to come?
    
    See if work will let you go in later. We shouldn't be long."
    
    "Really? Yeah. I'll just tell them it's a family emergency. What will they
    
    care? Besides, I can go in later."
    
    Marik grabbed the phone. "Yeah....Boss? Yeah. Marik Ishtar here....*sigh*
    
    Mr. Happy Pickle, sir. I can't come in. Yes, sir I do realize it is only
    
    my second day......I have to take my wife to the doctor....She's sick....No,
    
    sir. Only I can take her. She's really ill. I will make up my time,
    
    sir.....Thank you, sir. Bye." Marik put the phone down. "I'm off! Thank
    
    you, Ryou!" Marik hugged her tightly.
    
    "I'm glad you're happy, Marik....just don't squeeze too tightly."
    
    "We have the trial at noon. I hope we can make it in time."
    
    "The doctor said he'll see me immediately. We'll leave after you both
    
    finished eating. While You're doing that, I'm gonna go sleep on the couch.
    
    Wake me when you're ready."
    
    "You've just finished sleeping."
    
    "I'm tired, Marik. I don't know why."
    
    Ryou fell asleep on the couch.
    
     Bakura turned to Marik. "Marik, do you dream of when we were back in Egypt
    
    together?"
    
    "Sometimes. There were some pretty wild nights we had in that desert."
    
    "It's not just that. Do you dream of your death?"
    
    Marik stopped drinking the juice for a minute and coughed. His eyes
    
    narrowed. "Why?"
    
    "I dreamed about your death last night. Do you remember someone calling you
    
    father before you died?"
    
    "Someone called me father? Not to my knowledge. Maybe someone did, but I
    
    was more concerned about that arrow and that dagger in my back. Why?"
    
    "Someone called you father in my dream. I don't think I've never heard
    
    someone call you that before. I have that dream sometimes, but I don't think
    
    I've ever heard anyone call you that."
    
    Marik put down his glass of juice. "Bakura, I know how much you want to be
    
    the father of Ryou's baby. Maybe subconsciously you think it is me. It was
    
    just a dream, tenshi. That's all it was."
    
    "It felt so real."
    
    "Some dreams feel real to us. We are all worried about Ryou. We know this
    
    is very strenuous on her. In order to keep her calm, we
    
    have to keep ourselves calm."
    
    "So did you fainting in the doctor's office help calm her down?"
    
    "It was shock! I'm never going to be forgiven for fainting in the doctor's
    
    office will I?" Bakura shook his head. "Well, it was shock. Now
    
    if you want to go to the trial on time, we can't waste much time.
    
    **********************In the Doctor's office****
    
                   Ryou sat in the doctor's office and rubbed her belly waiting for the doctor.  Bakura fell asleep on Ryou's shoulder and Marik watched the television.  No matter how boring the news was, it still beat scrubbing dirty tables and serving rude customers.  
    
                   The doctor called Ryou into the office quickly and brought her into the examination room with the two yamis.  The doctor looked at Ryou and his jaw dropped.  "Ryou?  Are you sure you just got pregnant?"
    
    "Yes.  I couldn't have gotten pregnant before two days ago."
    
    The doctor told Ryou to lay down.  He placed his hand on Ryou's belly gently pressing on it.  "How have you been feeling?" 
    
    "I cry at everything.  My back and my ankles are killing me."
    
    "How about your heart medication?  Are you taking that regularly?"
    
    The doctor placed the stethescope on Ryou's belly.  "What brings you here today?"
    
    "I was alarmed this morning when I found out how l look."
    
    "The baby's heartbeat sounds….."  The doctor stopped.  Marik and Bakura looked up in alarm at the doctor's sudden silence.  "There is another sound…..It sounds like….two heartbeats."
    
    Marik and Bakura exchanged glances.  "Two?"

"I'm not sure, it may be a murmur, but I hear one definitely.  Either you are having twins, Ryou, or your baby has a heart murmur.  The second beat is very faint."

Marik joined Ryou at the examination table.  "Are you saying…there could be…two?"

"Sounds like it, but I'm not sure."

Bakura stood beside Marik.  "You sound shocked."

"Normally, I should not be able to hear the heartbeat until another few months.  This is very strange, indeed.  This shouldn't be happening at such a fast rate."

"But if there are two, will both of them be alright?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Ryou, but we should get you checked. If you feel unsettled, go to the hospital for an ultrasound.  That way we may be able to see if anything is wrong, but right now, they sound healthy."

Marik opened his mouth.  "You can hear them?"

The doctor removed the instrument and handed it to Marik.

Marik's POV

            The doctor gave me the contraption.  He told me to put it in my ears and to listen.  I heard it.  I heard a strong beat followed by a very faint one.  To hear the heartbeat of your own child…..it's nothing short of a miracle.  The new life Ryou and I had created was pulsing with its own heartbeat.  At least, I hope this child is mine….or children or whatever.  Ryou smiled at both of us as I almost felt tears come to my eyes.   Bakura tugged at my arm.  He wanted to hear.

Bakura's POV

            I took the instrument and heard the loud pulse of the life within my lover.  A slightly smaller, weaker pulse followed immediately after.  It didn't hit me until now that in the future….I was going to be a daddy.  I was going to be a father.  I didn't believe the doctor at first when he told us Ryou was pregnant.  Now after physically hearing the heartbeat of the tiny life, I almost joined Marik with my own tears.  

            When I thought I wasn't the father of this baby…or babies…I felt crushed.  I wanted a child with Ryou.  I wanted a family with him.  How could I not?  I loved him more than life itself!  When he was male, obviously, it was physically impossible. When he became a girl, I was happy for him….happy for us.  We could finally have what we always wanted. I wanted to have a son.  I wanted to be the father I never had.  

            Ryou tugged at the instrument and she even wanted to listen.

Ryou's POV

            There it was.  The heartbeat…no….heartbeats.  I knew it.  I don't know why I suspected more than one. I didn't even have that "woman's intuition" for very long. I haven't even been a woman for very long!  One week ago, I never thought I would be in the doctor's office listening to the sound of my babies' heart beats inside of me.   I took Bakura's hand and Marik put his hand over ours.  This must have been my mother's joy when she heard my heart for the very first time.  It was then that I knew I would do anything to bring this child…or my children…into this world.  

********************

Normal POV

"I love you, Bakura.  You too, Marik."

Marik blushed. "This was worth a day off."

The doctor took back the instrument.  "I think you should think of joining Lamazze classes, Ryou.  It will teach you how to breathe while you are in labor. It will also help reduce the pain a little.  Parenting classes wouldn't hurt either since this is your first pregnancy and you really haven't been….a woman."

"What will we learn?"  Marik asked.

"How to nurture a baby, change diapers.."

"I am NOT doing that, Ryou," Marik whined.

The doctor ignored Marik.  "You will also learn how to breastfeed if you choose to do so and basic ways on how to feed and bathe a baby."

Ryou smiled excitedly.  "That sounds like a great idea, yami!"

Bakura shrugged. "Alright, Ryou. It will help us both."

The doctor wrote a document stating that Ryou needed an ultrasound.  Bakura saw the time and said that they would have to go after the trial.  

Bakura lead Ryou to the trial.  "Can you believe it, Ryou?  We could be having two babies!"

"I think we should join those classes, Bakura.  Marik can take me sometimes and you can take me other times."

Marik walked beside them still stunned at what he heard inside Ryou.  He couldn't wait to tell Malik!  Marik stopped walking. Bakura and Ryou turned around.  

"Ryou?"

Ryou's white hair glistened in the sun along with Bakura's.  Before Marik stood Bakura, his former lover; Ryou stood there possibly carrying his own flesh and blood.  Marik walked up to Ryou.  

"Ryou?"  Marik wrapped his arms around Ryou.  "I'm proud of you, Ryou.  I'm going to be here for you.  I don't care who's responsible for this.  I just care about you and about your children."

"Marik?  This isn't like you.  Are you alright?"

"Better than alright, Bakura.  I may be a dad, too."

Next Chappie: Physical Evidence  


	23. Change of Heart

  
  
  
\\…..\\ --Ryou through mindlink  
//…..//--Bakura through mindlink  
[…….]--Bakura's memories from ancient Egypt  
  
Change of Heart  
  
Bakura, Marik, and Ryou entered the courtroom. Ryou gripped tightly onto Bakura's hand when Steven was brought into   
the court. Steven scowled at Marik and recognized him as the boy who threatened to "strike him down" should he ever lay a finger   
on Ryou. Marik sat in the front row as Bakura took Ryou to meet Steven.  
  
Once again, Bakura did his best to imitate Ryou. "Father?"  
  
Steven eyed the girl beside "Ryou" from head to toe. She seemed intimidated by him. "What's this, boy? You confused or   
  
something? I thought you only liked little boys!"  
Bakura tried not to punch Steven, but instead brought the girl closer to him. "Father, I have…left Bakura. This is my girlfriend now.   
  
Her name is….." Bakura looked at Ryou trying to come up with a fake name. "Her name is Rayanna."  
  
Steven raised his eyebrow at "Rayanna." Ryou tried to extend a hand to Steven trying not to show how nervous she was. "Nice to   
m--meet you, s-s-sir."  
  
Steven shook Ryou's hand. "Rayanna, huh?" Steven looked at Ryou's hand with the wedding ring. "That looks like Bakura's ring,   
boy. What is she doing with that ring?"  
  
Bakura looked at the wedding band on Ryou's hand. "I took it away from Bakura when I told him about Rayanna. Bakura left   
me. I can't believe he left me!" Fake tears dripped down Bakura's face.  
  
  
\\ Save it for the stand, yami. \\  
  
// Haven't you ever heard of "warming-up" exercises? I'm getting ready for my performance. //  
  
Steven took Bakura's hand. "Son, I always said you didn't need that loser hanging around you. Bakura was just a waste of your   
time. Thanks to that no-good-son-of-a-bitch I'm on trial here!"  
  
// So that's what he thinks of me, huh? I'll show him who the no-good-son-of-a-bitch is! //  
  
\\ No, yami! You have to keep pretending you are me! \\  
  
// He's asking for it, Ryou! //  
  
Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm. \\ Don't do it, yami. Please. \\  
  
Bakura sighed and calmed himself down to keep up appearances. "Yes, father. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I should have left   
Bakura when you told me, too."  
  
"Well, my boy, at least you are starting down the straight path for once in your life. Maybe now you can get back to your normal   
self. I'm proud of you, my boy." Steven's chains clanged as he gently put his hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Ryou, I'm proud of   
you, my son."  
  
Bakura looked into Steven's eyes. "You called me….your son."  
  
  
"Yes, my boy. You are my son. I'm relieved to see that you made the right decision. Bakura was just a weight dragging you down. You didn't need that thief and bully around. Good riddance to bad rubbish."  
  
  
Bakura lead Ryou back to her seat beside Marik. Ryou put her head on Marik's shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong, Ryou?"  
  
"He's only proud because he thinks I have changed, Bakura. He's not really proud of me. He doesn't really love me."  
  
Bakura brushed back her hair. "Hey, Ryou. I love you. Marik and Malik love you. We are all you need." Bakura kissed Ryou's hair   
cheek and sat beside Daniels and Flannery.  
  
The judge entered the room and Daniels called Bakura up to the stand. Bakura was sworn in again and he sat beside the judge.   
Ryou could feel anxiety coming over the mindlink from Bakura.  
  
Mr. Daniels approached Bakura. "Ryou, you stated on the record that your father did, in fact, beat you. Am I right?"  
  
  
"Yes, he did. After I told him about me and Bakura bring a couple. He claimed he caught us together. That morning, he shoved   
me against the refrigerator and pinned me against the table. That's the first time I remember him hitting me."  
  
"Did your father lay a hand on you at any other time?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes. He pinned me to the wall again after he kicked Bakura out of the house. He dragged me to the kitchen   
table."  
  
"That's all he did to you at that time. Is there another time that he laid hands on you?"  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No. If he did put a hand on me before, I don't remember it. After he caught me and Bakura together,   
that was when he began to get physical."  
  
"Did your father ever…get too physical with you, Ryou?"  
[ You are getting what you deserve, you thief!] the general in Bakura's head said to him.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and Ryou felt a wave of panic hit his yami. [If you struggle with me, you die.]  
  
Bakura's eyes tightened and Daniels leaned to Bakura hearing whimpers come from him. "Ryou? Did you father ever get too   
physical with you? Ryou?"  
  
\\ Yami! Yami, answer him! \\  
  
// Ryou? I can't….//  
  
\\ Yami, I know this hurts. But you have to answer the questions. \\  
  
"No. My father….would never do that."  
  
"Then why are you shaking, Ryou?" Daniels said putting his hand on Bakura's arm.  
  
"No reason. It's just….I don't want to talk about it. My father never touched me in that way. My father would never do that to me."  
  
Daniels walked towards Steven and around the front of the judge's podium. "Ryou, did your father ever leave any marks on you   
besides the ones on your back?"  
  
Steven's head immediately raised. "I never caused any marks on his back!"  
  
The gavel slammed onto the wood of the podium. "Silence, Mr. Bakura! Ryou, please answer the question. Did your father cause   
any marks on you?"  
  
Daniels approached a silent Bakura. "Ryou, can you do this for me?"  
Bakura nodded.   
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury and your Honor, I wish to submit a photograph of Exhibit A." Daniels pulled down a screen and   
using a projector, placed a huge image of Ryou's top scar to the court. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this injury was caused by cords.   
This could not have been self-inflicted. Notice the pattern and the direction of the wounds. It is impossible for Ryou to have   
maneuvered himself in a way to cause these injuries to himself. If you notice, they are deep injuries. Someone else had to have   
caused these injuries. If it please the court, I would like to ask for Ryou Bakura to show his scars caused by his father."  
  
Ryou and Marik moved to the edge of their seat. Bakura looked at Marik. Marik was dead before Bakura received his injuries.   
Marik never saw what torture he had missed by being killed first.  
  
[Tie him up tight, men! Raise his arms higher!]  
  
"Ryou, please show the court your scars."  
  
Bakura sighed and slowly raised his shirt.  
  
[*Crack * This will teach you to break into a royal tomb! *Crack! * The whip is all you will understand, you dog!]  
  
Along Bakura's back, tiny red slashes were embedded in the skin. These slashes were the reason for the hatred between Bakura   
and Yami. Yami never stopped his general mostly because Yami was never told of the general's cruelty. Even when Yami came to   
see him in prison, the general was never scolded for his crass treatment of the prisoner.   
  
[You will remain chained to that pillar until I feel you have learned your lesson, thief.]  
  
\\ Yami? \\  
  
// They left me there chained to the post all night, Ryou. I stood all night…my back covered in blood until the next morning. The   
cold night air burned my back so badly. But I was kept out all night…hungry and cold. //  
  
Marik stared wide-eyed at the injuries. He never knew what Yami's guards did to Bakura once he died. Now that he knew, he   
wished he could have been there for his former lover.  
  
\\ Yami, you never told me about any of this. \\  
  
// This is just causing me to live all that I have suppressed, Ryou. It's not your fault. //  
  
"Ryou, what caused these injuries?"  
  
"A whip."  
  
"Who whipped you?"  
  
"Steven."  
  
"That's a lie!" Steven yelled. The judge once again hit the podium.  
  
Daniels finished questioning Bakura. Now, it was Steven's lawyer's turn.  
  
"Ryou, you claim that your father beat you with the whip, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I also have a piece of evidence to present to the court. This tape is one of Ryou's conversations to his father over the phone."  
  
Daniels recognized the audio tape he acquired of Ryou talking to Steven during one of Bakura's beatings. "Your Honor, this tape   
has nothing to do with the case in hand."  
  
"I must disagree, Mr. Daniels. You may play the tape." Steven's lawyer pressed play on the player.  
  
Steven: Hello? Mr. Bakura speaking.  
  
Ryou: (whispers) Daddy?  
  
Steven: Ryou? Son, what's wrong?  
  
Ryou: (whimpers) Daddy? Bakura….he beat me again.  
  
Steven: Dear Ra, Ryou, are you hurt?  
  
Ryou: (gasping for breath) My back……I can't feel my back.  
  
Steven: Ryou, what did he do to you?  
  
Ryou:……….  
  
Steven: Ryou? Ryou, boy, answer me!  
  
Ryou: (whimpers) Daddy…..he found me!  
  
Bakura: Get off of that phone! Trying to call daddy to come and help you?  
  
Ryou: (gagging is heard)  
  
Steven: Bakura! Bakura, what did you do to my son?  
  
Bakura: Your son is quite the handsome boy, daddy. So sweet….so innocent…  
  
But for how long?  
  
Ryou: (cries) No, Bakura! Not again!  
  
Steven: I swear, Bakura, I will be on the next plane to Domino if I hear that you hurt my boy!  
  
Bakura: Try to stop me.  
  
  
The man stopped the tape. "That is only one of many tapes proving that my client is not responsible for those injuries. Did the   
father on that tape sound concerned? Does that sound like the type of father who would pin his son against a refrigerator and   
punch him?"  
  
"What does that have to do with this case?" Daniels asked.   
  
"My client loves his son, Mr. Daniels. He tried to protect his son from this Bakura. My client is not responsible for these injuries,   
Ladies and Gentlemen. Steven Bakura is a decent family man who would kill for his child."  
  
"He did kill for his child! That is why he is on trial!" Flannery objected.  
  
"Maybe we should listen to another tape. It is difficult to get a good perspective of Steven Bakura from one tape. I offer Exhibit B."  
  
Steven: Hello?  
  
Bakura: Hello……daddy dearest.  
  
Steven: Bakura? Bakura, where is Ryou?  
  
Bakura: He's a little tied up at the moment if you know what I mean. Do you have a message for him? I'll be sure he gets it…if   
you know what I mean.  
  
Steven: Bakura….where is Ryou? Is he safe? Bakura, please don't hurt my son anymore.   
  
Bakura: Are you pleading with me? Begging for his life?  
  
Steven: Where is Ryou? Let me talk to him.  
  
Bakura: I told you he's a little tied up, can't you hear? Besides, he's very tired after our little chat. He won't be moving for a while.  
  
Steven: What did you do to him?  
  
Bakura: Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you. In fact, he should be waking up soon.   
  
Poor little baby of yours passed out on me. Oh well. That made my job less enjoyable, but nonetheless still pleasurable.  
  
Steven: You didn't….   
  
Bakura: Didn't what? Oh….I see what you're thinking!   
  
Steven: Bakura, please untie him and let him go.  
  
Ryou: Daddy?  
  
Steven: Son? What did he do to you?  
  
Ryou: (wailing is heard in the background)  
  
Steven: RYOU! DAMMIT, BAKURA! LET MY SON GO!  
  
Bakura: Ryou's not going anywhere, daddy dearest. He going to stay right here where he belongs.  
  
Ryou: (whines) Bakura, please untie me. Please. Let me go.  
  
Bakura: Why? You deserve to be tied to that bed! You deserve that, Ryou! That's all you're good for! I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get   
some food and then we are going to …..chat again. Bye, daddy dearest.  
  
  
  
Ryou buried her head against Marik sobbing. Marik took her in his arms and rocked her. Bakura sighed as he saw her cry.   
  
// Ryou? I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm so sorry! //  
  
\\ Yami….you were so cruel to me! \\  
  
// Ryou, I didn't want to be. I was a fool back then. I was a jackass! I didn't deserve you and you certainly did not deserve me.   
You are too good for me, Ryou. You deserve a prince. You deserve someone like Seto Kaiba. He has enough money to take care   
of you the rest of your life. He can give you things I never could. //  
  
\\ But he could never love me like you, Bakura. I know you were cruel to me, but I knew you weren't all bad inside. There had to   
be someone gentle under that cold exterior. \\  
  
//I love you, Ryou. I love you so much. No words can express what I feel for you. //  
  
Ryou wiped her tears away on Marik's shirt. \\ Aishiteru, yami. \\  
  
"Steven Bakura could not have caused these injuries like his son claims. His father loved his son and was genuinely concerned for   
his son's welfare. I rest my case."  
  
The judge pounded the gavel on the podium. "This trial will meet again next Monday. We will hear witnesses. Court is adjourned."  
  
Bakura rose and walked to Ryou still sobbing. Bakura held her close to him.   
  
"I am such an ass, Ryou. I'm sorry you had to relive that, sweetheart. Sorry."  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek as Marik rubbed her back. Marik felt Ryou's heartbeat race quickly as he rubbed her back.   
  
"Bakura, we have to get Ryou home. It feels like she needs her medicine."  
  
Ryou gripped onto Bakura tightly. "Yami?"  
  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"I need my….." Ryou wavered in Bakura's grasp.  
  
"Marik, grab her!" Marik grabbed Ryou's arm and steadied her.  
  
Ryou began to whimper. Bakura kissed her cheek and sat Ryou down.   
  
Marik turned to Bakura. "Why didn't you tell me? Why would you never tell me that Yami's general did that to you?"  
  
"How would I have said it, Marik? I'm sure Ryou is upset because he felt my emotions on the stand. I couldn't tell you what   
happened after I buried you. The thoughts are…too painful. I just want to get Ryou home where she belongs."  
  
"Yami, I don't feel too good."  
  
"Alright, Ryou. We'll go home." Bakura and Marik supported Ryou home.   
  
  
  
**********In the Shadow Realm**********  
Anubis chuckled. "Try to escape your nightmares, Bakura. How little do you know of the nightmare which will plague your dreams   
  
tonight! How little do you know that the life that Ryou nurtures will lead you to your destruction! Your killers are right before your   
  
eyes."  
  
Next Chappie: Yami and Yugi tell Seto and Joey about the baby shower and plan it.


	24. Planning

Ryou:  I love reviewers!  And so does bakurasgirl.

Bakura: There's someone else she loves too besides the reviewers!

Ryou:  *kicks Bakura *  We're not supposed to talk about that!

Bakura: And what if I do?

Ryou: Then bakurasgirl will be angry at us and she'll make you Anzu's boyfriend for punishment!

Bakura:…………………..She wouldn't.

Bakurasgirl: Dare me!  I will do it, Bakura! I swear to Ra! *pulls out Millenium Sword *

Bakura:……I'll be good.

Planning

Yami picked up another card and raised his eyebrow chuckling quietly.  Across from him sat Seto Kaiba growling low in his throat giving the best poker face in the world.  In the living room, Yugi and Joey were watching a comedy movie and their laughter spilled into the kitchen.  When Joey wanted to stay with Yugi and watch movies, Seto usually accompanied him to the Game Shop.  While he was there, he and Yami would either stare at each other silently from across the room or would duel.  

"You know you are going to lose, Kaiba."

"How can I concentrate when I have that laughter in my ear?  Joey! Yugi! Keep it down in there!"

"You can't blame them for your own inevitable defeat."

Seto sighed. "Just go!"

Yami laid down his Wingweaver, Silver Bow and Arrow, and Malevolent Nuzzler cards.  "My Wingweaver can withstand your attack!  Try to attack with your Blue Eyes now! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

Seto picked up a card and rubbed his chin in thought.  The phone interrupted his train of thought and he banged on the table impatiently.  "Can someone get that?"

Yugi picked up the phone in the kitchen.  "Motou residence….Hi, Bakura!  How is Ryou? …Sleep will be good for him, yes…..How many???  TWO??!  Wow! Go, Bakura!….Classes?….Well, it would help him..I mean, her…You bet I'll tell him!  Congratulations again, Bakura!  Bye!"

Yugi put down the phone and ran into the kitchen when Seto put down his deck.  "I can't think straight, Yami."  Seto gathered his cards up from the table. 

"You forfeit? I win!  YEAH! HEART OF THE CARDS, BABY!"

"…..Whatever."

Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve.  "Bakura said that Ryou is expecting twins!  Twins, Yami!"

Seto looked at Yugi confused.  "What?  How can Ryou be pregnant?  He's a guy."

Yami shifted his eyes between Yugi and Seto.  "Not any more he isn't.  We don't know how it happened and they don't know what happened.  Apparently, Ryou woke up one morning and found himself a woman."

"This I have to see," Seto chuckled.

"Now Ryou is pregnant and they don't know if Marik or Bakura is the father."

Seto turned to the living room.  "Puppy! Get in here!"

Joey walked into the kitchen arriving immediately beside his "master."

"Did you hear anything about Ryou?"

"Not since we saw him after our surgery.  Why?  Is he doing alright?"

Seto laughed.  "He's pregnant."

Yami crossed his arms as Joey's jaw plummeted to the ground.  "He's a she, Kaiba."

"Oh, right. Forgot.  SHE is pregnant."

Joey's eyes widened.  "You can't be serious!"

"Even better….they don't know who the father is! Even better….it's twins!"

Joey scratched his head.  "How?"

Yugi hopped onto a chair and sat down.  "They don't know, Joey, but we have to do something for Ryou.  We have to throw her a baby shower."

Seto raised an eyebrow.  "Baby shower?  We're guys. What do we know about Baby showers?"

"It can't be too hard!  This isn't rocket science, Seto!  We have to plan presents and it'll be just us and Grandpa.  Ryou has no family, so all we need to do is invite Marik and Marik…."

"Not those two!" Yami groaned.  

"We have to! Marik may be the father!"  

"Great! Like the world needs more people in the world like Marik!  Of all people to reproduce!  Why him?"

Yugi slapped Yami's arm.  "It can't be that bad!"

"This is MARIK ISHTAR we are talking about. Yes. It can be that bad."

Joey got a slip of paper.  "We need food."

"We are not having puppy chow, Joey."

Joey wrote numerous snacks on the list.  "You can't have a party without food!  Chocolate, pies, chips, soda.."

"Great, so now we'll make the babies diabetic before they are even born, Joey," Seto rolled his eyes.  "They don't need food. They need money.  I can give them some spare pocket change.  How does $100,000 sound?…Wait..they'll go to college….$100,000 plus a $140,000 college bond.  I can spare that.   I make that money in my sleep.  We won't miss it.  Besides, Joey's already got three diamond collars."

Yugi and Yami sighed rolling their eyes.  "Well, we still have clothes left over from when Ryou was turned into a baby. ( Read "Nanny Bakura" on fanfiction.net or on my website)  We can give them to him."

Yami began to laugh.  "I'm going to give them an Anzu plushie."

"Why?  That's gonna torture the kids!"

"Well, it'll be a voodoo doll.  Stick a pin in it and Anzu will feel it.  We can throw it around and she'll laugh it off.  'needles are like friendship!'  and 'being burned is like friendship.'! "  Yami laughed.

Seto crossed his legs and pulling Joey closer to him.  "Every master needs a puppy.  I think I'll get them a dog.  A nice big one."

"You may have to clear it with Marik first.  Malik likes cats better."

Joey wrote down 'a dog' and looked up.  "I didn't think he liked cats."

Yami chuckled. "Well, we know and Marik doesn't like pus-."

Seto put up his hand. "We are NOT going there, Yami."

Yami finished the sentence in his head and died laughing.  

Yugi stroked his chin.  "We can pitch in for a trunk with some stuffed bears and animals for them.  Who's gonna tell Tristan?  Is he coming?"

"Yeah.  We'll see if Tristan can get the necessities: diaper bag, disposal unit, rattles, blankets.  Where has he been anyway?"

"Around. We haven't really seen him much lately."

Yami gathered his deck and put it away.  "We'll also need to get cribs."

"I got it covered," Seto said petting behind Joey's ear making him moan.  "You like that, puppy?" Joey let out a puppy-sized whine.  "Good little puppy.  Puppy want a treat later?"

Joey nodded.  

"When is Ryou due?"

"Well, Kaiba, Bakura said that Ryou is beginning to show already.  That's actually kind of surprising.  We will have to have the shower soon."

Yami pulled Yugi closer to him.  Yugi watched as Seto was petting Joey's ear making him almost fall off of the seat.  "We'll have to check on Ryou tomorrow or Bakura to see how things are going."

"Tomorrow Bakura is going to be in school, so I can ask him in Health class."

"Sounds good, Aibou."

Joey began to pull on Seto's jacket and grip it tightly.  Seto stood up and took Joey's sleeve. "It looks like I have to take the puppy home."

Seto pulled Joey out of the kitchen. 

Yami called out to him. "Yeah, go give your doggie a bone."

Yugi blushed and slapped Yami's sleeve again.  "I wish you didn't say that. That was so wrong!"

Yami laughed with his hikari.  "Hey, this is Seto we're talking about!  He can take it like a man."

"There you go again!"

Yami looked into his aibou's eyes.  "Aishiteru, aibou."

Yugi hugged his Yami.  "Me, too, yami. Aishiteru!"

Next chappie: Bakura in health class!  The topic: Human Reproduction.    


	25. Visual Aid

  
  
  
//…//--Video Tape in Health class  
  
Visual Aid  
Bakura woke up the next morning and kissed Ryou on the forehead. Bakura took her wrist in her hand to check her 

pulse. He became suspicious when he felt the pulse beat irregularly against him. Ryou had to return to school today 

on a limited basis, but it was obvious from Ryou's slightly larger belly and her irregular pulse she was not yet ready

 to return to school. The school only let him come in for a couple classes at first. If he was able to tolerate more classes, 

he could voluntarily take more classes. Hearing that Ryou was taking health class, he thought he should sit in on the class. 

And since they were doing reproduction, he figured it might help if he knew about the processes going on inside his lover's body.   
He quickly dressed and found Malik packing his books downstairs. Bakura didn't find Marik downstairs.  
"Where's your yami?"  
"I think he's still asleep. He looks rather cranky. I wouldn't wake him up."  
"He's got to go to work."  
"Don't say I never warned you, Bakura. Marik's a nightmare if he gets woken out of a sound sleep."  
Bakura ascended the stairs and threw open the door. "Marik Ishtar, get up and go to work."  
Marik groaned and yawned in his sleep. "I don't wanna ride the pony, mommy."  
Bakura rolled his eyes and shook the other yami awake. "Wake up! Get up and get ready for work. Ishtar!"   
Marik opened his eyes. "I was having a nice dream, Itemri!" (Note: Itemri means 'I love you' in Egyptian and is Bakura's 

last name.) "Why did I have to wake up?"  
"So you can go to work and pay for your child or children."  
"I get it. Let me get dressed."  
Bakura left the door opened partly when he saw Ryou come out of the bedroom. He went to her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"How are you feeling this morning?"  
"I don't feel like throwing up for a change."  
Bakura leaned down and put his ear against her belly. "And how are my little yami babies doing?"  
"One of them keeps moving. It just fell asleep."  
Bakura looked up at her with his ear still pressed against her. "You feel it moving?"  
Ryou smiled and ran her fingers through Bakura's hair. "Just a little, yami. I'll register tonight for the lamaze classes today.

 I think today I'm just going to stay home and sleep. This baby kept me up all night."  
Bakura gasped and Ryou leaned against the door. "I felt it move! Marik! Marik, get over here!"  
Marik put on his uniform and his hamburger hat. "What did I do in my former life to deserve this? What is it?"  
"The baby is moving! The baby is moving! Marik! Malik! Get up here!" Bakura ran downstairs to pull Malik up the stairs excitedly. 

Ryou stood there as all three of them had their ears to her belly. They stood quietly waiting for the next movement.   
"Ryou, can you feel it move?" Bakura asked causing the movement in the belly. Malik smiled and squealed hugging Ryou's shoulders tightly.   
"What about the other one? Is it only one moving?" Marik asked.   
Ryou nodded. "I haven't felt the other one move. I hope the baby is alright."  
Marik and Bakura pulled their ears away from Ryou. "If you need me to go to the hospital with you, Ryou, I can do it," Marik said.  
"No. They looked fine yesterday. I can do it myself if I need to go. I'll see how I feel today."  
Marik kissed her cheek. "Get some rest today if you can, Ryou. If you're tired, we don't want you getting sick."  
Ryou nodded. "It's very strange to feel it moving. Sometimes, I just want to hold it in one position so it can settle down. 

I bet that baby is yours, Bakura."  
"Why do you guess that?"  
She smiled and rubbed the side of the belly calming the baby down. "Because it has too much energy for me to keep up with. 

It's very restless. The funny thing is, I'm not even close to delivery yet! Wait until I get bigger! I'll never get any sleep."  
"If you need to go to the hospital, Ryou, do it," Marik said hugging her tightly. "I don't want yours or their lives in danger."  
"Thank you, Marik. You better get ready for work and school before you are late."  
Bakura placed his ear against the belly with the overactive baby. "You be good for your mommy today. Both of you." Bakura

 kissed her belly and ran downstairs with Malik. Marik put his head on Ryou's shoulder. "If you need anything today…and I mean 

anything, you call me at work."  
Ryou nodded and followed Marik downstairs where Bakura and Malik ran out of the door. Marik made a quick lunch and turned 

to Ryou giving her a kiss. Marik brought Ryou into his arms and pressed his lips against hers gently. She wrapped her arms 

around him and curled her right leg around him, running her leg against his. Marik's tongue lightly brushed Ryou's along the 

bottom and curling around it nearly prodding her tongue to enter his mouth. Ryou whimpered into the kiss as Marik's hand 

came to the front of her belly. He rubbed it along the side with the least amount of movement. He was amazed to find a very 

small bump as he gently pressed. He knew he had just touched a baby for the first time in his life. The baby between Marik 

and Ryou leaped again making Ryou break the kiss.   
"I think that one is jealous for attention, Ryou."  
"It'll be alright. You should get to work before you lose your job."  
"Yeah. That'll be a shame. I could never make it to the level of Mr. Secret Sauce. What a shame."  
Ryou giggled. "I can take care of these two, Marik."  
Marik left the house. Ryou noticed that when Bakura spoke, the same baby would always jump. It was only when Marik 

came close to the other baby did the inactive baby move. Ryou left the house and watched Marik walk down the street. 

As he did, she felt the inactive baby slightly leap. Ryou looked down and rubbed the side with the slight movement.  
"I know, baby. I know. Daddy's gotta go to work."   
  
*************In school…..*************  
Bakura went to Ryou's locker and opened it. Malik was still grinning from ear to ear from hearing about Ryou's babies. 

When Bakura and Marik told him the night before that it was twins, Malik mothered Ryou all night. He was constantly 

asking Ryou if she needed another drink, he put a pillow behind her back, he even gave her a scalp massage. Malik 

even sang to her as he rubbed her head and her shoulders. Malik never left Ryou's side. He constantly stayed by her 

side until she fell asleep from being so comfortable.   
Bakura grabbed the books he needed. The class he began with was Health.   
Malik walked around school with a grin. "Do you think Ryou will be alright alone today?"  
Bakura nodded. "Ryou will be fine. It was incredible this morning to feel those babies, wasn't it?"  
"I can't believe there's two! I hope it's not two Marik's. Both of us are in trouble if they are Marik's."  
"I know. Poor Ryou."  
Bakura sat next to Malik and the teacher walked in with his notes. Bakura opened Ryou's copybook and studied it. 

Ryou had legible handwriting. Bakura's could never be that neat! The teacher walked up to Bakura.  
"Ryou! How are you feeling? Did you finish the homework I sent home with you?"  
"No, sir. I'm sorry," Bakura imitated Ryou again.  
"Just hand it in next week. I don't want to stress you out too much."  
The teacher handed Bakura a pile of handouts detailing male and female anatomy. Bakura looked at the papers 

sideways and lengthwise. Malik looked at Bakura's perplexed face.  
"What's so confusing? You should know the male anatomy pretty well." Marik started to snicker.  
"It's not the male! It's the female! It looks so…..complicated."  
"Then how did you make Ryou pregnant?"  
"I picked one…randomly."  
Malik buried his mouth in his hands and laughed. "You never made love to a woman?"  
"No, OK! Except Ryou. Happy?"   
Malik whispered under his breath, "Randomly, great Ra in heaven!"  
The bell rang and the teacher stepped in front of a class with a television monitor.  
"Ok, people, I hope everyone did their chapter reviews last night."   
The teacher was interrupted by a shrill squeaky voice. Bakura and Malik both closed their eyes in self-pity. Anzu entered 

the classroom. "Sorry I'm late! I needed to tell my locker how friendly it was being to me for holding my books. Lockers 

are like Friendship!"  
The teacher groaned and put her in the front to keep her quiet easier. "Yesterday we were  
covering mating rituals and the functions of the erogenous zones."  
Bakura leaned to Malik. "So this is what I've been missing?"  
Malik nodded his head with a grin.  
"I'm going to tell Marik this is where you are getting all your ideas."  
Malik giggled. "I call it 'research.'"  
Bakura shook his head. No wonder Malik enjoyed Health class! He used his 'study skills' on his yami.  
"Today I've promised to show you a movie and this will be on the test, so pay attention.  
The teacher popped the tape into the VCR.  
  
//Welcome to: The Miracle of Childbirth. In this video, we plan to show you the beautiful process of birth from conception

 to the birth of a newborn baby.//  
Bakura watched intently taking notes he know he would need later.   
//In the first trimester, the woman's breasts may become tender and sore. This is due to a rise in chemicals in her body. 

Mom sure is hungry. Her appetite is increased…she is eating for two now.//  
Bakura knew it. Ryou was eating everything in sight. Everyday was a new craving.  
//The new mother is also tired and times of morning sickness is not uncommon.//  
Bakura wrote down the information quickly.  
// During the second trimester, mom looks pregnant. The importance of a healthy diet is essential to the development of the fetus.//  
Bakura looked at the picture of the unborn baby on the screen. That was what his baby must look like…or babies.   
// Hormone levels drop and the mother returns to normal. This is when the movement of the baby can be detected by the 

mother. An amniocentesis is performed which can determine any genetic abnormalities and may even determine the gender

 of the baby. Backaches are still common and mood swings increase during this time dur to more hormonal changes.//  
Bakura and Malik sighed. They were in trouble. Deep trouble. If Ryou was moody before, what would she be like later?  
//The baby weights 10-12 ounces in the second trimester. It is possible for a child born in late second semester to survive, 

but the chances are slim. By the third trimester, the woman's breasts become heavier and weight gain continues.//  
Bakura sighed. Ryou was large now and she was only in, according to the movie, the second trimester.  
//Depression is not uncommon during this time. First time mothers are usually anxious.//  
"Anxiety is like Friendship! YEAH FRIENSHIP!"  
"Anzu, quiet!" The teacher scolded.  
// Pregnant women may have trouble breathing because of the increased strain on their bodies. Now it's time for mom to deliver.//  
Bakura watched as the woman was wheeled down a long hallways yelling back at her husband. "If you ever ever EVER touch 

me again, you are DEAD, mister!"   
//Here we see the waterbreaking.//  
The class groaned and Bakura's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
//Just when mom didn't think things could get worse, the contractions start pushing the baby through the birth canal Muscles 

stretch to allow the baby passage through the mother..//  
The woman on the screen's face contorted as she continued to scream at her husband. "Son of a bitch this hurts!" the woman 

cried to the ceiling.   
Bakura gasped as they opened the woman's legs and pulled out a long needle.  
// The birthing process is a beautiful thing, especially when the body is pulled, tugged, and stretched in ways never thought 

before possible by mom. //  
Bakura felt something in his throat.   
// Here we see the newborn being pulled from mom. Mom's ordeal is finally over….but not for long. She still has to push out the afterbirth.//  
"Giving birth is like Friendship!" Anzu cried out.  
Bakura grabbed his stuff and ran from the classroom whimpering, "Never again. Never again. I'm going to stay home with Ryou!"  
Bakura ran home with his stuff and burst into the door. Ryou jumped as she sat on the couch with a bag of potato chips and soda

. Ryou saw Bakura run in shaking and dropping his books. Ryou put the chips aside and Bakura kneeled before Ryou and wrapped

 his arms around her belly.  
"I never want to leave you! I want to be with you! Please don't hate me for doing this to you! Promise you won't curse at me! 

I love you, Ryou!" Bakura planted gentle kisses on her belly as she rubbed Bakura's head.  
"Yami? What has gotten into you?"  
"We watched a birthing video! I never want to go back! That school will have to wait until you are better! Aishiteru, hikari! 

I love you, Ryou! I never want to leave you!"  
Ryou sipped her soda and pulled Bakura onto the couch beside her. She rocked him until the master tomb robber, the thief, 

stopped crying and shaking.  
"Aishiteru, too, koibito yami." (I got this from hato-chiisai's work and it is a great story! See? I do give credit!)  
Ryou gently kissed Bakura's forehead until he settled down.  
  
Next chappie: Lamaze classes. (Am I spelling that right?)


	26. A Presence Felt

A Presence Felt

Ryou held onto Bakura for hours after he ran back from school.  In fact, he even fell asleep on her shoulder.  Ryou grabbed the bag of chips again and turned down the volume a little on the television.  She put a handful of chips into her mouth and watched the commercial.  

// In today's fast-paced economy, there's so many responsibilities: work, a career, financial obligations.  There's no more time for the simple things in life….family, friends. //

Images of a happy family flashed on the screen.  A father playing with his children on the lawn, a birthday party for a child, and a mother holding her baby were the images that filled the screen.  Ryou watched the images on the screen.  His father never played with him.  Steven did celebrate his birthday until recently, but it never involved members of his family.  She watched the mother holding her baby and Ryou looked down at her belly where the faint movement happened again.  Ryou rubbed the area where the movement happened and the baby immediately extended its back to her hand.  Ryou could feel the tiny back press through the belly and she began to cry.

// At Nation Health Insurance, we can protect the ones you love.  The greatest asset in life…is peace of mind.//

Ryou put another chip into her mouth.  "That is so beautiful!"  Ryou sobbed into the bag of chips.  Bakura remained asleep beside her. Ryou changed the channel.

// And now we return to…Somewhere Out There….//

A man and the woman appeared on the screen in a cheesy-looking soap opera.

// Why are you doing to me, Sam?  You know damn well this baby is yours!  //

The man was silent.  

//Does this mean you are leaving me?  How can you leave me like this?// The woman began to cry.  //How can I raise my son alone?//

// I don't know, Melissa.// The man grabbed the woman's shoulders. //I love you, baby, but if I stay here, it may jeopardize our son. And I don't want to do that.//

The woman and Ryou broke out into inconsolable sobs.  Ryou put down the chips and nudged Bakura.  

"Bakura, wake up.  Please?  Tenshi, wake up."  Ryou whimpered as Bakura opened his eyes.

Bakura rubbed his eyes to see Ryou's face red and wet.  "Ryou?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, yami!"

Bakura looked over and saw the woman crying on the television.  He grabbed the controller.  "No more television for you today."  He clicked off the television. "What is wrong with you today?"

"That commercial……was so……beautiful!"

"Commercial?"

"For health insurance!  My mother used to hold me like that!  Now she's gone!"  Bakura sat completely confused as Ryou cried at the commercial.  

Bakura rubbed her hair.  "Ryou, I know you are all emotional now. It's normal…apparently.  But you are going to be a great mom!"

"I hope so," Ryou sniffed. "I want to be a good parent."

"You already are, Ryou."  Bakura kissed her on the lips as she continued to sniffle.  Bakura's hand caressed her cheek and her neck.  Ryou was still as soft as she used to be.  The only thing that had changed her was the pregnancy, but even then, Bakura still loved her.  Ryou brought her hands underneath Bakura's shirt rubbing against the skin.  Bakura moaned into the kiss as his breathing began to stagger.  

"Ryou…You are so beautiful."

Ryou moved to Bakura's ear and began to playfully lick the earlobe.  Bakura kissed down her shoulder to the top of her soft chest.

"You know, yami….this is …..how it all….started."

Bakura kept his lips on her skin. "You weren't complaining, Ryou."

The yami's hands went to her belly as he kissed her.  His eyes opened wide when he felt a tiny object move towards his gentle caress.  

He pulled back.  "It seems that one of them wants the attention, too."

"I noticed that.  Wherever I rub on that side, I feel one of the babies just move to my hand."

"What's this?"  Bakura said rubbing up and down feeling tiny bumps.

Ryou shifted.  "It's pressing against my hip. It almost feels like it's stretching."

"It feels like a back."

Ryou stopped shifting. "Ok, it stopped."

"Can you feel it move yet?"

"Sometimes I can, especially when the baby stretches.  I made an appointment for tomorrow for my ultrasound.  The doctor called me up and told me to go just in case."

Bakura leaned down and pressed his head against her belly. "You've made me so happy, Ryou."

Ryou smiled. "Me, too, yami.  I called for the Lamaze classes today.  We start tonight."

Bakura gripped onto Ryou and the inactive baby jumped.  

"Yami, don't do that!  You're scaring the baby!"

"Is it going to be like that birthing video?"

Ryou shrugged. "She said all we are going to do tonight is practice breathing and holding a baby.  I signed you and I and Marik came come, too, when he wants."

Bakura giggled. "Mr. Happy Pickle? Who knows if he'll want to come, but I'll go with you."

Ryou hugged Bakura when Malik ran in through the door.  "Ryou! Bakura? You alright?"

Ryou nodded. "Why shouldn't we be?"

"I saw Bakura run from class."  Marik approached Bakura. "Are you alright?"

"I never want to see that again."

"The teacher was very concerned about you, Bakura."

Bakura sat up. "How can he show that in school?"

Malik shrugged. "I don't know. He's the teacher.  It beats listening to him talk about something we already know."

"I am never going to school again.  Ever."  Bakura went to the kitchen to begin dinner.  Malik sat beside Ryou and hugged her.  "How is the most prettiest pregnant woman in the world?"  Malik put his ear to Ryou's belly. "How my little nieces or nephews doing?"

The babies jumped in response. "That's good. Behave for mommy."  Malik went to help with dinner when Marik came in with a heavy sigh and collapsed beside Ryou.

"Marik?"

"Ryou."

"What's wrong?"

"Long day."

Ryou grabbed his hand.  "Tell me about it."

Marik sighed again.  "I had this kid in the place screaming today. That caused another kid to scream.  Then we had a fight today in the place.  When I tried to break it up, the crowd ran to the exits.  The store was left a wreck.  I spent the entire afternoon cleaning up the place."

"That's terrible."

"The boss kept yelling at everyone, so all day I've had yelling and screaming in my ear.  This doesn't include people bitching because of prices and how they hate the place and…."  Marik trailed off into whimpers.  

Ryou put his head against her chest. "It's going to be ok, Marik.  You're home now.  No one is going to yell at you here."

Marik sniffled. "I guess I've been worried about you and the babies."

"We'll be fine, Marik."  Ryou took his hand and placed it against the side and a little back found its way to his caress.  "You feel that, Marik?  That could be your baby.  It's all going to be alright.  This is why you are doing this, Marik."

Marik stopped crying and continued to hold onto Ryou.  "This has got to be the most strangest feeling."

"What?"

"I know that even if it is not mine, I will do everything I can for this baby."

"Well, tonight, Bakura and I have Lamaze classes.  Do you want to come?  Malik cam make brownies and cookies while we're gone."

The tears left Marik's face.  "Really?"

Ryou nodded as Bakura called them out to dinner.

****************

Bakura and Ryou went to the Lamaze class.  Marik wanted to go since Malik promised to bake and when they came home they would have snacks.  Ryou entered the room with the two men behind her and looked at the room of ten pregnant women.   Bakura and Marik put down their coats. 

The teacher came into the room and Bakura sat with Ryou on the floor.  Marik sat in the corner gripping the Millenium Rod, his eyes intent on Ryou.  

"I want to say welcome to our new comers, Bakura and Ryou. They will be joining us for the next few weeks.  Bakura, say something about yourself and Ryou."

Bakura uneasily looked around the room.  He never enjoyed people staring at him.  "We are expecting twins.  That's all I have to say."

"Very….thorough…..Ok, Ladies. Sit in front of your partners."

Ryou sat in front of Bakura and leaned back into him.  "This is comfortable, yami.  Maybe we should sleep like this tonight."

Bakura felt a small kick on his stomach.  "Yes, Ryou.  Ouch. This kid is kicking me!"

"Mr. Bakura, do we have a problem?"

"My baby is kicking me!"

"That's normal, Mr. Bakura.  Ok, ladies, breathe in deeply….deeply..hold it."

Ryou and Bakura breathed in deeply.  Bakura inhaled the sweet scent of Ryou's perfume and hugged her tightly.

"What do these breathing exercises do?"  Ryou asked.

"It helps reduce the pain a little and it helps manage your breathing during labor.  It makes the birth easier on you and your baby.  We can manage the pain by taking deep breaths."

"How can pain be managed by breathing?  It never helped me," Bakura commented.

"Yami, behave yourself or no cookies tonight!"

Bakura whined, "But I love Malik's cookies!"

Ryou rolled his eyes.  Marik stood up.  "Those cookies are mine, Bakura!"

Ryou looked back at Marik. "Marik, please! Bakura, don't cause a scene!"

The teacher gave all the new parents plastic dolls and taught the new parents how to hold the babies.  Bakura was completely inept.  

"This is complicated," he whined.

Ryou turned to him and taught Bakura how to support the baby's head.  Bakura looked at Ryou in shock.  "How do you know how to do this?  You've never done this before."

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know, yami.  Call it instinct."

Marik went to Bakura.  Marik held the baby under its arms at a distance.  Ryou showed him how to cradle the baby.

When the teacher finished, she grabbed the dolls.  

Bakura went to Ryou. "Sorry, Ryou. I guess today was a long day."

Ryou hugged him tightly.  "I understand, yami."

Bakura held Ryou against him and when he did, he struck a look at Marik.  "Ryou, go grab our coats for a minute."  Ryou went over to grab their coats when Bakura walked over to Marik.

"Do you detect anything…..odd?"

"Odd? Are you referring to the way you are acting?  I've never seen you so moody before."

"I guess I'm just tense, but there's something not right around here."

Marik looked at Ryou who started talking to another woman and touching her belly.  

"What isn't right?" Marik asked gripping his Millenium Rod tighter.

"I'm detecting a presence from the Shadow Realm….."Bakura said nervously.

Marik narrowed his eyes and grabbed the Millenium Rod tighter.  "Where is the source? Anything from the Shadow realm can't be good."

Bakura looked at Ryou.  "The source of the Shadow Realm is….Ryou."

Next Chappie: Bakura senses the Shadow realm more as Ryou grows and has his ultrasound.  The gender of the babies next chappie!


	27. Instruments of Destruction

Ok. I said today would be the ultrasound. I forgot I wanted to do something before that.  Still, we do find the gender of the babies in this chappie and who the father of each baby is.  We also find out their names.  

Instruments of Destruction

Marik, Bakura, and Ryou got home and Malik finished the snacks.  Ryou and Malik ate the cookies hungrily.  Bakura and Marik were silent as they ate both of them focusing on Ryou.  Ryou finished eating and yawned.  The day was too long and she claimed she was too tired to watch television.  She went upstairs right to bed.  

Marik turned to Bakura gripping the Millenium item with shaking hands.  Knowing the Shadow Realm was near Ryou was dangerous.  The hardest part about this was that Ryou's babies were also in danger.  Bakura sat at the table with his hands folded and clenched.  They couldn't make Ryou nervous by alerting her to their suspicions.  The last thing Ryou needed was more stress.  Malik cleaned up the kitchen and sat by Marik.

Marik's knuckles were turning white from the force with which he gripped the Rod.

"Yami, you don't look so good," Malik said touching Marik's forehead.  "You are very pale."

"Malik, sit down," Bakura said.  Malik raised an eyebrow at the former tomb robber now more serious than he sounded when he left for the class.  "Marik and I sense there is something wrong with Ryou."

"Wrong? She's not going to lose the babies, is she?"  Malik's voice quivered in fear.

Marik pulled his hikari closer.  "No.  Marik and I sense a presence from the Shadow Realm.  The source is coming from Ryou."

"What's this about Ryou as the source of the Shadow Realm?"

Bakura sighed.  Malik was getting increasingly upset.  "When Ryou leaned against me in the Lamaze class, I sensed this presence coming from Ryou's belly.  It was not a very…amiable presence neither."

Marik crossed his legs and his arms with a frown on his face and his brow furrowed.  "We may not have detected it earlier because the babies were so small. Now that they are growing, it is possible that we can sense this presence more.  It's likely we will feel this even more as the babies grow.

Malik turned to Marik gripping the tablecloth tightly.  "Is Ryou going to be alright?"  Tears began to flood his eyes.  "I don't want Ryou to lose the babies!  I want to be a parent, too!"

Marik took Malik in his arms. "Now, we can't alert Ryou to our suspicions, tenshi.  If we do, it may scare her and we don't need to scare her."

"But I want Ryou to be alright!"

"So do we," Bakura said.  "But I suggest we keep this to ourselves.  I will not jeopardize Ryou's life.  If Ryou's life is in danger because of the presence from the Shadow Realm, then we will have to do what we must to protect Ryou."

"What if the children are a source of the Shadow Realm?  What then?"

Bakura sighed and brushed his hair back with his fingers.  A tear fell down his face.  "I will do anything to keep Ryou safe.  Ryou is important to me. And if the babies threaten her life, then we must do what we must do."

"You can't be serious, Bakura Itemri!" Marik said. 

"I always wanted to be a father, Marik.  I always wanted someone to live for, a little version of myself.  But I do not want to lose Ryou over this.  I don't know what to do. However, I do suggest that we see what happens before we make any decisions."

Marik put down the Millenium Rod to hug his crying hikari.  "Let me tell you something, Bakura.  I love Ryou.  I love the idea of being a father.  When I felt that one baby today, it made me think about a lot of things.  Those babies will have four people who love them very much.  We are strong enough to protect each other and them from anything that may threaten us."

Bakura wiped a tear away.  "This is a delicate situation.  Let's keep our eyes and ears open, Marik. I have a feeling there is something more to this than we can see right now.  Malik, do you sense anything from Ryou?"

Malik sniffed. "I know she is happy!  That's all that matters to me!"

"Well, Marik and I can detect this presence then. I wonder if we bring the pharaoh in here.  I wonder what he would say."

"Well, me, you, and Yami can survive in the Shadow Realm.  Our hikaris don't have the bond that we have."

Bakura nodded.  "I will protect Ryou at all costs.  I will also try to protect the lives of the babies at all costs.  We worked so hard for them so far.  We've come too far to lose them."  Bakura stood up.  "Goodnight."

Bakura left Marik holding his hikari.  He climbed the stairs and found Ryou just slipping into sleep.  Bakura stripped and slipped into bed beside Ryou.  Bakura put his arm around Ryou and fell asleep.

************************Bakura's Dream****************************

Bakura's POV

            I opened my eyes.  The dark stone walls of the prison were illuminated only by 

torches.  The cold air of the night came through the bars of the prison.  My back stung.  I rubbed my back only to find  my hand covered in red.  

"Stupid general," I winced as I stood off of the floor.  I saw how thin I got.  My stomach grumbled with need for food.  Interesting…I thought the stomach didn't growl in dreams.  Does this mean this is not a dream?  If it's not a dream, where am I?  

I was so hungry.  The only thing available to eat were the insects which tried to crawl in to escape the cold.  I wasn't about to make a meal out of this again.  

I went to the bars and looked around for a guard.  So hungry.  No strength.  

"Is anyone there?  Hello?"  No one answered.  "Someone bring me food!  Hungry!"

"How the mighty have fallen, Bakura Itemri!"  a voice chuckled from the back of the cell.

I turned around quickly to see a figure emerge from a purple haze.  My heart almost stopped. I….I thought I killed him! In Ryou's soulroom!  In my Ring!

"A—A—Anubis!"  

"Well, I'm flattered you still remember me, Bakura.  I see you like your accommodations in your dreams?"

I backed away.  "What are you talking about?"

Anubis chuckled and pointed around him. "This is all my doing, Bakura.  If you can't be a prisoner in your conscious state, in your unconscious state, you are mine."

"All I need to do is wake up to escape you."

"True…but you can't stay awake all the time."

Anubis advanced to me.  "This is your punishment for foiling my plans to get the Millenium Items.  You will be my prisoner in your sleep.  For you see, I was the general in ancient Egypt who captured you.  Yami was my step-brother.  I knew that if I captured the one who robbed my father's tomb, Yami would find favor with me."

I began to growl as visions of Marik's death filled my head.  "You…you killed Marik back in ancient Egypt!"

Anubis pulled out the dagger still covered in blood, which I assumed was Marik's.  He pointed it to my neck.  "This killed your lover.  This same dagger which killed him, now threatens to kill you."

"I am immortal.  You can't kill me."

"In ancient Egypt, you were mortal.  And so, you are mortal here, too.  In your dreams you are your former mortal self.  Would you care for me to demonstrate?"

Anubis cut my chest and I fell to the ground.  Damn! I forgot how much that hurt!  

"You do not have to worry, Bakura.  I will destroy you.  I will use the ones you love to destroy you."

I looked up at Anubis trembling from pain.  "Ryou?"

"You stumbled onto my presence, Bakura.  For you see, Cinetti's soul is inside your mate.  Actually, his souls are inside Ryou now, getting stronger and stronger by the day.  When the time is right, your own children will destroy you."

My children?  Does that mean I am the father of both!  For a minute I was happy, but it didn't last long.  

" My children will…..not…destroy me."

"The same lives you have created out of blood, pain, and tears will cause you more heartache than you have ever known."

I shook my head.  Was Anubis trying to play with my head?

"Ryou's own children will kill her.  What she nurtures today will only give them more strength tomorrow.  She may love them, but they will kill her nevertheless."

I turned away from Anubis hearing a scream and saw a teenage girl wielding a knife.  A boy was holding Ryou to his chest   

"Aria! Stop!  I'm your mother!"  Ryou cried in the arms of the boy who held her tightly against his chest.

"Don't cry or scream, mother. This will only hurt for a second.  I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mommy.  I love you.  I love you."

"Aten, don't let her do this!"

I stood up and ran to the apparition of the girl and tried to grab her arm, but the knife same down onto Ryou's heart.  Ryou didn't scream, just fell lifeless in her son's arms.  

"RYOU!  RYOU!"

I ran to hug Ryou's body when I saw Malik enter.  "Malik, no!  Don't come in here!"

The girl jumped behind Malik and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Malik's muffled screams filled the cell.  The girl pulled back and I could see a black cord around Malik's neck. Malik struggled to breathe as he tried to fight her off.  His face turned color and his breathing became raspy.  He fell to his knees, his throat gurgling and choking.  I tried to grab the girl off of Malik, but my hands went right through her.

"Come…on….stop……..breathing…" the girl grunted.  Malik fell to the floor after a last whimper.  I could hear Malik draw his last breath as he collapsed on Ryou's body.  

Anubis approached me and chuckled.  "Your hikaris will die.  My revenge on you will be complete."

I fell to the floor as the apparition faded.  I was going to lose Ryou.  Malik would die.  I couldn't keep this from Marik.  

"Bakura, Ryou shall bear you a daughter.  She will be strong.  She will strike you without mercy.  Never shall she waver in her quest to destroy you.  Evil incarnate."

I…have a daughter.  A little girl.  I was going to be a father!  Wait…'bear you a daughter?'  That means……Marik is the other father!  My own child was going to destroy me and Ryou?  That girl in the apparition was a monster!  She told Malik to stop breathing.  She killed them both.  

"Ryou shall bear Marik a son.  He may be weak, but the weak are easy to control.  The weak are easy to manipulate.  I shall control that part of Cinetti's soul."

I growled at Anubis.  "You put that maniac's soul into my children?"

"Cinetti was split in two..a light…and a dark.  Marik's son is weak, he is the light.  At this very minute, he is weak.  The light may not survive, but that is not my problem if it doesn't."

"Marik's child may die?"

"That is no concern of mine, Bakura.  You should be worried about yourself.  As the children grow, they will become stronger until they can destroy you completely.  They will destroy all who you care about….even your lover, Ryou."

I stood up furiously.  "You leave my Ryou alone!  I beat you before alone, I can do it again!"  I didn't have my Ring on!  I tried to conjure up my spells, but it wouldn't work.

Anubis created a white ball of energy and threw it at me sending me to the wall shaking.  

"I told you. I have the power in your dreams now.  Try to hurt me, Bakura."  He slowly advanced to me.  "I will break you, Bakura.   Will break you like I did when I whipped you and left you hanging all night.  I will break you like I took …….well, there's no need to go into details now. I'm sure you will never forgot what I had taken from you in the past.  I took what I desired from you.  All that was left was a body broken and beaten like the way you look now."

Tears ran down my face as I remembered.  "I remember what you took……and I hated you for it.  Now you're going to take Ryou away from me?  You're going to manipulate our children?  I love those babies!  I will not let you harm them!"

Anubis threw me into the wall again.  "You have no choice.  You have only one alternative.  To destroy the evil inside Ryou, you must destroy them."

I whimpered. I couldn't do that to those lives.  How can I willingly destroy something I always wanted? Someone I loved even before I saw them?

"I will not destroy my children, Anubis. Even though only one of them is mine, I feel like both of them are a part of me and I will not let you harm them."

"If you do not destroy them, they will destroy you."

"Then let them destroy me.  I'd rather die than do that to my own flesh and blood, especially my little girl."

"Then let me give you the Kiss of Death."  Anubis crashed his lips against mine completely surprising me.  I grabbed his black cloak and tried to push him off of me.  He ended the kiss as I began to struggle.  "Your greatest joy will be the source of your deepest sorrow, Bakura."

************************************************************************

Bakura's POV 

            I woke up quickly panting heavily.  My face was all covered in sweat.  My own pulse was running quickly.  I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  The cold water that splashed against my face woke me up. Was that a dream?  I ran to the bedroom again and saw Ryou sleeping on her side.  With a gentle dexterity, I touched her belly.  The one baby kicked my hand and Ryou winced in her sleep.  This child was going to kill Ryou? And Malik?  Ryou smiled in her sleep content and ignorant of the danger posed to her.  

I touched the other side of the belly and I could feel the other baby nuzzle into my hand.

Ryou, your life is in danger…and I don't know if I can tell you.

            I ran to Marik and Malik's room.  I opened the door slightly to see Marik leaning over Malik kissing his hikari.  Malik was going to die….and his yami didn't even know it.  I watched as the yami kissed Malik's tan chest eliciting giggles and moans from Malik.  Malik's eyes were closed in complete contentment as the yami placed light kisses down his chest.

"I love you, yami," Malik moaned as Marik stopped his attack of kisses and pulled Malik close to him kissing his neck.  I knocked on the door regretting I had to stop their session.

"Come in.  Bakura? It's 6am.  What are you doing up?"  Malik asked as he smiled into

Marik's assault.

"I need a private yami moment, here, Malik. Go lay down with Ryou for a little."

Malik grabbed a towel beside the bed and wrapped it around him. Obviously, Marik and Malik were getting intimate….again.  Marik never seems to get enough of Malik.  I know I can't blame him. Malik's just like Ryou.

"Marik, you and I have to talk to Yami today."

"Why? You look really shaken.  What did you see?"

"My dream. Anubis came into my dream."

Marik shrugged. "Osiris comes in mine sometimes, but…"

"No, baka!  I mean Anubis!  The one who took over Anzu and kidnapped our hikaris?"

Marik grabbed the Millenium Rod.  "Where is he? I'll get him!"

"He's in the Shadow Realm.  You, me, and Yami have to go to the Shadow Realm.  If we don't, Ryou and Malik will die."

Next Chappie: Malik takes Ryou to the hospital for the ultrasound and the yamis go to the Shadow Realm.


	28. Targets

*review Responses tomorrow*  
  
Targets Marik sat up in the bed with disbelief pasted on his tanned features. Malik was going to die? His tenshi? His hand on the Millnium Rod became sweaty as he thought about Malik..his Malik.dead. "D-Dead? What do you mean dead?" "How about dead as in not breathing? Strangled kind of dead?" Marik shook his head to eliminate the images. "What do you mean Malik is going to die?" Bakura turned his body to face the other yami whose lower lip quivered slightly. "Last night I had a dream about Ryou. Anubis came into my dream and told me that our children are going to kill Ryou and Malik. Anubis is still after us." "We defeated that bastard! How could have he survived it?" Bakura shook his head and put his hand on Marik's hand. "I do not know, but what I do know, is that we have to stop him before he has a chance to kill our hikaris. Anubis still has a grudge against me for stopping him from gathering the Millenium Items. Actually, Marik, he was the one who killed you. Anubis killed you in that desert and he..he.I can't say what he did to me. But we have to stop him." Marik gripped the Rod tightly making his knuckles even whiter. "I won't let him hurt those kids!" "There's more to that dream, Marik." "How could there be more? What you told me is enough." "Cinetti is also back. Somehow." Marik jumped out of bed and turned angrily. "This just keeps getting better and better! We killed him, too, Bakura! You stabbed him! We beat him to a bloody pulp, you and I!" Bakura stood up and grabbed Marik's arm. "Don't wake Ryou up! I know we killed him, too! But he is back. Anubis somehow found his soul in the Shadow Realm where I banished it. He split Cinetti's soul into good and evil. And." Marik growled low in his throat waiting for the final blow. "Our children's souls are that of Cinetti's light and dark." Marik stormed out of the bedroom and burst into Ryou's bedroom where Ryou still slept. Bakura followed after and sat Malik cuddled next to Ryou half- asleep against her chest. Marik walked to Ryou with the Millenium Rod in hand and looked at Ryou who turned her head and rested it on Malik's blonde hair with a smile. Marik put one hand on Ryou's belly. The one baby kicked, but the other baby didn't move. Bakura could swear he saw a tear fall from Marik's face. "What is happening, Bakura? I.I don't want to lose Ryou. I don't want to lose Malik. Are you saying that Cinetti is in Ryou right now?" Bakura nodded. "Those children are going to kill Ryou and Malik. They could come after us, too." "How can we fight our own flesh and blood?" "I don't know," Bakura whispered. "All I know is that my daughter..is going to be..a murderer. My little girl..is going to kill her mother." Marik turned to Bakura. "How do you know you are having a girl?" "Anubis told me my daughter is the dark." Bakura touched the belly. "My little girl. I love her, Marik. I don't want to see what she will become, but maybe we can change what the future holds. Maybe we can prevent Anubis' prophecy. Somehow." "Did Anubis say what the other baby will be?" Bakura forced a smile at Marik. Despite all this sadness, he knew Marik would be content if he knew what Ryou was going to bear him. "Ryou is going to bear you a son, Marik. You are going to have a little boy." If Marik was alive, he would have had a heart attack. His jaw dropped and he looked down at Ryou. "A son? Boy? I'm going to be a dad?" Marik kneeled before Ryou and put his head on her belly. "Thank you, Ryou. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have the son I always wanted." Bakura brushed back his hair. He couldn't tell Marik his child was going to be weak. Marik was so happy, he couldn't ruin the moment. "We have to stop Anubis, Marik." "And Cinetti. But how do we do that?" "Anubis said we have to get rid of them." "Who?" Bakura sighed. "Our children." Marik pulled Bakura into the hallway. "I am not getting rid of my son, Itemri! Think of another way!" "I'm trying to think of another way! We have to talk to the pharaoh." Marik groaned in protest. "I know, but we need his help with this. We needed all three of us before to defeat Anubis. We will need all of us again." Marik looked back into the room. Malik's arm draped over Ryou and his eyes slowly fell shut. Ryou smiled against the other hikari's hair and placed a gentle kiss on Malik's forehead. "We can't let anything happen to them, Bakura." Bakura walked away silently and went downstairs to call Yami.  
  
Yami and Yugi came over carrying a small bag. Bakura took it and looked at the contents suspiciously. "What is this for, pharaoh? I don't play with dolls anymore." "It's not for you, tomb robber. It's for your baby shower. We're going to set up a baby shower." Bakura dragged the big bag inside with Marik's help. "You have to hide it from Ryou." The bedroom door opened upstairs and Bakura and Marik shoved the black bag into the closet and covered it with coats and bedsheets. Ryou came downstairs in her bathrobe, her belly seeming difficult to carry. Ryou saw Yugi and brought Yugi into a hug. "Wow, Ryou! This is going quickly!" "My back.is killing me. I have to sit down." Ryou sat down at the kitchen and she winced. Yami quickly went to Ryou's side. "What's wrong, Ryou?" "The baby just kicked. That one would make a good soccer player. She packs one hell of a punch." Yugi sat and talked to Ryou as Bakura and Marik pulled Yami aside and explained the situation to him. Yami groaned and snarled. "Anubis is back? I thought we.." "Defeated him? Yes, I know. Well, he's back and Cinetti's soul is inside my daughter as we speak!" Bakura snarled back. "We have to go to the Shadow Realm to confront Anubis." Yami nodded as Malik came down the steps. Malik went to Marik and hugged him."Sorry, yami. I was so tired. I fell asleep again beside Ryou." Marik rubbed his cheek against the other boy's hair. "It's ok, tenshi. I have to go somewhere with Yami and Bakura. Can you take Ryou to her ultrasound?" "Take my Aibou with you. I think he would want to be there as a friend." Malik smiled without questioning. "Ok." Yami told Yugi he had to leave. Bakura and Marik gave Ryou a gentle kiss before leaving to confront the threat to their lover's life. Yugi and Malik made breakfast for Ryou and they left for the ultrasound.  
  
************************Hospital********************  
At the hospital, Ryou was told to pull down her sweatpants a little and they squirted some green, cold ooze onto her belly. She giggled as the technician rubbed it on her. Yugi and Malik watched as the technician put an instrument on Ryou's belly. The black and white image showed a form inside. Yugi and Malik gaped when the technician turned the monitor to them. "There's your baby, sweetie," she said to Ryou. "It looks like a girl. Here's her arm.the crown of her head." The baby seemed to cover its face with its arms so the face was practically invisible. "She's gonna be a shy little girl, mom. Better watch out." "That's.my baby?" The technician nodded. "That's.my baby." Ryou smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Having the doctor telling her she was pregnant was one thing.actually seeing it..was completely different. "I'm having a little girl? My mom would be so proud of me, if she was alive." "Sweetie, don't cry. I know this is emotional." "I'm so happy! I wish my yami was here to see this!" Malik gripped Ryou's shoulder. "He'll see this. Marik, too! I'm glad I could see this! It's hard to imagine that is what is inside of you!" The technician moved the instrument to the other side. "You're having twins!" Yugi clenched his fists in excitement. "Wait until we tell everyone! Yami will be so excited!" "Boy or girl?" "It's a boy..Yup.definitely." Malik hugged Ryou tightly. "Twins! A boy and a girl! Ryou, I am so proud of you!" Malik kissed Ryou's cheek. "You're not the father?" Malik giggled. "No, let's just say, I was too hurt to join in the fun. Oh well! It doesn't matter! I still love you, Ryou!" Yugi walked up closer to the monitor. "You can hardly see the other one." The technician moved the instrument around to get a good picture. "This baby is hard to see. Ryou, in what month are you in?" Ryou shrugged. "I don't know.maybe fourth or fifth day." "Day? Honey, this doesn't take days. It takes months." "I don't know." The technician looked at the girl again. "She looks like she's about.six or seven months. The male is much smaller." Ryou's smile left. "Smaller?" "The look like they are in the same month, but the boy is smaller." "Will.will he survive?" The technician looked at the large girl and the small boy. "There's a good chance he will and a good chance he won't. He's very small, but he is fully developed." The technician put a stethescope to Ryou's belly. She listened to the heartbeat. "The boy's heart seems strong. That's a good sign. If it was weak, you might have had a problem." "Is the baby healthy though?" Ryou asked, her voice riddled with concern. "Appears to be so, but if the child is born now, it would need to be in an incubator for a while. The other baby is fine, though. Were they conceived together?" "About an hour apart, actually." "We'll have to closely monitor that one, Ryou." Ryou began to cry. "Did I do this? Was this my fault?" Malik hugged her. "No, Ryou. It's not your fault. Don't cry. Let's hope for the best. You know we will do everything to keep this baby healthy." Ryou whimpered into Malik's hair. "I know. Sorry." "No, Ryou, at least this baby has a chance of survival. There's a lot of children who we see here are not well, but they are born healthy." Yugi rubbed Ryou's arm. "Come on, Ryou. We know you will pull through fine and so will your son." Ryou stopped crying. "You're right, Yugi. I'm going to have a son. And he's going to grow up and be anything he wants to be. No matter what he chooses in life, I will do anything for him. I will support him. These babies are going to have nothing but the best, including a father and mother who love them dearly." *********************************************** ********************In the Shadow Realm************************** Bakura, Marik, and Yami stood in the purple haze of the Shadow Realm. Marik rubbed his bare arms. "This place is still a freezer," Marik said, his teeth chattering. "Look at what you are wearing!" Yami pointed at him. "A purple tank top with chains and jeans! Why do you think Bakura and I wear jackets here?" Bakura pulled out his deck and closed his eyes. The White Magical Hat appeared to him bowing before him. "Yes, my Master Bakura. How may I serve you?" "Where is Anubis?" "He has hidden himself away in the forbidden zone of the Shadow Realm. His magic protects it. No one can enter. Even the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack cannot break the seal. All the brutal force we have cannot break it." Yami pulled out his deck and the Dark Magician appeared before them with a bow to Yami. "Yes, Master Yami." "Have you tried to break the seal on Anubis' fortress?" "Many times, master. No matter how many attacks we hit it with, it will not crack. Anubis' fortress is impenetrable." Bakura sighed. "Ryou and Malik's lives are in danger. Cinetti.." "We know, Master Bakura," the White Magical Hat said. "I was watching with the Red Eyes Black dragon. The only way to see Anubis is if we fly." Yami thought for a moment. "Curse of Dragon! Come forth!" The Curse of Dragon appeared and Yami pet it. "Can we land?" "No, Yami. The barrier extends above and below." Marik pulled out his Winged Dragon of Ra card. "We have already tried that," The Dark Magician said. "Even a God Card cannot burst through that fortress." Bakura stepped away from the crowd and screamed into the cold air. "ANUBIS! YOU COME HERE AND FACE US NOW! OR ARE YOU GOING TO RUN LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!" A light appeared and Anubis stood in front of them. "So much noise, my little tomb robber! You know, slaves and servants are supposed to be seen and not heard." Yami stood beside Bakura. "Anubis! Leave Ryou and Malik alone! You have no right to do what you have done!" "I have every right, brother! You banished me here and my plan to get the Items would have worked had it not been for my former prisoner." Bakura wanted to back away as Anubis approached him. He remembered him in his dream kissing him roughly. Bakura held his ground for Ryou's sake. "I won't let you use my daughter as a pawn in your twisted game of revenge!" Marik blocked Bakura from Anubis. "You harm my son and I will personally feed you to my Winged Dragon." Anubis laughed at the threat. "You will all be destroyed, Marik Ishtar. You and Bakura will eventually be the targets of your own children. They will strike at you. They will strike at anyone you care about and love, and this includes everyone they know," Anubis grinned at Yami. "Oh yes, step-brother. They will destroy you, too. By eliminating your hikaris, they will take away everything you love. Not even your Aibou is safe, Yami." "Yugi did nothing to you, Anubis!" "No, but you did banish me here, Yami. You are responsible for my suffering here in this wasteland. And you foiled my plans, too, to collect the Millenium Items. Yugi's blood will join with Malik and Ryou's blood. They are not safe and you cannot protect them every minute of the day." Marik drew the dagger from the Rod. "I'll kill you before I let you harm Malik!" Marik raised the dagger and Bakura caught his hand. Marik was against Anubis! Anubis was very dangerous. The white Magical Hat and the Dark Magician ran to restrain Anubis. Marik grabbed Anubis' cloak and Anubis raised his arm. A flash of light sent Yami, Marik, and Bakura back several feet flying in the air. Bakura landed on his back with a groan. He opened his eyes and the Duel Monsters were holding Marik. Yami shook his head and looked around. Anubis was standing by the Duel Monsters. Bakura crawled to Marik. Marik was completely out cold. "What did you do?" "I did this in self defense. He had better get better than this if he hopes to protect his hikari. If Marik cannot take a charge of lightening then Malik is as good as dead." Bakura held onto Marik. "Not again! Marik, open your eyes!" Yami staggered over. "Is he alright?" "He's breathing, but it's shallow. We have to get him home." Yami turned to Anubis. "You are a monster! If you touch one hand on my Aibou.you will regret it." Bakura lifted Marik's shirt. "Yami, we have to get him home. He's bleeding." "Go take your little Marik home. Maybe next time he will think twice about confronting me." Bakura growled along with Yami. "White Magical Hat!" "Dark Magician!" "ATTACK!" The White Magical Hat and the Dark Magician raised their weapons and Anubis extended his hand again and the Duel Monsters broke into tiny slivers of glass. "NO! DARK MAGICIAN!" "WHITE MAGICAL HAT!" Anubis chuckled. "Now you know who you are dealing with." Anubis disappeared. "I guess I can't summon the Dark Magician anymore until he can rejuvenate himself," Yami sighed. The Curse of Dragon flew away. "They'll be alright. We have to get Marik home." Bakura picked up Marik and turned towards where Anubis disappeared. "This battle is not over, Anubis." 


	29. Chances

Chances  
  
Ryou's POV  
Malik and Yugi walked me home but I was quiet. My son had a chance of survival. I didn't want a chance! I didn't want a numerical value placed on my son's chances for life. That wasn't fair! Well, life is rarely fair, my father always told me. I could see he was right.  
Malik took my hand as we walked home. He could tell I needed comfort. I needed something after that appointment, but I didn't know what. I wanted to scream, to yell, to cry, to be angry with myself for this. But I didn't cause this. Why would I willingly cause something like this? No. It wasn't me or Bakura. Not even Marik was responsible. But, they had a right to know. One of them was the father, so they had a right to know.  
We entered the home and found Yami sitting on the couch. Yugi ran up to his yami and hugged him. "Wait until you hear the good news! Ryou, tell him!" I couldn't quite give what I was feeling words yet. I just walked into the kitchen for some milk. Maybe that will make the baby stronger. Never have I guzzled that much of anything before in my life. Malik followed me into the kitchen and I drank the entire gallon of milk. I have never been so suddenly thirsty in my life!  
Bakura came into the kitchen with a rag. His hands were shaking and covered in blood. His face was sweaty or he was crying. When his lip trembled as he turned to me, I knew he was shaken. Whose blood was on his hands? I walked up to him and put my hand on his trembling hand. "Yami, what happened? Why do you have blood on you?" Bakura put his head on my shoulder and I gathered him in my arms. I saw Yami in the kitchen..Bakura was in my arms...oh Ra. ...Where is Marik? Malik went paler than we have ever seen him and he ran to the living room calling for his yami in a panic. We heard his thin frame running up the stairs. Something gripped my heart and Bakura left my shoulder. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. "Ryou..." "Yami Bakura, what happened? Where is Marik?" "He was hurt. We went to the Shadow Realm to-." "Why there?" "Anubis came into my dreams. He told me that our children were destined to kill you. I didn't want to tell you--." I pushed away from him. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because you were going to go for your ultrasound and I knew you were nervous for that so I never bothered to--." "We defeated Anubis, yami." Bakura wrung out the towel into the sink. "He's back. Somehow, he found Cinetti and tore his soul into light and dark--." I held my ears. Kill me? My children that I love before I even see them? Anubis? Cinetti? My yami wasn't making any sense! "Yami, are you sure this was real or just a dream?" Bakura put the towel on the counter. "This was for real, Ryou. I took Yami and Marik into the Shadow Realm to confront Anubis. Marik tried to stab Anubis and he shocked him with a bolt of lightening or something." My heart clenched suddenly with pain. "Is he alright? You wouldn't have blood on your hands if he wasn't hurt." "I just bandaged his stomach. He may retreat into his Millenium Rod tonight or his soulroom to heal once he wakes up, but for now, he's lying on his bed." I ran up the stairs to Marik's room where Malik was lying beside his sleeping yami on the bed. I quickly ran to Marik's other side when I felt one of my babies try to move. "Marik? Marik, open your eyes." Bakura climbed the steps and he entered the room. Malik clutched onto Marik's shoulder. "Why won't he wake up? Bakura, what happened? He won't wake up!" "Anubis hurt him. We have to wait until he wakes up," Bakura said brining over Malik's desk chair and letting me sit down. "Anubis? We killed him off!" "He's back and he has somehow replaced the souls of our children with Cinetti's light and dark halves." Malik and I turned to see Bakura. OUR children? "Our children?" "Anubis told me all about the children, Ryou." I took his hand tightly. "A boy and a girl?" Bakura had tears in his eyes. "Ryou.my love.we are going to have a daughter." My little girl was Bakura's? He was a daddy! I pulled him close to me with a smile. If Bakura was my girl's father..my son. "Marik is the father of the boy." Malik brought his head on his unconscious yami's lap and sobbed. "Marik...no..you can't go..you gave us a son.." "We went to the Shadow Realm to stop Anubis, Ryou. We tried to stop him. That is why I am glad Yugi went with you and Malik. I didn't want you to be alone. After all, Anubis threatened to kill you and Malik." "Did you find a way to stop Anubis and Cinetti?" My yami sighed and sat at Marik's feet rubbing the yami's leg. "No, Ryou. We failed. Anubis said the only way to destroy Cinetti...is to..destroy the children." NO! I stood up angrily. "I am NOT doing that, Bakura! I don't want to get rid of them! They are my family!" "Ryou, you are going to die if they are born. We can try to change them, but what if Anubis' prophecy comes true? I don't want to lose you." This was my only chance for a family and wouldn't let anyone take this from me! "I'd rather die giving birth than destroy them, Bakura." Bakura brought me to his stomach and I sniffed. Both of us were in a maelstrom and we felt like we had no where to turn. No easy answers. I wanted to plead with him not to take my children away. These two were a part of me as much as Marik and Bakura. I couldn't voluntarily give them up. My little girl kicked me as I hugged Bakura. I tried to calm her down by rubbing around her, but she grew more agitated. I whimpered and Bakura looked down. "What's wrong?" "Your baby will not stop kicking me, yami." We heard a moan come from the bed. I looked over and saw Marik's eyes flutter open. His eyes couldn't focus and it looked like he was squinting trying to focus. "What.just.happened? Someone get the number of that truck that hit me?" "It was a lightening bolt, Marik," Bakura said rubbing the yami's leg. "Oh.I remember." Marik tried to sit up and he whimpered before falling back onto his back. I held onto him. "I know you were trying to protect your son's life, Marik. I'm sorry if you were hurt in the process." My lips were pressed onto his and I lightly kissed him. He has done so much for me! He gave me a son, he was working a job he abhorred, and he risked his safety for his own son. What a great father he was! My dad would never do that for me..never. Marik slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep again. "He'll go into his soul room later," Malik said covering Marik with a blanket. I went to the other side of the bed and tried to gently pull Malik away from Marik. He was reluctant, but he left in my arms.  
We closed the door and returned downstairs where Yami rubbed his light's head. I sat with Malik on the couch holding onto him. I kissed his forehead and he gripped onto me tightly. Bakura sat on the coffeetable, something I never approved of, but I was so concerned about the situation at hand, nothing mattered but the safety of my children. Yugi wasn't smiling anymore, but he wasn't crying either. "What are we going to do?" Bakura asked. "How is Marik?" Yami asked. Bakura growled. "You can only kill him once, pharaoh. Thanks to your general and your step brother, Marik can only die once." Yami shook his head. "I'm sorry Anubis was cruel, Bakura, but I never told him shoot-to-kill." "That's a load of crap, Yami! Pure crap! Your step brother is after my children. That is my concern right now." "So what are we going to do?" I held onto Malik whimpering in my ear. "Don't make Ryou get rid of my nephew, Bakura. It's not his fault he's small." Bakura shot a look at me. "Is this true?" I nodded. "Marik's son is very small, Bakura. They're not even sure if my son will survive." I tried to stay strong. Now his father was hurting, too. "What are the chances?" "Not good, but not bad, yami." Bakura sighed and took my hand. "I will not let you give this up, Ryou, if you don't want to. I will see what I can do to stop this prophecy." Yami uncrossed his legs and stood up. "I will see if I have something at the Game Shop to help Ryou. I'll look through my spell books today. Let's go, Yugi." "I hope Marik feels better, Ryou." Yugi hugged me and he left. Bakura sat on the chair Yugi sat on and sighed. Malik closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh of content. "Marik went into his soul room." Malik slowly went upstairs and he closed his bedroom door. I turned to Bakura. "I know this upsets you, Ryou. I'm sorry if I seemed a little rash." "No. It's not your fault, yami. I'm concerned about Malik. He needs someone." "Go up to him, Ryou. He needs someone now. Marik's in bad shape, but he'll be in his soul room a while." Stood up and kissed Bakura on the forehead. He kissed my belly and I went upstairs to help Malik.  
I knocked on the door and Malik was under his sheets. He lifted his head to look at me. Marik was in his soul room, so Malik was alone. I said nothing to him as I slowly walked to the bed keeping my eyes focused on his. I stopped at the side of the bed and Malik threw the covers back for me to lay down. I slipped into bed and he covered me with the covers. Malik wrapped his arm over my belly and put his head on my chest. "Marik was trying to protect me. I owe him so much, Ryou. I can't even repay him until he gets better. My yami was trying to protect me.I love him so much!" "I know you do, Malik. I..I love him too. He is the father of my little boy. How could I not love him?" Malik leaned up and kissed my ear. His tongue curled along my earlobe and he began to suck on it playfully. "I wish I could repay him, Ryou. But you know, I also owe you a debt of gratitude. You are doing this for me and Marik as much as for Bakura. We love you very much and I know that both of us appreciate it. You are doing so much for us, Ryou." Malik tilted my head towards him and he kissed me on the lips with a whimper. I felt so bad for Malik. He really loved his yami. Seeing him hurt must have been painful for him. I know if I saw Bakura in the same position, I would also be seeking solace in someone's arms. If I had to be that someone to comfort Malik, then so be it. I'm sure he is still rattled from the ultrasound. I knew Malik didn't want to hurt me, but I could be careful. I know he would never intentionally hurt me or the babies, so I decided to help Malik, my childhood friend.  
  
NEXT CHAPPIE: LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALIL X RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Baby Shower

Shower Malik slowly opened his eyes, his cheek laying on bare skin. He rubbed his eyes slowly to find Ryou's skin had become darker and a different fragrance filling the air. Marik pulled his hikari closer. Malik blinked as his yami rubbed his arm. "Marik.you..came out of you soulroom! Does this mean you're not hurt?" "Still stings. Lightening will do that to you." Malik hugged his yami tightly. "I was so worried about you!" "I know, tenshi," Marik whispered to Malik kissing his cheek tenderly. "Was Ryou here when you woke up?" "No. She wasn't here." Malik jumped up and put on his robe, his yami raising an eyebrow at his nudity. "I hope she's ok! I hope I didn't hurt her last night!" Marik chuckled. "I doubt you did, Malik. It's not like you.penetrated her or anything." Malik turned sharply. "You saw us???!!!" The yami laughed heartily. "No, but you whimpered so loudly, the dead could literally have heard you! I know I did. Besides, Ryou didn't sound too close to your ear, so my assumption is she was working...below your equator." Malik blushed and Marik stood up, his chest still somewhat red from the burns. "No need to blush. I heard everything. It's ok, koi." "I was so worried about you, Marik. *sniff * I was so worried about your son that I couldn't help but cry." Marik took Malik in his arms. "Our son, koi. Yours and mine. Ryou and Bakura have their daughter. Now you and I shall have a son of our own." "But..Ryou is the mother." "Ryou wanted to bring her and I closer together, which she has done. This child is a part of all of us, Malik. She is doing this for you, too." Malik hugged his yami and brought him into a heated kiss. Malik pulled Marik downstairs and saw a very pregnant Ryou laying on Bakura with a contented smile on her face. Ryou blinked when she saw Marik come down the steps. Malik went to Ryou. "Ryou, I am so sorry I fell asleep on you last night!" Ryou slid off the couch and wrapped the towel around her. She tried to hug Marik, but her belly was bigger than ever before. Marik hugged her and pulled back quickly noticing the round belly. "Ryou? You're..different." "You just figured that out, genius?" Ryou said giggling. Ryou took Marik's hand and put it on her belly. The normally placid baby kicked once and once again moved into the caress of Marik's hand. Ryou's belly felt hard as she grew larger. Marik smiled when he felt his baby move. His little son was moving. "He's saying good morning to you, daddy." "Daddy?" Marik asked as if in disbelief. "Well, you are his father. He knows it, too, Marik." Ryou kissed Marik and went into the kitchen with Malik. Marik went to Bakura and looked down at the sleeping yami. Marik leaned down and kissed Bakura making the sleeper's eyes shoot open wide. "Mawif..whaf the heww awe you doinf?" Marik broke his kiss and Bakura jumped off the seat only to be interrupted by Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Seto. "What are you doing here?" Bakura asked Yami. "Ryou's baby shower.today.remember?" Bakura slapped his head. He completely forgot. No doubt that shock from Anubis wiped out some brain cells."I forgot! Ryou is in the kitchen!" Ryou ran out with Malik. She was already dressed, having found some clothes in the dryer downstairs. "We need pickles and beef jerky, and ice cream, yami! Hi, guys!" The boys stared wide eyed at Ryou's large belly. "Ryou.you are huge!" Joey exclaimed. Seto whacked his head. "Bad puppy! Bad!" "I'm having two babies! You'd be huge, too!" Ryou pulled Malik out of the house and the boys set up for the baby shower. Yami and Yugi moved the furniture and pulled out tiny party favors such as confetti, tiny cribs filled with candy, Yugi filled up the balloons with helium. Seto and Joey pulled out the presents from the closet. They pulled out the bears and stuffed animals and put them on the couch. Yugi had wrapped up the clothes they got Ryou when he was changed into a baby. Seto and Joey carried in the trunk full of toys and the diaper bag. Joey placed some balloons outside. Marik gathered the food and placed it on the coffee table. "OH! HELLO MR. FIRE HYDRANT! I LOVE YOU VERY MU.BAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS! BALLOONS ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP!" Anzu grabbed the balloons and Joey in a tight hug. "Thank you, Joey! You are a true friend!" Joey grunted and Seto tried to pull his "puppy" away from the demonic girl. Anzu ran in and gripped the blue bunny plushie. "IT'S A LITTLE BUNNY WUNNY FUNNY HUNNY!" Marik ran upstairs and everyone thought Marik had the right idea. Marik returned with an armful of clothes. "What's that for?" Yugi asked. "This is for our game later during the shower." "Game?" Yami asked. "What kind of game?" Marik chuckled. "Oh you will see soon enough, Yami." **************************************** Ryou and Malik walked in and everyone yelled surprise! Ryou jumped back and grabbed her belly making everyone think that they startled her too much. Seto ran to her. "You alright?" "You just scared me, is all! You guys did this for me?" Ryou looked around at the wrapped presents and the furniture. Malik quickly put the food in the kitchen and the ice cream in the freezer. Ryou ran for the cradles. They were pink and blue with lace around the outside and bows on the top. A tiny trunk held monkey's with clanging symbols, a Furby, Pink and blue bunny plushies, and Change of Heart blankets and plushies. Ryou grabbed a card from on top of the trunk and opened it. It read, " 'We wish you nothing but happiness and good will. May the children grow up to be healthy and strong.' Sincerely, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Tristan (sorry, bud, Serenity wanted to go shopping on the day of your shower), Malik, Marik, and your akutenshi, Bakura.' Ryou covered her mouth and collapsed on the chair crying. Bakura sat beside her and held her. "I'm so happy! Really, I am! I can't believe you guys would do this for me!" "We're your friends, Ryou." Marik stood up and pulled out the clothes. They were lingerie..from Isis. Malik's jaw dropped. "How..DID YOU GO THROUGH MY SISTER'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER AGAIN, MARIK ISHTAR???? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT???!!!" "I remember succinctly you telling me it was ok. Now anyway, when anyone says the word 'Baby', you must put on a piece of Isis' lingerie." Malik's lip curled. "I am so going to kill you for this! If my sister finds out..she is going to kill me!" Anzu looked at Ryou holding a present and she jumped. Ryou began to laugh. "The girl just shifted. She's stopped kicking for now." Anzu gasped as she saw Ryou's belly move with the movement of the baby. She ran up to Ryou and grabbed Ryou's face and yelled into Ryou's mouth. "HELLO LITTLE BABIES!" Ryou growled and bit down on Anzu's hands. "Biting is like.ow.friendship!" Ryou snarled back at Anzu. "Stay away from my babies!" Ryou's maternal instinct just snapped when the threat to her children stepped closer to her. Anzu's screaming could deafen the kids. "I WUV WITTLE BABIES! BABIES ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP! I wanna sing a song about babies!" Marik grinned. Anzu did say 'baby', but felt odd making Isis wear underwear that touched Anzu's body. The thought of that sickened even him. Ryou sat back and opened a box. Inside was formal wear and two tiny capes with chains on the front (like Marik wears in Battle City). Yami grinned. "That's from me and Yugi. We thought they needed something for when they go out formally." Marik grinned. "Nice touch on the capes. Like father like son." Ryou opened a bunch of clothes from when he was changed into a baby. "That is also from Yami and I, Ryou. They can be useful." Ryou opened a pink sleeper with a pink dog on it and sniffed in joy. Joey raised his hand. "That's from me, Ryou. There's even a blue one for you." In another box were tiny baby booties and towels for the babies. Inside a box was an Anzu plushie. Ryou looked at it confused. Yami held up his hand. "That's from all of us, Ryou. Stick a pin in it and Anzu will feel it." Ryou laughed. "All of you will enjoy that. Even me if she doesn't stop trying to make friends with my trunk. Anzu, get out of my trunk!" "BUT IT'S BEING FRIENDLY!" "I don't care what it's doing, stop moving around.better yet.leave!" Marik stood by the lingerie and Joey smirked at him and turned his attention to Kaiba. Joey leaned over and began to lick his "master's ear." Kaiba threw his head back as Joey rubbed his chest. Joey wrapped one leg over Kaiba's lap and began grinding himself against Kaiba. "Oh.Joey..." Everyone turned their attention to Kaiba moaning and petting his little puppy. "Joey.baby..WAIT! WAIT! I'VE BEEN SET UP!" Marik chuckled. "Too bad, moneybags..on with the lingerie!" Seto grumbled as he put on a pair of black bra and black lacy panties outside his clothes. Joey fell to the floor rolling. His tears came from his eyes and his face turned red. Anzu went up to Seto. "You look so friendly!" Anzu snapped Seto's lacy panties. Seto turned to her. "Don't snap my undies, please." Anzu turned to the crowd. "LACY PANTIES ARE LIKE FRIENDSHIP!" Yami opened the door and told her to go find a clue for a change. Yami shut the door behind her. "Twit." Yami went up to Ryou when she winced. "So how are the.." Yami looked at Marik. He knew the spirit wanted to see the mighty pharaoh in women's lingerie. "Infants." "They are doing well, Yami." Ryou snickered and looked at Bakura. "Yugi, come here." Yugi ran over to Ryou. "Yugi, what did you bring for food? Did you bring anything?" "Candies." "What are your favorites, Yami?" Ryou snickered. Yami stood up. "Sweet Tarts, chocolate M&M's, lollipops." "What about that caramel candy, Yami?" Yugi asked. "You mean Baby Ruths?..WAIT! WAIT!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Marik laughed and put the bra on Yami and panties on Yami. Bright pink lingerie went on the yami. Malik brought out the food to everyone and the drinks. Ryou looked at the presents and her mind floated to her babies. She saw there were two of everything. What if..what if she only needed one? 'No. I can't think like that,' she thought. Everyone was happy, but the reality of the situation was always there. She bit down on the cake that Joey had made and swallowed it. Her son made a quick jolt making her drop her cake. Bakura turned to her. "Ryou? Ryou? You ok?" "Yami.." "What is it?" "The baby moved. Too suddenly." Yami turned to Marik. "Any names yet?" "Hmm..Osiris...Aten....Ramses..Bakari..Marik Jr." Yami shook his head. "I feel bad for the kid already." Marik snorted. "It's not your kid, game king." Yugi turned to Ryou. "Any names, Ryou?" "Bakara, Kara, Kanika, Aria, Rhea...that's it so far. I don't know which one I want. I love them all." Ryou giggled and pulled up her shirt to see the belly. She sat back and the outline of the babies could be seen through the skin. Yami's jaw dropped and the cake fell onto the floor. Ryou sat forward as she hunched over suddenly. Bakura grabbed her arm as she began to pant. "Yami.." Bakura could hear the fear in her voice. "Koibito? What is it?" "Yami...I need to go to the hospital..I think I'm in labor."  
  
Next Chappie: False Alarm. 


	31. Babies of Mine

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DUMBO SONG.BUT I STILL CRY AT IT!  
  
Babies of Mine  
  
Bakura jumped out of his seat and Ryou began to shake. Yami and Seto quickly stripped themselves of Isis' lingerie and ran to get Seto's limo ready. Bakura and Marik helped Ryou to her feet and she almost fell down.  
  
"Labor is like friendship!" Anzu said bouncing around like an idiot. Ryou began to cry. "Breathe, Ryou, Breathe! Remember the class." "It hurts..yami." Bakura kissed her head. "I know, baby. This is all our fault, Ryou." "Something's wrong, Marik," Ryou whimpered. Marik tried to hold back his desire to run to the hospital himself and drag the doctor to the house. "What's wrong, Ryou?" "Don't know. My chest hurts now..Bakura," Ryou whimpered. Joey grabbed a blanket to cover Seto's seats in case Ryou's water broke.  
Malik and Bakura held onto Ryou in the car as Anzu ran after the limo again screaming at the top of her irritating lungs, "I WANT TO SEE THE BABYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" Ryou gasped as she began to wheeze. "I'm...going..to kill..Anzu.myself!" Malik caressed her hair trying to fan her. Marik was sitting across from Ryou periodically looking up her dress. Bakura growled suddenly feeling very possessive of Ryou and protective. Here Ryou was in great pain and all Marik could do was look up her dress! "Will you stop looking up my wife's dress, Ishtar?" Bakura growled. Marik shrugged. "There's nothing here that I haven't seen before, Bakura." "You son of a bitch!" Bakura lunged at Marik. Marik and Bakura wrestled as Malik covered Ryou's belly with his body to prevent any blows to her. Marik kicked Malik in the back and he winced. "Yami! We have to stop them!" Yugi screamed gripping Marik. Yami grabbed Bakura as Bakura kicked Malik again. Ryou leaned over and grabbed Bakura's arm. "'Kura! Bakura, please stop!" "Take that back, Ishtar!" Joey grabbed Bakura and pulled him back beside Ryou who was rubbing the assaulted back of Malik. Seto pinned Marik's shoulders to the black leather seats. "That wasn't an insult," Marik sneered struggling against Yami, Yugi, and Seto. "That's a fact!" Malik sat up slowly, his back aching from the assault. "You could have kicked your son, Marik!" Marik breathed deeply and the anger turning his face red had disappeared. Ryou gripped onto Bakura. "Can't breathe." Seto saw a lump grow on Ryou's belly and his eyes widened. "Not to be crass, but what the hell is THAT???!!!" "My baby, dumbass!" Bakura said. "She's not settling down. What is she doing in there!" Bakura held Ryou until they got to the hospital. Marik and Malik ran in and a stretcher was wheeled out. The doctors looked at the group of boys and one pregnant woman. "Who's the father?" one of the doctors asked. "I am," Bakura and Marik said in unison.  
Bakura and Marik followed them to the emergency room. Ryou wasn't dialated, but her heartbeat was erratic. Bakura held onto Marik trembling and terrified. They did an ultrasound and both watched the screen in shock. Two distinct figures emerged on the screen and both boys stepped closer to see.  
  
Bakura's POV  
The monitor showed my baby on the screen. She was big.just like her daddy. On the screen, she seemed to stretch and Ryou arched her back and screamed. It was hard to believe that child was mine. Hearing the heartbeat of my baby for the first time was incredible. Seeing my child on that screen was almost a miracle. She curled up again and Ryou relaxed. Sweat was covered on her forehead as the new life was moving inside of her.  
  
"Is my little girl..alright?" Ryou pointed to the screen and showed me her arms, her legs, the curve of her back. Ryou turned to me again. "Watch this, yami!" Ryou rubbed the area where my baby girl was and she curled up sucking her thumb. "Ain't she cute, yami?" The doctors moved the scanner over to the other side.  
  
Marik's POV  
The scanner came over my baby and I heard Anubis' voice almost in my ear declaring my son would be weak. I looked at the thin form on the screen. My son was only half the size of Bakura's baby. I honestly feared for him. Even the doctors exchanged glances as they whispered to each other. What were they saying? What did they suspect? Was my baby healthy? Would he survive? No matter what anyone said in that room, I knew my baby was special to me. How could he not be? He's a part of me. Just like Ryou, I wanted to hold my son.and tell him.it was all going to be O.K.  
  
Normal POV  
The doctors exchanged quiet whispers. One doctor approached Ryou and took her pulse. "How far are you into this pregnancy, miss?" "Second or third trimester," Bakura called to the doctor. The doctor took out a tablet while the others checked her for dilation. Marik turned to Bakura. "Why aren't you kicking their asses?" "Because they are professionals." Ryou's blood pressure began to drop. The doctor looked down at her as another doctor tried to stabilize her heart with an injection. "Have you recently had surgery, miss?" "Pacemaker...," Ryou whimpered. Bakura walked to the doctor. "She had a damaged left ventricle from being poisoned by her father. Her doctors said much of the heart muscle was damaged. They put a pacemaker in to keep her heart going." "How was her health at that time?" The doctor wrote down Bakura's testimony. "She was suffering from malnutrition and poisoning from.her father." "Malnutrition, huh? Was she thin?" Bakura growled. "Very thin. Now what can you do for her?" "We have to evaluate her." The doctors hooked the drowsy Ryou to a machine and listened to the heart. It was slowing down and becoming sluggish. "She's on heart medication," Bakura said calling to the doctor. "She always takes her medicine." The doctor ordered a scan of her heart to figure the problem. "This pregnancy may have stress the pacemaker." "But it is a brand new pacemaker!!! HOW CAN IT GO BAD SO QUICKLY????" Marik held Bakura back. "Marik! Let me go! RYOU! No! Let me go, Marik!" Bakura tried to pry his arm from the other yami. The doctors pushed Bakura and Marik out of the room. "You helped us for now. We need to run the tests on her." "Will our babies be ok?" The doctors nodded. "They'll be fine. We just have to make sure that Ryou can be stabilized. That shouldn't be a problem. Go relax." "My wife's life is in danger. How can I relax?" Bakura turned on his heels and stamped out of the ER. Bakura went to the waiting room and sat down beside Yami. "If anything happens to Ryou or my baby.I am never going to forgive myself."  
Ryou watched Bakura and Marik leave. Through her foggy senses, she could tell Bakura was struggling with the doctors and calling her name. Ryou heard them talking as she closed her eyes. "Don't worry, miss. We'll get you fixed up in no time." "Do you think there's a chance for that one?" "Probably not." "If it does survive, it would be a miracle." "Miracle, nothing. It would be more than a miracle." **************************** Ryou's Dream  
Ryou opened her eyes to hear a baby cries beside her bed. She climbed out of bed and went over to it. She picked up the babies and carried the crying babies downstairs. "Shhh..baby girl, don't cry." Ryou rocked her and sang her a lullabye.  
  
Baby mine, don't you cry  
  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
  
Rest your head close to my heart  
  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
  
Don't you mind what you say  
  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
  
If they knew sweet little you  
  
They'd end up loving you too  
  
All those same people who scold you  
  
What they'd give just for  
  
The right to hold you  
  
From your head to your toes  
  
You're not much, goodness knows  
  
But you're so precious to me  
  
Cute as can be, baby of mine  
  
Ryou rocked the baby girl and boy as they sucked their thumbs. She kissed both of them on the forehead when Bakura and Marik came downstairs. They both went to Ryou and kissed her cheeks. "We love you so much, Ryou," Bakura cooed into her ear. "Thank you, Ryou," Marik said kissing the boy's forehead. Ryou saw Yami enter the room. "Yami! Yami! Did you look at my pride and joy?" Yami stared silently looking at the boy in Ryou's arms. "Yami?" Ryou asked. Yami slowly approached Ryou. Bakura shivered and went to close the window. "It's getting cold in here," Marik said rubbing his bare arms. Yami turned to Marik. "You should be congradulated, Marik. Who would have known you would turn out to be a decent father?" Marik picked up his son and held him to his chest. "Well, it's nothing too difficult." "Who would have known that father and son would eventually share the same fate?" Yami turned his back to Ryou and father and son let out a scream. Marik's eyes went wide and he fell to the floor. Ryou stood up and Bakura quickly turned to see Ryou screaming as Yami brought down the dagger missing Ryou and the baby girl by an inch. Bakura jumped onto Yami's shoulders and bit, punched, kicked, and clawed to bring the pharaoh down. Ryou ran to Marik and her son. "Son? Son?! NO! Wake up, baby! Marik? Marik, is he alive?" "Ryou." Marik gasped and his head fell back. "Marik!" Ryou turned around to see the house dissolve into a dark dungeon. Yami and Bakura disappeared. The baby in her arms disappeared. Where did her daughter go? Ryou walked down the long row of cells lit only by torches. She came to one and it was Bakura. "Yami! Bakura! I'm so glad to see you!" Bakura didn't lift his head from the ground. "Tenshi, talk to me. Say something." "He can't talk to you," a deep voice said. Ryou turned and saw Anubis beside her. Ryou staggered and jumped back. "Anubis! Anubis! What happened to my children? I was just holding them." Anubis brought out two babies from under his cape. The girl was biting at Anubis and snarling. The boy cringed as Anubis held onto his collar. "Do you mean.these two?" Ryou dropped to her knees. "Let my babies go, Anubis! Please! I do not want them harmed!" "They are mine to use as I will, Ryou. Much like your husband." Bakura rolled over onto his back staring up at the night sky though the bars. "Marik..wherever you are...please..help me." "What is wrong with my Bakura?" Anubis grimaced. "This is ancient Egypt. This is his last night." Ryou gripped the bars. "Bakura!" "Your children are my puppets, Ryou. Mine to do as I please." Tears fell down Ryou's face. "They are not yours, Anubis! I carried them! I gave birth to them! They are not yours!" "Just like this Bakura, Ryou, you will die. But you will die by the hands of another, just like Bakura. Your children will kill you. You will die. I killed Bakura. His blood is on my hands." Red blood spilled onto the babies in his hands. The boy began to whimper and the girl calmed down. "The taste of blood soothes your daughter. She will be the one to take your life." "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" Bakura screamed out to the night sky on his back. Ryou turned to Anubis. "Why would my daughter kill me?" "Because like her father, she loves the taste of mortal blood. Your son shall be my servant. The only way to end this, Ryou, is you must destroy them. They are destroying you as we speak. Your heart is weak. It cannot take the stress of this pregnancy on your already-weak body. Your system cannot handle it." Ryou stood up tall and proud. "I will not stop them from being born, Anubis. I love them and if I die in the process, then so be it." Bakura turned to Ryou. "Don't.give in.to..him."  
  
Anubis advanced on Ryou and dropped the children. Ryou grabbed them and ran hearing Bakura struggling with Anubis. "Don't.look back.Ryou..run." Ryou ran down the long hallway. *********************************** "Ryou?" Ryou heard Bakura's whispering voice. "Ryou, please wake up." Ryou opened his eyes and saw his friends standing over him. "Are the babies alright?" Bakura nodded. "The doctors said the babies are just stressing your pacemaker and your body too much. They are fine." Ryou brought Bakura into a hug. "I love you, Bakura." Ryou pulled Marik down for a kiss. "I love you, too, Marik. I'm sorry about this." "We wanted to make sure you were alright, Ryou." "You're right, Bakura. Anubis is after the babies! He told me!" Bakura and Marik glared at each other. "We'll take care of it, Ryou. You just get batter." Bakura pulled Marik aside. "We have to do something." "But what?" Marik and Bakura thought hard. Anubis had to be stopped, but how do you stop an immortal enemy? The hospital allowed Ryou to go home since she was stabilized. Seto drove Ryou home. On the way, Ryou rested her head on Bakura's shoulder rubbing her belly singing the song. "Never to part..babies of mine." 


	32. Inadequacy

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad to see my reviews are up again! Got kinda worried for a while. Do you guys like the review responses? I know I have been a little lax on doing them, but do you guys still want me to do them? Let me know in your reviews!  
  
Inadequacy  
  
Bakura and Marik took Ryou upstairs to her bedroom. Ryou took her medication and Bakura tucked her under the covers. Marik and Bakura kissed her cheek and closed the door. Malik was downstairs holding onto the Change of Heart plushie. Seto and Joey were leaning against the closed door with Yami and Yugi gathering up the wrapping paper. "How is she?" "The injections and the medication will make her sleep for a while. We have to figure out how to defeat Anubis. If we don't, there will be no hope for Ryou or Malik." Malik looked up from the plushie. "What about me?" "You will be killed, too, if we cannot defeat Anubis and Cinetti." "Cinetti?" Yugi asked pushing down the bag of torn paper and bows. "Where does he enter into this?" Bakura sighed and rubbed his hands on the cradle with pink ribbons. "Cinetti's souls are inside those kids. My daughter is going to be a murderer." Marik gripped the Millenium Rod tightly. "We have to go back to the Shadow Realm." "Not until your injuries heal, Marik," Yami said. "We have to come up with a way to eliminate Cinetti's soul from them." Bakura turned and gripped Yami's shoulder. "No! You'll kill them if you do that! A body cannot live without a soul." "But that would save Ryou. You want to save him, don't you?" "I don't want Ryou to die on me, pharaoh! I also don't want to kill my child." Marik walked beside Malik and rubbed his hikari's back. "We don't want to kill our child either. You have to find another way." "Ryou's life is already in danger from this pregnancy, Bakura. She may not survive the birth. Ryou was weak already before the pregnancy. Her body can't handle the stress. You saw her singing to herself in Seto's limo!" Yami protested. Seto approached the arguing yamis. "Just because she sang to herself, doesn't mean she isn't aware of what is going on. She was trying to make herself feel better. This is all tough as it is on Ryou. Standing here arguing over life and death is pointless." Joey joined Seto. "We want to save Ryou, too, you three. Seto and I invested a lot in Ryou. We don't want to see Ryou hurt." Marik raised his eyebrow. "'Invested?' Seto nudged Joey with a scolding, "Bad puppy! No bone for you!" Bakura approached Seto. "What did you invest in Ryou?" Seto glared at Joey. "Thanks, puppy. Bakura, Joey and I paid for Ryou's heart operation." Bakura, Marik, and Malik shot a glance at Seto. Even Seto almost stepped back from the surprised looks. "Seto Kaiba? Seto.Kaiba? You paid for Ryou's operation?" Bakura staggered closer to Seto. "I couldn't let a friend die. I may look cold and like I really don't give a crap about anything or anyone, but I really wanted Ryou to survive." Bakura hugged Seto tightly. "Seto, thank you." Seto heard a sniff. "Do NOT tell me you are crying on my new jacket, Bakura." "Thank you, Seto. You saved my lover's life! You saved Ryou! I owe you a great deal, Seto Kaiba." "If you owe me, stop crying on my new jacket. This cost me hundreds of dollars." Bakura pulled back and the phone rang. Marik picked up the phone. "Ishtar residence..hello, sir.." Marik looked at the clock. "Three hours ago?...My wife had a problem and I needed to take her..double shift? Tonight??? Sir, my wife had a serious problem..Yes, sir..be right there, sir. Sorry, sir." Marik hung up the phone. "I have to go to work. I was due in three hours ago and they need me for the late shift. I'll be pulling a double shift, so I will not be in until early in the morning." Marik went upstairs to change and kissed Ryou before leaving.  
Marik walked to work glaring at every person who passed him. He had to know where Anubis was so he could protect Ryou. His son was his primary concern. He broke into a sweat by the time he reached the place. "I have to cut down on the sweets," he panted. When he entered, his manager pulled him into the back. "My. Happy Pickle, I am amazed that you decided to work today!" "Sir, my pregnant wife needed to go to the hospital." "Was your kid born?" Marik shook his head. "No, sir." "Get to work, Ishtar. Now. Since you are tardy and we are short staffed, you'll have to stay tonight. Tonight, I want the floors swept, the bathroom cleaned, the oil for the fries changed, tables scrubbed, and the grills washed clean enough that there are no traces of grease! You do not leave tonight until you are done." Marik sighed and went to the counter and gave his usual greeting without emotion. When he did, a woman came to him. "This burger doesn't have enough cheese." Marik throws a slice of cheese at her. "There. More cheese. Next." "This burger is half cooked." Marik grabbed a charred one. "Here. Take it and go. Next." "I asked for no onions." Marik took the bun and wiped it off on the counter and replaced the bun. "There. Problem solved. Next petty complaint, please." "I asked for unsalted fries." Marik sighed. "Our fries are already salted for your consuming pleasure if you like it or not. Next." "You have an attitude, mister!" Marik rolled his eyes and slammed his palm on the counter. "Look, pal, I may have an attitude, but I also have a pregnant woman at home carrying my baby who may not survive the night and here I have to work at a place that pays me barely enough money to pay for her medication. I have to work a double shift and if she dies tonight, the father of her baby will not be able to be beside her because the burger isn't done or there's not enough cheese or the fries are salted. Ra forbid if we have onions! How do you think that feels?" The man stood quietly. "How do you think that feels to know your wife may die and your child and you..cannot..be there? So I am sorry if I am not the most happy cashier you have had. Next in line." Marik waited on people the rest of the night. His boss left him alone to finish his jobs. He changed the oil for the fries and burnt his hand when some oil splashed. He went into the bathrooms and cleaned them finding inexplicable things he never wanted to see again. The floors were dirty and sticky. He sweat as he worked to clean the place. As he cleaned the tables, he was trying to name his baby boy. He thought of holding him and playing with him. He cleaned the grills trying to find a way to defeat Cinetti without killing his son. Marik's back ached as he took the trash out. He sat down at the table and thought about Ryou. This place was not helping him with money. It also hurt his pride asking people about the "silly happy fun fries." Did he really want to be handling complaining customers, dirty trash, cleaning bathrooms of filth, cleaning tables and mopping floors? His son needed to eat, but Ryou needed better income, better money. Marik threw the towel down and looked at the place. "I quit! I can't provide for Ryou. I can't provide for my son. If I cannot provide for Ryou, what kind of father will I be? I want to love my son.but I can't provide for him. Maybe I should just.give up." Marik hung his head and dragged his jacket behind him sighing sadly and sniffing holding back his tears. ********************************** Seto turned to Joey as they walked into the tavern. "I can't believe you told them!" "I didn't mean too, but it had to happen sometime." "When I said no bone, I am serious tonight, Joseph." Joey turned to him. "You never called me that before." Seto walked to the counter with Joey. "That last place we went to was a dump. This place is better." The tender came over and they heard a clanging of a heavy metal object on the bar. When they looked over, they saw the Millenium Rod with its owner crying into a bottle of whiskey. Seto squinted. "Do not tell me that is Marik Ishtar!" Joey looked at the other boy. "You're right! Marik never drinks. What's up with that?" Seto and Joey went over to Marik. "Ishtar?? What are you doing here?" "I'm a terrible father and my son's not even born yet!" Marik cried into the bottle. Seto and Joey took Marik's shoulders. "You aren't a bad father, Marik. What are you doing in this place? Ryou needs you at home." "Ryou doesn't need me," Marik wiped away a tear. "He has Bakura. Why does he need two people messing up the lives of those kids?" "Your son will be alright, Marik. This isn't your fault." Marik looked away. "I quit my job. I have to look for another one tomorrow. I can't afford Ryou's medicine. I can't afford her doctor bills. I'm going to lose my son. Why shouldn't I feel this is all my fault?" Joey stepped beside Marik and coughed at the smell of whiskey on him. "Ryou loves you, Marik. Or if not, at lest cares a lot for you. She's putting herself at risk for you." Seto pulled Marik's arm. "Drinking your life away is not going to help." "I've got no place else to go but at the bottom of this bottle." Seto grabbed it. "We are taking you home. Now." "But I haven't...drank much..," Marik said, his speech becoming slurred. Seto and Joey sighed and pulled Marik into the limo. *********************************************** Malik stood by the window. Bakura had gone to bed with Ryou. Malik gripped the curtain nervously. Marik was late. That was not like him. When he saw Seto's limo pull up, he thought maybe Joey left something at the house. When they pulled Marik out of the limo unable to keep his footing, Malik gasped. Malik opened the door "Yami!" Malik helped his yami to the couch, the smell of liquor on him. "Where did you find him?" "Isn't it obvious?" Malik took the whiskey bottle. "Marik Ishtar? How could you?!" "I'm a terrible father and my son's not even born yet! I can't afford to take care of Ryou. I don't bring home enough money. I can't provide for Ryou at all." "Marik, please, Ryou needs you now more than ever and to do this is kinda selfish of you. Did you go to work today?" "I quit. I'm not going back. I'll find another job tomorrow." "Then there was no need for you to get drunk, yami. I know you are going to be a great father. Ryou knows you will, too." Seto and Joey pat Malik on the back. "Good luck with him." "Thank you, Seto." Seto and Joey left and Malik wrapped his arms around Marik. "You scared me, yami. I wasn't sure where you went." "You.stayed up for me?" "I couldn't go to sleep knowing you weren't home yet. I love you, yami, and I want nothing to happen to you." Marik hugged Malik. "I'm sorry, Malik! I'm such a jerk. Don't tell Ryou about this!" Malik nuzzled his cheek against Marik. "I wouldn't do that, yami." Marik fell asleep on the couch completely exhausted from the day as a shadowy figure watched from the bushes with a grin on his face. 


	33. Welcome to the World!

Welcome to the World!  
  
Ryou woke up the next morning and saw Marik sitting by her bedside. Ryou opened her eyes to see Marik holding her hand. Marik kissed her hand. "Ryou? Good morning." "Marik? Marik? Why are you here?" Marik smiled at her. "I wanted to tell you, Ryou, that I really appreciate you and what you are doing." Ryou smiled and sat up, her belly proving difficult for her to move. "It's no problem, Marik. I'm glad you are excited about this as I am." Ryou's back arched as she rubbed her side. "What shall we call the baby, Marik?" Marik sat beside her as Bakura snored behind them. "I wanted my son named after an Egyptian god because he shines so brightly. He will be my sunshine. I want to name him Aten." "Aten.I like it. What about a middle name? What about.Bakari? It sounds like Bakura. Aten Bakari. What about a last name?" Marik sighed and brushed his hair back. "Well, Aten Bakari Ishtar or Aten Bakari Itemri. Hmm." Ryou hugged Marik. "Aten can have your name, Marik. He is your son, after all." She looked down at her belly and rubbed it. "You like that? Aten Bakari Ishtar? This kid loves his back rubbed." Marik put his hand on her and felt the crown of the baby's head. Bakura rolled over and yawned. "Ishtar, what are you doing here?" "I am spending time with my baby, Bakura." Bakura climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Marik followed him as Ryou took her medication. "Bakura, I have something to tell you." "It better be important. What?" "I quit my job last night." Bakura covered his eyes. "Why? Why would you quit?" Marik leaned against the door. "I wasn't making enough money. I hated the work." Bakura sniffed. "Is that coming off of you?" "Seto found me drunk last night. Malik told me." "Drunk? Why?" "I didn't think I would be a good father. I thought I could never live up to Ryou's expectations." Bakura leaned to Marik. "Ryou expects very little from us, Marik. All she needs is for us to love her. That is it." Marik sighed. "I guess. I just wish I could help her." "After breakfast, let's get Malik to school and then you and I are going to look for a job." Marik sighed. Malik ran down the steps with Marik. Marik fed him breakfast and his hikari left for school. Bakura returned to Ryou and kissed her belly and hugged her. "So, what shall we name our baby?" "Well, yami. You are my dark. I am your light. I thought also that our daughter would enrich our lives. She will be beautiful. I want to call her Aria. Aria.Kanika." "Kanika means black. Do you really want to name her after beautiful music and darkness?" "Yami, you are my dark. You are her father. I will love you both and my son." Bakura hugged her and she followed him downstairs where Marik was making breakfast. "Marik and I have to go out for a while, Ryou. Will you be ok by yourself?" Ryou nodded. "I'll be fine, Bakura. I'm just going to sit on the couch today. I began a pair of booties last night." Ryou went to the living room and returned with crocheted booties. "I got the blue ones done last night." Ryou held up tiny booties that she made and sat at the table with the pink yarn and half-knitted booties. Ryou knitted and smiled on the couch until Marik and Bakura left. They kissed her as they left the house.  
Ryou knit the booties and looked at her belly. Her daughter had calmed down. She wasn't moving, but her son was jumping and arching his back making her feel uncomfortable. Ryou rubbed her side. "Settle down, Aten. Come on, baby." Ryou grabbed a quart of milk and guzzled it down and the baby settled. "That's my boy." Ryou heard a knock at the door and struggled off the couch. "Who is it?" "Mr. Daniels, Ryou. Open up!" Ryou opened the door and Mr. Daniels stood there. "I have to talk about your father, Ryou." Ryou invited him in and he sat on the chair. "Ryou, your dad has posted bail." "WHAT?? I thought he couldn't post bail!" "He did, Ryou. Do you have anybody here for you?" Ryou gripped the couch. "No. Bakura and Marik are out and Malik is at school." "So you are alone and unprotected. That isn't good, Ryou." Ryou gripped the seat harder as she turned to Mr. Daniels. "Wait! Mr. Daniels doesn't know I am a girl and pregnant!" Ryou turned to Mr. Daniels. "You aren't Mr. Daniels!!" Mr. Daniels stood up and walked over to Ryou as she tried to stand up. Daniels grabbed her shirt pulling her up out of the seat roughly. Ryou's heart began to race as Daniels laughed cruelly. "You are all alone.no one to protect you." "M.Mr. Daniels? Let me go." She felt Aten jump inside of her and Aria began to kick making Ryou lose her footing. "Sh..babies.it'll be alright." Daniels was surrounded by a bright light and Anubis took form in front of her. She gasped and tried to break free. She felt a pain across her belly as Aten stretched. "What's the matter, my little rat? Cinetti's soul too much for you to handle?" Anubis pushed her back onto the sofa as her heart began to race. Her hands began to shake and she began to pant. "Anubis.take Cinetti's souls out of me. I don't want my children to be subjected to him!" "Your children will be nothing more than empty shells if I take Cinetti away. Do you want to give birth to shells?" Ryou felt Aten jump again and she began to cry. "Don't hurt them, Anubis. They did nothing to you." "No..but your husband did. My vendetta is with Bakura." Ryou tried to get up, but Anubis threw her back again. "You have survived the pregnancy, Ryou. That was not in my plans." Ryou snarled. "Bakura takes care of me! He wouldn't let me die." "I have one more opportunity, Ryou, to eliminate you." Anubis brought out the dagger and Ryou grabbed her large scissors and stabbed the arm that grabbed her. Anubis screamed out and Ryou struggled off of the couch. Anubis grabbed her collar of her shirt. "I don't need a knife to assure your death." Ryou was terrified. Anubis held the dagger to her throat and she suddenly felt a strange pain. Anubis put his hand on her belly and she sobbed. "It's time for the children of darkness to be born." Ryou felt something warm crawl down her leg. "I don't need a dagger to bleed you to death. Nature will do that for me." Anubis dropped Ryou on the ground and she clutched her belly. Anubis disappeared. \\ Ryou? \\ // Yami..I'm ...something's wrong again...Anubis...// \\ Ryou?? \\ // Yami.I'm bleeding.hurry. // \\ Hold on, Ryou. We'll be right there. \\ Ryou called Yami and Yami called Seto and got Grandpa's car. Yami arrived with Yugi and ran inside. Ryou was laying in a puddle of liquid and holding her belly. She was crying and holding her belly. Marik looked at the puddle when he came in and held his mouth. Marik ran upstairs where spitting and choking noises were heard. Bakura grabbed blankets and baby clothes for the infants. "Yami..Anubis was here.." Bakura kissed her cheek. "Alright, Ryou. We'll get you to the hospital. You're alright now." Marik ran back downstairs and they heard Seto's limo screech to a halt. Bakura and Marik carried Ryou to Yami's car. Seto and Joey grabbed more baby essentials and they sped off to the hospital. **********************  
Ryou was wheeled to the emergency room again in full labor. Ryou, to Bakura's amazement, wasn't cursing, but she was sweating profusely and she whimpered as if in pain. They asked Marik and Bakura if they wanted to help in the delivery. Bakura thought Marik shouldn't even come near the operating room consider Marik's penchant for having a weak stomach. Marik wanted to see his son when he was born.  
Ryou cried as they put an IV in her to sedate her and pump in medicine. The doctors did an emergency ultrasound. The baby girl was doing fine, but her brother's heartbeat was erratic and it was becoming unstable. There were signs of distress. A traditional birth would be dangerous for the boy. Instead, they voted on the C-section.  
Ryou was numbed and they pumped oxygen into her lungs. The doctors made an incision on Ryou's belly and Marik went to Ryou's side to comfort her and tell her how it was all going to be alright. "I'm scared, Marik." "I know, Ryou."  
The doctors made another small cut and reached into Ryou. "You'll feel some slight pressure, Ryou." Ryou could feel the doctors reaching into her and she winced. Moments later, Bakura watched them take out a tiny baby. They turned to Bakura. "Congratulations, it's a girl! "Do you want to cut the cord?" Bakura took the instrument and cut through the cord. They took the baby and immediately began to clear its lungs. The baby girl's cries echoed through the air. The doctors cleaned her quickly and wrapped her in a blanket. They weighed her at 5 pounds 9 ounces and gave her to Bakura. The baby cried and arched its back in its father's arms. Bakura looked at the tiny baby in his arms.his baby. His creation. "Hello, Aria. I'm.your daddy." The baby stopped crying and its baby blue eyes looked up at her father. Marik and Bakura switched places. Bakura showed Ryou her new baby girl. Marik waited impatiently for his own child. The doctors reached in and tried to pull the baby out. "This baby is completely wrapped in its own cord." "What??? Aten?" The doctors pulled out the baby and untangled him. They cut the cord around the baby's leg, neck, and torso. They cleaned out the baby's windpipe and a tiny squeal filled the room. Aten was only 3 pounds 2 ounces. He was very small and thin enough to see his bones. "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctors cleaned the baby. Marik reached out for it, but the doctors immediately put the baby in an incubator. "I didn't get a chance to hold my son!" "Your son is too thin to breathe on his own. His vital signs are erratic." Marik returned to Ryou. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I can't show you our son." The doctors soaked up the blood and Ryou smiled at Marik. "It's ok.Marik.......I.." "Her blood pressure's dropping." "Heart rate dropping." "She's lost a lot of blood." Marik kissed her. "No, Ryou." A nurse took Aria and Bakura and Marik had to leave the room. Instead, they watched behind the glass as the doctors tried desperately to save Ryou. "Come on, Ryou. Make it. Fight," Bakura prayed. "I never got a chance to hold Aten," Marik sighed. Bakura put his arm on Marik's shoulder as they saw the monitors improving around Ryou. "Aten will be fine, Marik. I didn't want to let my little girl go." Bakura and Marik returned to the waiting room where Seto, Joey, Yami and Yugi waited. "Any news?" Yugi asked excitedly. "We have a son and a daughter." The group cheered. Even Seto Kaiba enjoyed a quick grin. "My son is very sick," Marik added. "They don't think he's going to make it." Marik sat down waiting to hear the news. The waiting was cruel. Five hours. Marik waited five hours before a nurse came in and told Marik he could see his son. Marik walked into the room slowly where infants were lined up in their incubators. "We'll put him with his mother when she gets a room. We're going to keep her overnight. Her kids will be with her." "Is my son going to be ok?" "He's a tough little guy. He'll pull through. We have his heart stabilized and we fed his sister. His sister was very hungry." Bakura chuckled thinking of Ryou and her constant eating. Marik looked down at the small baby connected to monitors. Marik placed his hand into the unit and was able to cover his son completely with his hand. Just as he did in the womb, Aten curled up and nuzzled into the hand. Marik held his hand there as he felt the tiny bump below his hand, the beating of his son's heart. Bakura held onto Aria and rocked her against his shoulder. Marik looked down at his son again. Aten gripped Marik's thumb and immediately began to suck on it. "Welcome to the world, Aten Bakari Ishtar. My little boy."  
  
Next Chappie: Aunt Yami and who knew Seto had a soft spot for babies??? 


	34. For the First Time

For the First Time  
  
Marik and Bakura stayed at the hospital all night. Marik couldn't sleep very well all night knowing his son was in intensive care. Every hour he was awake and walked to the room where Aten was held. The nurses were beside him feeding him through a tube. Marik put his head on the glass praying to every god in the Heavens that his son would be ok. But Aten's heartbeat was a little more stable. The only time one of them left was to tell Malik about the birth of the babies. Malik stayed home and prepared a bag for Ryou including some clothes for her and some blankets and clothes for the newborns. When Malik packed Aten's clothes, Bakura said to just bring something for Aria. Aten was too small to fit in the clothes. Marik and Bakura had to leave the nursery and were shown to Ryou's hospital room. Seto, Joey, Yami, and Yugi followed them. They wheeled Aria in to be with Ryou. Ryou held her daughter to her chest covered by a pink blanket. When Bakura walked in, she looked up and smiled and tried to pull the baby away from her, but winced. "Aria, let go. We have company. Can't do this in front of the boys." "What are you doing, Ryou?" Joey asked. Ryou shifted her eyes and quickly adjusted her hospital gown. "Breastfeeding, why?" Bakura hugged Ryou and kissed her. "How is my little girl this morning?" Aria squealed and bit down on the cord holding the Millenium Ring. Bakura was too busy looking at Ryou to notice the baby chewing on the cord. "Have you seen Aten, Marik? Is he alright?" "They were feeding him this morning when I saw him." Marik looked at Bakura rocking his daughter patting her back. "They told me the last time I saw him that I can't hold him yet." Bakura looked down as he felt something wet on his chest. The baby slobbered all over the cord and soaked his shirt. "Aria Kanika! Seto, you take her." Bakura took a towel and dried off his shirt. Blue eyes met blue eyes as the CEO and the little girl met gazes. Aria's legs dangled as Seto held her. The baby blinked at Seto and she reached out for him. Seto brought her close to his face apparently forgetting everyone was around. The baby put her fist into a ball and stuck it in her mouth. The baby began to suck on her fist and Seto actually smiled. "Do you like your fist? Who's a cute wittle baby girl?" The baby continued to suck looking at Seto blankly. Seto turned when he heard a snicker. Joey Wheeler was leaning against the wall laughing at the tall, stern CEO brought down by a 12 hour old baby girl. "What's so funny, puppy?" "I never knew you had a soft spot! 'Who's a wittle baby girl?' HA HA HA!!!!!" Seto cuddled the baby girl close as Joey walked up to him. "I want to hold her, Seto." Seto held her closer and turned away from Joey. Aria looked at the locket around Seto's neck and began to knaw at it. "Ryou, did you feed this kid enough?" Joey reached over to Seto. "I want to hold her." Joey reached out. "Come here, you little sweetheart! Come to Uncle Joey!" "Puppy Joey is more like it, Wheeler," Seto said. Joey held Aria on his side on one arm. Seto went to Aria and tried to grab her out of Joey's arms. "Puppy...you're not holding her right..." Aria giggled as she watched Joey's blonde hair move with his attempts to push Seto away. Aria grabbed a lock of Joey's hair and pulled on it. "Ow! Kid!" "You're not holding her right!" Seto said. "She won't let my hair go!" Bakura looked at Ryou becoming upset at the two boys fighting over Aria. Bakura grabbed Aria from Joey, the baby taking a chunk of his hair with her. Bakura returned to Ryou and Yugi walked up to Bakura. "Can I hold her, Bakura?" Bakura gave Aria to Yugi. Yugi looked at her small hands and her smile. "Yami, she's so cute!" Yugi smiled back at her and rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. She kicked her small legs in excitement and squealed happily. Bakura watched his happy baby laugh in Yugi's arms. Could this child really be a future murderer? Could this really be an evil Cinetti? Yugi covered the baby's eyes and played Peek-A-Boo with her. The baby flailed her arms with joy. "Can Yami hold her?" Yami got that look of a deer-in-the-headlights. He never held a baby. "Just be careful with her, pharaoh." Bakura took the baby and handed her to Yami. "Go see Aunt Yami." Yami growled at Bakura. Aria didn't look in Yami's eyes. Instead, she had her eye on the Puzzle. She grabbed the Puzzle and began to suck on it. "Your kid loves the Millenium Items, Bakura," Marik said holding the Millenium Rod. "Aria, don't suck on the Puzzle," Malik said trying to pull out a pacifier from the bag he brought to Yami. Aria continued to try to nurse off of the Puzzle. Seto watched Aria and went to Bakura. "Should she be doing that?" "Sucking the Puzzle is never a good idea. Ra only knows where that Puzzle has been." Yami rolled his eyes. "I can say the same about the Millenium Rod." "Hey, Yami, never speak badly of my Rod," Marik said poking Yami with the Rod. "I'm holding a baby. Don't poke me with your Rod." Bakura pulled Bakura over to the side. "No, I mean should she be doing that? She gripping and gasping already. She's only 12 hours old! She shouldn't be able to do that." Bakura watched as Aria leaned her head on Yami's chest and closed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do about that, Seto? Ryou was not supposed to be pregnant for a week either. I don't know what happened, but this isn't a normal situation." Yami handed Aria back over to Ryou. Aria curled up in her mother's arm slightly chewing on her mother's hospital gown. Malik looked at Aria. "She is so cute, Ryou! Marik, she is the sweetest thing ever!" "You had two, right, Ryou?" Yugi asked. "Where is the other one?" Ryou sighed and cuddled Aria tighter. The little girl began to whimper. "Aten isn't here. They told me they can't bring him here yet. They said they can't take him off of support yet." Marik rubbed Ryou's back. Ryou pulled the blanket over Aria's head as she slept. "The doctors came in this morning and told me why Aten is so small. They said because I was in poor health when I conceived him, he is small. They also said that some residual poison affected him. They say he also has a weak heart, but he will survive. But once again..my father is to blame," Ryou said scowling as she looked down. Joey sighed and walked up to the hospital bed. "Ryou, I know how you feel. I feel like that towards my dad sometimes. He beat me constantly when I was a kid. But you know what? I moved in with Seto and he loves me. He takes care of me in ways no one else can." Seto joined Joey. "I take care of my puppy. Nobody.and I mean nobody..screws with my puppy but me." Malik nudged Seto. "Don't use that language in front of the baby!" "It's not fair, Joey! I'm supposed to have two healthy babies! One of them is very sick and I haven't even been able to see my son yet! And it is all because of my father!" Ryou burst out into tears crying into her daughter's blanket. "I was only trying to help," Joey said. Bakura rubbed Ryou's hair. "We know, Joey. Ryou is really sensitive about Aten. She is really scared." The baby girl in Ryou's arms began to cry. "Aria, angel, don't cry," her mother whispered. "Your brother's going to be fine." Malik sat beside Ryou on the bed. Marik listened to Malik through their mindlink. "Yugi, guys, come on. I'll show you Aten in the room. Come with me. Bakura, you're going to come with us?" "Ryou? I'll let you know if there is any improvement. Malik, can you stay here with Ryou?" Malik nodded. The group left the room following Marik. "I'm glad to see that you are alright, Ryou. When Bakura told me last night about you, I was worried. I thought I lost you." "I have two reasons to live, Malik. I live for my children now. I only want to take them home where they belong. Aten did nothing wrong. He shouldn't have to pay for my father's cruelty like I did." Malik hugged Ryou. "I know, Ryou. Look at it this way: He has four people who love him and would do anything for him." Ryou smiled. "I know, Malik. It's still hard." Marik covered his mouth laughing. "I hate to sound like Anzu, but our friendship will pull us through." Ryou rolled her eyes. "Not Anzu again, please. With her screaming, I'm amazed these kids aren't deaf."  
Marik walked Yami and the group to Aten. To Marik's amazement, Aten was awake, but still lying very still in his incubator. The had removed the breathing tube early in the morning and he was no longer connected to any other machine, expect the heart monitor. When he saw his father and Marik placed his hand inside, the baby grabbed onto Marik's thumb and pulled it into his mouth. "Aww..Aten, are they feeding you enough here?" Yami shot Marik an awkward glance. Marik was so..gentle.for a change. "Seto, aren't you gonna say, 'Awww, what a cute wittle boy! Wook at you my wittle woo-woo!'" Joey mocked at Seto. Seto growled and whacked Joey on the back of the head. "Knock it off, puppy." Joey whined like a dog and rubbed his head. Marik saw a nurse and asked her, "Can I hold him yet?" The nurse went to the medical chart at the bottom of the bed. "Well, he is stabilized for now. Just not for very long just in case." The nurse opened the incubator and wrapped Aten in a blanket to keep him warm. Marik sat down on a chair beside the device that held his son and the nurse brought him over. Marik held him and watched the little heart monitor slow down. Aten nuzzled his cheek into Marik. Yugi stepped in front of Yami. "Wow, Marik. He's.so cute!" Yami looked at the tan-skinned baby. "He almost looks like you, Marik." Marik grinned as he kissed Aten's head. "Well, he IS my baby boy!" Aten saw the Millenium Rod against Marik's shoulder. Aten slowly grabbed onto it and Aten began to suck on the Millenium Rod. Everyone began to chuckle. Bakura snickered, "Yes, Marik. He IS your son. Like father like son." Yami laughed, "Poor Malik. I feel sorry for him already." Seto's eyes widened as he watched Aten. "Look at that kid go!" Yugi retreated back a little. "Well, Marik, I guess Rod-sucking runs in the family?" The group laughed out loud. Marik growled. "Don't make fun of my kid because he's sucking on the Millenium Rod!" The group's eyes flooded with tears as they laughed. "Don't listen to them, Aten. Just keep going." Aten's eyes shifted between everyone as he covered the Rod practically in drool. Marik rubbed Aten's face clean with his shirt. Aten let go of the Millenium Rod and began to reach for Joey. "Oh, no. I can only stand my hair being pulled once a day." Aten looked up at Seto and reached out. Seto looked down at the whimpering baby wanting to be held. Marik told Seto to sit down. Seto sat down and Marik gave Aten to him. Aten reached out and touched the CEO's face, running his fingers along his lip and his nose. He giggled as he pulled on Seto's lower lip and contorted it. The baby giggled and clapped his hands after he tried to mold Seto's face into silly expressions. The adult hugged Aten lightly. The locket around his neck once again became a play thing. The child pulled on the locket and rattled it. "See? I told you Seto had a soft spot for kids," Joey whispered to Yugi. Aten's attention soon turned to Yami. Aten looked at Yami in awe. Bakura gave him to Yami once again saying, "Let's go see Aunt Yami." "I am not an Aunt, tomb robber!" "Shut up and hold him." Yami's tri-colored hair took Aten's attention and he reached for Yami's bangs to bring his head down. Yami pulled his head back as Aten reached. The fact that he couldn't grip the hair sent Aten into a cry. Marik took Aten quickly to his chest. "Thanks a lot, pharaoh, you made my baby cry." Marik rocked him quietly until he fell asleep. The nurse put Aten back inside so he could sleep. Marik returned to the room with some sense of peace. Finally, he held the one thing in the world he knew he could never live without: his son. // They will destroy your lights...Do not be deceived. Ryou and Malik's fate is sealed. Even your precious Yugi cannot be saved, Yami. // Yami, Bakura, and Marik stopped looking down the hallway as they heard Anubis' voice call to them. 


	35. Returning Home

I haven't told you guys how great you all are! I'm very sorry, guys! Well, my Thesis is done and I only need one more class for my Master's degree. *sigh *. I wish I was done.Anyway, on with the review responses!!!  
  
For Mediaminer:  
  
AMT: Whenever you can review is appreciated! Tiamat: Thanks, Tiamat. I know I got behind on reviews. It's just taking me so long to get the chappies done after working all day. I'll be sure to do them. Angel Black: Seto does have a sensitive side when he shows it. Lupusdragon: Marik could do a lot of things. I have more ideas for him in the future. Aino Bakura: Anubis just loves to mess with Bakura. Anubis just hates everybody, and his desire for revenge knows no boundaries. Just like Cinetti, that's what makes him a great villain. We may hate him for what he does, but he is persistant. Cody: Thanks, Cody! I hope everything is going well over there at your new apartment. Mystcial Elf78: Yeah, poor Malik fell asleep during the lemon. Poor boy. Falling Leaves: Hope you liked the shower and all. Poison Elf: Thanks for the review! The babies will live. I promise that. Ssjgoddesschico: It was time for them to come. I needed to get on with it.  
  
For Adultfanfiction.net: Michael: Yes..Yami is an auntie. Liz: I do what I can when I can. I know I've gotten lax about review responses. Didn't mean to. Hope you feel better. Aino Bakura: This fic is turning out well. Anubis is mean..but that's the way I like him.BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Gralnak: Thank Dragondreamer Yami Dragon for the Seto ideas. She helped me a lot. Danae: Not cuteness overload!!!! Sorry..oh well...here's more!!! HA HA HA HA!!! Lupusdragon: Aten doesn't seem to mind the Rod jokes. He just loves his daddy. (collective awwwwwwwwwwwww.... Ensues * Dragondreamer Yami Dragon: 'Aunt Yami'..he he he he..Seto is a softie.He likes it. *Seto commences scowling at Bakurasgirl *  
  
Returning Home  
Three days later, Ryou and the babies were able to return home. Bakura gave Aria a rattle to play with as he tried to slip the booties onto her feet. Little hairs of white were showing on her head. Aria shook the rattle laughing as she kept kicking her feet avoiding Bakura's grasp. "Aria, why must you be difficult?" Marik handed Bakura a little purple cape which buttoned at the front to keep her warm. The father continued to grasp her feet. "Aria..let me..grab your feet." Aten gripped onto his father sucking on his pacifier and watching his sister play. Aten's hair was slowly growing in. His head was also growing white hairs, much to Marik's amazement. Aten gripped his Change of Heart plushie holding it against his chest. Ryou came over to Aria and Bakura. "Let me show you how to do it, yami." Ryou buttoned up the shirt smiling at her daughter. "Who's my little girl? Giving daddy a hard time?" Ryou brought her lips to her daughter's stomach and blew on it making the baby laugh. "See, yami? It's not that hard." Ryou picked Aria up and held her into the air. "I love you, Aria." Ryou deluged her with kisses.  
  
Aten watched his sister get kissed. Aten looked up at Marik and reached out for his lip. Marik grunted as Aten pulled Marik down for a kiss. Malik quickly grabbed Aten as he watched Ryou kiss Aria. Malik brought Aten into a series of kisses on his forehead and cheek. Both of the chibis were squealing with laughter as they were covered in kisses. Marik rubbed his lip. He was relieved when the doctors said Aten could come home with his sister. He was alert and able to breathe on his own, though the nurses did warn that Aten detested bottles. They had only learned this the day before. Aten refused to eat. When they brought Aten into his mother, Ryou knew what to do, but she never did this in front of Bakura or Marik. She would wait until they left the room or fell asleep. Ryou had decided to breastfeed the babies, but Aria was more difficult. She would bite and claw Ryou to the point of red marks. Her brother was much more gentle. The doctors were impressed with Aten's progress and with Marik's diligence. Marik stayed at the hospital every day, all day after Ryou gave birth. Marik would check on Ryou and quickly dash back to the ICU for an update on Aten's condition. Ryou was amazed at how quickly both Bakura and Marik adapted to fatherhood. Bakura handed Aria her pacifier and she tried to bite his finger with her toothless mouth. "Aria, don't try to bite your daddy. That's not nice of little girls," Ryou said covering her daughter in her yellow and white blankets. Marik and Bakura grabbed the babies' bags as Ryou and Malik cuddled the newborns. A few of the nurses who cared for Aten came up to him and kissed him on the forehead. As he left he waved goodbye leaning his head on Malik's shoulder. Malik had taken everything upstairs when he heard of Ryou having her babies. It was arranged that Aria would stay with Ryou and Bakura. Marik wanted to keep Aten with him and Malik. If Aten wanted to be fed, Ryou would be wakened to feed him. Ryou wanted to keep the two infants together. Ryou placed the babies in a playpen. Malik gave Aten the monkey with the symbols. Aten watched the toy monkey clang the symbols and turn its head. The symbols clanged and he clapped happily. Malik rubbed the little boy's head. When the clanging stopped, he batted his hand at it trying to make it play. He touched it and looked up at Malik. Beginning with a tiny whimper to a full blown cry, Aten bat his hand at the toy to make it play. Malik quickly winded the toy up and it began to play. The baby stopped crying and clapped again. "I think he likes the toy monkey, Marik! Marik?" Marik was holding his ears. "Who gave him that infernal toy?" "Umm.I think Yami did." "I'm gonna go beat Yami with my Rod right now," Marik said grabbing the Millenium Rod. "He's only playing, Marik. That's what babies do!" The baby grabbed the toy monkey and hugged it tightly. Aria crawled over to her brother and touched the monkey. Aten handed the monkey to Malik again and Malik set the toy to clang again. Both of the babies squealed and clapped. Marik walked into the kitchen to avoid the noise. Ryou put the blue and pink bunny plushies in the playpen. Aria grabbed the pink one and squeezed it tightly. Malik and Ryou laughed as the babies hugged their favorite toys. Aten abandoned the monkey for his little toy Millenium Rod. He gripped it and began to hug that. "Marik! Marik! He's hugging your Millenium Rod!" "I have it with me," the voice came from within the kitchen. "No, the toy one you got him!" Aten put his mouth on it sucking on it again. Marik ran out to see his son. "Aten, everytime I see you with that Rod, are you going to suck on it?" Aten gave his father a blank stare. Aria grabbed the other to Rod and mimicked her brother's actions. "I'm in trouble if she begins to suck on the Millenium Rod at her age," Ryou joked. Marik returned to Bakura in the kitchen. "That hospital bill is going to be outrageous, Marik. You need to go find another job." "But Aten..I can't leave him." "Aten is fine with Ryou and Malik. Nothing will happen to him. I'll go out with you if you want." Marik shook his head. "Not with Anubis around. I do not trust Malik and Ryou alone. Those babies will be easy victims for any creaton who comes here." "We have our mindlinks. Now if you want me to come, I will." Marik looked into the living room. Malik and Ryou were picking up both infants who fell asleep with the Rods in their hands. They brought the infants into the kitchen. "Yami, they both fell asleep. We're going to put them to bed." Marik kissed Malik and Aten. Bakura kissed Aria and Ryou. The yamis went out job hunting again. ****************************************** Marik held onto the Millenium Rod. That was HIS item. He wanted to leave it with Malik, but hated being without his precious Rod. Like Bakura, he couldn't venture too far away from his item. That is why he kept the item with him at all times. "I can't believe you left your job at Happy Fun Burger, Marik. You must not have been thinking." "I am above asking people about silly happy fun fries. I didn't need to take those people's crap. I don't need that." "But we have to pay for the hospital. Those babies need shots and diapers, they need formula, and it's going to take more than what you were making at Happy Fun Burger anyway. You may need to work two jobs." Marik growled. "Why me?" Bakura grabbed Marik's arm. "For a 5,000 year-old dead spirit, you whine too much." They passed a store with a 'Help Wanted' sign on the front. Bakura pulled Marik inside. The place was a photography store and needed a child photographer. Marik filled out an application and they asked him if he liked children and babies. "I have a son of my own, sir. Kids are fine." "Our last photographer quit and we need one quickly. We are booked solid for three months and we have no one." "I'm available to start immediately. What's the pay?" "Seven dollars per hour. You'll only work part time, though. You get no health benefits." Marik shook his head. "I really need health insurance for my.girlfriend. She just had a baby." "Only with full time people. But you can work up to full time if you work hard enough by the time your annual review comes up." Marik grinned. "I'll take it." Bakura and Marik walked out at least knowing that income would be enough at least for formulas. Bakura and Marik found another place with a sign. It required a customer relations person and the job paid well. Malik went inside and the place was for little kids. It had arcade games, a jungle gym, virtual reality simulators, even Duel Monsters virtual games made by KaibaCorp. There was a pit with small balls that children were jumping into laughing. Bakura dragged Marik who seemed frozen by the laughter of children laughing. The noise was deafening, but Bakura wasn't intimidated. No wonder Marik didn't like Aten's clanging monkey. Marik hated loud noises. It spooked him. Marik and Bakura went to Management and they said they needed a customer relations associate. Marik was tall and they seemed to take note of his height. "Do you think he'll fit the position?" the one man turned to his VP. "Yeah..I think he could fit the suit," the VP whispered. "Congratulations, Mr. Ishtar! We may have a place for you here at Squiggly's." Suddenly, Marik noticed that he didn't even bother to look at the sign at the front of the store when they entered. Bakura just pulled him inside. Marik was to start the next day. Marik pulled Bakura outside and looked at the sign at the top of the store which read, "Squiggly's Fun and Play Center." Marik suddenly got a bad feeling at the bottom of his gut. "What did you drag me into, Itemri?" "I got you the job, didn't I? Come on, let's go home and tell Malik and Ryou what we found." "I have a bad feeling about this," Marik stated thinking about Happy Fun Burger again. ************************************ Marik and Bakura walked in and Malik was in the kitchen. Bakura was overly excited as to Marik's new jobs. Malik told them that Ryou was upstairs with the newborns. Bakura and Marik climbed the steps and opened Marik's room door. Ryou wasn't in there. They opened Bakua's room and there was Ryou with her shirt pulled up and feeding Aria. Bakura and Marik covered their mouths. Ryou looked up at them. "Don't be shocked, you two, this is completely natural! OW! Aria! Don't bite me there!" "Ryou, Marik found two jobs. Working as a photographer and a customer relations associate!" Ryou brought Marik down for a hug. Of course, Marik's eyes were fastened to the baby below him. Marik pulled away. "What are you doing this for, Ryou?" "Your kid has to eat, yami. Besides, this is better than formula in all the magazines I read. Marik, hand me Aten, will you? Aria, OW!" Aten reached out for Ryou and Marik and Bakura left the babies alone with Ryou. Marik and Bakura returned downstairs when the phone rang. Marik picked up the receiver. "Ishtar residence...yes. Ryou.you." Bakura picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Ryou...yes, Mr. Daniels...yes..tomorrow?..oh.I see...yes. I will...ok." Bakura hung up the phone and sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" Marik asked Bakura. "Tomorrow. The trial continues. Seto's doctor is going to testify. They're hearing witnesses. They want Bakura to testify." "That means Ryou has to go to the trial. How can she?" Bakura sighed. "We'll have to dress her like a guy. Hide her breasts and give her big shirts to wear. We have to hide the fact she is a woman." Marik sat down beside Bakura. "Ryou is in no condition to testify." "They are not just hearing Seto's doctor..Seto Kaiba himself is going to testify." // You shall be destroyed... You and everything you hold sacred.will turn to dust before you. // Marik and Bakura shuddered at the voice echoing through their minds. 


	36. The Joys of Parenthood

Thank you for reviewing, all my wonderful fans! I love reviews!!! Review please!!!  
  
Reviews for Aff.net: Gralnak: I kinda wanted to do this before the trial. Trial next chappie. Then lemon. Danae: Marik will certainly learn patience..*evil grin * Dragondreamer: Mmmmm..Seto kicking ass *drools * Lupusdragon: Ryou will turn male again, but the babies will be resilient. Don't worry.  
  
Reviews for Mmorg: Ssjgoddesschico: It's a busy life. Not to mention, I'm doing other major things besides posting everyday, working, and going to school. I'm planning.. *Bakura kicks Bakurasgirl*. Ooops. I guess Bakura wants me to stay quiet. I have to tell him to stop kicking me. Mystical Elf: Actually, the babies are under Anubis' spell. It would take a lot for them to break it. But they will get help. Falling Leaves: I know.so many Rod jokes..so little time  
  
The Joys of Parenthood  
  
Bakura hugged Ryou closely in her sleep. Ryou opened her eyes slowly as Bakura stroked her cheek with his palm. She turned around and looked Bakura in the eyes. In the corner of the room, the cradle slightly moved with the small waving motions of Aria playing with her pink bunny plushie. Ryou rolled over and smiled at him. She brought Bakura's head down into a passionate kiss. Bakura pressed his lips to hers and brought his arm around her to hold her close. She breathed his warm breath into her own lungs as his soft tongue penetrated into her mouth. Ryou giggled into his mouth as she brought her hands under his shirt rubbing his back in sensual circles. Bakura began to move against her as she caressed him. "Oh, Ryou....I love you," Bakura moaned as Ryou turned him into a groaning, moaning yami-puddle. The cradle rocked again. The squeak of the cradle matched the squeak of the bed as Bakura pulled himself on top of his hikari. He positioned himself so he wouldn't be laying on her stiches from when she had her C-section. He propped himself up on his knees and elbows careful not to press down on her too much. "Bakura...Bakura, I love you so much!" Bakura kissed down Ryou's neck as she threw her arms around him and wrapped her legs around him to bring him closer to her. The yami could hardly control himself as Ryou's hands kneaded his tense back muscles and as she squirmed against him making him whine. "You...are...such a tease....Ryou...," Bakura could barely say from holding back the desire to take Ryou like never before thought possible. "I don't see you complaining, yami," she snickered at the helpless, sweating, whining yami. Bakura's body was quickly reacting to the gentle brushing of the area by Ryou. "Ryou....I want you.....Please....Let me take you.." Ryou pulled down Bakura's head for a kiss. "I want you, baby. I want you badly." "Oh, Ryou...I...." "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The baby girl began to cry from her crib. Bakura grunted as Ryou slipped from under him. Ryou picked up the crying baby and brought her into the bed with her and Bakura. "What's wrong, Aria? What's the matter, baby girl?" Bakura sat back and saw that Aria's hair covered her head. It began to spike like Bakura's hair, especially on the top of the head. "I can't believe it! My daughter's got my hair!" Bakura said in shock. "Neither can I. I wonder what Aten looks like." Aria rubbed her eyes on her mother's chest. "Aria, don't cry, baby. It's alright." Bakura picked up Aria's bunny plushie. The baby didn't stop crying when he played with it in front of her. Aria didn'tstop crying. "Are you hungry, Aria?" Aria refused to feed off of Ryou. Bakura grabbed the Millenium Rod toy from the cradle. On it were marks as if she was trying to chew on it. "I think she may be teething." Aria's cry became a piercing wail. Ryou looked inside Aria's mouth and saw the crowns of teeth coming in. "This is all happening too fast, Bakura! They shouldn't be having their teeth yet." From the next room a piercing cry came. A few minutes later, Malik came in rocking a crying Aten. Some of Aten's hair also came in. His hair was white and was flat like Ryou's hair. The only difference between mother and son were blonde streaks which covered Aten's hair in irregular patterns. Malik yawned and kissed Aten's hair. "Ryou, he won't stop crying. I tried feeding him, it won't work. I've tried playing with him." Bakura pulled out a clear teething ring and gave it to Aria. Aria dug her mouth onto it ferociously trying to bite it. Ryou handed Malik a blue teething ring and Aten slowly stopped crying.  
Bakura went downstairs to get breakfast together. Marik held two bottles of baby food and put it on the counter. Bakura looked at the food and two spoons and folded his arms across his chest. "Marik Ishtar, do you have any idea how to feed an infant?" "Should we even be feeding them yet? Isn't Ryou feeding them?" "She still is, but Aria doesn't take breastfeeding too well. Ryou didn't want to leave Aten out. What you do to one, we should do to both of them. We don't want Aten to get jealous. Besides, you never answered my question. Do you have any idea how to feed an infant?" Marik leaned against the wall. "The same way my dad fed me as a kid. He threw me a spoon and a bowl of anything he could find in the streets and said "eat." That's how I ate." Bakura put the bottles in the microwave. "You have to heat the food up, genius. Remember Ryou? He never ate the food cold. He hated it. He liked his warmed." Marik pulled out the bottle of orange juice and glasses. "Well, I never did this before, Itemri. Cut me some slack." "I'm just telling you how to do it, Ishtar. You feed Aten and I'll feed Aria. It's not that hard." Malik and Ryou came downstairs with the infants. Aten still held onto his Change of Heart plushie. Aria held onto her floppy-eared pink bunny. Malik and Ryou began making eggs and toast. The fathers were left to feed the babies. Marik put Aten on the high chair that Yugi sent him. Aria was placed on her own high chair. Ryou and Malik put their bibs on and once again hugged the infants before continuing with breakfast. Marik took the jar of steamed carrots and watched Bakura stir Aria's own jar of steamed carrots. Aria watched her father stir the jar and smiled at him waving her arms excitedly. Bakura took the spoon and flew it around like an airplane. "Here comes the airplane, Aria. Open wide." Aria's mouth opened and she bit on the spoon as hard as she could with her toothless mouth. Marik looked at Aten who looked less than enthusiastic about eating from the bottle. Marik put some on the spoon. "Open wide, son." Aten's blue eyes just looked at Marik. "Aten. Open up." Aten looked at Ryou and whimpered. Marik put the spoon to Aten's mouth. "Aten, son, you have to eat." Aten reached for his mother. Aria was fighting Bakura for the spoon. "Aten, for the love of Ra, you have to eat." Marik put the spoon in Aten's mouth and Aten began to cry. The baby spit the food out at Marik. Ryou turned around and saw Aten reaching for her. "Marik, if Aten isn't ready for baby food yet, that's ok. He's not ready." Aria reached for the bottle of baby food. Bakura made the mistake up leaving the bottle on the high chair and Aria brought the bottle to her mouth licking the inside and getting steamed carrots all over her face and clothes. "But Aria is almost done hers." Ryou saw her daughter now completely covered in steamed carrots. "Yami, you left the bottle of carrots with her! Aria Kanika, now you need a bath, sweetheart." Bakura ran back and he wiped her face. Aria took a handful of steamed carrots and threw it hitting her father in the face. Bakura wiped his face clean. The baby girl laughed and chuckled. Ryou picked up Aten who wrapped his arms around her whining. "Aria is done eating," Bakura said picking the orange vegetable out of his hair as well as his face. "Yami, can you give her a bath and put on a new diaper?" "Diaper?" "Yes. Diaper." Bakura watched Aria once again suck on her fist covered in carrots. "Why can't you bathe her?" "Because I have to feed Aten and I can't cook breakfast, bathe one baby, change her diaper, all while breastfeeding another baby, ok?" Ryou carried Aten upstairs. Bakura picked up Aria and held her. Malik behind him made a chuckling sound. Bakura turned around. "What's wrong with you now?" Malik covered his mouth to silence his laughing, but it failed. "Your daughter...Aria just spat up on you. You've got carrots on your back." Bakura turned around and saw the carrots. "Aria, can't you hold it in?" Aria began to cry. Bakura's eyes went wide. "I just fed you. What is wrong?" Aria broke into a wail. "Ryou?" Ryou didn't answer. "She won't stop crying! Malik, what do I do?" Malik took Aria from Bakura and pat her back while singing to her.  
  
Hush little baby don't you cry Daddy's gonna get you the Millenium Eye  
  
And if that Millenium Eye can't bring You good fortune, then the Millenium Ring  
  
Aria let out a whimper and burped. Her crying ceased and Bakura and Marik stood stunned. "How did you get to know so much about kids, Malik?" Malik shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems natural to assume that if a baby cries she either wants food, sleep, diaper changed, or wants to be burped. We already fed her, so she wasn't hungry. She just woke up, so she's not tired. It was either she needs her diaper changed or wanted to be burped. Actually...Bakura.it feels like she needs to be changed. Give her a bath first." Bakura left the kitchen grumbling. Marik raised an eyebrow to his hikari. "You know too much of this stuff for your own good. You're like Ryou." "Well, then I guess that makes me another mommy, doesn't it?" Malik giggled with the thought of being the second mommy. "Besides, I take that as a compliment. So if you tried to insult me, Marik Ishtar, you failed." Marik took Malik by the hips and pulled him close to his body. "It's a shame you can't be another mommy, Malik. I would have loved to do this with you, too." Malik laughed and hugged Marik. "I know, yami. But Aten looks like us. He's tan like us. The only difference is that white hair of Ryou's! He even has our blonde hair! I feel like he's mine." "He is, tenshi. He is all of ours." "Ryou, how do you get this off?" Malik kissed his yami. "We really should help Bakura." "Yami, I'm a little busy now," Ryou called from her bedroom. Marik and Malik ran upstairs to the bathroom. Bakura was filling the tub with water and was trying to open Aria's sleeper outfit. Bakura was dressed only in a towel as he held Aria. Malik helped Bakura undress Aria. Marik and Bakura almost ran from the room when Malik removed her diaper. Malik smiled at Aria and sat her up. "Time for bathies, baby girl!" Aria smiled. Bakura sat in the tub and Aria sat between his legs. Bakura kept praying to every god in heaven that Aria wouldn't kick or move back suddenly. Malik picked up the rubber ducky and sang. Rubber Ducky You're the one. "Malik!" Bakura said grabbing Malik's shoulder. "We've already done that song before. Yami sang that to Ryou. Please don't subject me to another round of The Rubber Ducky Song!" Malik shrugged and began to sing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Ryou came into the bathroom and held Aten. She had her bathrobe on. "How's the water?" "Fine. Does Aten need a bath, too?" "I think he does. Marik? Malik, can you excuse us?" Malik dropped the bath toys and Marik sighed in disappointment. Bakura put Aten in the water after taking him from Ryou. Ryou slowly untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the ground. She slipped into the water and she took Aten. Bakura took the washcloth and lathered up the soap. Ryou squeezed shampoo into Aten's white and blonde hair. Aria splashed her brother laughing. Aten turned around to face his mother and buried his face in her chest. "Aria, let daddy wash your hair." Bakura handed Ryou the washcloth. Aria picked up the rubber duck and began to gnaw on it. Ryou smirked and moved her foot a little to the right making Bakura's eyes shoot open wide. Ryou smiled and felt Bakura try to move back, but only succeeded in getting more of his body into contact with Ryou's foot. The babies began to play with the squeaky bath toys and trying to push them under the water. Their buoyancy brought them right back to the surface. The babies were too involved in their play to notice their father's head against the tile thrown back. "Ryou.Ra..." Bakura's hands gripped the sides of the tub and brought his head down to watch Aria play with her toy. "Ryou..the babies.are still here.."Bakura tried desperately not to move in time with Ryou's foot as it pressed against him and moved away. "I'm only teasing.."Ryou moved her foot away and came to her knees. "We shall continue this tonight, yami. You and I. I love you, yami. We have to do this without Aria and Aten here." Ryou kissed her yami's lips and rinsed off Aten. Bakura rinsed off Aria, but understandably was in no position to move or stand up. Ryou dried the infants and put clean diapers on them. Ryou looked down at Bakura. "Yami, aren't you getting out of the tub?" "I'm.I'm gonna sit here for a while." Ryou gave them their teething rings back after they began to whimper. Ryou opened the door and yelled to Malik. "Malik, can you take these two downstairs to their playpen?" Malik walked the infants downstairs. Ryou turned to Bakura. "Don't forget, yami. That trial is today." "I know, Ryou," Bakura sighed. "You are going to have to go with me. They need me to testify as Bakura. We're going to have to go together." Ryou looked at her belly, still slightly swollen, but healing. "How can I hide this?" "Big shirts. You have plenty. Just hide yourself and your...endowments.and you'll be fine." "Aten has to eat every couple of hours. I'll have to take him with us." "Malik can watch Aria for us. Marik and Malik need to spend time with her anyway." Bakura nodded and struggled out of the tub. Bakura wrapped the towel around him. "We'll have to do this later sometime, Ryou." "We'll put them to bed and spend some time together." Ryou kissed Bakura on the neck gently grazing her teeth over Bakura's throat. Bakura held her close. "Can't wait, Ryou." Ryou held him tightly. "Neither can I."  
  
Next Chappie: Trial continues. 


	37. If I could Take It Back

Mike: It's fun seeing the hikari's knowledgeable with such things. Clueless yamis are funny. Gralnak: I thought that was a nice bonding chappie. Worked out well Lupusdragon: Ryou is a little tease, isn't she? I figured Bakura would enjoy that and he can't react because the newborns are between them in the same tub, so Bakura couldn't go all the way with her. Don't worry. They'll make up for it. Dragondreamer: yeah..Poor Bakura. My poor baby!!! Ssjgodesschico: I know, wasn't that cute????  
  
If I could take it Back  
  
Bakura carried Aria with one hand and held Ryou's hand with the other. It was hard for Ryou to hide her chest and her still swollen belly from everyone in court. But with some creativity, they were able to hide the fact that Ryou was still female. Ryou carried Aten fast asleep hugging his plushie and sucking on his thumb. Ryou protested the entire time that her chest hurt. In order to hide Ryou's obvious chest, they had to bind her slightly with bandages. She shifted uncomfortably, but she knew the court had to be convinced that she was male. Bakura Ryou saw Steven turn around and look at them holding the two small newborns. Steven stood up as they approached. Steven's eyes were wide and his shoulders tensed.  
  
Steven turned to see Ryou and Bakura standing there holding two newborns with one sleeping in his son's hand. With Bakura's hair pointy again and Ryou's chest bound, Steven recognized them.  
  
"So, Bakura, you showed up."  
  
"I am doing this for Ryou," Bakura snarled at the father regaining his former attitude.  
  
Steven saw Ryou rubbing the back on the sleeping baby boy. "Why are you holding that innocent child for, boy? You have no business holding him whatsoever!"  
  
Ryou lowered her head to Aten.  
  
"What happened to your wife, boy? Your wife should be holding that kid!"  
  
Ryou's eyes lifted to Bakura. "My wife...is home sick, father. See? She had our babies a few days ago. The boy is named Aten Bakari. Bakura's holding my daughter, Aria Kanika."  
  
Steven growled at Bakura. "You shouldn't even be holding MY grandaughter, Bakura."  
  
Bakura handed Aria to Ryou. "I'm holding her to help your son, daddy dearest."  
  
Steven curled his lip. "Don't worry, Ryou. By the time this trial is over, you won't have to worry about Bakura anymore. You will be with me and those children will have a proper upbringing. Even your wife can come live with us."  
  
"Dad, I want to stay with the Ishtars. I'm happy there. Malik would be heartbroken if I take Aria and Aten away from him. Marik would be devastated without Aten."  
  
"Nonsense. The Ishtars are as bad as you and Bakura when you were together. I can't have my grandchildren subjected to those two, especially your boy, Ryou. Aten would get a bad idea and turn out like them! I don't know where I went wrong with you, but I am not going to make the same mistake twice. That boy is going to grow up straight as a ruler. He is going to learn that what Malik and Marik do is wrong and I am thanking every god in heaven that you are not involved with them in the same way as you were involved with Bakura. You finally got some brains, son."  
  
Through the doors came Seto Kaiba with Joey Wheeler. People were clicking pictures of them and following them in court. Seto turned to the crowd. The flashing of the cameras startled Aria and she reached for Ryou. Ryou grabbed her as Aten once again began to whimper in her arms.  
  
Seto raised his hand. "I am here to get what is rightfully mine. My company suffered thousands of dollars in damages because of a riot incited by this man! KaibaCorp will not take this issue lightly. Now that is all I have to say at this time. No further comments."  
  
Seto and Joey walked up to Ryou. Seto reached out for Aria and held onto her seeing Ryou having a hard time holding both infants. Aria wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled her head into Seto's black shirt. Joey pet Aria's cheek and she quickly tried to bite him. Joey pulled his hand away.  
  
"She tried to bite me!" Joey said surprised.  
  
Ryou laughed. "Aria doesn't like anything by her face. I've learned not to put anything near her face. I learned that the hard way."  
  
Mr. Daniels came in and Ryou couldn't help but tense. Mrs. Flannery followed him. They put their briefcases on the table and looked up at Ryou holding the baby. Mrs. Flannery walked up to Ryou and Aten slowly waking. "Aww...ain't he a sweetheart? What's his name?"  
  
"Aten Bakari. He's my son."  
  
Flannery rubbed the baby's white and blonde hair. "It's so soft, Ryou."  
  
Aten sat up at the display of affection and turned to see her. "Hey, cutie!"  
  
Aten reached out for her. In her arms, Aten looked at her necklace and touched it gently.  
  
"Are you ready for today, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou nodded. " I hope so." Seto's doctor came in and took a seat in the front. The doctor looked at Ryou and at the infants. Ryou took Aten off of her so she could prepare her notes. Zira walked up to him.  
  
"Ryou??"  
  
Aten smiled and bounced in her arms.  
  
"Are these.....yours?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Watch this, doctor. Aten, wave goodbye to the Doctor Zira." Aten turned to Zira and waved to him happily.  
  
"You already had them???"  
  
"Four days ago."  
  
"That is...impossible."  
  
Bakura turned to Ryou. "Seto's going to hold Aria since we have to be with Daniels and Flannery."  
  
"Joey can hold Aria when Seto testifies. Just tell Joey to behave himself."  
  
Doctor Zira took Aten from Ryou and held him in front of him. "Ryou, you were only pregnant for a week or a week and a half."  
  
Aten giggled and tried to curl up into a ball in the doctor's grip.  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
Aria laughed as she played with Seto's pendent holding Mokuba's picture. "See?" Seto showed her the picture. "This is my little brother Mokuba. You be good to your little brother, too." Aria laughed again.  
  
Zira approached Seto with the spiky-haired infant. "Two of them. I was right."  
  
The judge entered the room. Ryou gave Aten to Joey and joined Bakura with Daniels and Flannery.  
  
"The last time we heard testimony about Ryou's physical injuries. It is the detemination of this court that we hear evidence to the fact or contrary that Steven Bakura, the father of Ryou Bakura, is responsible for those injuries. Mr. Daniels."  
  
Daniels stood up. "Thank you, your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of this court, my client Ryou Bakura was kidnapped after school on the date of June 5th at approximately 3:15pm. Ryou was lucky to escape later that night, but he could not go home. Ladies and Gentlemen, Exhibit 1A. This is a video sent to me by a woman calling herself Mrs. Venessa Cinetti.  
  
A doorknob was seen being shaken violently. "Let me go, please! Someone let me out!" [The sound of someone being dragged down the stairs is heard.] "Let me go!" [Ryou's cries were heard from downstairs.] "Remember, Ryou, This is for your own good," a male voice was heard threatening from behind the door. [The door is opened and a dark basement is seen. In the corner is Ryou being pinned to the wall by his wrists.] "I hate you!" Ryou cried as Cinetti removed his school bag and a woman took him into a passionate kiss. With a smile, the woman took Ryou's hand and put it to her left breast. "This is what it's like to touch a woman, little boy." "You are ungrateful!" Cinetti snarled again. "We will break you, Ryou. We will cure you of this sickness. We will not stop until we get results for your father."  
  
The video showed the person backing up and a woman coming on the camera and talking. "Tom, I cannot believe you for what you did to that boy. I am leaving you and sending this to the Feds. How dare you do that to that boy! You and Tim stay together. You deserve each other! Goodbye!" The video ended.  
  
Ryou's eyes began to tear. In the seat behind Ryou, Aria began to laugh. Daniels took out a projector. Daniels had made slides of the basement. Bakura looked in shocked at the walls which were still covered in red blood. The place looked dark and puddles of water were everywhere. No wonder Ryou had pneumonia when he escaped!  
  
"Ryou, that's where he kept you?"  
  
Ryou nodded and gripped onto Bakura. "They pinned me down," Ryou said beginning to sob. The group turned to Ryou sobbing at the table. Bakura rubbed her back to calm her down. "My own father...paid for my kidnapping!" Ryou watched as everyone looked at her and she tried to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Ryou," Flannery said gripping Ryou's hand.  
  
"This would not be the first time that Steven Bakura would have paid someone else to do his work for him. He incited a riot with the intention on getting his son back. After Ryou's kidnapping, he found his way to KaibaCorporation. I would like to call Seto Kaiba to the stand."  
  
Seto handed Aria to Joey. Aria began to bite Joey's shirt. Bakura leaned over and gave Joey a teething ring for her to gnaw on. Seto was sworn in and he sat down confidently as always.  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you are the head of KaibaCorporation, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes. I inherited the business when my adopted father passed away."  
  
"What happened the night of June 5th of this year?"  
  
Seto folded his hands in front of him. "It was almost midnight on the night of June 5th when I received a call from my little brother, Mokuba Kaiba. He told me that Ryou was at my door. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to find Ryou drenched in the rain and coughing. Ryou had a fever and he was shaking. It was only after we took care of him that he told us he was kidnapped after school and taken to this basement you showed the court. He was like a scared little puppy. So, I took him into my home at KaibaCorp."  
  
"How long did he stay there?"  
  
"He stayed with us for three days before he went home again. He said he wanted to make peace with his father. It failed and he arrived at my home again a few days later barely alive." "Did Steven Bakura come to visit him?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"How did his father react?"  
  
"Steven blamed Bakura for making Ryou sick. His father grabbed him by the wrist and nearly pulled him out of his bed. Ryou couldn't stand or even breathe and his own father was pulling him out of bed. I have the whole thing right here." Seto pulled out the hidden camera tape which showed Steven trying to pull a gasping, limp Ryou out of bed. The tape showed Ryou pulling away from his father's grip only with the help of the officers who were there.  
  
"As opposed to how he looked the first time, how did he look the second time?"  
  
Seto sighed and looked at Ryou. "He was dying. I've never seen him so thin before in my life. The kid could barely walk on his own. Ryou had not eaten and his pneumonia had became worse. I honestly thought he would die on us. He was burning up and slipping in and out of consciousness." "Which doctor did you call?"  
  
"I have my own personal physician."  
  
"Is he in the court?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Yes, my doctor is present."  
  
"Now there was some damage done to your company, was there not?"  
  
Seto's lip curled angrily. "Yes. My lobby was completely demolished by those involved in the riot. Steven was trying to get Ryou back and his followers did thousands of dollars of damage to computers, my elevators, priceless antiques, not to mention injuring twenty of my security guards."  
  
Seto brought out another tape of the riot.  
  
One boy cried, "No, Ryou! Don't go!" Ryou stopped at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I am your father, Ryou. You belong with me," his father said trying to sound convincing.  
  
The boy grabbed his stomach again and leaned on the bed post. Ryou whimpered as he extended his hand to grab Bakura's trembling hand. "I..love you...yami." Ryou fell into Bakura's arms completely limp. Bakura's arm wrapped around Ryou's back and another held Ryou's chin up. Ryou's legs dangled under him as Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest. Ryou smiled up at Bakura who clutched him tightly. "I love you, my angel," Ryou said burying his face into Bakura's shoulder.  
  
Steven shook his head. "If I can't have you, Ryou, then no one will!"" Steven broke from the crowd and raised his bat.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this testimony proves that Steven not only threatened the life of his own son, he also threatened to harm him on different occasions. Steven's presence is not only detrimental to Ryou's safety, but his life. To return Ryou to his father would be a mistake which could cost Ryou his life. You may step down, Seto Kaiba."  
  
Seto sat down behind Ryou and took the giggling Aria into his arms. Ryou was biting on her fist to stop the tears and the desire to burst out in the middle of the courtroom.  
  
"I call Bakura to the stand."  
  
Bakura turned to Ryou and smiled to her. "Stay brave, tenshi. I love you."  
  
Bakura was sworn in and he sat down, brushing back his white mane.  
  
"Bakura, this is a recording of what we heard during the last session."  
  
Steven: Hello? Mr. Bakura speaking.  
  
Ryou: (whispers) Daddy?  
  
Steven: Ryou? Son, what's wrong?  
  
Ryou: (whimpers) Daddy? Bakura..he beat me again.  
  
Steven: Dear Ra, Ryou, are you hurt?  
  
Ryou: (gasping for breath) My back..I can't feel my back.  
  
Steven: Ryou, what did he do to you?  
  
Ryou:....  
  
Steven: Ryou? Ryou, boy, answer me!  
  
Ryou: (whimpers) Daddy...he found me!  
  
Bakura: Get off of that phone! Trying to call daddy to come and help you?  
  
Ryou: (gagging is heard)  
  
Steven: Bakura! Bakura, what did you do to my son?  
  
Bakura: Your son is quite the handsome boy, daddy. So sweet..so innocent.  
  
But for how long?  
  
Ryou: (cries) No, Bakura! Not again!  
  
Steven: I swear, Bakura, I will be on the next plane to Domino if I hear that you hurt my boy!  
  
Bakura: Try to stop me.  
  
Mr. Daniels stopped the tape. "What is happening in this tape?"  
  
"Ryou.was hiding under his desk from me. I had gone downstairs for something to drink. I was thirsty. When I came back up, I found him on the phone."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou who avoided his gaze. Ryou had turned red as she looked back towards her babies. Aten began to squirm in Joey's lap. Aten reached out for Ryou and she took him to her chest rocking him softly.  
  
"What did you do to Ryou after finding him on the phone talking to his father?"  
  
Bakua sighed sadly. "After finding him on the phone with his father, I did something to Ryou that I will always regret."  
  
Steven stood up quickly. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU DID THAT TO MY SON AGAINST HIS WILL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"  
  
The judge pounded the stand with the gavel. "Mr. Bakura, please control yourself."  
  
"How do you respond to this tape?"  
  
Bakura wanted to say he felt awful, guilty, upset, and sad that he did that to Ryou. "I do admit that I may have hurt Ryou in the past. But I regret it. Deeply. If I could take it all back," Bakura looked at Ryou's chocolate brown eyes now red from crying, "If I could take it all back, I would, Ryou. I know I have been mean to him in the past, but I no longer hate him."  
  
Ryou kissed Aten on the forehead and the baby began to gnaw on her shirt. Aten was hungry.  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I regret hurting Ryou. When he was sick with pneumonia, I was there for him. I fed him, got him medication, took him to the doctor, I stayed with him all night to make sure that Ryou was still breathing." Bakura sighed. "I told his father that Ryou had pneumonia. He told me that he was busy on a dig and couldn't come to see his son. I took care of him, your Honor. Not his father..not any family.only I took care of him." Bakura wiped his tears away. "When the doctors told me Ryou was poisoned and they didn't think he was going to make it, I felt that a part of me was going to die with him. I was afraid Ryou was going to leave me. To picture my life without my Ryou is useless. I would have no life without him. I love him."  
  
"What about the scars on Ryou's back?"  
  
"Steven did that when he was angry at Ryou. I may have done some bad things, but I never whipped Ryou."  
  
"Thank you, Bakura."  
  
Bakura stepped off the stand. Bakura returned to Ryou who couldn't help but put her head on his shoulder. Bakura turned to Ryou and kissed her forehead.  
  
"The court will adjourn until tomorrow." The judge pounded the bench and left the courtroom."  
  
Bakura turned to Ryou and wiped a tear from her eye. "Ryou? I'm sorry, baby." Bakura kissed Ryou's cheek which was bathing in the tears. "I'm so sorry, lover. So sorry." Aten looked up at his mother kiss Bakura. Ryou whimpered into each little kiss made by the yami.  
  
Seto stood up with Aria. Dr. Zira stood beside him. "Well, I guess I'll have to testify tomorrow, then. You told me they would call me today to the stand, Seto."  
  
Seto shrugged. "Guess I was wrong then, wasn't I?"  
  
Seto handed Aria to Bakura. "I have to go. I have a company to run. Do you need a lift home?"  
  
Ryou broke the kisses from Bakura. "Thank you, Seto. If it wouldn't be too much for you."  
  
Seto shrugged. "No problem at all."  
  
Seto drove them home. Bakura and Ryou carried the babies inside. Ryou put Aten in the playpen. He immediately began to gnaw on his blue teddy bear. Aria sat in the playpen and grabbed her Change of Heart plushie. Ryou put down the children's bags and removed the bandage from her chest in relief. Upstairs they heard a squeak and a weak squeal.  
  
"They're at it again, yami."  
  
"Oh well. They're not the only ones, Ryou."  
  
Bakura took Ryou in his arms and kissed her lips hungrily. Ryou closed her eyes and ran her fingers through Bakura's white hair.  
  
"Yami, I love you."  
  
Bakura dropped to his knees in front of Ryou and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am so sorry for all that I've done to you, Ryou. I am so sorry."  
  
"Yami, don't cry. I know you are sorry."  
  
Bakura looked into her eyes. "Ryou.."  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"I want to make love to you. Tonight."  
  
Ryou was taken aback by Bakura's proposal. "You never had to ask me, yami. I've been yours since we were together."  
  
Bakura stood up. "But the first time..I just took what I wanted. I never asked you."  
  
Ryou hugged him. "Don't, yami. Let's leave those memories as only memories. Nothing more."  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou again and the babies began to cry.  
  
"They're hungry anyway," Ryou said.  
  
Bakura kissed Ryou again. "I want to show you how much I love you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled and brushed his cheek with her hand. "Until tonight."  
  
Next chappie: RYOU X BAKURA 


	38. First Words

First words  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
I opened my eyes when I heard a cry come from the cradleI can't believe I forgot to wake up and feed Aria in the middle of the night. It doesn't surprise me though. I was just so tired waking up impossible no matter how hard I tried to push myself out of bed. Putting on my robe quickly I was startled when I looked at the cradle. Aria was sitting up with her leg sticking out of the cradle.  
  
"Aria? Baby?"  
  
Running up to the cradle, my fear was that my baby girl was going to fall out of the cradle. Aria had outgrown her cradle. "Bakura! Yami, wake up!"  
  
Bakura yawned and rubbed his eyes. I picked up Aria who looked around one to two years old. Aria held onto her pink bunny plushie and laughed as she hit me with it playfully. Bakura's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"How can she outgrow her cradle, Ryou? She's only one week old!"  
  
Aria laughed. "A DA DA DA!!!"  
  
Bakura looked at his daughter. "She's beginning to talk?"  
  
Marik burst through the door panting heavily. "Ryou! Something is wrong with Aten! Come quickly!"  
  
Fear gripped my chest. The doctors told me that Aten had a weak heart. My first fear was that Aten wasn't breathing. Maybe Marik had wakened and found Aten unconscious..or worse. I prayed for my son's safety. I didn't go through the pregnancy only to lose him now! I ran into Marik's room preparing myself for the worse case senario and saw Aten sitting on Malik's lap, his feet swinging and dangling from Malik's lap. Like his sister, he looked around two years old.  
  
"AH! MA MA MA!!!" Aten smiled gripping his toy Millenium Rod.  
  
Malik smiled and hugged the boy. "He's beginning to talk!"  
  
I almost broke down into tears that my son was not hurt. "Marik, you scared me to death! I thought something was wrong with Aten!"  
  
"Well, something is wrong! He's not supposed to be this old yet!"  
  
Marik kneeled before Malik to look at his son closely. Aten took the toy Rod and lightly tapped Marik on the head laughing hysterically and squealing. I couldn't help but try to chuckle at my son hitting his father with the toy Millenium Rod! My baby was hitting his own father with the Rod and enjoying every second of it. Then I remembered Bakura telling me that Aria, my daughter, and my son, Aten, are destined to destroy Malik and I. Marik took the abuse quietly closing his eyes as his baby playfully tapped him. There was nothing of malice in Aten's play.  
  
"AH DA MA MA DA!!" Aten laughed jumping on Malik's lap.  
  
When Aten was done, he dropped the Millenium Rod and reached out for his daddy. Marik was so gentle with him still. Marik really had a soft spot for his baby. Fatherhood came almost naturally to him in the same way as Malik seemed to mother Aten like myself.  
  
I walked to Aten and rubbed his white and blonde hair which seemed to grow quickly every day. Then it hit me: My babies were growing up..too quickly. They were babies still and depended on me to love them and protect them. Aten still depended on me for his daily feedings, but..how much longer would he need me? How much longer would he be dependent on me? Aten nuzzled into my hand and smiled contently. His sister almost seemed to let out a little growl and she leaned down and bit me on the shoulder hard. More of her teeth must have came in because I could feel her gnaw at my skin.  
  
Bakura heard me whimper and saw red trickle down my shoulder.  
  
Bakura pulled Aria off of me. I looked at my shoulder where two red dots testified to Aria's bite.  
  
Bakura held her up in the air. "Does my baby girl have daddy's bloodlust?"  
  
I looked at him in surprise. "She bit me, yami!"  
  
"I mean, don't bite mommy, Aria."  
  
I took Aten in my arms and carried him downstairs trying to convince myself that the reason why Aria bit me is because she was hungry.not because she wanted to cause me physical harm.  
  
Aten cuddled up against my chest as I carried him close. Aten was my teddy bear. He never bit me while I fed him. Aten loved to he held and to be hugged. Aria was not too big on giving or receiving affection. She loved her father. I don't know why, maybe because they were so similar. They looked alike and their personalities were almost the same. Bakura carried Aria downstairs and put her in her high chair. He heat up two bottles of baby food and handed one to Marik. Malik helped me with lunch.  
  
Bakura grabbed a picture of me and my friends at the park one day. Joey had his head on Seto's lap. Bakura had his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Marik had Malik pinned against the tree in a passionate kiss. Even then, marik couldn't keep his hands to himself for five minutes. Yugi was being carried on Yami's back, and Anzu was there holding her pet crab. I never knew what Anzu sees in a pet crab.  
  
Anyway, Bakura placed the picture in front of the infants and stirred the bottles of food.  
  
Bakura pointed to Seto. "This is Uncle Seto.can you say 'Uncle Seto'?"  
  
Aria: Un-o!  
  
Aten: Un-to!  
  
Bakura pointed to Yugi. "This is Uncle Yugi.can you say Yugi?"  
  
Aria: gi!  
  
Aten: Yi!  
  
Bakura was trying to teach the babies to speak! Marik tried to feed Aten some applesauce and pointed to Joey. "This is puppy..can you say..puppy?"  
  
Aria: pi!  
  
Aten: Da!  
  
"No, Aten. P-up-py."  
  
Aten: Py!  
  
Bakura snickered and pointed to Yami. "This is Aunt Yami..can you say Auntie Yami?"  
  
Aria: Ant-Ami!  
  
Aten: 'ami!  
  
Marik laughed. "Aunt Yami.he's going to kill us, Bakura."  
  
"He already killed us once before, Marik. He can't kill us twice! Aunt Yami..come on Aria."  
  
Aria: 'Ami!  
  
To Marik's surprise, Aten finished his applesauce quickly and he even burped the baby. Aten was placed in his playpen with his toy Millenium Rod. Aria finished her apples and cinnamon oatmeal and Bakura also burped her and put her in the playpen. Marik quickly ate breakfast and Bakura rushed upstairs with him. When they came downstairs, I saw Bakura putting his jacket on.  
  
"Where are you going, Bakura?"  
  
"I told Marik I'd take him to his job. Besides, we are out of fish food for Yami upstairs. I'm gonna stop there and pick some up. Anything else?"  
  
"Can you also pick up baby powder? We're running out."  
  
Bakura wrote it down on a piece of paper and left with Marik.  
  
Malik and I cleaned up after breakfast like usual. We were laughing at Bakura and Marik attempting to teach the infants how to talk.  
  
"Aunt Yami? Yami's going to be completely ticked when he hears what Bakura is teaching them."  
  
"Yami should be used to this abuse by now," Malik said putting the dry dishes away.  
  
I laughed. Of course Yami should be used to it, but Yami was so easily irritated by Bakura and Marik together.  
  
We felt a cold wind climb up our spines as we washed and dried the dishes. We turned around and saw how dark it was becoming in the kitchen. A purple haze flooded the kitchen and Malik grabbed onto me.  
  
"It's him, Malik. He's here. In the house."  
  
Both of us stopped breathing and our hearts seized as we thought about our children in the next room. We fled into the living room and saw the haze thin. I grabbed onto Aria tightly for fear of what Anubis might do. Malik grabbed onto Aten and kissed him to calm the whimpering baby down.  
  
"We have to get out of this house, Ryou," Malik said running for the door. Malik opened it and a white flash knocked him back a few feet. Luckily, I caught his arm before he could fall. Aten was gone from Malik's arms. Terror locked my throat up tightly.  
  
Malik began to shake. "Aten! Aten! Where are you?"  
  
From inside the light, we heard. "A NA BI!" Aten let out a cry.  
  
"A-na-bi?"  
  
"Anubis? Aten!" I cried into the light.  
  
Anubis entered through the front door holding Aten by his collar. I covered my mouth to hold in my scream. My little boy was being held by the collar! Anubis had him! Aten! My son!  
  
Anubis only chuckled at the panic Malik and I were going through. "I have seen that my army has grown up strong, Ryou. You have served your purpose."  
  
I blinked in disbelief. Was he going to take my son away from me? "What are you going to do with Aten?"  
  
"Cinetti's light serves no purpose. Cinetti's light will only interfere in our plans later. He has grown to love you, Ryou. Love serves no purpose in my plan. He must be eliminated."  
  
Malik went into panic mode. "Don't kill Aten, Anubis! Please! I love him!"  
  
Anubis stretched out his hand and Aria flew out of my grasp into his own. "This child is also forgetting her place. Though her destiny is hostile, she, too , is learning love."  
  
"She bit me this morning!" I exclaimed. "How can that be considered love?" Then it occurred to me. Aria must have been hungry. She didn't bite me out of malice. She was hungry. "Anubis! Please don't hurt my babies! Please! I love them!"  
  
"They are learning love. That will not do, Ryou."  
  
Aten turned around and hit Anubis with the toy Millenium Rod hard laughing. "BA BA A-NA-BI! BA!" (translation: bad! Bad Anubis! Bad!)  
  
Aria laughed and took her bunny plushie hitting Anubis with it. It was amazing! My little girl and my little boy were enjoying hitting Anubis!  
  
"You little brats!"  
  
Anubis lifted Aten into the air and Malik dived for him. Malik clawed and scratched to get to Aten. I ran for Aria and barely ripped her away from him. Aria began to cry as she was ripped away from Anubis. That amazed me. Anubis gripped onto Malik's neck, but Malik punched Anubis roughly making him drop my son. Malik caught Aten and backed away from Anubis shaking and covering the whimpering baby in kisses. I grabbed Aria and I backed away with her.  
  
From our fight, Anubis had a bleeding mouth from Malik's forceful hit. Malik's neck had bruises, but it wasn't very noticeable.  
  
"You will still be destroyed by them. Both of you are dead. You may be holding them now, cradling them to your chests, soothing them with kisses. But, they will destroy you. What you protect will be your destruction. You will die."  
  
Anubis disappeared. "You will die."  
  
Malik staggered to the couch and he held Aten to him whispering soothing words to calm the baby down.  
  
"Ma-Ik. MA MA."  
  
I looked with surprise. Did Aten just call Malik.."mama?"  
  
"Aten? Ryou is your mother."  
  
"MA..MA."  
  
Malik laughed and began to cry on Aten.  
  
"MA MA. MAMA."  
  
Malik cuddled Aten close to him even more. Aten had said his first word: Mama. I couldn't help but rub his hair. My little boy spoke. 


	39. One Extreme to Another

  
One Extreme To Another  
  
Marik went to his first job for his position as customer relations representative. He hated leaving Aten, but knew that Malik and   
  
Ryou would handle anything together. Bakura walked beside him looking at his list.  
  
"All ready for your new job?"  
  
"Nothing can possibly be more humiliating than wearing a hamburger hat, asking people about the happy freakin' fun fries , and telling people to have a delicious day. What can possibly be more humiliating than that?"  
  
Bakura stopped in front of the place. "I don't know, Marik. But you have to keep this job. They're paying you good money to do…whatever it is you are going to do. Ryou's hospital bills are going to be coming in soon."  
  
Marik sighed and handed Bakura the Millenium Rod. "I can't take this in there. Give it to Malik when you get home."  
  
Bakura smiled. "I will, even though I don't know for how long you can stand to be away from your precious Rod. No one can take your Rod away for very long without you panicking.  
  
Marik looked at the Rod in Bakura's hand, his face already beginning to show separation anxiety from being separated from his Rod. "Let me kiss my Rod before you go!"  
  
A child ran into the building. "Marik, I do not think you should kiss your Rod in front of impressionable children or out in public."  
Marik kissed his Rod passionately. When he was done, the other yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Subtlety is not your strong suit, is it, Ishtar?"  
  
Marik eyed the Rod and let out a small growl. He jumped onto Bakura and kissed him on the lips making the other's eyes open wide in amazement. Bakura pushed the other yami off of him.  
  
"Marik Ishtar, what are you doing?"  
  
"Proving subtlety is not for me," Marik said winking at him.  
  
The yami gripped the other's Millenium Item. "I enjoyed that, Marik. It's been too long since we were together, but you can't take me here like you did in that desert. Modern humans wouldn't quite like us going at it like a couple of rabbits in the middle of a street in front of a place where children play."  
  
Marik patted Bakura's cheek. "I already know that, tenshi. See you after work."  
  
Marik opened the door. Kids were still running around excitedly. Marik signed his papers including one which read:  
In the event that the employee's suit gets damaged or irreparable, the employee is financially responsible for any and all repairs, cleanings, etc….  
  
"Suit?"  
  
The supervisor, Mr. Carney held up a polyester suit. Marik's heart almost burst out of his chest.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This, Mr. Ishtar, is our Busy Beaver outfit."  
  
Marik's heart officially fell to the floor and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "Wait! You were looking for someone for customer relations! You never told me anything about this!"  
  
"This is customer relations, Mr. Ishtar. You will be patrolling the place singing happy birthday and giving them their pizzas in a   
happy, professional, and above all, COURTEOUS manner, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Marik grabbed the suit and looked at it. They even pinned the tail to his back to prevent anyone from tripping on his tail. The   
beaver's blank, friendly smile made him quake. 'Not again,' he thought.  
  
"No. No. No. No. No…..and NO! I can stand Mr. Happy Pickle, but I don't want to be no Busy Beaver!"   
  
[Ryou's hospital bills are going to be coming in soon.] Bakura's voice echoed in his head. Marik grit his teeth in frustration. He   
couldn't stoop to that low level again.   
  
He began to turn when he remembered his son in his arms for the first time. Aten was so small, the doctors recommended that he and Ryou find a grief counselor on the second day because it didn't look like Aten would make it. Marik stayed with Aten watching over him diligently. His son meant everything to him in the world. His son was his legacy, his pride and joy. Marik was responsible for him, his creation and birth. He decided he once again had to fight his pride to do this for his son.  
  
"Fine. I'll wear your Beaver suit. But I am doing his for my son."  
  
Bakura bought what Ryou needed at the store. He carried the bags to the candy store where he grabbed some chocolate covered   
cherries. On the way home, he looked at the Game Shop window. They had a sale on Duel Monsters action figures. He had some money left over and thought his daughter could use another toy to play with. Inwardly he chuckled at the idea of giving Aria a Dark Magician toy to gnaw on in front of the pharaoh! That would SO piss him off!!!!  
Inside he saw Yami behind the counter reclining with his feet up on the glass. Bakura leaned on the glass and rubbed his nose.   
  
"You know, foot powder wouldn't kill you, Yami."  
  
Yami snarled at the insult. "Bite me and go to hell. What do you want, thief?"  
  
"Hello to you, too. Do you have any Dark Magician toys left? Aria needs a new toy to…..play with. That's it."  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows. "What if we do have any left?"  
  
"Hey, pharaoh, I have money in my hand and I am a paying customer. Now give me my damned toy before I take it away from you the only way I know how."  
  
Yami stood up quickly. "The toys are where they always are. They are back here to prevent little thieves like you from putting their slimy hands on them."  
  
Bakura stood aghast. "What is your problem today? Yami-PMS or something?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "That was very mature, Bakura. No. I don't have PMS, wise ass. I haven't slept in days. I'm worried about Yugi. If Anubis gets his hands on our hikaris again, he could seriously harm them. Anubis knows we love our hikaris, Bakura. It wouldn't take much for him to harm them. Look at what he did to Marik."  
  
Yami and Bakura looked up as Marik entered the shop.  
"Marik? You're supposed to be at work. Why aren't you there?"   
  
Bakura held the Millenium Rod out of Marik's line of sight. This Marik was holding the Millenium Rod. This was not Marik.  
  
"I left," Marik said gripping the Millenium Rod tightly.  
  
"But why, Marik?" Bakura tried to play along. "We need to pay for the birth!"  
  
"Money, money, money, Bakura. You haven't changed."  
  
Yami and Bakura locked glances for a moment. Both of them sensed the Shadow Realm nearby making both of them growl.   
  
"Aren't some things more important than money?" Marik asked revealing the hidden dagger covered in blood. "What about family, Bakura?" Isn't family more important than wealth or fortune?"  
  
"You are not Marik! Anubis! Stop this!"  
  
Anubis revealed his true form and he towered over Bakura.   
  
Bakura froze at the sight of the blood. Who's blood did that belong to? "Anubis, what did you do?"  
This blood, Bakura. This sweet blade, bathed in blood of the innocent….is a token of what is to come for you, Bakura. Your lover's blood covers this blade and yours shall join it." Anubis brought the blade down in front of him. He was no where near Bakura, but Bakura doubled over onto the Game Shop floor holding his arm. Yami ran around the counter to the other fallen yami.  
  
"And you, step-brother. Your innocent shall join Ryou. All innocent blood shall be shed. Bakura Itemri?"  
Bakura slowly raised his head to look up at the other spirit.   
  
"Ryou's blood is the sweetest of all of them, but I know you know that already." Anubis licked the blade just as Bakura used to do to frighten Ryou even more. "I suggest you run home, Bakura. There is a little surprise waiting for you. I hope you like it. It's to die for."  
  
Anubis disappeared and Yami ran for his first aid kit.   
  
Bakura staggered up. "I have to get home, Yami."  
  
"Let me at least wrap up that arm. This is why I can't leave Yugi alone for a second."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"He's shopping with Grandpa. At least he is with someone."  
Bakura waited for Yami to finish. "Well, I don't know how Grandpa can take on an evil spirit focused on Yugi's destruction, but he is with someone. I have to get home. I hope Ryou and Malik are alright. I hope my little girl is ok."  
  
"I can lock up the shop for an hour to go with you. If I'm needed, I want to help."  
Bakura quickly gave Yami the money for a Dark Magician doll and they ran to Malik's home.  
  
"Ryou, please be ok. Please," Bakura panted as he ran. "I hope Aria and Aten aren't hurt!"  
Yami ran beside him. "Who knew you would be such a great dad, Bakura?"  
  
"That kid is me, Yami. She is a part of me and I'm letting no one mess with my little girl!"  
Bakura and Yami ran up to the house. Malik and Ryou were not in the living room. The babies were gone, too. "Yami, check upstairs. I'll check the kitchen and downstairs."  
  
"Aria! Aten! Ryou! Malik!" Bakura called through the downstairs.  
  
Yami slowly ascended the stairs and ran his fingers along the dueling deck in his pocket knowing he could summon anything to protect him. Yami looked in Isis' room.   
  
"Ryou? Malik? Answer me. It's Yami."  
  
Yami looked in Marik's room almost afraid of what he would find in the couple's room. Nothing unusual in the room. Aten's cradle,   
Aten's toys, pieces of rope scattered on the floor, a blindfold. A bottle of oils on the nightstand for making love to Malik. Nothing new or strange in the room.  
  
Yami entered Ryou's room and he heard a tiny whimper come from the closet. Yami opened the door and inside the closet, Malik   
and Ryou were huddled with the babies.   
  
"Ryou? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yami? Is that really you?"  
  
Yami reached out for Ryou, but she brought herself back further into the closet.  
  
"It's me, Ryou. Bakura!!! They're upstairs!"  
  
Malik held onto Aten closely kissing the baby's head. "Anubis….."  
  
Yami reached out for Malik and pulled him out of the closet. "Malik, it's going to be fine. Bakura!"  
  
Bakura ran up the stairs and ran into the room. Yami sat a hyperventilating Malik down   
on the bed. Malik was clutching Aten for dear life.  
  
Yami gently pried Aten off of him. Aten clung onto Yami's buckles. Bakura kneeled to Ryou.   
  
"Ryou, tell me what happened. Please."  
  
Ryou clutched onto Aria. "Well, we heard a knock at the door and answered it. Anubis came and held onto the babies saying he was going to take them away." Ryou began to sob. "He said they were learning to love us and that was a threat to his plan. So he was going to destroy them. He was going to kill them, Bakura. My little Aria."  
  
Ryou smothered Aria with kisses. Bakura rubbed her back.  
  
"Ok, Ryou. I'm here now. Why are you in the closet?"  
  
"To hide. I'm scared, baby. Really scared."  
  
Bakura brought her into a hug. "I'm here now. I'm here," he whispered soothingly.  
  
Malik grabbed Aten away from Yami again and rocked him. "We didn't know where else to go, Bakura. You were out and Marik is at his new job."  
  
Bakura helped Ryou out of the closet. "Yami and I are here now. I want both of you to go sleep. You look exhausted."  
  
"I don't want to be alone!" Malik said clinging onto Yami tightly. Yami saw the bruises on Malik and knew his yami wouldn't be too happy.  
  
"I can stay with Malik until he falls asleep, but then I have to go back to the shop." Yami led Malik to his room. The hikari refused to let go of Aten.   
  
"MAMA!" Aten smiled as Malik brought him closer to him in bed.  
  
"He's talking already?" Yami asked.  
  
The hikari smiled and closed his eyes. "Yup. My little boy is growing….up." Malik fell fast asleep.  
Ryou also refused to let go of Aria. Bakura slipped into bed beside her. Aria clutched onto her father. "Da Da Da Da Da."  
Bakura smiled at her. "Dad-dy, Aria. Daddy. Daddy."  
  
"Da Da.Dad-dy. Daddy."  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Did you hear that?"  
  
Ryou hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her squealing happily.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"That's my little girl," Bakura said watching Ryou close her eyes.  
  
  
Next Chappie: Ryou's Sacrifice.


	40. In The Light of the Fire

Warnings: Some yaoi-ish elements, but no lemon scenes in this chappie.  
  
Michael: Thanks, hunny. That's so cute! Dark magician chew toy!  
Mystical Elf78: * hugs back * I'm glad you liked it!  
SuperJM: Thanks. I thought the last two were pretty good. This chappie was fun to write.  
Ssjgodesschico: I thought it would be cute if she said daddy.  
Danae: I know! Aren't they adorable?  
Gralnak: Aten will try to resist.   
Ryousmistress: I can try to work Marik being your…you know. But I have to add you as an OC. Of course, I need your permission to do that.  
Dragondreamer: Busy Beaver. *snicker *   
  
  
In the Light of the Fire  
Ryou's POV  
I hugged my daughter after she spoke for the first time. It was as if nothing in the world mattered at that moment. I kissed her forehead as I felt Bakura put his arms around us. When my eyes closed slowly, he kissed my forehead as I drifted into sleep.  
  
**************Dream Sequence*************  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and found myself in Yugi's Game Shop. Yugi was nudging me awake.  
"Ryou? Are you awake? Are you going to take this card or not?"  
Yugi showed me the Graceful Charity card.   
"Oh. Sorry, Yugi. I must have dozed off there. Yeah, sure, I'll take it. My deck could use one."  
Yugi sold me the card and I left the store. Outside, I saw a black and purple haze fill the air. It smelled like burning wood…and something else. Fire engine sirens blared as they raced towards the source of the thick smoke. I began to walk home and saw the cloud get thicker as I approached. I began to hear Malik's cries of desperation come from the source of the smoke.   
Yugi called to me. "Aren't you going to shop longer, Ryou? Didn't you say you also wanted Skull Dice cards? I got them in."  
I turned to Yugi. "I can't, Yugi! I hear Malik and he doesn't sound right."  
Yugi pulled on my arm. "You can't go, Ryou. You have to stay and shop longer."  
Malik's cries became wails and cries of panic.   
"Yugi, I really must go. Malik needs me!"  
I pulled away from Yugi and I ran home. A crowd was gathered by my street blocking me out. I struggled through the crowd when I saw the source of Malik's screams. My home…our home was engulfed in flames. I pushed through the police. Marik was standing there with his Millenium Rod in hand and Bakura leaned against him. Seto and Joey were sitting on the pavement making out, touching, and groping each other.  
My heart stopped and I ran to Malik. Where was Aria and Aten?  
"Where are my babies, Malik?"  
Malik grabbed onto me tightly shaking me and running his words together in panic. "IDON'TKNOWIHEARDANEXPLOSIONDOWNSTAIRSANDFLAMESCAMEOOUTOFTHEBASEMENT…"  
"Malik, tell me slowly!"  
"I don't know. There was an explosion in the basement. I heard something burst and the force threw me out of the window!"  
"Aria? Aten?"  
Malik pulled at his hair sobbing. "They are still in there!"  
Everything stopped for me in that moment. My babies were in danger! I turned to Seto and Joey.  
"Seto, help me get my babies out!"  
Seto crawled on top of Joey still fondling him intensely making the blonde arch and beg for more. "Why? The fire is creating the perfect mood for us. Oh, puppy……."  
"My babies are in there!"  
"Harder, puppy…good boy."  
I pulled at Bakura and Marik. "Our babies are in there! Please help me!" Every second they stood there, by babies were in that burning house.   
Bakura shrugged. "I am not going in there. It's too hot."  
Marik gripped the Rod. "The fire is pretty, Bakura. Malik, come over here!"  
Malik and I were too shaken to move. Marik grabbed Malik and began to kiss him. Malik struggled with his yami. "Aten is in there, you cold-hearted bastard! Aten!"  
"That's all you can think of, Marik?!"  
"Calm down, Ryou. We can always try again later."  
I couldn't stand it! I raised my hand and slapped Marik in the face. "No, we are not trying again! I am saving my children, my offspring, my family! You stay here and lay Malik all you want! What the hell? Why don't you, Seto, and Joey have a freakin' orgy out here!"  
Bakura turned to Marik. "What about me?"  
I slapped Bakura, too. "You won't even try to save your child. Join them for all I care, yami! Malik, where were Aria and Aten?"  
"Aten was upstairs in his room! Aria was in the living room, but went upstairs for her brother," Malik said as Marik dragged him towards where Seto was stripping Joey quickly.  
I darted towards the heat, but the firemen stopped me saying I was "hysterical."  
"I am not leaving my babies in there to die!" I bit and kicked the firemen and burst inside.  
"Lady, you are going to die in there! The heat is intense!"  
"Aria! Aten!"  
"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Aria's voice call to me from upstairs. Every god was thanked that she was still alive. The heat was exhausting. I could hear Aria coughing upstairs. Yes, this could cost me everything, but my children mean everything to me. What parent would not run into a burning house to save their child? I covered my mouth. The air was so hot, I could feel myself breathing in the cinders. Breathing in the heat was painful. I could only imagine in what state Aten was in with his bad heart.  
I heard falling wood from upstairs crash into the kitchen. The sparks jumped onto me, but I quickly removed my overcoat. The stairs were very unstable. I rushed up to them as quickly as I could.   
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Mom!"  
Aten's voice! "Hold on, babies! I'm coming!" I was lucky to make it up the stairs. The second floor hallway was unstable.   
"Mommy!"  
It was coming from Malik's room! I opened the door and found Aria and Aten hugging each other tightly on the floor. They looked around fourteen years old. They had their noses and mouths covered, but it was obvious it was taking its toll more on Aten.  
I ran to them and hugged them grateful that they were alive. "Come on, Aria. I have Aten. You leave!"  
"I can't leave without my brother, mommy!"  
There was a crash downstairs as we heard some of the floor fall. "Alright. Try to stay as low to the ground as you can."   
We picked Aten out of bed as he was too unsteady with the smoke to move. I tried to encourage them and keep them calm as the very foundation of the house shook around us. A pile of burning debris fell onto the stairs. With the stairs so worn away with the fire, our squeaky foundation failed us and we fell with the stairs. Aria screamed as the burning house began to collapse around us.   
"Aria, run for it! Go, baby! Come on, Aten, get up!"  
"I c-c-c-c-can't, m-mommy," Aten shook.   
"Aria, please go."  
To my relief, Aria fled the home. I pulled and tugged at Aten as the first floor boards started to cave in around us.  
"Aten, please, son. You have to get to your feet."  
A piece of the roof fell and I threw myself on top of Aten to protect him. The boards fell through the floor boards.   
"Aten, please get up."  
"Mommy…can't breathe. My chest hurts."  
Outside I heard Aria crying to Marik and Malik. "Daddy Marik, stop hitting mom's ass and run in and rescue my brother and my mommy! Uncle Seto! Puppy! Daddy Marik! Daddy!"  
I pulled Aten by the arm nearly dragging my boy to the door. I pulled him out of the home and to the lawn. Aria ran to us and hugged her brother. In the light of the fire, I could see my children's faces were blackened with the smoke and soot. Aten looked burned on his arm and the sides of his neck from the fallen debris.  
"Someone called for an ambulance!" Aria cried to the firemen. The firemen watched my drama calmly and passively. Aten's coughing became worse.  
"Breathe, baby," I said as I leaned down and listened to his chest. His heart and his breathing were slowing down. "Bakura, come help us!" Bakura watched something that interested him more than Aten, Aria, and myself. "Bakura! Get over here!"  
My attention was drawn back to Aria kissing her brother and hugging him.   
I rubbed my son's forehead not knowing what to do. I feared for Aten's life.  
"Why won't somebody help me?" I cried as the moans from the scene behind me grew louder. "Aten?"  
Aten brought me down for a kiss and he laid his head back on the grass. "You saved me, mommy."   
I placed my head on his chest unable to block out the sounds from behind me and my son lying helpless on the grass.   
"Aten, baby, I love you."  
He raised his hand and pet my hair. "It's ok, mommy. It's going to be ok."  
Suddenly, the sounds behind me, the burning house, everything disappeared. Total darkness surrounded me. My son was gone. I stood up frantically looking.  
"Aten? Baby? Aria? Sweetheart?"  
A voice hung in the air. "You passed your test, Ryou Bakura."  
"What test?"  
A room came slowly into view. It was my parent's room in my old house. I jumped back as I heard movement behind me.   
"Who's there?" I turned around to see my mother, Rhea. "Mommy?!" I ran to her and hugged her. "Mommy, where are Aria and Aten? Are they alright? Is Aten safe? Is he breathing ok? How's his heart? Is Aria alive? Is she hurt?"  
My mother pet my hair gently and held me in her arms. "They are fine, my angel. Your babies are safe because you risked your life to save them."  
"I would do anything to save them. I love them. They are the only family I have. After you died, mother….after daddy killed you, I had no family. I had no one to love. I had to risk my lives to save my children. I love them."  
Rhea kissed me on the forehead. "To save your children, my son, you must risk your life. You must put yourself in mortal danger to save them from a force that even I may not be able to match."  
"To save them?"  
"A force is attempting to control the bodies of your children, Ryou. That force is bent on destroying you."  
"Anubis."  
"Destroy Anubis and you will eliminate the spirit from your children. To do that, you must risk everything. You must face this evil alone. That is why no one came to your aid. When you fight this evil, Ryou, my boy, you will be alone. Your life and those of the children will hang in the balance."  
I sighed. I have to fight my own flesh and blood? "What if I do not?"  
"Then you will die. Malik will die. Yugi will die. Aria and Aten will be a plague upon the earth. They will bring destruction to the world. Aten will follow his sister blindly. Aria will rule with an iron fist. The baby that sleeps beside you…..is a vicious murderer, my son. The hands that she holds her bunny dolls now will take Malik's life away. Her hands will handle weapons and her life will be ruled by hatred. She will even take her brother's life."  
This was not happening! "Aria is going to kill Aten?"  
"She has the potential, Ryou. She has the motivation and the drive to destroy all around her…even her father is not immune."  
How could she hurt yami?  
"Aria and Aten were bred by immortal blood. The yamis are immortal. You, my boy, are mortal. Aria will live long after you have turned to dust. She will live a very long time."  
"Aten?"  
"Aten will not, Ryou. I'm sorry. Aria will exist for millenia. Your children are mortal, Ryou. They can die, but it will take much to destroy them."  
I didn't want to think of my son in that way. I want him to live.  
"I wanted to see if you truly would put your own safety before that of your children. This dream was a test for you. I'm glad you passed."  
Rhea kissed me on the forehead.   
"No, Ryou. While I cannot defeat Anubis, I can reward you for your good deeds and your love for your children. I am going to reward you."  
Rhea kissed me on the cheek. "Wake up, Ryou."  
********************************  
I woke up startled from the dream to find my little girl still sleeping beside me cuddled up to my chest with her bunny doll. She didn't look dirty. Her hair was still up in ponytails on each side of her head. She was sucking her thumb in her sleep and her eyes fluttered with her dreams. I kissed her head and rolled out of bed.   
I went to the bathroom window to look at my eyes and to splash some cold water on my face. I washed my face and Marik came to the bathroom door.   
"Ryou, are you OK?"  
I opened the door and he jumped back.   
"Ryou! What happened to your……breasts? What did you do to them? Where are they?"  
I looked down. My breasts were gone. I quickly removed my shirt and found my chest was flattened as before. That means…..! As quickly as I opened the door, I shut the door and unbuckled my pants. IT WAS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY HAD MY….MYSELF BACK TO NORMAL!   
I opened the door to the bathroom, forgetting to zip my pants up again. "Marik! I have it back! It's back!"  
Marik watched me run into my bedroom and shake Bakura awake. "Yami! Yami! Wake up! I'm back to normal!"  
Bakura opened his eyes and rolled over. "What?"  
"I got my…you know…back!"  
"What?" he still looked tired.  
"My…ahem…my daughter is in the bed next to you. I am not saying this in front of her."  
I pulled Bakura out of bed and into the bathroom. "Look what I got!"  
Bakura yawned. "Yeah, I got one, too. So?"  
"I'm a boy again, you ass!"  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "You what?"  
"I'm a boy again!" I took my hands and brought it to me. Oh…I forgot how good that feels! Mmm……yami.  
"Yes, Ryou, you certainly…are a boy," my yami whimpered as he continued.   
Malik banged on the door. "Are you both done in there? Some of us have to use the bathroom!"  
I opened the door and Malike stared at me. He noticed my change immediately. "Ryou! You're back!"  
He hugged me tightly. I missed my body. Now I had to decide how to celebrate…..


	41. Offering of Flesh and Blood

//....//----voice in Bakura's mind
    
    Offering of Flesh and Blood
    
                   Marik turned around in bed and wrapped his arms around his hikari holding
    
    him close and tight. Malik opened his eyes
    
    with a smile and looked down at his yami's hand inches away from his chin.
    
    The hikari grinned and kissed the yami's hand.
    
    "Good morning, yami. Time to get up. We have to feed the kids."
    
    Aten gave out an ear-piercing squeal of joy as the monkey banged its cymbals
    
    together again. His little hands could be heard
    
    clapping in the crib.
    
    "They're playing. They're not hungry."
    
    Aria's tiny hand could be seen reaching through the crib's bars trying to
    
    grab the Millenium Rod.
    
    "Aria, that is not a play toy," Malik said grabbing it. "You have your own
    
    Rod to play with."
    
    "No she doesn't," Marik chuckled.
    
    Malik rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you can be so nasty, yami, why is that?
    
    She's a baby, for Ra's sake." Malik sat up in bed and stretched. "Besides,
    
    I don't want them to cry and wake up Ryou or Bakura."
    
    "It sounded like the floor was going to cave in last night. Bakura must
    
    really have missed Ryou's....you know."
    
    Malik stood up and went to the crib. "Yes, I know. Well, if that ever
    
    happened to me and I was turned into a woman, I pity Ryou and Bakura. Heck,
    
    I pity the Millenium Rod if that ever happened to me." Malik looked into
    
    the crib and saw Aten hugging his toy monkey and winding it up again. Aria
    
    was playing with the bunny plushie and Aten's Change of Heart plushie.
    
    Aten looked up at Malik and smiled. "Mama! Ahhh...!" Aten laughed hapily as
    
    he went to a crawling position and tried to stand up.
    
    "Marik! Marik! Aten's trying to walk!"
    
    Aria grabbed onto Aten's diaper and pulled Aten back down. Aten waved his
    
    hand at Aria annoyed. Aria tried to stand up.
    
    "Marik! Aria's trying too!" Marik jumped out of bed and ran to the crib.
    
    "Let's take them downstairs! My wittle chibi trying to walkie?" Malik said
    
    grabbing Aria and bringing her into a hug.
    
    Marik grabbed onto Aten carrying him on his hip. "My baby boy going to make
    
    me proud today?" Aten smiled and hugged his father.
    
    The hikari held onto Aria as she tried to balance herself on her feet. Her
    
    tiny feet touched the ground uncertainly. Malik let go of Aria and she took
    
    a few steps by herself before falling down. She quickly got up on her own
    
    without Malik's help. Aten held onto his daddy's hands as he watched his
    
    "mama" with Aria.
    
    "Mama!"
    
    Aten released his grip and began to stagger towards Malik kneeling on the
    
    ground. "Come to me, Aten. That's a good boy! One more step."
    
    Aten stopped and wobbled a little, but continued a few more steps extending
    
    his arm for the kneeling hikari. Aten walked into
    
    Malik's arms. "That's my boy! I am so proud of you!" With every kiss, the
    
    baby giggled.
    
    Marik picked Aria off the ground. "You can do it, Aria. One foot in front
    
    of the other. Come on, baby girl."
    
    Ryou came downstairs holding his shoulder and wearing the long bathrobe. He
    
    saw Aria on her feet and gasped. "Bakura! Bakura! Aria's trying to walk! Get
    
    down here!" Ryou kneeled on the ground as Aria looked up at him. He was
    
    afraid that his children wouldn't recognize him as a boy, that they wouldn't
    
    accept him. But Aria smiled at him as if he was still a woman. She gripped
    
    onto Marik's hand tightly making him wince from her surprising strength.
    
    Was she supposed to be that strong at that age?
    
    Aria released Marik and began to stagger to Ryou. Bakura came down the
    
    steps slowly looking at his daughter walking.
    
    // My minions are growing stronger......//
    
    Bakura's lips curled into a grin.
    
    "Come to me, sweetheart," Ryou said with open arms. "That's it...good girl.
    
    Come to me. Come to mommy!"
    
    Aria seemed a little unsteady, but she reached out for Ryou and fell into
    
    his arms. "That's my little baby girl! I love you so much!" Ryou planted
    
    kisses on his daughter's cheeks.
    
    "Aten even took his first steps today, Ryou! Show mommy, Aten." Malik and
    
    Ryou stayed kneeling and Aten stood between them. Slowly, he walked to
    
    Ryou. "Mommy!" Aten eventually made it to Ryou.
    
    "I'm so proud of my babies!" Ryou said kissing both of them. "Bakura, did
    
    you see that?"
    
    "Yes. I did. That's my little girl!" Bakura descended the stairs and kissed
    
    Aria on the cheek.
    
    "Angy!" Aten said holding onto his "mother."
    
    Malik took Aten into his arms. "I forgot...I was supposed to feed them.
    
    Sorry, Ryou."
    
    "Rod!" Aten said.
    
    Marik reached into the playpen and brought out the toy Millenium Rod for
    
    Aten. Bakura got the same picture he had before as Ryou and Malik heated
    
    the baby food in the microwave.
    
    "Uncle Seto....say uncle Seto."
    
    Aria: Ooncle Seto!
    
    Aten: Unkie Seto!
    
    Marik laughed. "Aunt Yami.....say Aunt Yami."
    
    Aria and Aten: Auntie Yami!!! Auntie Yami!
    
    Bakura and Marik broke out into hysterical laughter. Just wait until Yami
    
    would hear him being called "Auntie"!!!
    
    "Puppy....say Puppy."
    
    Aten and Aria: Puppy! Puppy!
    
    There was a knock on the door and Ryou froze. He turned to Marik and
    
    Bakura. "Can you get it?"
    
    Marik put down the baby food and opened the door. Yami and Seto, dressed in
    
    blue and black leather respectively, came in with Joey. Yami and Seto's
    
    clothing revealed every contour of their bodies, but Joey was dressed in
    
    less formal attire of jeans and tee shirt.
    
    "What do you want? It's feeding time for the kids."
    
    "We came to talk to you about what we are going to do with Anubis," Yami
    
    said sternly.
    
    "Then why is moneybags and puppy here?"
    
    Seto growled low in his throat. "You know, someday you will need me and if
    
    you don't show me proper respect, I'm going to turn you down. Besides, if
    
    you must know, Yami and I are going to look into expanding Yugi's Game Shop.
    
    Its business is doing so well, that we are going to open another store
    
    together. Yugi can sell his cards and I can sell my duel monsters
    
    technology. It benefits both of us and we are going to look into a few
    
    prospective stores."
    
    Marik let Seto, Yami, and Joey into the home. Seto and Joey walked into the
    
    kitchen where Malik was feeding Aten some applesauce.
    
    Aria looked up and pointed to Joey with a big smile on her face. "Puppy!"
    
    Aten smiled at Yami and pointed to him. "Auntie Yami!"
    
    Joey growled. "I AM NOT A PUPPY! MY NAME IS JOEY! JOOOOOOOOOOEEEEYYYYY!!!"
    
    "Puppy!" Aten and Aria laughed. "Unkie Puppy!"
    
    Yami growled harder than Joey. "What is it with you and feminizing me?????
    
    I am Uncle Yami!"
    
    "Auntie! Auntie Yami!" Aten said clapping.
    
    Bakura grinned at Yami's face turning red from anger and frustration.
    
    "This is your doing, tomb robber!"
    
    Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'm raising my kid the way I want, pharaoh.
    
    Besides, you'd make a great aunt."
    
    The hikaris covered their mouths to stop from bursting out in laughter. The
    
    yamis were less than subtle with their amusement.
    
    They burst out in laughter and pinched Yami's cheeks. "Aw....what a cute
    
    little auntie!"
    
    Malik looked in the cabinets. "We're out of coffee? Where did all of it
    
    go?"
    
    Marik turned around to his hikari. "We finished it last night."
    
    "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to the store last night."
    
    "I forgot."
    
    Bakura's lip curled. // The pharaoh is here.....that means......his hikari
    
    is unprotected. He is vulnerable. // Bakura walked up to Malik and whispered
    
    in his ear. "I'll go for the coffee." Bakura slipped out of the room as
    
    Joey and Marik were amusing themselves with calling Yami "Auntie."
    
    Bakura walked upstairs and grabbed the Millenium Rod which was left
    
    unguarded. He revealed the hidden dagger within and smiled.
    
    // This Millenium Item will take Yugi's life. We shall bathe in his blood
    
    together. My poor deluded step-brother.....his hikari is doomed. //
    
    Bakura sheathed the dagger and put on his jacket. He slipped the Rod into
    
    his jacket and ran out of the house. He ran to Yugi's Game Shop.
    
    // This is the beginning of the end for my step-brother. //
    
    "Anubis.....I don't want to hurt Yugi."
    
    // You are fighting me, Bakura. It is useless. Either I control you or your
    
    children, Bakura. And I know you don't want any harm to come to your
    
    daughter. //
    
    "Leave my daughter alone....you...bastard!"
    
    // I'm afraid I can't do that, Bakura. You see, I am immortal as much as
    
    you or my step-brother. will get what I desire either from using you or your child that you care
    
    so much about. //
    
    " I won't let you get away with this.. you maniac!"
    
    // Do you fear for your daughter's safety? //
    
    Bakura stopped running and clenched his teeth. His fists closed tight
    
    enough to turn his fingers white. He thought of his daughter...her
    
    smile...her happy laughter. When she took her first steps, it was the best
    
    feeling in the world. "You bastard."
    
    // I know you would hate to see your little girl meet an....unfortunate end,
    
    especially if it is by your own hand. //
    
    "You are a monster....I would never kill my baby girl."
    
    // Not if I control your body....like I controlled you last night with
    
    Ryou.//
    
    "You....you made me harm him? You made me....hurt Ryou last night?"
    
    // Ryou's blood truly is the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, Bakura. Now
    
    I know what you saw in him. //
    
    "No....I never wanted to hurt Ryou. I couldn't control myself. No wonder I
    
    turned so....violent."
    
    // Now, my little minion, you will obey me. We are wasting precious time. //
    
                   Bakura ran to the Game Shop and opened the door.  Yugi was behind the counter pricing the new Celtic Guardian figurines.  He looked at it wanting one for himself so badly.  He looked up and saw Bakura come in.
    
    "Hi, Bakura. Yami told me that you bought a Dark magician action figure for Aria! Thanks a lot! Does she like it?"
    
    "Is there anything that pharaoh doesn't tell you?"
    
    Yugi shook his head. "No. He tells me everything."
    
    "What about what kind of ruler he was back in Egypt?"
    
    "Well, if he was mean, he sure has changed. Even you changed, Bakura.  Don't forget that."
    
    Bakura walked calmly to the glass.  "He was a cruel ruler, Yugi.  Would you like to see what mercy he bestowed on his slaves?"
    
    Yugi dropped the Celtic Guardian dolls. "Bakura? Are you ok?"
    
    "Let me show you first hand what he did, little Yugi!"
    
    Bakura reached for Yugi, but Yugi ducked and ran for the door. Yugi shook the handle, but the door wouldn't open.  The door was locked.  
    
    Yugi dodged Bakura's hand and ran to the front door. It too was locked.  Bakura grabbed Yugi and pulled out the Millenium Rod from his jacket.  Yugi screamed and tried to wrestle himself from the yami's grip.
    
    "First, he did this!"  Bakura took the knife and ran it up Yugi's sleeve tearing it.  Yugi screamed. 
    
    \\ Yami! YAMI! \\
    
    //Aibou??? //
    
    Bakura growled and threw Yugi into the wall knocking him almost unconscious.  Yugi's link with Yami was broken from the force. 
    
    "Bakura, what are you doing?"
    
    Bakura straddled Yugi's back.  "My step-brother has abandoned you, little hikari.  You are mine!" Bakura ran the Millenium Rod up the back of Yugi's shirt tearing it to pieces.   
    
    "To be made a sacrifice for Ra, little Yugi, you must be properly attired or lack thereof as the case may be."
    
    Yugi reached behind him and tugged on Bakura's pants trying to unbalance the yami above him.  Yugi tried to get up, but Bakura pushed him down again. 
    
    "You will make such a beautiful sacrifice, little Yugi."
    
    "Bakura, let me go!  Wait…stepbrother? You're not Bakura!  You're Anubis!"
    
    Bakura jumped off of Yugi and picked the boy off the floor.  "That's right, Yugi. I am Anubis and I am controlling Bakura. Who else better to assume control over than a murderer and a thief?"
    
    Bakura threw Yugi into the wall making some merchandise crash to the floor.  "I will not leave here, Yugi, until you have become a beautiful sacrifice."
    
    Yugi lifted his head crying and shaking. "I did nothing to you! Why do you want me?"
    
    "Because you are the closest thing I have to destroying my step brother. He will crushed. He could always get another hikari, but he will be mourning your death for all eternity. There is no other punishment than living without the one you love for all eternity."
    
    Yugi coughed and wiped his mouth. He was already bleeding.  Bakura picked him up again and Yugi kicked Bakura's leg.
    
    "You just made a deadly mistake, little Yugi," Bakura raised the dagger and pointed it to Yugi's neck gently pressing. "Do you want to feel cold steel against your neck?"
    
    Yugi began to shake.  "P-Please, A-Anubis….Don't do this…"
    
    "Great God Ra, accept my offering of flesh…." Bakura raised the dagger. "And blood…"
    
     Next Chappie: Will Yugi live or will Anubis sacrifice him?


	42. The Sweetest of Nectars

*reader responses tomorrow*   
  
The Sweetest of Nectars   
Bakura raised the blade over Yugi's head.   
"Accept my sacrifice of innocent blood!"  
Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks as he closed them waiting for Bakura's strike. The screech of wheels sounded outside the Game Shop. Bakura growled low in his throat as he sneered, "Pharaoh."  
Bakura watched as Yugi suddenly went limp in his arms. "You will not get out of this that easily, Yugi!" Bakura raised the blade as Yami and broke the lock on the door. Bakura turned around as Yami and Seto burst in. Both of them growled as Bakura held the Rod to Yugi's heart.  
"One move, step-brother, and your hikari will die!"  
"Step-brother? Anubis! What have you done to Bakura?"  
Bakura chuckled. "Bakura? Bakura is no longer here, Yami."  
Ryou ran into the shop standing beside Seto. "Bakura? Akutenshi? What are you doing to Yugi?"  
"I am sacrificing him to Ra! Say goodbye to your hikari, Yami!"   
Bakura raised the dagger and Yami and Seto charged at him. Seto grabbed the unconscious duelist. Bakura and Yami wrestled with the blade bringing it down barely missing Yugi, but cutting Seto's hand as he tried to rip Yugi away. Ryou ran to Seto and bandaged his hand with his overcoat. The CEO and Ryou took Yugi outside as the commotion sounded within.   
"How is he, Seto?"  
"He should be fine."  
Ryou heard Bakura growling and snarling inside like a rabid beast. Ryou wanted to help Yugi, but he couldn't abandon the one he loved. "Bakura….I have to go back inside!"  
"Ryou, are you crazy? Bakura and Yami are fighting badly in there. You could get hurt."  
Ryou looked down at Seto. "My place is by my husband's side. I have to help him," Ryou said a tear running down his cheek.  
Ryou ran in as Yami pinned Bakura on the glass counter, both of them still fighting over the blade of the Millenium Rod. "Bakura! Stop!" Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand holding the Millenium Rod.  
"Let go of me, you simpleton!" Bakura kicked Yami off and Ryou tackled Bakura making him fall off of the counter. "Get away from me, you little bastard!" Bakura kicked and punched Ryou over the counter. Ryou groaned as he felt a familiar pain in his side. 'I hope Bakura didn't break that rib again,' he thought.  
Yami ran behind the counter pinning Bakura to the floor. Ryou heard Yami and Bakura panting.   
"Yami….use the Rod…on me," Bakura said pain etched clearly on his face.  
"What?"  
Bakura put the Rod in Yami's hand. "Use the Rod on me….Anubis wants….me to kill Yugi…Don't want to…I don't want to hurt him….or you." Yami took the Millenium Rod. "Cause me pain…and Anubis….will leave…me.."  
Ryou lifted his head and saw Yami raising the dagger above his head and drive it down quickly. Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he heard the sound of the Rod tearing through flesh.  
"BAKURA! Bakura…" Ryou staggered to his feet as he saw Yami back away slowly from the glass case. The panting behind the counter stopped. Ryou ran to Bakura unconscious behind the counter, the Millenium Rod's dagger in his shoulder. Ryou ran to his yami cradling him in his arms. "Bakura….Bakura…." Ryou's voice became high pitched as he cried for his fallen yami. "Bakura….It's ok, Bakura.. I'll get you home. Take care of you….You'll go home to your daughter….play with her. You'll be ok. You'll see her grow up and….Baaaaaaaakuuuuuraaaaa!!" Ryou's tears fell on Bakura's face as he wept.   
"Why did you do it, Yami? WHY?"  
Yami turned away. "I did it to eliminate Anubis' control over him."  
Ryou bent over kissing Bakura's forehead. "Baby, please. Wake up."  
Seto carried Yugi into the shop. Seto put Yugi into Yami's arms. "Where's Bakura?" Seto heard a whimper behind the glass counter. Seto walked around to the other side of the case and saw Ryou cradling his yami. He kneeled before the white-haired boys.   
"I tried, Seto. I tried to help Bakura."  
Seto looked at Ryou's wrists. "What happened there?"  
Ryou looked at his wrists. "Bakura and I were…making love last night. He pinned me down and he bit me. I've never seen him so violent with me since he changed. He hurt me so much I could hardly move this morning. That could not have been my yami last night."  
Seto looked concerned up to Yami. "What happened here?"   
"Anubis can only control someone in a conscious state. Rendering someone unconscious…"  
"But did you have to STAB him?"  
"Physical pain would drive Anubis out. If Anubis took over Bakura's body, then hurting Bakura would cause Anubis to leave. I did what I had to do, Ryou."  
Bakura slowly opened his eyes. Ryou and Bakura's eyes met.   
"Ryou? Ryou, did I hurt you again?" Bakura raised his hand stroking Ryou's cheek.  
"No, yami. You didn't hurt me."  
Yami looked down at Yugi. He looked beaten and Yami was even more afraid having lost the mindlink with his aibou. "Yugi? Yugi? We have to get him to a hospital."  
Seto pulled out his cell phone. "Kaiba here…Look, Yami and I can't make it…Emergency. We can reschedule…I have to go. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking! I have to go to the hosptial. That is my final word on the matter." Seto hung up.  
"Bakura needs a doctor, too, Yami," Ryou said.  
Yami scooped Yugi's limp body in his arms and carried him to Seto's car. Seto helped Ryou pick up Bakura. Bakura winced as he walked. "I tried to fight, Ryou."  
"I know you did, baby. I know."  
They drove to the hospital, Yami holding his aibou close. Ryou caressed Bakura's cheek kissing his yami's temple.  
"You better pray to Ra that Yugi isn't hurt much, tomb robber."  
"Yami, he couldn't help it. Anubis is difficult to fight."  
"You are being unfair, Yami," Seto said shaking his head.  
"No one attacks Yugi. Nobody attacks my light!"  
"But Bakura didn't hurt him! Anubis did!"  
Yami snarled. "Then why didn't Bakura try to fight it when he was holding Yugi? Bakura only began to fight when Ryou came in."  
Bakura rested his head on his lover's chest.  
Ryou cuddled Bakura closer. "Yami, that is enough."  
"Ryou, you are not the only one in danger. You have two babies at home. Don't you think that Bakura poses a threat to them if he gets possessed by Anubis again?"  
Ryou sat quietly kissing his lover's hair.   
"If Bakura abuses Aten like Yugi, do you think he will survive? What about his own daughter? Aten is already weak as it is."  
"I know, but he is alive and walking. He's talking and he's walking! That is more than the doctors thought he would ever do."  
Bakura sat quietly as they pulled into the parking lot. Yami ran Yugi inside leaving Seto and Ryou to carrying the other yami.   
They walked in and the doctors took Yugi right to an examination room. The doctors took Bakura into another exam room. Ryou refused to leave Bakura as the doctors bandaged and stitched the wound. Ryou looked up at Seto leaning against the wall in a cool, collected manner.  
"Thank you, Seto."  
"Don't mention it. Yami and I can hit that meeting tomorrow. They'll live with it."  
They sedated Bakura just enough to stitch him up. Yami came in and said they had to keep Yugi overnight. Bakura had damaged Yugi's back and his head was bruised. Yami decided to stay at the hospital. Bakura stood up to walk out, but Yami grabbed his arm.  
"Tomb Robber, the finger that touches Yugi again, I will cut off myself."  
Bakura snarled at Yami. "It wasn't me, Yami. If you can't believe me, that is your fault."  
Bakura walked out holding Ryou's hand.  
******************In the Shadow Realm*****************  
Anubis pushed all of his books to the ground and they fell to the ground in a thunderous crash. He snarled and growled as he held onto the glass orb.   
"Yami….will pay for that! Who would have thought that Yami would have helped Bakura??? I thought he hated him! Yami will pay."  
Anubis watched Ryou hold onto Bakura brushing his hair back.   
"Who would have thought that they would look after each other! I thought that Ryou would have been afraid from the night before! But, Bakura was right….Ryou's blood was sweet. It tasted so good last night. I want more. I need more. I crave more. The blood of the innocent…..the sweetest of all the nectars."  
Anubis grabbed the edge of his desk. "Maybe taking over an immortal was a mistake. I must take over the hikaris. The yamis will be forced to hurt the ones they love. Hmm…which one should I take over? Yugi is already hurt. Ryou is with Bakura. Hmm…Malik Ishtar is with my army. Only his yami is with him. I can eliminate the babies and no one would notice. Malik Ishtar, you are my next victim."


	43. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love  
  
Aria and Aten watched Joey sitting on the couch tapping his finger  
impatiently. Seto orered him to stay with Marik and Malik. He looked at the  
two chibis smiling at him. Aten clutched his monkey toy. Aria grabbed the  
Dark Magician toy gnawing on it. Aten reached out for Joey still holding  
onto his monkey toy.  
  
"Puppy hug!"  
  
Joey pointed to himself. "No, Aten. Joey hug! Say Uncle Joey."  
  
"Puppy! Puppy! Love Puppy!"  
  
Joey sighed and pointed to himself more frantically. "Joey!"  
  
"Puppy!"  
  
Malik called from the upstairs. "Joey, just hug the kid to keep him happy!"  
  
Joey picked up Aria and Aten.  
  
Aria took her Dark Magician toy and hit Joey's shoulder. "He He...Dark  
Mishin hit Puppy!" Aria giggled with delight.  
  
Aten offered Joey the toy monkey. "Puppy pway money toy! Money fun!"  
  
Aria tried to push the toy monkey away. "No! Puppy pway with Dark Mishin!"  
  
The baby boy cradled the monkey. "Money!"  
  
"Dark Mishin!" the baby girl retorted angrily hitting Joey's shoulder.  
  
Marik came in from the kitchen. "Don't fight, you two." Marik took Aten and  
rubbed his nose against his son's. "Be a good boy,  
Aten." Aten hugged his daddy. Aria continued to annoy Joey.  
  
Upstairs, Malik was folding Aten's and Aria's clothes. he held up a tiny  
yellow dress with a flower on the bottom. it hit  
him. the babies were growing up too fast. He felt Aten was his little boy  
as much as he was Marik's. He held up the little blue  
blanket in which he carried Aten home for the first time. Malik sighed and  
wiped away the tear.  
  
"How can you waste tears on those brats?"  
  
Malik looked up and saw Anubis standing my the door. Malik gasped and jumped  
back gripping the bed sheets. "Anubis?"  
  
"Are we scared, Malik?" Anubis asked in a mocking tone. Malik started to  
tremble and he looked beside the bed. The MIllenium  
Rod was missing. Did Marik take it with him downstairs?  
  
"Your Rod can't help you now."  
  
Anubis' purple haze filled the room chilling it like a freezer. Anubis  
walked to Malik. Malik ran tot he door and struggled with the  
knob. He banged and scrtatched, clawed at the door, his voice shrieking.  
Anubis stood laughing.  
  
"We are in the Shadow Realm now. No one can hear you."  
  
Malik shivered and rubbed his bare arms. The room became very cold as his  
lips began to turn bluish. Malik turned to Anubis.  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"You, my hikari, are going to help me kill two birds with one staone,  
literally. Acutally, two baby birds."  
His teeth began to chatter. "No! I am not going to hurt them!"  
  
Malik tried to run, but felt his legs unable to move. Anubis grabbed  
Malik's shirt. "In taking you over, you may also meet an  
unfortunate accident. What a shame, Malik Ishtar."  
  
Anubis disappeared and along with purple haze.  
  
"Don't....make me do this, Anubis.....I can't hurt...Aten."  
  
// If you refuse to follow me, I will keep you in the Shadow Realm with me  
where you have two options: Freeze to death or  
Starve. Your choice. //  
  
"But...they are....children. I love them."  
  
// You can't fight me. //  
  
Ryou and Seto carried Bakura into the home. Joey stood up with Aria in his  
hands. Aria dropped her Dark Magician toy  
  
and stopped laughing.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Aria started to struggle with Joey.  
  
Marik put Aten in Joey's arms. "Hey, do I look like a chibi rack to you?"  
The yami helped the injured yami in a chair.  
  
"Bakura? You're hurt! Who hurt you?"  
  
"Yami stabbed me...with this.." Bakura handed Marik the Millenium Rod.  
  
Marik hugged the item. "How the hell did he get his hands on my Rod?"  
  
Bakura took Aria from Joey. Aria hugged her father. "I stole it from you. I  
went into your room and took it. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryou came to Bakura with a glass of water. Ryou held the cup for Bakura to  
drink. "He's still somewhat sedated, Joey. Let's not  
rush him. I just wanted to get him something to drink and take him upstairs  
to rest."  
  
The little girl in his arms reached for her fallen toy and Seto picked it  
up. The Dark Magician's suit and foot was littered with teethmarks. Seto  
waved the toy in front of her. "You want this?"  
  
"Unkie Seto! Unkie Seto pway with Dark Mishin!" Aria clapped her hand as  
Seto made the doll dance to her. Aria reached out and grabbed the doll and  
hugged it.  
  
"What a cute little...OW!" Aria clubbed Seto over the head with the Dark  
Magician toy. She turned around and clubbed Bakura on the stomach with it  
laughing.  
  
"Aria, baby, don't hurt daddy."  
  
Marik paced the room as Malik came down the stairs slowly. "Why would Yami  
stab you?"  
  
"Anubis took over my body. I don't know how he did it. Last night, I hurt  
Ryou because of that bastard. If I ever see him again, I'm going to show him  
the real power of pain."  
  
Malik saw Aten in Marik's arms.  
  
// The boy trusts you. Go to him. //  
  
Malik walked up to Marik. "Let me hold him for a little, yami."  
  
Marik held Aten tighter. "I have him. You held him all day, Malik. You must  
be tired. I got him."  
  
Aten looked at Malik and gripped his toy tighter. He buried his face into  
Marik's face.  
  
"What is it, baby? Are you tired?"  
  
Bakura yawned. "I know I am. I need to sleep."  
  
Seto took Aria off of Bakura's lap. Aria waved her hands chuckling as  
Bakura slowly stood up. Ryou helped Bakura upstairs and tucked his yami  
into bed. Ryou returned downstairs and sat beside Seto on the couch. Aten  
looked at Malik beside Marik. Aten began to cry and wail in Marik's arms.  
"Mooooommmmmmyyyy!" He began rocking himself back and forth in Marik's  
arms. Marik quickly gave him to his "mommy," Ryou. Ryou rocked him.  
  
Joey sat on Seto's lap beside Ryou. "He still calls you mommy? You're a guy  
now, Ryou."  
  
Ryou rubbed his baby's back kissing Aten's white and blonde hair. "I know,  
but they still call me mommy. Malik is still 'mom,' right, Malik?"  
  
"Yes. I'm still mom."  
  
Aten gripped onto Ryou's shirt wiping his tears on his "mommy's" shirt.  
"An-A-Bi!"  
  
Ryou looked at Aten. "What is it, Aten?"  
  
"MOMA-Na- Biiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!" Aten arched his back tugging mercilessly at  
Ryou's shirt.  
  
Ryou rocked him rubbing his hair. "It's alright, baby boy.  
Shhhh.....mommy's here."  
  
"MAMA-NA BI!"  
  
// That little brat.......I'll get him for this! He's trying to warn them!  
Malik, get your hands on him!"  
  
Malik walked up to Ryou and Aten cried harder. "MAMAMAMAMAMANABI!"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "Baby, are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Maybe I should hold him, Ryou. He's calling for me."  
  
Marik watched closely as Aten tried to avoid Malik's grasp. Aten shrieked as  
if he was in pain. Joey and Seto held their ears as Aten's cries pierced  
the air. Aten never cried at the prospect of being held by anyone. If  
anything, he was the more affectionate of the two babies. Aria just enjoyed  
hitting people for fun.  
  
"Aten? Come on, baby, tell me what is wrong?" Ryou rubbed Aten's chest  
thinking that the baby's heart was acting up.  
  
Malik grabbed onto Aten crying and shaking profusely. Malik clutched the  
baby boy to his chest. "Want Mama!"  
  
"But I'm right here," Malik said in a monotone voice.  
  
"ANABI! ANABI! NOMAMA! A-NA-BIS!" Aten bit down on Malik's collarbone  
making the hikari scream.  
"Daddy! An-na-bis! ANABIS!"  
  
Marik growled and grabbed Aten in Malik's arms. "Let go of him, Anubis!"  
  
Aria sat in Seto's arms and began to cry for her daddy. She held onto Joey  
cuddling into him. "Puppy! Puppy! Mom!"  
  
Malik ripped Aten from Marik's grasp. "He is mine, spirit! Mine!" Aten wailed and reached for Ryou. "Mommy! An-na-bis!"   
Ryou stood up and ran to Malik. "Give me back my baby! Aten! Come to me, baby! Reach for mommy!"  
Aten grabbed Ryou tightly.   
"He is mine, mortal!" Anubis said.  
Ryou looked at Aten's glassy teary eyes. "I love you, Aten."  
"Mommy!"  
"I am not going to let you hurt him, Anubis!" Ryou moved his attack onto Anubis.   
Aten began to cough and his crying started to die down. Bakura heard the commotion and walked down the stairs. Bakura stood shocked as Ryou's hair flew erratically as he attacked Malik.   
"Ryou?"  
Ryou cried as he wrapped his hands around Malik's throat. Marik pulled his attention to Aten gasping in Malik's arms. Malik began to cry out as Ryou gripped his neck. Malik dropped Aten and he fell to his knees.   
"This force…..it's……..incredible," Malik grunted as his neck turned red under Ryou's grip.  
The Millenium Ring began to glow around Bakura's neck. The Millenium Rod began to glow lighting up the room in a bright light.   
"I love my children, Anubis, and I will not let you destroy them!" Ryou roared as Malik screamed.   
A female voice echoed throughout the room. "The most powerful force on earth…..a mother's love for her children."  
Anubis' wailing retreated until only Malik's scream echoed throughout the room.   
"That is Anubis' weakness," the feminine voice faded.  
Malik fell onto the floor unconscious. Marik hugged Aten and loosened the child's collar as Aten breathed heavily.  
"Aten? Aten, breathe, baby. Come on," Marik rubbed Aten's chest. Ryou ran to him and rubbed his back. The baby coughed and gasped as he gripped onto Marik.   
Ryou kissed Aten's forehead. "Breathe, baby boy. Come on."   
Bakura ran to Aria crying in Seto's gasp. Bakura hugged her and quickly went to Malik. Ryou's grasp burned him. He told Joey to get some cream and a wet towel. They put Malik on the couch.   
Aten refused to let Marik go and Marik refused to release Aten. Ryou didn't let Aten out of his sight.   
"So that is the key to defeating Anubis….A mother's love," Ryou said rubbing his sleeping baby's hair.


	44. Like Father, Like Son

Thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the best! Pretty soon, I will have a reviewer poll on Steven's sentencing. What you guys vote will affect the sequel in some way.

Bakura: ANOTHER ONE???? Haven't you had enough??

Bakurasgirl: Watch it , Bakura or I'll make Steven innocent!  

Bakura: You wouldn't dare….

Bakurasgirl: Watch me…

NOTE: Also, sometime this week or next, I may be unable to update for a day.  There may be a death in the family. I'll try to give you guys notice if I can't update for a day. 

Ryou: *Ryou hugs reviewers *  Nevermind Bakurasgirl, guys.  She'll be Ok.

Like Father, Like Son

Marik stayed with Malik all night.  Malik had regained consciousness around sunrise.  His face was beaded with sweat and his skin still looked a little red from the burns that Ryou's hands gave him.  Malik sat up quickly. 

"Marik! Where's Aten? Please say Aten is ok!"

Marik brushed back Malik's blonde hair. "It'll be ok, tenshi. You didn't hurt him that bad."

"Dear, Ra, did I hurt him at all, though?"

"Well, he couldn't breathe afterwards. He held onto me all night. When he fell asleep, I have him to Ryou.  Ryou and Bakura have the babies now in their bed. His heart did act up. We had to give him some of his own heart medicine, but afterwards, he fell right asleep."

Malik put his head back on the couch. "I didn't want to hurt him. I tried to fight."

"We know, tenshi. Just relax."

"Mom!" 

Malik and Marik looked up to see Aten walking on his own using the stairs as support.  Step by step he found his way to the bottom of the stairs. He looked around four years old. He carried his little toy monkey and ran to Malik hugging him. "Mom! Mom, are you hurt? Did A-Na-bi hut you?" Aten planted little chibi kisses on Malik's shoulder. 

"No, son, I'm ok. I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday."

"Daddy hold me! Daddy make bad man go away!" Aten wrapped his arms around Marik's legs.  Malik ran his hand through Aten's white and blonde hair when the stairs creaked again with the sound of the little girl climbing down the stairs.  Aria jumped off the last step and ran to Malik. "Mom! You hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little….ow…sore."

Aria's parents came down the stairs and checked on Malik. The knock on the door sent Bakura and Marik into automatic growling mode.  Bakura grabbed his dagger and Marik drew the blade from the Millenium Rod.  They opened the door and saw Seto and Joey.

Seto and Joey came over for breakfast that morning.  They wanted to check on Malik and to make certain that everything was status quo.  Aten and Aria seemed to be much taller than the day before. Both were amazed that the babies had grown so big so fast. 

Bakura and Ryou made breakfast for everyone.  Marik refused to eat a traditional breakfast and made some pizza for breakfast instead.  Aria ate her cereal, periodically throwing Cheerios at Joey's head.  

"Puppy like Cheeros!"

Joey growled. "Bakura, you should really teach that kid some manners!"

Bakura chuckled and ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.  "Hey, she's only a kid.  Let her enjoy it."

"Puppy don't like Cheerios, kid! Ow! That was my eye!"

Aria chuckled clapping her hands.  "Puppy funny!"

Joey stood up and walked up to Aria with his fists clenched. "You want a piece of me?"

"Don't be an idiot, Joey. Aria's only a week old."  

Aria held out a handful of Cheerios for Joey. "Puppy want?"

Joey sat back down beside Seto. "No, I don't want Cheerios."

"Puppy food!"

Joey rolled his eyes and grabbed the cereal. "If I must."

Aten sat facing his father still sipping a cup.  Aten watched Marik bite on a slice of pizza he was having for breakfast tearing it hungrily.  

"Why isn't he eating cereal?"

Ryou shrugged his shoulders. "His stomach isn't ready for too much solids. He eats a bottle of puree carrots for breakfast and he eats applesauce for lunch.  For dinner, he has some cereal.  Aten doesn't really eat too much.  He has crackers for snacks, but he can only eat a few."

"Unkie Seto wike pitsa?"

Seto nodded. "Yes. Mmm..Pizza."

"I wike my cawwots and my money!"  Aten held onto his toy monkey that he prized.  "Where my Wod? Hello? Wod? Daddy? Daddy, where's my Wod?"

Seto chuckled. "I don't think you should ask your father where your Rod is, Aten."

Marik slapped Seto on the back of his head. "He means his toy Rod, you hentai!"

"Entai!" Aten repeated.  "Unkie Seto Entai!"

Seto rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think you should repeat that."

Aten chuckled. "I don tink you should peat that."

Seto growled. "Stop it."

"Top it!"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Ie you petting evieting I tay?"

Marik covered his mouth to stop from laughing. "You know you will never win that battle, moneybags."

"Damn it, stop calling me moneybags!"

"Dam it!" Aten repeated laughing. 

Marik snarled. "Don't curse in front of Aten!"

"Unkie Seto funny!  Unkie Puppy!"

"What, kid?"

"Dam it!"  

Marik turned Aten's face to look at him. "I wouldn't repeat that, son. That isn't a good word."

"Sowwy, daddy."  Aten hugged Marik. 

Bakura looked through the paper.  "We need something to take our minds off of Anubis. As long as we stick together, he won't have a chance against us.  You know, Ryou, when you were turned into a baby, I wanted to take you somewhere and I never had the chance. But now, I am going to take our kids."

"So, where is it?"

Bakura showed Ryou an ad. "A petting zoo?"

"It just opened. Aria would love it!  Aria, baby? You want to go to a petting zoo? See horsies and goats? And chickies?"

Aria's eyes lit up. "Horsies? Can I wide the horsies??"

Ryou nodded. "We can see what we can do, baby. You want to go?"

Aria jumped up and down excitedly. "Can we??"

"Aten, do you want to go to the petting zoo?"

Aten jumped up and down on his daddy's lap.  "I wanna go!  I wanna pet an aminal!"

Aten looked at the toy monkey in his hand. "Do they have moneys?"

"I don't know, son. We will have to see."

"I like moneys! Where my Wod go? I bwing my Wod wit me!"

Aten climbed off of Marik's lap and ran around the playpen looking for his toy Millenium Rod.  He finally found it and kissed it. "Daddy! Daddy!  I found my Wod!

Bakura shook his head from side to side. Like Father like Son.


	45. Petting Zoo with the Chibis

NOTE: Ok. I know there are no lions at a petting zoo, but let's assume they are there for our visual amusement rather than touching. Besides, It's funny when Anzu sees them.  
  
Petting Zoo with the Chibis  
  
Aten sat on Marik's knees watching the cars pass by the limousine. With excitement, he waved at the passing cars.   
"Goodbye, car!" He giggled as the cars sped past him.   
Aria fussed on Ryou's lap until Seto allowed her to sit on his. Aria sat on the CEO's lap and spent the entire trip playing with his nose and molding his face into funny contortions. Joey snickered at his lover's face contorting making his lips pucker out when Aria pressed his cheeks in.   
"Hey, she throws Cheerios at me and she plays with you?? That's not right."  
"Unkie Seto look funny!"  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Seto's lips puckered out and his cheeks pressed to the front of his face. Seto pulled his head back and gave her a bunch of kisses on the cheek.   
"Seto kiss! He he he…Puppy want kiss?"  
"Nah, kid, I'm fine."  
"Puppy no fun. Unkie Seto fun!"  
They arrived at the petting zoo which had just opened. They walked in and were looking at the zoo map. Seto held Aria on his hip. Marik put Aten on his shoulders. The white and blonde haired chibi held onto his father's forehead, his tiny feet dangling over his shoulders. Marik grabbed Malik's hand and Ryou helped Bakura out of the car.   
"I donate to this place all the time. So, I get in for nothing."  
Bakura snickered. "You donate to the petting zoo? Who thought you had a soft spot for animals and babies? Geeze."  
Marik nodded. "Yeah, what happened to you, Seto? You changed."  
Joey sneaked next to Seto and grabbed his only free hand. "A little Puppy love cured him, I guess."  
"PUPPY????? DID I HEAR PUPPY???!!!" Into the park ran the idiot herself…I mean….into the park ran Anzu. Anzu stopped in her tracks when she saw Aria. Aria was dressed in a while dress, her white, spiky hair tied up in ponytails on either side of her head. In her hands she held her pink bunny plushie that she loved.   
Seto could swear she heard Aria growl low in her throat when Anzu's jaw dropped from seeing her. Marik coughed. Aten's legs clenched together and his fingers dug into Marik's forehead. Aten began to whimper at her approach. "OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE SO CUTE! LET ME HUG THE CHIBIS!!!!!!!"  
Ryou stood in front of Marik and Seto, the mother's growl matching that of her daughter's. "Leave. My. Babies. Alone." Ryou's fist gripped tightly.   
"Babies are like friendship! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!"  
Everyone rolled their eyes. Aria tugged on Seto's shirt. "I wanna see the horsies!"  
"Horsies are like friendship! I want to ride them and pet them and show them how much I love them!"  
Aten saw a man holding a bunch of balloons in the shapes of elephants and giraffes. "Daddy! Bawoon! Bawoon!"  
Marik bought one for Aten and loosely tied it around Aten's wrist. Bakura bought one for Aria and she bopped Seto on the head with it laughing.   
Anzu decided to open her brainless mouth one more time. "Balloons are like friendship because they are light and fluffy and they make people happy!" Anzu went to pinch Aria's cheek and Aria bit down on it sinking her sharp teeth into Anzu's finger drawing blood. Aria wiped her mouth after she let go of Anzu's hand. She also licked her lips of the red liquid.   
Bakura watched Aria lick the blood off of her hand. "See, Ryou? She is definitely my kid! Who's got daddy's bloodlust?" Bakura learned never to put anything in front of Aria's mouth. She would bite anything and anyone and her teeth, despite her constant gnawing on the Dark Magician, were razor sharp. Bakura instead rubbed her hair. She always seemed to like her spikey hair rubbed.  
They had to pass the big cats to get to the horses. The lions snarled as they saw Anzu…and smelled the taste of her blood from Aria's bite. Anzu saw a lion.  
"oooooooooooooooo……………..pretty kitty! I wuv the pretty kitties!" Like the moron she is, she never thought that jumping into a lion enclosure with an open wound was a bad idea. Anzu jumped into the lion's area and ran to hug the male lion who was snarling and drooling at the sight of her. Marik and Bakura's eyes grew wide as Anzu climbed the fence and ran with open arms to the pretty kitty who, in her words, "was drooling because he was being friendly."  
A pack of lions ran quickly to her and soon she was lost in a pile of snarling lions. Joey, Seto, and Ryou watched scratching their heads. How dumb can she be, they wondered.   
"Clawing is …..ow…like friendship!….OW! Aww……they want to be friends with me! PRETTY KITTIES!"  
Aten watched the lions and Anzu's hand periodically emerging. Aten began to whimper. "Daddy! I no wan see this! Pwease, daddy!"  
Marik brought Aten into his arms and turned him away. A group of caretakers entered the pit and they removed the pack of lions. Anzu was under the pack of lions giggling covered in scratches and bleeding.   
"Bleeding is a warm fuzzy feeling! It's like……FRIENDSHIP! YEAH! I love warm, fuzzy feelings!" Anzu was helped to her feet.  
"Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" one caretaker asked.  
"If the bleeding stops, my warm fuzzy feeling will be gone! I love friendship!"  
The caretaker rolled their eyes at the moron and Anzu jumped over the fence.  
Joey looked at her all scratched up. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"  
"No, bleeding is like friendship! Besides, I'm feeling so friendly with those lions! Bye, fuzzy kitties! I had a good time playing!" The lions went nuts. The snarled and bit and roared sending Aten into a clawing and screaming frenzy on his father's shoulder.   
"We're leaving, son. Shhh…..It's ok. Daddy's here."  
Everyone looked at Anzu as she passes skipping. "Such a beautiful day for friendship! What else can I make friends with?"  
They passed the goats next. Marik showed Aten the goats and his crying stopped.  
"I wanna feed them, daddy!" Aten cheered in his daddy's arms.   
"I wanna feed them, too!" Aria said laughing at the goats eating from the other children's hands.   
Bakura and Marik bought some feed and gave some to Aria and Aten. They entered the enclosure and a goat ran up to Aria. It immediately began to eat out of her hand. The little girl giggled as another came up and began chewing on her dress.   
Aten took some feed and watched as Joey was kneeling down. Aten ran up to Joey and dropped some pellets down Joey's pants. Joey thought it was an itch and scratched his back making the feed go even lower in his pants. Aten laughed and scurried away. Now Joey could feed the goats like him.  
Aten walked up to a goat. "Hi! Are you hungie?" The goat ate right out of his hand. Aten pet it's head and turned to Ryou. "Look, mommy! I'm feeding the aminal!"  
Ryou smiled and watched Aten pet the goat. Ryou wrapped his arm around Bakura.  
"He's so….like you, Ryou," Bakura said.  
"You think?"  
Aten hugged the goat and turned his head to see another goat around Joey's back. The goat put its head down the back of Joey's pants. Joey stood up and screamed. The goat bit the back of Joey's pants.   
"OW! There's nothing for you to eat back there!" Joey ran around the goat pen holding his butt as the goat chased after him biting it incessantly.   
Seto ran after Joey. "Hey! Only I can bite that!" Aria laughed at Seto chasing after Joey.  
Another goat came to the front of Joey's pants. "No! You are not eating anything there!"  
"That is also mine!" Seto growled.   
Anzu was chasing Seto. "This is friendly!" A goat ran into Anzu hitting her in the butt. Aten looked at the animal head-butting Anzu.   
"This wittle goat is being friendly to me! First the lions, now the goats! This petting zoo is so friendly!"  
Aten saw the goats biting Joey and hitting Anzu. He released the goat and ran to Ryou gripping at her leg. Ryou picked him up and Aten clutched onto him. "Mommy, go help Puppy! Puppy no hurt!"  
Aria watched Joey get bit and she laughed. She ran back to Bakura for more feed and he gave her more. Seto pulled Joey out of the goat enclosure and Joey shook his leg. Animal feed came out. "How did this get in here?"  
Aten looked at Joey with teary eyes. "Puppy angwy?"  
"No, Aten. Stupid feed."  
Ryou called to Aria. "Aria, let's go, baby. Time to say goodbye. We're going to the sheep."  
Aria took Bakura's hand and waved goodbye to the goats.   
Aten clutched his arms around Ryou as Anzu skipped like an idiot around them saying how friendly the goats were being to Joey and her. Seto bought some cotton candy to cheer Aten.   
They sat on a bench. Ryou and Bakura shared some popcorn and some salty kisses. Seto bought a hot dog for his Puppy. Aten shared the cotton candy with Malik, Marik, and Aria. Aria took a handful of cotton candy and put some in Seto's hair. Seto groaned and tried to pick the pink out of his hair.  
"Cotton candy does not go in the hair, Aria."  
Aria chuckled. "I wuv cotton candy!"  
Anzu ran off to see the elephants and tell them how much she loved them. When the group was done their snacks they went to the sheep. Aten ran his fingers through the wool and nuzzled into it. Aria fed the sheep and giggled as she pet it.   
"They seem to be enjoying themselves, yami," Ryou said putting his head on Bakura's shoulder. "I'm glad we could do this together."  
"Me, too, koi. I love you, Ryou. I wanted to do this with our children. It means a lot to me."   
"I know it does, Bakura. Marik, can you watch the kids for a few minutes?"  
Marik nodded as Malik rested against Marik. Bakura and Ryou went behind a tree and they locked each other in a brutal, hasty kiss. Ryou put his hand under Bakura's shirt caressing his yami's fevering skin. Bakura kissed down to Ryou's neck lapping at it and grazing his teeth over the pale body pressed against the tree.   
"Ryou…gods I love you so much…."  
"Yami…." Ryou panted with the motions of Bakura pressed against him. "We can't do this here….I would love to, yami. I love you so much."  
Bakura's hands moved to Ryou's stomach and prodded below the line of Ryou's jeans. Ryou arched his back as Bakura giggled into Ryou's skin slowly turning red.   
"Yami…in a petting zoo?"  
"Well, this gives a new definition to the meaning of 'petting zoo', doesn't it?"  
Bakura looked into the chocolate pools of his lover's eyes as he heard his child laughing with the sheep. "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are, Ryou?"  
Ryou blushed and kissed Bakura once quickly. "Ryou still taste like that popcorn. Salty."  
"That not all that is salty on me, Ryou," Bakura winked.  
Ryou slapped Bakura on the chest. "Eww…..Yami! Way to go killing the mood."  
Ryou pushed Bakura off of him. "We have to get back to the kids."  
Marik had taken Aten and Aria to the ducks. Aria and Aten were laughing feeding the ducks.   
"Where did you go?"  
"No where," Ryou said straightening out his shirt.  
"In a petting zoo, Bakura? Not even Malik and I tried that! Hey! Wait….Malik, we never did try that!"  
Malik rolled his eyes. "I draw the line at petting zoos! Not where kids can see us."  
Anzu ran up to them bruised and her body will bleeding. "I showed the elephants how friendly I am!"  
Aten ran to Joey. Marik and Marik were too busy talking with Anzu telling her how dumb she is. Ryou and Bakura were listening. Aten pulled on Joey's pants.   
"Puppy? Puppy, hold me!"  
Joey picked up Aten and Aten rested his head on Joey's shoulder. The child nuzzled his head into Joey's shoulder and brought his thumb into his mouth falling asleep on Joey's shoulder.   
Aria ran to Seto and tugged on his pants. "I want up!" Seto picked up Aria and she laid her head on Seto's shoulder.   
"Ryou, I think we should get these guys home."  
"But we didn't see the ponies yet," Aria whimpered.  
"We'll come back later, sweetheart," Ryou said kissing her.  
Aria fell asleep in Seto's arms.   
"She won't remember what she missed," Seto said.  
Anzu ran after them and beside the car driving home. "I DIDN'T HUG THE CHIBIS!"


	46. Torn

Notes: The beginning of this chappie is just a dream!!! You know how your imagination runs away with you when 
    
    You are upset about something???  Well, that is what Ryou's mind is doing, so Steven's verdict next chappie!!!
    
    Torn
    
    ********************************Dream Sequence
    
                   Ryou stood in the courtroom by Bakura. Beside Ryou stood Aria gripping
    
    onto his pants tightly and cuddling up to him. Bakura had his arm around his hikari. Behind them, Marik held onto Malik's
    
    hand tightly wondering what the jury voted. If Steven went free, Ryou would have to leave them. Aten would have to leave
    
    Marik. The yami could not bear to be apart from his son, his cherished little boy. Aten sat in Marik's arms gripping his
    
    toy monkey. Seto and Joey stood beside them, Yami and Yugi behind them also holding each other's hands tightly.
    
                   The jury came in with stern looks on their faces. The jury did not look pleased. They slowly returned to their seats as
    
    Bakura turned to Ryou. "Ryou, no matter what happens...Never forget that I love you."
    
    The judge turned to the jury. "What is the verdict, jury?"
    
    One man stood up holding a file. "We find Steven Bakura innocent on all charges. We have decided that the person known as
    
    Bakura is to be arrested for cruelty, abuse, and attempted murder."
    
    "NO!" Ryou turned to Bakura and wrapped his arms around him. "Yami, don't leave me!"
    
    Bakura took in a deep breath trying to calm his emotions around his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Ryou. I know I have to pay the
    
    price for hurting you. I spent my last life in and out of Yami's prison. I regret having to spend this life without you and our
    
    daughter."
    
    "Daddy!" Aria clung to Bakura like a magnet. Her spiky white hair flew as she ran to him. "Daddy, I don't want you to go!"
    
    Bakura hugged Aria. "I have to go, sweetheart. I have to go."
    
    The man at the jury bench continued. "Ryou Bakura is to be returned to  Steven Bakura. That is the decision of this court."
    
    Two policemen grabbed Bakura's arms and pulled the struggling, crying yami away from Ryou.
    
    Ryou picked Aria off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him wailing.
    
    "It's ok, sweetheart. Shhh...Mommy's here."
    
    Steven ran over to Ryou. "I told you I would get you back. I told you we will be a happy family once more without that little
    
    bastard of a yami." Steven's son began to cry holding his child. "Don't worry, Ryou. You will never see him again. 
    
    Time to take you home." Steven grabbed Ryou's wrist and began to pull him roughly out of the
    
    courtroom.
    
    "Daddy, I can't leave Aten! I can't leave my son!"
    
    Ryou turned and saw two more policemen tearing Aten away from his father's grasp. Marik growled and snarled at the bailiffs
    
    and Aten clung to him like glue. With prying, they managed to tear Aten away from Marik. Aten's little toy monkey crashed 
    
    to the floor amid the struggle. For trying to get Aten back, Malik and his yami were restrained.
    
    Ryou was given his crying son.
    
    "My money!!!! I dwopped my money!!!! Money, come back!"
    
    Steven turned to Aten. "Stop crying, little brat! I'll be damned if you end up like your father!"
    
    "Mommy!"
    
    Steven growled. "Your mommy isn't here, kid. Stop crying."
    
    Aten's muffled voice came from Ryou's shirt. Aria was trying to climb over Ryou's shoulder to get to her father. "Daddy!"
    
    Steven kept his hand on Ryou's wrist pulling him and tugging at him. "Stop your crying, boy," he snarled at Ryou. 
    
    "You don't want that boy to end up like a crying baby like you, do you? We need at least one straight man in
    
    the family!"
    
    "I love my son no matter what he becomes. You are too blind to see that. Always have been always will be."
    
    Aria's eyes focused on the angry man beside her. She nuzzled her cheek into Ryou, Aten doing the same.
    
                   Steven pulled Ryou into a house. Steven opened the door and pulled Ryou inside. He recognized the house as 
    
    Cinetti's old house. The son stood there with his kids, Aten looked unsettled.
    
    "I dropped my toy money, mommy," Aten said wiping his eyes.
    
    "I'll get you a new one, baby."
    
    Steven turned around. "No, he is not a baby, Ryou. He is a boy. Can't you tell the difference?" The father advanced on Ryou.
    
    "If you touch one hair on their heads, daddy, I will scream! I won't let you hurt my babies! I love them!"
    
    The father stood face to face with his son. The two stood so close, Ryou could feel and smell Steven's breath. 
    
    "I bring you into my house and you....threaten me? Ryou....I don't think you know who you are talking to,
    
    boy."
    
    Ryou began to tremble and cradled the boy and girl closer. "I am protecting my children from you."
    
    "You are a hopless cause, Ryou. You are that now and will be forever.I think it's time you think about what you are saying 
    
    and who you are saying it to."
    
    Steven opened up the basement door. Ryou stared at the door of the basement. When he looked down the stairs, 
    
    he remembered being down there before....with Jessica and Cinetti.
    
    Ryou shook his head. "I can't...I can't go down there....dad."
    
    Steven growled. "Go down or I'll throw you down."
    
    Ryou put the boy and girl down. Aten ran downstairs as fast as he could to get away from the snarling, yelling man. 
    
    Aria turned to Steven. "You very bad man!" Aria walked down the stairs.
    
    Ryou turned to Steven. "I can't believe you would do this to your own son. Aria and Aten have done nothing to you to
    
     deserve the treatment you are giving them."
    
    Aten called up to Ryou. "Mommy, it's wet down here!"
    
    Ryou looked down and there was a puddle of water five inches thick on the floor. His heart sank as he thought of Steven's plan.
    
    "Daddy, what are you going to do?"
    
    Steven's lip curled. "Get down there, Ryou." Steven's son looked him right in the eye.
    
    "Daddy, you can't be serious!"
    
    "Mommy, Aria spwashed me with the water!"
    
    "Hey, look, mommy, a fountain! It's so pretty! It's like a waterfall! Hey! Mommy, Aten splashed me!"
    
    Ryou clenched his fists. "Are you really going to do this? Are you going to punish my children for my behavior?"
    
    "Wow! It's up to my knees now!" Aten said splashing.
    
    Steven was silent. Ryou sighed and sniffed. "You are a monster, dad."
    
    Ryou slowly walked downstairs and saw the "waterfall" Aria talked about. Behind him, he heard the basement door
    
     get locked and bolted. The only sunlight getting into the basement was a small window by the ceiling. Ryou grabbed a box 
    
    and tried to open the window to let Aria and Aten out. There would be no way that Ryou could fit through. He may drown, 
    
    but his children would be safe.
    
    Ryou jumped down from the box and jumped into the rising water. The water level was getting higher. It was up to his hip. Aria
    
    splashed trying to stay afloat. Ryou picked her out of the water and struggled to get her to the steps. Aten was holding onto a
    
    table to keep his head out of the water. He picked Aten out of the chilly water and swam him to the steps.
    
    Aria climbed the steps and played with the doorknob.
    
    "Mommy, the door not open!" Aria banged and clawed at the door. "Hey, bad man! Let me out!"
    
    Ryou picked up Aten and brought him to the top of the stairs with Aria. "Babies, stay here. Don't go into the water."
    
    Aten began to shiver from the cold water. Ryou removed his shirt and removed Aten's shirt. He wrapped his son in the semi-dry
    
    shirt.
    
    Ryou turned to walk back downstairs.
    
    "Mommy! Don't go!"
    
    "I'll be back, sweetheart. Stay there on the steps. Don't get wet."
    
    He jumped into the water and swam to a work station covered in water.
    
    "There has to be a way to break that window! I can't let my dad drown them!" The water became higher as he 
    
    rummaged through the drawers under the water. He struggled to pull out one drawer and found a screwdriver. 
    
    Desperately, Ryou swam to the window. If he could open the window or remove the window, he could not only let Aria and Aten out, the
    
    water would run right out of the basement window. Ryou would not drown, either.
    
    "Mommy?"
    
    Ryou turned to see Aria looking under the door. "What is it, Aria?"
    
    "I can't see under the door. This stuff is sticky," Aria said playing with her fingers and running down the steps. "Bad water! Back!
    
    Get back!" Aria kicked the water and washed her hands in it.
    
    "Baby, don't get more wet. Stay on the top step."
    
    Aria returned to her brother. Ryou tried to unscrew the bolts which held the window shut. Only if he had to would
    
    he break the glass. He didn't want Aria or Aten to crawl through the window and cut their hands. The bolts
    
    would not loosen. The window had to be broken. The water came up to Ryou's ankles. Aten sat on top the stairs watching
    
     the rising water with large eyes full of tears.
    
    Ryou dived into the water and swam over to the desk. The furniture in the basement began to float on the rising water. Ryou
    
    searched for the hammer and found it in a drawer on the workstation. Returning to the window, Ryou slammed the hammer as
    
    hard as he could on the glass. A small chip of the glass came off when Ryou hit it hard.
    
    "That should have broken it!" Ryou tried again. "I-*slam *-will not *slam *-let you hurt- *slam * my children! *slam*" The
    
    window broke and the water came up to his hips. The water was almost to the window. Ryou dropped the hammer and swam
    
     to the children on the stairs.
    
    "Aria, come here, baby."
    
    Aria kicked the water once more. "Bad water!" She climbed into Ryou's arms.
    
    Ryou held onto her tightly and looked into her sapphire eyes.
    
    "I love you, sweetheart. Your mommy and daddy love you very much. Aten,
    
    sweetheart, come here, baby."
    
    Aten clutched onto Ryou.
    
    "Stay here, pumpkin, let me get Aria out of here. I can't carry both of you." Ryou swam quickly over to the
    
     window and tried to push Aria through, but was unable. The window had two layers. Not only did this window have
    
    two layers, but the staircase was the only area that had yet to be flooded. Ryou had to break through the second layer
    
     of the window to let Aria out. The water was right below the window. Aria held her head up to keep her
    
    mouth and nose out of the water. She began to cough as Ryou's motions stirred the water into her mouth. 
    
    Ryou got Aria back to the steps.
    
    " Stay here, babies. I'll be right back." Ryou dove under the water for the hammer. When Ryou tried to
    
     get to the window, the window was entirely submerged. Aria and Aten watched the water come up the stairway as Ryou 
    
    tried to break the glass with the hammer underwater. The water hampered  Ryou's ability to swing a hammer underwater. 
    
    To catch his breath, Ryou had to swim back to the staircase. Ryou swam back to the staircase popping his
    
    head out of the water to breathe and gasp for air.
    
    "Mommy? I want to go home. I don't wanna do this anymore!" Aten cried.
    
    "I want my daddy!" Aria whimpered.
    
    Ryou climbed out of the water and climbed the steps to the door. "Dad! Let Aria and Aten out! Please!"
    
    Ryou heard hysterical laughter behind the door. "This isn't right! Daddy! My children! Please! Let my children out!" 
    
    Ryou felt the water at his feet.
    
    Underneath the door, Ryou saw his father placed some concoction to prevent the water from escaping from around the door. 
    
    Soon the water would flood the entire basement. Ryou sat down and wrapped his arms around his boy and
    
    girl. "It's alright, babies. Sh...It's alright. I love you, Aria, my baby girl. I love you, Aten, my little angel."
    
    "Mommy? I'm scared," Aten said kissing Ryou.
    
    "I know, baby. Don't be afraid. Mommy's here for you."
    
    The water came to Ryou's shoulders as he sat on the steps. Ryou saw a tiny shelf just big enough for Aten and 
    
    Aria next to the stairs. It was higher up and Ryou could only hope the water would not go that high. Ryou picked
    
    up Aria and put her on the shelf.
    
    When Ryou tried to put Aten up there he fought.
    
    "I don't want to leave you, mommy! Don't make me let you go!" Ryou looked into his son's eyes. Aten's Purple eye and his brown
    
     eye looked teary as he pouted at his "mother."
    
    Ryou caught Aten in an embrace crying together as the water level raised above their heads.
    
    Aria looked down at her "mother" and her brother get swallowed by the water.
    
    "Mommy! Aten!"
    
    ***************************************************************************
    
    Ryou felt a pair of hands on him shaking him. "Ryou, Ryou! Wake up! It's a dream!"
    
    Ryou opened his eyes and saw Bakura with claw marks on his chest. "Yami?"
    
    Beside Ryou slept what looked like a nine year old little girl with spiked
    
    hair. "Aria?"
    
    Bakura smiled. "She's growing quickly, Ryou. Isn't she?"
    
    Ryou looked at her and brought her into her arms. "My little darling. My sweetheart." Ryou kissed Aria's spikey hair. 
    
    "Where is Aten?"
    
    "He's downstairs eating with Marik and Malik. You look pale. Here's your heart medicine."
    
    Ryou gulped it down along with a glass of water. "Did Aten take his medication this morning?" 
    
    Bakura nodded. "Yes. He took his medication today. Marik made sure of that. Anzu was too much for him." 
    
    "Well, there's something we both have in common. I can't stand her."
    
    Bakura caressed Ryou's cheek. "Relax, tenshi. This weekend I talked Seto Kaiba into taking the kids for a night so we can
    
     be together...Just the four of us. I'm sure Joey and Seto won't mind."
    
    Ryou smiled. "We haven't had time together in a long time. I'd like that,
    
    yami."
    
    Bakura winked. "I know you would." Bakura leaned down and kissed his lover's lips as his daughter opened her eyes 
    
    slightly to see what was occurring. With a curl of her lips, she closed her eyes feigning sleep.

Next Chappie: Steven's Sentence


	47. Sentencing

Ssjgodesschico: I know it was sad, but Ryou's imagination just ran away with his fears.

Angel Black: MWAHAHAHA!!!! Steven deserves it, especially after that dream

Hato-Chiisai: Sure, you can have Aten, but give him back when you're done.

Tiamat: Don't worry. You didn't ruin anything. I love to hear suggestions from you guys anyway. More heads are better than one.

Falling Leaves: Poor Aten.

Buffy M: Steven deserves it. Hit him again for me.

Danae2120: I know. I hate those dreams. They are super scary.

Ryou'sMisstress: Yes, she is getting cuter, isn't she? Here is where the twist lies..in this chappie.

Blusummers: Hi, Gralnak!  Hey, Aten is a cutie! What's not to like? He's a combination of Ryou and Marik…two hot bishies!

Lupusdragon: I won't disappoint.

Dragondreamer: In two more chappies, Aria and Aten are with Joey and Seto…and they are looking for toys.  What kind of toys do you thing they will find????? *evil chuckle *

Keysha: Steven would do that to Ryou and that is scary. Well, let's hope he doesn't get to the kids…*coughsequelcough *

Sentencing 

            Ryou put on his robe and walked downstairs.  At the breakfast table was Aten wearing one of Marik's shirts and  a pair of shorts which were too big for him.  His hair kept falling into his cereal, so Malik stood behind him pulling his blonde and white hair into a ponytail. Aten looked up from his Cheerios.

"Hi, mommy!" Aten jumped down from his seat and ran to Ryou wrapping his long tanned arms around him.  Ryou was taken aback by Aten's height. Like his sister he also looked around nine years old.  Ryou held onto his son remembering the dream and how Aten refused to let him go.  

"Finish your breakfast, baby." 

Aten ran back to the seat and sat on it.  Malik tied Aten's hair back with a rubber band.

Ryou looked at Aten in astonishment.  Aten had grown up so quickly. Aria ran into the kitchen and to her father.

"Morning, daddy!"  Aria hugged Bakura.  

"Good morning, angel."

Ryou sat at the kitchen table and watched Aria sit down at the table.  Her spiky hair was sticking up as if it was hit with static.  She brushed her hair back with her fingers and ran her fingers through her hair at the table.

Malik came from the living room. "Seto said he would take Aria and Aten for the night, Ryou."

The children's eyes lit up.  "Unkie Seto and Puppy?!"

Malik sat down with his bacon and eggs. "Yeah. You're going to stay with Uncle Seto and Puppy for the night. After breakfast, take a shower and pack your toys."

Bakura giggled. "Whatever you do, Aria, don't chew on Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon toy.  He won't appreciate it that much."

"I won't. I'm not a baby anymore, daddy."

"I know, but I just have to remind you."

After Aria and Aten finished their breakfast, they ran upstairs packing their things.  Aten packed the little toy monkey.  Aria looked at her toys.  

"This is all baby stuff!  We need some new toys, Aten."

"I don't know, Aria. I still love my monkey." Aten winded the toy and looked at it somewhat sadly. "I love it, but it doesn't seem the same as it did yesterday.  I wonder why."

Aria looked at her bunny plushie. "Yeah. I wonder why.  Maybe Unkie Seto and Puppy have toys we can play with!  They've got a lot of money and stuff! At least that's why my daddy says."

"My daddy's always calling him "moneybags."  Maybe he's made of money! Maybe he ate money and he has money inside him and that's why daddy calls him 'moneybags.' It makes sense."

Aten pulled the rubber band out of his hair wincing. "I wish Mom didn't put this in. It pulls my hair out…ow."  Aten grabbed a brush and brushed his hair. "Wait a minute! Puppies play with toys! Puppy must have a lot of toys! We have to check it out, Aria!"

"If he has a ball, we can play fetch!  That would be so neat! 'Fetch the ball-y, puppy!" Aria and Aten laughed.

Aria grabbed the Dark Magician doll and looked at the toothmarks.  She began to gnaw on it again. She didn't know why she was still gnawing on it.  Her teeth were very sharp still despite all the chewing.  She stopped chewing and saw her brother (ok. He is her step-brother, but for all purposes, they think they are brother and sister.) picking up his Change of Heart plushie.  

"Dark Magician attacks your Change of Heart!"  Aria threw the toy at Aten's plushie.

"Aria, stop that! You'll hurt its feelings!"

 Aria jumped down from the bed. "It's just a stupid doll!  It can't feel anything!"  Aria grabbed the plushie from Aten's hands. 

Aten stood up angrily. "Give that back!" Aten grabbed the plushie away from Aria cuddling it.  

"Dark Magician attacks again!"  Aria picked up the doll and slammed it into the plushie.

"Aria! Stop it! You're gonna hurt my plushie!"  Aten tried to turn away from her to protect his toy.  Aria put her hands on him and turned him around. " Dark Magician attacks Aten!"  Aria hit Aten's hand with the action figure. 

"Ow! Aria! Knock it off! I'm gonna tell my mom!"

The door opened and Marik walked in finding Aria hitting Aten's hand with the toy. "Aria Kanika! What are you doing?"  Marik grabbed Aten pulling the whimpering boy away from the attacking girl.  "It's not nice to hit your brother. Nobody hits anyone else in this house, you know that.  Now apologize like a good girl."

Bakura walked into the room finding Aria holding her toy so tightly, her fingers were turning white.  Bakura took his kid in his arms. "Aria, what is going on?"

"Aria was hitting Aten with her toy."

Bakura kneeled down to her.  His worst fears were being confirmed….Aria was already beginning to change.  "Sweetheart, it's not nice to hit your brother."  Aria's pout left her face and tears swelled up in her eyes.  She wrapped her arms around her father. 

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to! Don't be angry," Aria started to sob.

Bakura held her and kissed her hair. "I think Aten deserves an apology, baby girl."

Aria turned to Aten, tears still in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Aten! I don't know why I did that!" Aten returned the hug without hesitation.  

Bakura left pulling Marik into his room. He shut the door tightly.  "So…what do you think, Marik?"

"It begins.  That is what I'm thinking.  It's not like Aria to do that to him."

Bakura scratched the back of his head. "We're quickly running out of time." Bakura pulled off his shirt, Marik watching him intently.  Bakura was still molded the same perfect way he was five millennia ago.  His skin bore the marks of five thousand years of living. Who wouldn't live five thousand years without attaining a few scars, bumps, and bruises?  Bakura looked at Marik eyeing him closely.  

"You still drool after all this time, Ishtar? I thought you would be used to this by now."

Marik wiped his chin. "Hey, I may be dead, but THAT still works, you know."

"I know it because I hear it still works with you and Malik. Your poor hikari, Ishtar. My Ra!"

"I have thousands of years to catch up on, Itemri."

"You've made up for about millions of years already."  Bakura chuckled at the expense of the other yami.

Bakura put on his shirt and turned the doorknob.  Marik closed the door and Bakura looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "We have to get the kids to KaibaCorp before the trial."

Marik grabbed Bakura's face again and brought him into a tight kiss in the privacy of the bedroom. Bakura's eyes were opened wide at first, but slowly closed as Marik's skilled tongue explored the dark recesses within.  Bakura moaned into the kiss pressing his body close to the other yami.  His hands moved up the back of Marik's shirt caressing the other yami's spine and between his shoulder blades.  Marik broke the kiss and looked into Bakura's brown eyes.  

"It's been too long, Itemri.  Too long since I kissed you like that."

Bakura nodded looking into Marik's amythyst eyes.  "I know. But I do not want to leave Ryou out of it. Ryou is my husband and I love him very much.  He doesn't need to be left out."

"Malik is very special to me, Bakura.  When you, me, and Ryou were together, I felt bad that my hikari couldn't participate.  Stupid Anzu.  We have to include him. I love him, too. And I hope one day, as I have stated before, that Malik have a ceremony like you and Ryou.  I want to ask him, but I don't want to rush him.  Besides, it is up to the gods if we should perform the marriage.  If it is destined to be, it is destined to be."

Bakura gripped Marik's shoulder. "You'd make a great couple, Marik. The worse thing that could happen is he says no."
    
    Ryou's POV
    
                   We dropped the children off at KaibaCorp. I was happy to see them jump out
    
    and run to Joey excitedly screaming "Puppy!".
    
    My little babies are so cute! Their skinny little legs ran quickly and
    
    their long, white hair flapped in the wind as they ran. We were
    
    lucky that Malik could drive us to the court. The court was too far away to
    
    walk from KaibaCorp.
    
    Bakura held onto my hand tightly. I think he knew how nervous I was. It
    
    never occurred to me to tell him about my dream. The last thing
    
    I wanted was to make him upset. Marik sat on my other side, his face carved
    
    in concentration. If I had to leave Marik, it would be
    
    hard. If I had to leave Malik, it would be even more hard. Marik was the
    
    father of my baby; Malik was my friend. To leave Bakura,
    
    would mean the end of my life as I know it. I cannot live without him. To
    
    imagine my life without him is like a death sentence. My life
    
    would not be a life, but a dark void from which no light can escape.
    
    I cannot trust my father around Aten and Aria, especially Aten. Every
    
    second I thought about it, it made me wonder that there would be
    
    nothing to stop Dad from doing to Aten what he did to me. My father beat
    
    me, tried to kill me, starved me because I am in love with
    
    Bakura. What's to say he would not do anything to my child? No. Aten had
    
    to stay away from Steven as much as possible. I couldn't
    
    let my maniacal father harm my innocent little boy.
    
    We arrived at the courthouse, my fingers trembling. Would my father be
    
    guilty? Innocent? Would I have to return to my dad...and risk
    
    my dream coming somehow true?
    
    When we entered the room where my father sat patiently, all I could think of
    
    his him telling my children to go play in the basement...that "everything
    
    would be fine." We entered the court and he turned to me.
    
    "Are you ready to go home with me, son?"
    
    I curled my lip thinking of his smugness in my dream...and his hysterical
    
    laughter as the basement filled higher with water threatening to drown me
    
    and my little darlings. "I am NOT going home with you! I hate you! I hate
    
    you! And if you think you are going to hurt my little Aten and Aria, you
    
    deserve to be locked up like the sick bastard you are!" Whoa! Where did
    
    that come from? For some odd reason, I snapped. I even scared the yamis on
    
    each side of me. Malik stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. I looked at
    
    them staring at me in complete shock. "I am not going to subject my babies
    
    to you, daddy. I would rather die than live with you and have my children
    
    live with you. I have nothing else to say to you." I sat down at the table
    
    when Daniels and Flannery came in.
    
    Bakura sat next to me and squeezed my hand. "That....was not like you. Ryou,
    
    everything will be fine. I won't let Steven get custody of those kids, Ryou.
    
    I love you."
    
    My yami always had a way to make things better. He always knew the perfect
    
    things to say when I needed encouragement. "I love you, too, yami. I don't
    
    care what happens to me. I want my babies safe."
    
    "They will be, Ryou. Come on, don't cry."
    
    I tried to smile. "I'll try."
    
    "That's my boy," Bakura said brushing my long hair from my shoulders.
    
    The judge walked into the room and the final decision on my father was to be
    
    made. My future was going to be decided...no. My children's future was
    
    going to be decided in a very short time. Safety or Servitude? Serve my
    
    father and keep him happy for the sake of my children or continue to live my
    
    life with Bakura and my friends.
    
    The judge turned to the jury. "Will the jury read the verdict?"
    
    The same man in my dream stood up and held the paper in the same fashion. My
    
    heart almost leaped into my throat. All I could think of was thank gods I
    
    took my heart medication.
    
    "We find Steven Bakura, father of Ryou Bakura, guilty of attempted murder,
    
    guilty of first degree murder, guilty of child abuse and neglect, guilty of
    
    corrupting the morals of a minor."
    
    I folded my arms on the table and cried into them. My father...was guilty.
    
    I was safe..my children were safe. I almost lost everything. Bakura rubbed
    
    my back gently. "See, Ryou? It's going to be alright. We can stay
    
    together."
    
    "I am so happy, yami!" I turned around and hugged Bakura tightly.
    
    My dad stood up and screamed, "No! I can't go to jail!"
    
    The judge pounded the gavel as the crowd murmurred. "Steven Bakura,
    
    according to this court, we cannot in good judgement release Ryou into your
    
    custody nor set you free."

"I love my boy! I didn't know Cinetti would do that to him! I'm innocent!"

The judge help up a piece of paper. "This paper proves that you made arrangements for Thomas Cinetti to eliminate your son and to 

perform certain acts that classify as child sexual abuse!  You are to be taken to Domino Maximum Security Prison where you will 

spend the next twenty years. You'll have plenty of time to think about what you have done.  Bailiffs, take him away."

The police took my daddy's arms. 

"Get off of me! Let me talk to my son one last time!"

The police dragged daddy to me. "Ryou?"  Bakura stood up and clutched me to him tightly.  "Don't worry, son. We will be a happy 

family someday.  You won't have to live with Bakura anymore."

Bakura snarled over me.  "Keep away from my family.  Stay away from Ryou. He's better off without you....and so am I."

Bakura rubbed my shoulder as my dad curled his lips. "We will be together sooner than you think, Ryou.  Oh yes.  Sooner than you 

think."

The cops dragged my daddy away. "You can't escape me, Ryou!  You can't! No matter what you try! You can't escape me!"

I buried my head sobbing into my yami's stomach.  Even from where I cried, I could feel my yami's muscles tightening with anger as he 

snarled viciously.  Bakura sat back down and I returned to crying on my yami's shoulder.  Malik reached to me and rubbed my back.  I 

can always count on him for a sympathetic backrub.  My yami covered my hiar in kisses as the doors closed behind my father.  

"Ryou Bakura?"

I wiped my eyes and looked at the judge. "It is this court's understanding that you are living with a guardian now, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, Ms. Isis Ishtar is my guardian."

"Do you wish to continue to stay with your current guardian?"

"Yes, I do."

The judge scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Done. You can continue to stay with your guardian."

I smiled as if a miracle had just happened to me.  I could stay with Bakura!  I could stay with Malik and Marik.  It was with anticipation that I looked forward to our celebration back home.  I almost lost all of them. My lover, Bakura, was almost taken from me, but I 

couldn't help but embrace him tightly.

The judge pounded on the stand and the jury left.  I stood up and hugged Bakura tightly, my heart beating wildly against him. Behind me, Malik leaned over and hugged me even tighter.  Marik rubbed my hair and hugged me.  

Bakura put his arm around me and turned to Mr. Daniels. "Thank you, Mr. Daniels. Thank you for saving my Ryou."

"He deserves better than what his father gave him.  Good luck, Ryou."  Daniels shook my hand and Mrs. Flannery closed her briefcase.  

"Good luck,  Ryou.  If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call us.  We'll always be there for you."  Flannery was always nice to me. She was always a nice mother-figure for me.  Somehow I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would need her.

During the ride home, Bakura's head was on my shoulder.  My yami never wanted to let me go. He was content laying his head on my smiling, his eyes closed in bliss. I wasn't going home to a flooding basement. I was going home with my friends....and my lover and my husband by my side.

Next Chappie: MALIK X MARIK X BAKURA X RYOU!!!!!!!  LEMON NEXT CHAPPIE….MMMM….LEMON. 

PS: Dragondreamer……yes, you did smell lemony freshness!!!! *wink *


	48. Little Hands

Ssjgodesschico: Thanks....I try.
    
    Angel Black: I know. It's funny how kids seem to do that. I'm glad you got
    
    it working.
    
    Lupusdragon: Be afraid...Be very afraid.

BuffyM: Little hands can roam.

Angelic Mouse Girl: Yes the kids find many scary things.

Bluesummers: Mmm..that was a good lemon.

Mystical Dragon: Yeah, the lights may have fun later I think.

Pharaoh Yami's Princess:  Yes, they find many scary things.

Dragondreamer Yami Dragon:  Thanks for the suggestions for this chappie.

MANY THANKS TO DRAGONDREAMER YAMI DRAGON WHO APPEARS TO BE AS CRAZY AS I AM….NO…..CRAZIER….but in a good sense.

Little Hands 

Aria and Aten ran into Seto's office happily. Mokuba and Joey brought them in. Seto stood up and took the two running kids into his arms.

"Unkie Seto!" 

Seto rubbed their white hair. "You both are going to behave for Puppy and I today right?"  The chibis nodded. "Good. I have a meeting this afternoon and I need you to play with Puppy for me."

Joey growled. "What? I have to watch them now? What am I a babysitter?"

"Big Brother, I don't need a babysitter."

Seto nodded. "You're right, Mokuba. You need to do your homework."

Mokuba pouted. "Not fair!"

"Hey, kid, it has to be done."

"Did you get YOUR homework done yet???"

Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll do my English report tonight before I go to bed. Now go do your homework and you can have an extra ball of ice cream tonight."

"Can we have ice cream?" Aten asked with his huge chibi brown and purple eyes.

"Sure. If you behave. Aten, did you take your heart medication this morning?"

Aten pulled out a bottle of pills and shook it. "I never forget these. I need them." Aten shoved them back into his pocket.

"Good. Now go play with puppy."

Aria and Aten ran out of the room.  Seto put his arms around Joey.  "Aren't they cute, Joey?"  Seto winked at him and Joey pushed his lover away playfully.

"Two Mariks in the world infatuated with their "Millenium Rod" is enough! I don't need two Setos running around too. No. Not for me."

Seto chuckled. "No Bwue Eyes White Dwagon?"

Joey shook his head. "No. The world can only take one Seto.  Even though I think I could do the mother thing. Maybe."

Seto looked around finding the chibis gone.  "Hey, mother…umm…your kids ran away."

Joey turned to see the kids gone.  "Oh NO! Aten! Aria!" Joey ran out of the room.

            Aria and Aten ran around the corner losing Mokuba chasing after them.  Aten held his mouth trying to hide his giggle.  Aria also held his mouth and her own to keep quiet.  

"Let's go find some toys!"  Aria opened the door next to them and ran inside.  The bed had a large canopy  with a single line of maroon lace on the boarder.  From the canopy long, thin, transparent white curtains framed the bed.  

Aria ran to the bed. "Where are the toys?"

Aten looked at the white bed and then looked under the bed skirt. "I usually hide my toys under the bed! Maybe that's where they are!"

Aten climbed under the bed and read the word on a cardboard box: "Puppy's things."

"Here are puppy's toys!" Aten pushed the box out and Aria pulled out a leash of leather and a spiked dog collar. "I wonder if Unkie Seto takes puppy on a walk with this!"

Aten pulled out a leather whip. "He! Daddy has one of these, Aria!  He says mom likes it when he plays with it!"

Aria dug into the box. "Eww…Aten….some of this stuff is a little sticky.  Hey! This thing looks like your toy Minenium Rod!"

Aten looked at it closely. "What does it do?"

The kids looked at the metallic device.  Aten flipped a awitch. "Hey! It moves and shakes!"

Aten held the device scratching his head. "How do you play with this?"

Aria shrugged.  "Dunno. Maybe it's a sword! Arr….Aten. I be a mean pirate! Grr…give me my treasure!"

Aten laughed and looked in the box. "I need a sword, too! There's only one in there." The little boy pulled out a rope. "Hey! I found a rope! I can be a cowboy!"

"Arr…matey! I'm gonna get your treasure!"

Aten grabbed  a pair of handcuffs from the box. "I'm Sheriff Aten Ishtar!  I challenge you to a duel!"

"My sword will defeat your wimpy rope!"

Aten began to chase after Aria trying to rope her.  Aria laughed and pointed the dull metal "sword" at Aten.  "I'm a mean robber! Bang! Bang!"

Aten gripped his heart and fell to the floor. Aria stopped and ran to her brother dropping her "sword".  She was terrified that Aten's heart was hurting him again.

"Aten! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Aten laughed. "I was playing! You killed me with your weapon!"

Aria's face grew red. "I thought you were in pain, Aten!"

Aten giggled. "I took my medication! I'm fine!"

Aria grunted and ran back to the bed. Aten followed her closely.

"There has to be other toys we can play with."

The boys sniffed the air. "Hey! Something smells nice! Like what daddy uses on mom sometimes!"

On the table beside the bed stood two bottles. Aten grabbed a clear bottle and smelled its contents.  "Baby oil! Mommy used this on us!"

"Maybe Unkie Seto uses it on Puppy to keep his coat nice and sparkly.  The bottle's almost done. Puppy's skin must need a lot of it!"

Aria reached up and grabbed a bottle filled with strawberry liquid. She sniffed it. "Smells nice!"

She squeezed some of it onto her hand. "Hey, this is baby oil, too!"

Aten put his finger in it and tasted it. "It tastes really good! I wonder what Unkie Seto uses it for!"

Aria sat down on the floor and pulled out the Dark Magician as she read the bottle.  Aten watched her gnawing at it tensely.

"Why do you do that, Aria?"

Aria looked up at Aten with narrowed eyes. "I don't know what Uncle Seto uses it for. Maybe he does this!"

Aria squeezed the strawberry oil in Aten's hair.  The little boy staggered back and she stood up.  Aria playfully rubbed the red liquid into Aten's hair.

The boy laughed. "That's my hair!"

Aria tackled Aten making him fall on his belly. She sat on him and rubbed the oil in his hair, his cheeks, his arms, and his shoulders.  

"I think they're in here!" Joey called from the door.  Joey and Mokuba entered the room. They found Aria sitting on Aten, red liquid on Aten's face, hair, and arms. Aria's hands  were red.

"Aria! Aten!" The red bottle of liquid dripped onto the carpet.  Mokuba looked at the collar, leash, vibrator, and rope on the floor.

"Joey?" Mokuba said holding up the leash and collar. "What is all this stuff?"

Joey turned red as he rushed to clear up the items.  Seto ran in and saw Aria still sitting on her brother.  The red bottle dripped from Aria's hand. 

Seto's eyes went wide and he yelled. "My lubricant!" Seto yelled as he rushed to the two children on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Aria climbed off her brother and her chibi eyes began to water. "We went looking for toys.  We're sorry."

Joey put the vibrator in the box.  "Be careful with my sword, Puppy!" Aria called to him.  Joey looked at the object in his hand remaining silent. It was better Aria NOT know what she touched.  

"Aten, what is in your hair?"

"The red stuff. It tastes really good! What is that stuff?"

Seto rolled his eyes and picked up Aria off the ground.

"Your mommy is going to kill me! Joey, we have to clean them up! Ryou will be over soon to get them!"

Joey picked up Aten. Mokuba ran over to Seto. 

"What was all that stuff on the floor, big brother?"

"Later, Mokuba. We have to get them cleaned!  Ryou is going to murder us both!"

Seto carried the laughing little girl to the bathroom.  Aten ran his fingers through his hair scratching his scalp.

"This red stuff itches!"

Joey removed Aten's shirt and pulled his hand away from his hair.  "Don't rub it into your hair, Aten. You'll make it worse!"

Seto turned on the water. "How could it be worse? Look at what they were playing with!"

Seto pulled Joey out of the room and told Aria to get out of her clothes and into the tub.  When they heard her slip into the tub, they reentered the room.  Aten was just slipping into the tub.

Seto looked at his watch. "I have about one hour until my first meeting. I thought you kids were going to behave." Seto grabbed a rag and the showerhead.  Seto ran the water over the little girl's head making her spiky white hair become limp.  

"We're sorry," Aten said as Joey lathered shampoo into Aten's red and white hair. "Puppy, you're scrubbing to hard! That hurts!"

Joey grunted as he grabbed the showerhead. "This stuff is all over you! It's not coming out, Seto!"

Aten's hair turned a pinkish shade under the water as the shampoo rinsed out.  

"Even his skin is a little pinkish!  AH! Aten's hair is pink!"

Aten looked at his pink hair and began to whimper. "My hair….My hair is pink."

Aria stared wide eyed. "Your hair is pink!  A boy with pink hair!"

"Ryou is sooooo going to kill us!"  Joey said as he shook trying to scrub Aten's scalp harder. "It won't come out!"

"I have to go get more towels. Stay right there, baby girl."  Seto left the room and Aria winked at Aten. 

"Give the Puppy a bath!"  Aria screamed and she grabbed Joey's hair and pulled him into the tub.  Joey coughed and splashed to sit up.  Aten laughed until Joey sat on him.  Aten cried out and Seto returned in the bathroom. 

"Puppy! I never told you to get INTO  the bath with them!"

Joey pointed to the little laughing girl. "Aria pulled me in!"  

Seto sighed and looked at Joey.  Aria got on her knees and put shampoo into Joey's hair. 

"Time to wash the puppy!" Aria laughed as she lathered the shampoo.

Joey shook his head.  Aten laughed and began to join in the fun.  He splashed water into Joey's eyes and turned to Seto. 

"Unkie Seto dirty?"  Aten sat up and crashed into the water and splashed sending water running out of the bathtub and onto the tile.  Seto looked at his clothes now soaking wet.  The chibis laughed and Joey wrung out his jacket now full of water.  Seto's growl became louder than Joey's.  Seto's hands began to shake. His bathroom was flooded, his expensive lubricant was used, his toys touched, Aten's hair dyed pink by his own lubricant, and red oil all over his floor.

Seto gripped his own hair, his head flying back. "Aten?!  What the hell are you doing?  Why did you do that? You know better than that! You're not babies! My toys have been touched, your hair is pink! My carpets are stained!  Hasn't your parents taught you how to behave? Spoiled brats!"

Aten and Aria clung to Joey, tears in their eyes.  Behind Seto, Ryou appeared.  

"I would think that your parents taught you better! How dare you touch my stuff without permission!"

Ryou's eyes narrowed at Seto Kaiba yelling at his children.

"I don't know what you do at your home, but you  behave yourselves!"

Aten whimpered and began to cry.  Aria whimpered hiding her face in Joey's clothes.

"Calm down, Seto. They're just kids. They didn't know any better."

"I am never taking you back!" 

Seto turned around to find Ryou snarling.  Ryou….snarling.  

"What are you doing to my children, Seto?"

Even Seto was intimidated by Ryou's anger.  "Ryou? You're early."

Ryou looked and saw Aten's white and blonde hair now turned pink.  Joey held onto the whimpering chibis.  "I never want to see you yelling at my children again! What did they do to deserve your tone of voice?"

"They found my lube!"

"You knew they were coming! You should have put it away!"

"My toys!"

"You should keep them away from where little kids could get to them."

"Aten's hair!"

Ryou passed Seto and touched Aten's hair.  Aten nuzzled into his touch just like he did before he was born.  Aten turned around beginning to sob loudly.  He reached up and Ryou picked him up out of the water.  Ryou held his wet son close to his body.

"Give me a towel, Seto.  Can you do that without yelling?  It's ok, Aten, baby. I'm taking you home."

Bakura walked in and saw the little pink-haired chibi sobbing in his mother's arms.  Aria was whimpering in Joey's arms.  "Kaiba, what in Ra's name were you doing yelling at my little girl?" Bakura walked to the tub and Aria turned to her father gripping him tightly.  

"Ryou, you should tell these kids to behave!"

Ryou turned snarling angrily again. "You should make certain you keep anything out of their reach that you do not want them to find!"  Ryou wrapped the towel around Aten and kissed his forehead. "I'll get you home, baby. It's alright."

Seto turned to Joey. "We are never having kids! END OF DISCUSSION!" Seto left angrily.

Bakura wrapped a towel around Aria and kissed her.  "It's alright, Aria. It's not your fault."

Aten began coughing and shaking in Ryou's arms. He clasped tightly onto him.

"It's alright, baby. Calm down. Shhh…..breathe deeply. That's my little boy."

Joey rose out of the tub. "Sorry, Ryou. Part of this is my fault. I should not have let them out of my sight."

"It's ok, Joey. You and Seto have never really taken care of kids. Except Mokuba," Bakura said calmly.

"It doesn't give Seto the right to yell at them like a banshee and make Aten all upset like this.  Sit down, son."

Aten sat down and Ryou went to his pockets and brought out a pill.  He quickly got Aten a drink. "Here, baby. Take your medicine."  Aten swallowed the pill quickly with the water.  His "mother" held onto him and cuddled him.  "Sh…mommy and daddy are here."

"Where's my other daddy?"

"He's downstairs waiting for us.  Let's get you dressed and then you can see him."

Ryou helped Aten put on his shirt and pants.  Bakura dressed Aria and carried her in his arms.  Ryou held Aten's hand and led him out of the room. 

"Thank you for caring for them, Joey," Ryou said turning back to Joey.

"Ryou….wait."

Ryou turned around.  The anger was gone from Ryou's eyes.  

"Seto just isn't used to kids.  He didn't mean to yell at them."

Ryou looked down at Aten still breathing heavily from the shock.  "I get very protective of them, Joey.  You have to understand. I don't want anyone hurting them or yelling at them.  I may not be a woman anymore, but I still feel the desire to protect them like a mother.  I will always be their mother no matter what my physical body may look like."

He looked down at Aten clasping onto his jeans, arms wrapped around his slender hips.  

"Now I have to go and try to get that lubricant out of his hair. Come on, baby. Let me get you home."  

Next Chappie: Ryou goes to see Yugi with Bakura and the kids.  Ryou returns to KaibaCorp to apologize to Seto…And…why does Aten learn to fear Yami and Yugi?


	49. Dark Magician Attack!

Note: For those who were confused about the "sword" Aria was playing with…..it was a vibrator.

Mystical Dragon: No review is lame. Sorry about not reviewing yet. I will do so tonight. My little sis needed the computer for her school work.  I'll get to it tonight if I can steal the computer from her. Seto's not really used to kids that young besides Mokuba. Besides, we all hate people going through our "personables."

Michael: Ryou will calm down. He's very protective.

BuffyM:  *snicker * I'll try to put that in sometime. Maybe the kids stay with Yugi and Yami one night.

Ryou's Mistress: Since Final Fantasy X, I love the idea of someone having two different color eyes (Even though I do not like Yuna in the game).  So, I thought since Aten is a mix of Ryou and Marik and Aten has both of their hair color, his eyes should also reflect that union. So, Aten's right eye is purple and his left eye is brown.  Aria just has two brown eyes like her parents.

Dragondreamer: Those kids are a handful, aren't they???

Keysha: That was funny!  Those kids were so cute despite their "toys".

Lupusdragon: I know..Seto was embarrassed and his best oils were used. Aww…

Dark Magician Attack

            Ryou woke up the next morning with Aria holding on to him.  He was glad she hadn't aged much during the night.  In her tight hands, she clutched her Dark Magician toy gnawing at it in her sleep.  Ryou kissed her forehead and heard splashing in the bathtub.  He sneaked to the bathroom and found Aten in the bathtub with his knees up to his chin.  Malik was still washing the pink out of his hair.  Downstairs the phone rang and Marik picked it up.

Ryou opened the bathroom door and Aten immediately looked up at Ryou.  "Aten? Are you feeling any better this morning?"  He rubbed his son's head.  

"He didn't sleep all night, Ryou. I stayed up with him.  Seto really must have yelled loudly.  Aten really hasn't moved all night since you brought him home."

Ryou kneeled before the boy in the tub. "Aten, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry about it."  Without warning, Aten brought Ryou into his arms in a tight, quiet hug.  "I know, baby.  Just relax."

Malik helped Aten out of the tub.  Aten stood there shaking as Malik dried him off with a warm towel.  

"There we go, Aten. Do you feel better?"

Aten nodded. 

"That's good."  Malik put on Aten's robe and kissed the boy on the head.  "Now go get dressed in our room, Aten. Do you want anything special for breakfast?"

Aten looked up at Malik with chibi eyes. "Eggs, maybe?"

Malik ruffled the child's hair and left.  Aten ran into the bedroom he shared with his father and "mom."  Aria was sitting on Marik's bed making Aten jump back.

"Aria?  What are you doing here?"

Aria gnawed deeper on her Dark Magician doll.  The tooth marks on the plastic became so deep, it looked like she would bite right through. "I've been watching you, Aten."

Aten shifted uncomfortably.  "What do you mean?"

Aria slowly got off the bed and advanced on Aten.  She took his wrist and pulled him into the room.  She slammed the door shut tightly and grabbed Aten's bathrobe. The Dark Magician doll was right by his chin as she tried to pull him up to look at her.

"Do you think Mommy likes you more than me?"

"Aria, let go of me. Please."

"I think mommy likes you best and it's not fair!  I am her little girl! All you do is cry and whine like a baby!"

Aten gripped her wrist and tried to push her off.  "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Dark Magician attacks Aten!"  Aria's hand brought the Dark Magician doll down on Aten hitting him in the head. 

"Ouch! That hurts! Aria!"

"Dark Magician attacks again!" Aria ran the Dark Magician doll hard on Aten's chest making him call down in tears.

Aten backed away from her whimpering. "Aria, why?  I didn't do anything to you!"

Aria turned the doorknob. "Mommy likes me best! Don't forget that!"  Aria threw the doll at Aten's arm making him curl up by the bed. The girl stomped beside Aten and grabbed her doll.  

"Dark Magician's gonna get you again, Aten!"  She left the room.  The boy beside the bed refused to move from the floor or the fetal position.  Malik came up sometime later and found Aten curled up by the bed on the floor.  

He immediately flew to Aten's side.  "Aten? Aten, talk to me. What happened?"

Aten flew at Malik wrapping his arms around him. "Mom…."  

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry if Seto scared you yesterday.  He won't hurt you.  Shhh….Aten. It's alright, baby boy."

Malik began to hum to Aten and rock him to quiet him down.  "We're going to see Uncle Yugi and…Auntie Yami at the Game Shop.  Would you like that?"

"Is Aria coming?"

"Of course she is. You're both coming with us."

Aten hugged him tighter. "Can I just stay home? I wanna stay here, Mom."

"On the floor?  Aten, what's gotten into you?  You need some fresh air. It may get rid of some of that pink in your hair.  I've tried everything to get it out. It's almost there, though.  Now get dressed. We leave when you are ready and after you eat."

Malik kissed him again and left the room.  Aten shuddered at the thought of sitting beside his sister.

            Ryou gripped the teacup in his hand.  His fingers traced the rim of the cup deep in thought.  Aria played with her Dark Magician on the table happily.  Malik came down shaking his head.  

"Aten's acting strangely.  I think Seto gave him a good scare yesterday."

Ryou sighed. "I can't believe Seto yelled at them.  They're just kids."

Bakura shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Seto isn't that bad, Ryou. Sure, he did yell at them, but he isn't used to kids their age.  Mokuba is older now and maybe he just couldn't cope.  You did have a point though.  Seto should have locked up those…toys of his."

"My sword, daddy.  Can I get a sword like Unkie Seto?"

"No," Bakura said sternly.

Aten came down slowly and sat beside his sister at the table.  While he ate, his eyes kept glued to the Dark Magician.  He tried to eat his eggs, but he ate slowly.

"We owe Seto, Ryou."

Ryou scoffed. "How? What do we owe him? Look at Aten, he's scared to death!"

Aria growled low in her throat. Only Aten could hear her disdain.  

Bakura sighed. "Ryou, Seto Kaiba paid for your operation."

Ryou sat back. "What?"

"Kaiba paid for your heart operation, Ryou. You would have died without him," Marik said taking a bite of a banana.

Ryou shook his head and looked into his tea.  Kaiba? Kaiba paid for it?  Why would he?  He had nothing to gain. 

"But why?" Ryou asked.

"Because you are his friend, Ryou.  He cares a lot for you and didn't want to see you die. That is why he paid for the heart operation.  That is how we afforded it."

Ryou began to cry a little. "He saved my life. Look at how I treated him.  I didn't know.  Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's Seto. That's why.Ra only knows why he does the things he does.  Besides, Ryou. He came to see you."

"I don't remember seeing him at all."

Malik sipped his coffee. "Ryou, you were delirious. The doctors only gave you a week at most to live.  I think you were in so much pain, you wouldn't have noticed."

Ryou stood up and went to the phone. He called KaibaCorp.  Seto Kaiba was in a meeting now and refused to be disturbed. "We have to go to him after Yugi." 

            Ryou put the kids in the car and went to the Game Shop.  Yugi was in the shop.  Yami stood beside his aibou protectively.  Yami growled low in his throat when Bakura entered the shop.

"What are YOU doing here?  I just got rid of the trash in here," Yami snarled.

"Yami, please, I told you what happened was not Bakura's fault."

"Once a murderer, always a murderer, Yugi. He tried to kill you.?"

Bakura shook his head. "You should get your ears checked! ANUBIS tried to kill Yugi. I couldn't fight him.  I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, Bakura. It wasn't your fault. I knew it wasn't you."

Yami walked up to Bakura. "I cannot trust you around Yugi anymore, tomb robber. I'll be watching you closely."

Bakura chuckled and whispered to Yami so no one else could hear. "You didn't intimidate me five thousand years ago. What makes you think you scare me now? Besides, I'm the not the only one with blood on his hands, Pharaoh Yami.  Only when you realize that will you begin to understand me.  You killed, too.  But I have spared your light that information.  You may be a hero to him, but to me you will always be the same to me as you were five thousand years ago. Senef* Yami." (Senef is 'Blood' In Ancient Egyptian. I found it on a site. So, Bakura just called Yami "Bloody Yami")

Yami's lower lip trembled at the memory.  "I didn't destroy your home, Bakura.  I did not give those orders."

"Then who did?  You destroyed my home and you killed Marik. Somehow by the grace of Ra he was also sealed into a Millenium Item.  You killed the one I loved.  How could I not call you that?  Bloody Yami."

"You robbed my father's grave!"

"You killed my lover!"

"You killed my best guard!"

"Your general took from me what wasn't his to take!  Your step-brother was the general of your army! Your general was Anubis! You knew he mistreated me and you didn't even raise a finger to stop him!"

Marik held onto Aten as he clung to his father.  The father gave his son a reassuring grip.

Yami was silent for a moment. "I challenge you to a duel, Bakura! You hurt my aibou and I will not let you get away with it!"

"Fine! We'll use the real arena in KaibaCorp! If I'm gonna do some damage to you, I may as well make the experience as real as possible! You've had this coming since the Duelist Kingdom!"

Yugi closed the shop and Aria followed them gnawing deeper and deeper on her action figure.

            Ryou walked into KaibaCorp holding Aria's hand.  Seto was in his office finishing up some paperwork. Bakura and the others followed Ryou to Seto's office.

Ryou opened the door and Seto was working at his desk.  The blue eyed CEO looked up at the white haired boy holding his daughter's hand.  Ryou walked up to Seto. 

"Seto. I owe you an apology.  I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday.  Bakura told me everything. You saved my life."

"Bakura, you told him???!!!"

Bakura shrugged. "I had to.  Ryou had a right to know."

"You saved my life, Seto. Without you, I wouldn't be here for Bakura. I would not have had Aria and Aten.  I am very sorry.  Please forgive me."

Seto sighed and stood up. "I overreacted. I'm not used to kids besides Mokuba. I would do anything for him."

Yami chuckled. "Seto? Saying he's sorry?"

"I did not say I was sorry. I am admitting that I over reacted.  I do not apologize for anything."

"Seto, can we use your dueling arena? Yami and I have a score to settle and we are going to settle."

Seto nodded. "You can use it. I'm not using it now. You know where it is."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I got a lot of paperwork."

"Take a break," Malik said holding onto Aten.

Seto sighed. "If it will stop you from pestering me, fine."

Seto escorted the group to his personal dueling arena. Bakura pulled his deck out of his pocket and shuffled it.  Yami shuffled his own and they cut each other's deck.

"Go Daddy!" Aria said waving the Dark Magician doll in the air making Aten shift closer to Malik.  Aria sat on Ryou's shoulders to watch her daddy duel.

Malik put his arm around the boy and leaned against the wall of the arena.  Ryou and Marik leaned on the edge of the arena.

"You ready, tomb robber?"

"Ready, Pharoah! You go first."

Yami pulled out a card. A smile grazed his face. "I play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" The Celtic Guardian appeared brandishing his sword. "I also lay one card face down."

Bakura laughed. "That's all you got?" He pulled out a card. "I play one card face down.  I play one monster face down. Your move!"

"Let's see what you got hidden under that card! Celtic Guardian attack!"

Bakura's card was revealed and Yami gasped.  The Celtic Guardian was attacking the 7 Colored Fish.  The Celtic Guardian's attack was thwarted. 

"My fish has an attack of 1800! Your puny Guardian only has 1400, so you lose 400 life points!"

"Since when do you have fish in your deck?" Yami asked.

"I have a lot of surprises in my deck. That just happens to be a good card. Mako isn't the only one with a Sea Deck."

Yami pulled out a card. "I play Alpha Magnet Warrior in attack mode."

Bakura laughed. "You have GOT to be kidding me! In attack mode?"  Bakura pulled out a card and smiled. "I would have my 7 colored Fish take care of your silly Magnet Warrior, but I find it would be so sad for your own monster to destroy one of your own.  Change of Heart! Bring me the Celtic Guardian!"

The Celtic Guardian appeared on Bakura's side.  Aria and Aten cheered as the Change of Heart appeared on the field.

"Celtic Guardian! Attack!"

The Alpha Magnet Warrior was defeated and Yami's life points went down.  The Celtic Guardian appeared on Yami's side again. 

Yami picked up a card and smirked. "You think you have me beat? I 'm gonna show you the real power of my deck! I play Soul Release. I can sacrifice one of your monsters as a tribute for my ultimate monster!"

"NO!" Bakura watched as his fish disappeared.

The Dark Magician appeared on the field in attack mode.  Aten's eyes widened at the sight of the looming magician.  

// Dark Magician attacks Aten!! //

Aten released Malik's hand and he retreated.  Malik turned around and saw Aten's face covered in sweat.  His chest rose and fell quickly.  "The…D…Dark…Margic…Magician!"  

"Aten?"

Aten let out a piercing wail and he ran to Marik trembling from head to toe.  Bakura and Yami stopped and turned to the side of the arena.  Aten clawed and scratched at Marik.

"Daddy! Don't let him get me! Please! I want to go! I want to go home! Please! I have to go! Daddy! I want to go home!"

"Aten, what is wrong?"

Aten sobbed and coughed gripping his chest.  Ryou ran to Aten and put Aria on the floor.  Ryou went to his son and held him in his arms. 

"The Dark Magician won't hurt you."

The Dark Magician turned to Aten, his staff in hand.  Aten panicked further and Aria held her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

"Aten, baby, breathe.  It's ok."

"Mommy, can't breathe! I wanna go home!" Aten tried to run from his mother's grasp.  Aten's shirt began to tear as he tried to escape.  Bakura put down his cards and left the dueling area. 

"You aren't supposed to leave!" Yami called to him.

"Aten is terrified of your Dark magician! Call it back!"

Aten's screams turned to hacking whispers as he fell to the ground holding his chest again.  Ryou began to shake watching Aten fall to the ground. "Baby, it's alright. Breathe." Ryou rubbed his back.  

Aten clung onto his mother whimpering as Aria called to the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician attack Aten!"

The Dark Magician raised his staff……..

Next Chappie: First Fears


	50. Aria's Yami

Ok, Guys! Great news!!! I got an A  on my Master's thesis!!!!! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!!!!

So if you guys need any help on Bertolt Brecht and Epic Theater, I'm your girl…er…woman! So glad I'm done that piece of……

*Ryou holds up Chibi Aten *

I guess I can't say what I'm gonna say. I don't curse in front of chibis.

Aria's Yami      

The Dark Magician raised his staff at Aria's command. Aten's eyes widened in fear as the magician prepared to attack.

"Mommy! Don't let him hurt me!"

Bakura ran to Aten's side and Marik stood in front of his son. The two yamis formed a barrier to the Magician's attack   "You'll have to hit Bakura and I before you hit Aten," Marik said clenching his fists waiting for the attack.

"Dark Magician attack!" Aria yelled.

Ryou turned to Aria. "What are you doing, Aria?"

"Why isn't he attacking?" Aria said angrily.  The Dark Magician stood there sadly looking at the trembling, pleasing boy in his mother's arms.

Yugi kneeled down to Aten. "The Dark Magician obeys only Yami and me."  

Aten hid his eyes from Yugi.  He shivered intensely as Yugi lightly touched his shoulder.  Aten let out a scream and shuddered at the touch.  He started to struggle in Ryou's arms.  "Let me go, mommy! Let me go!"

"Baby, Uncle Yugi means you no harm."

"Dark Magician, mommy! Yugi will make the Dark Magician attack me!"

Yami put down his cards and approached Aten slowly. "I won't make the Dark magician attack you."

Marik blocked Yami's way to Aten. "I am his father, and I say back off, Yami!  He's scared enough without you coming close to him."

Yami stood close to Marik. "I am trying to calm him down."

"You are failing miserably, pharaoh."

Aten screamed as the Dark Magician turned to him.  Aten broke from Ryou's grip and darted from the dueling arena.  

Ryou and Malik started running after him. "Aten! Where are you going?"

Aten's POV

            My mom and mommy were running after me!  That Dark Magician! He looked at me so angrily!  I don't like it when people are angry or mean.  My sister always told me that the Dark Magician was going to attack me! She is funny sometimes.  She chews on that doll of hers and she gets all mean and stuff.

I wonder why.  Why did she beat me up this morning?  I don't know why I couldn't tell my mom about it.  For no reason, she gets all mean when she chews on that doll.  When she does, it scares me. It means she's gonna get mean.  That isn't nice. When she chews on it, it's usually me who feels it after.  I never do anything to her.

I keep running afraid to let my mom and mommy take me back to Uncle Yugi and Aunt Yami! I can't go back to them!  They know the Dark Magician!  I dart through the crowds wondering where I can hide.  For all I know, the Dark Magician could be following me! OH NO! WHAT IF HE IS?  There must be someplace I can go! Someone I can run to!  

The place looks familiar!   I was here yesterday! Puppy! Puppy has to be here!  It's almost a scary thought to think Unkie Seto is here too.  After yesterday, he didn't seem so happy.  I have to find puppy!  Wait! How can I find puppy?  The Elelator!

How do I work this thing?  My mom and mommy call out for me. They sound worried, but I am afraid they will lead the Dark Magician to me with their cries.  The door close and my mom and mommy's worried cries stop.  

Some man pushes a button and the elelator goes up.  I turn to him. "Do you know where Puppy is?"

The man looks down into my eyes and shrugs. "There are no dogs allowed in KaibaCorp, kid.  I don't think your dog is here."

Puppy isn't here?  Who's gonna help me?  

"It's not my doggie I'm looking for. I'm looking for Unkie Seto's puppy."

The man gets out of the elelator and I follow him.  We walk down a long hallway that is really pretty. It has white walls and gold is around the doors.  Almost like my hair…white and yellow.  At least it was until my sister chewed on her Dark magician doll.  Now it's still pink.  

"He should be around here, kid."

The man leaves me alone.  The elelator door shuts behind me. What if the Dark Magician is coming up next! I run to a woman, my eyes really red from crying.  My chest begins to hurt.  I'm so scared….and I forgot my medication this morning! After Aria yelled at me, I was too scared to pick it up!  It feels like I got something big in my chest. It's getting a little tricky to breathe.  

"Lady, where's Puppy? I need to find my Puppy!"

The lady kneels down to me. "Aww, baby. You're doggie isn't here. How did you get past security?"

"I need to find Unkie Seto's Puppy!  Unkie Puppy!  Where's my Unkie Puppy! I want my Puppy!"  The woman hugs me as I rub my eyes dry of another bucket of tears.  I just want my Unkie Puppy…..and I can't find him…

"Seto Kaiba is in a meeting now, sweetie. Do you want to talk to his friend?"

I whimpered into her dress.  "I wanna hug my Puppy…."

The lady took my hand and took me in the elelator again.  I got scared. What if the Dark Magician was coming for me?  The lady would protect me…for now.

We stepped out and she took me to a big room with books and a fireplace.  Unkie Puppy was reading a book.  

"Puppy!!!" I ran with open arms to my Puppy! I found him! He's gonna protect me!

Joey's POV

Ryou's kid ran to me as if he had a mob after him. He looked so cute with his pink hair flying behind him, but I saw his eyes…his pretty eyes were filled with fear.  I've never seen him this shaken, even yesterday when I protected him in the tub.  Seto apologized to me that night for acting like such an animal and we made up together late at night.  

Aten ran to me and clung onto me, his nails digging into my leg.  I put my book down and pulled him onto my lap.  The little chibi looked so scared. He clung to me as if his life depended on how deeply he sunk his little cheek into my chest.  

"Thank you, Liz, I'll take it from here."  I dismissed Seto's secretary and Aten began to cry in my arms.  Nobody ever cried on me like him.

"Aten, what happened? Where is your….um…mother?"

Aten sniffed. "I ran away from mommy. The Dark Magician was going to attack me!  I ran away.  Don't let him get me, Puppy!"

What else could I do to calm this kid down?  I held him in my arms and rocked him like I saw Ryou do before.  

"No one will get you while I'm around, kid.  Don't you worry.  Uncle JOEY is here to protect ya."

"Puppy….."

I'll never escape being called "puppy" now.  I'll always be "Uncle Puppy" to them.  It wasn't too bad, though, as much as I would hate to admit it.  If it wasn't for me, this kid would have no where to run.  

The little chibi in my arms began to whine and hold his chest. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"Hey, Aten, you ok?"

"I forgot…my…medication."

This definitely can't be good!  What would Ryou do in this situation??  Ryou told Aten to breathe yesterday.

I rubbed his arm like his mother and whispered to him, "Just breathe, Aten." Dark Magician???  What does that have to do with this mess?  "Aten, what about the Dark Magician?"

"Aria…she gets all mean…when she chews on her Dark Magician doll. This morning…" Aten stopped for breath. It looked very difficult for him to continue. "This morning, Aria beat me up on my arm." I rolled up the kid's sleeve and saw a bruise on his tan little arm.  

"Did you tell your mother?"

"No. I was too scared to tell her.  Aria got all mean this morning. Then Auntie Yami pulled out the Dark Magician and played it and I was afraid of it attacking me. Aria called to it to attack me and it raised it's thing.  Puppy, I was so scared!"

Aten shook in my arms. I tried everything I could to calm this kid down.

 "Why did you come to me, Aten?"

"Because you helped me when Unkie Seto was angry.  Please don't tell him I'm here!"

I wouldn't tell Seto if it would scare him, but Ryou and his father must be scared to death.  Even though I wasn't a dad myself, I knew that Marik would go insane without knowing where his kid was. Well, Marik was already insane….but now he would be even more insane knowing his kid has disappeared.  And Ryou was certainly protective of his kid.  That why I thought Ryou and Marik make the perfect parents: They are willing to kill for Aten….to do anything to keep him from harm. I mean, I NEVER saw Ryou that angry with anyone before.  I thought he couldn't get angry, but he proved me wrong yesterday.  

"Just relax, Aten."

"I don't like Aria's Dark Magician doll….it scares me."

The intercom buzzed in the room. I picked up Aten. For being a tall kid for his age, he was really light. I could throw him into the air and he would fly up really high.  I walked over to the intercom.  "Yeah?"

"Mr. Wheeler, I got a report on a missing kid around nine years of age, slightly pink hair…"

"He's with me.  Who's looking for him?"

"A man by the name of Marik Ishtar."

I sighed. Finally. "Send him up. He's the kid's father."

I returned back to the couch and put Aten on it.  The kid was still holding his chest, but his knuckles were no longer white.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes looked they were not focusing on anything.  Marik better hurry up.

            When Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Malik came in, all of them wore masks of relief and fear.  Ryou and Malik flew to Aten's side and kissed his cheek.  Those kids were so lucky to have four parents who would do anything for them. I wondered where Aria was.

"Where's your other kid?"

"She is downstairs with Yami and Yugi," Bakura said kind of angrily.

Ryou turned to me and asked for a glass of water for him.  I poured him one and Marik pulled out a little white pill from his pocket.  Malik helped Ryou sit Aten up on the couch.

"Aten, my little angel.  Open your eyes, baby."

Marik handed the boy the white pill. "Wake up, son. Time to take your medicine."

Normal POV

Ryou's eyes shot up at Marik filled with horror.  Marik suddenly looked uncomfortable and looked at Ryou.

"What?"

Ryou's eyes closed and they fell on Aten. He held his son closely and kissed his hair. "That's what my father told me when I had to take my "medicine."  All this…..All this is HIS fault!….my heart problem, Aten's heart problem and poor health…the fact we'll both be on medication for the rest of our lives!  If I hadn't been so sick when I was pregnant….maybe…..maybe Aten would be stronger.  My dad is to blame."

Bakura walked behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his hikari. "This is not your fault, Ryou, we went over that."

"Let's not try to raise our voices," Malik said trying to calm everyone down.

Marik gave Aten his pill and Ryou offered him the glass of water. 

"Drink slowly, boy," Marik said softly.

When Aten finished drinking he smiled and the color slowly returned to his face.  His breathing became even and his fist began to relax on his chest.

"I feel better, mommy," the little boy said nuzzling against his mommy.

"Son, you really scared us," Bakura said. "Why did you run away from us?"

Aten looked up at his other dad.  "Daddy Bakura, I didn't want the Dark Magician to find me. He was gonna hurt me."

Marik shook his head. "The Dark Magician cannot hurt you outside the arena. Uncle Yugi wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Aten clutched onto Malik. "Aria chews on her Dark Magician! She told me he was going to attack me!"

Aten tensed up. "Where's Aria?"

Bakura sighed. "She's with Auntie Yami and Uncle Yugi."

"Is she still chewing on her Dark Magician doll?"

"We don't know, why?"

"Aria got really mean this morning when she chewed on it today and yesterday."

"Mean how?" Marik said.  

Joey rolled up Aten's sleeve to reveal a bruise.  "Aria beat him up this morning."

Ryou gasped. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?"

Aten sobbed. "I didn't want her to beat me up more!"  

Ryou held Aten close and looked at Bakura.  He knew what it was like….to be beaten and be afraid to tell anyone about it.

"Baby, when something like that happens, I want you to tell one of us. We will handle Aria."

Marik brushed back Aten's pinkish hair.  "So that Dark Magician makes Aria the complete opposite of what she is?"

"Cinetti," Bakura growled. "Anubis told me that Cinetti's soul was split into light and dark.  Marik, Aten is Cinetti's light.  That is why he is so weak and frail.  Aria is the dark, she is stronger.  Maybe…Cinetti has the ability to take over Aria's personality."

"But Aria is my sweet little girl…" Ryou said.

"That is Aria when she is not possessed.  When Cinetti tries to take over he, she fights it, but she is so young…she can't fight something she doesn't understand.  But to take out her frustrations out, she gnaws on that Dark Magician doll."

Malik and Marik exchanged glances. "So in essence…..Aria has a yami?"

Bakura sighed. "I guess that would be the word for it, yes.  Cinetti is Aria's yami.  We have to save her and Aten. Cinetti is gonna get rid of all of us if we cannot defeat him and Anubis."

The group fell silent.  Aten fell asleep against Ryou. 

"We have to get him home. He's still sweaty."

Joey rubbed the back of Aten's head. "He came to me so scared, I didn't know what to do for him."

"Thank you, Joey. I appreciate your help," Ryou said.

Marik picked up Aten and the boy rested his head on Marik's shoulder, his legs and arms dangling lifelessly.  Marik was relieved with every calm breath of his son, Aten was going to be ok.

Next Chappie: The kids are all grown up.

NOTES:  Ok, guys I came up with a sequel to "Baby of Mine." I have no idea about the warnings yet for the next one. There will be Lemons, though, so don't worry about that.  What can I say about the sequel?…Hmm…..Steven returns in the sequel….so do Aria and Aten.  Not certain of a title yet either. Just in a planning stage.

***********************************************************************

SEQUEL SPOILERS!!!! 

Steven breaks out of jail with the help of some men in prison.  He kidnaps Aria and Aten, wanting to keep them away from Bakura figuring he may be a "bad influence" on them, especially Aten.  Now..Steven can either kidnap Ryou separately or do a trade for Aria (Steven isn't worried so much about Aria as Aten).  Bakura and Marik, furious, set off to find their children and Ryou.  Now this story, most likely, would be the last we hear of Steven.  We know that Bakura and Marik together are a dangerous duo (look at how they tore Cinetti apart)!!!!!  There's no way Bakura would let Steven live after kidnapping his kids and Ryou.

If you have any suggestions or other ideas for a sequel, let me know. I'm always open to reviewer suggestions about my stories. I'll see if they fit into the story.


	51. Stranger in My Dreams

Thanks for all your feedback on my sequel, guys! For all those who are relieved that Ryou has escaped Steven….He hasn't….not yet. All I can say about the sequel is that it is going to be the last story with Steven in it. Let me just say that Steven crosses a line that shouldn't be crossed. Steven will learn you do not mess with Aria and Aten without justice from their fathers, Bakura and Marik.

Stranger in my Dreams

Ryou brushed back Aten's hair and Marik sat on Aten's other side in the car.  Bakura held Aria on his lap quietly looking down at the girl holding her Dark Magician doll, her trigger.  She wasn't chewing on it as she happily watched the cars go by with a wide smile on her face.  The yami watched his daughter closely, waiting for a sign of gnawing.  She smiled and held onto him finally leaning against him yawning.  

Malik drove the car, but it was obvious his concern wasn't for the traffic in front of him.  Periodically, he would look back in the rear view mirror and at the unconscious boy in the back being cuddled and attended to by the other hikari.  Yami somehow also fit in the back seat with Yugi on his lap.  Malik wondered how or why no police were pulling him over for having his car filled beyond legal occupancy.  Malik saw his yami bite his lip nervously watching the traffic out the window. Marik looked more withdrawn than usual.  

When they finally arrived home, Ryou and Malik took Aten upstairs to the bathroom.  They quickly gave him a bath.  It was thought that it would make Aten sleep better and make him feel more comfortable.  They put him in a clean pair of shorts and a shirt and put him in the bed that he shared with Malik and Marik.

Marik kneeled beside the bed holding his son's hand.   In the drawer beside the bed they found Aten's heart medication.

"Strange," Malik said looking at the bottle. "Aten never forgets his medication."

"That's not like him," Ryou said looking down at his son.

Marik kneeled beside the bed whispering something neither Ryou nor Malik could fully translate.  Bakura slowly began to mutter it, too, much to Ryou's surprise.  When the yamis were done, Bakura turned to Ryou.

"Will he be ok alone for a while?"

"He'll be asleep for a long time. Those attacks hit me hard, too. I've never seen him have a panic attack like that. He had a real scare today, poor baby."

Bakura nodded and left descending the stairs.  Malik put the toy monkey in Aten's arms and watched him smile in his sleep.  Marik stood up and looked down at Aten. It wasn't an imposing presence that Marik emitted. It was one of devotion and protection.  

"Let's go, Marik. Let him sleep.  We have to handle Aria downstairs."

Marik sighed and kissed Aten.  "Sweet dreams, son."

Marik closed the door behind them and walked downstairs holding Malik's hand. Bakura stopped by the door.

"Yami, what was that you and Marik were chanting?"

"It was a prayer, Ryou. An ancient chant for good health and speedy recovery….and…love."

Ryou looked at Bakura. "Love?"

"Marik loves his kid. Aten may not be mine, but he came from you as much as Aria.  I love him, too, as if he was my own.  We must find a way to stop Anubis. I don't want anything happening to either of the kids."

Ryou sighed sadly. "Me neither. They are my family. I don't want anything to happen."  Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura. "I'm scared, yami. I don't want Aten to….you know.  It hurts that I can't do anything for him."

Bakura stroked Ryou's hair. "I know, tenshi.  We have to handle Aria delicately.  She is the one we have to keep a closer eye on.  Ryou, look at me."

Ryou looked up into the other's brown eyes that matched his daughter's.  "What, yami?"

"I love you.  That will get us through anything.  We survived your father, we survived Anubis' attacks before.  That didn't tear us apart.  Nothing will sever our bond, ok?"

Ryou leaned up and kissed Bakura gently outside Malik's bedroom.  They knew they had to confront their daughter, but neither knew how.

            Aria sat on the couch between Yami and Yugi.  "Read it again, Auntie Yami!  Read it again!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I am Uncle Yami…not Auntie."

"Auntie Yami!" The chibi girl squeaked with laughter.  "Read it again!"

"Must I?"

Ryou and Bakura came downstairs and saw Aria with her Dark Magician in one hand and her bunny plushie with the other.  Bakura picked up Aria and the little girl giggled.  

"Daddy! That tickles!"

Bakura brought Aria on his knee and she clutched the bunny plushie tightly. Ryou sat between Yugi and Yami.

"Aria, we need to talk."

"Auntie Yami was reading me a story and it was funny and I want you to read it to me before I go to sleep so I can have good dreams."

Good dreams???

"Aria, do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes.   And some guy talks to me.  I don't know who he is."

Ryou leaned forward. "Has he ever given you his name?  Anubis? Cinetti?  Tom?"

Aria shook her head, her tiny spiky locks flying with her head.  "No. All he says is that I have to grow up and be strong.  I try to play with my dolls in my dreams and he gives me something else to play with. He doesn't let me play with my dollies.  That's all I want," Aria said looking sadly at her bunny plushie.

"What does he give you to play with?"

Aria shrugged.  

Bakura looked her in the eye trying to resist the urge to lose his temper.  Punishing her would not get him the answers he desperately needed.

"He told me to not tell anyone. He says he would get angry."

"Please tell us, baby," Ryou almost pleaded.

Aria shook her head. "He said he would hurt Aten really really bad if I told you anything.  I don't wanna hurt him."

Malik and Marik exchanged worried glances. "Hurt how?" Marik asked also sounding furious.

"He said this one time that he would hurt Aten's heart if I told anyone."

"We will protect Aten, baby," Ryou said trying to calm himself down. "What did this man give you to play with?"

"He gave me the Dark Magician doll. He told me to bite it.  I didn't want to. I wanted to play with it.  He told me to be mean and hate my brother.  I love Aten. I don't want to hurt him…ever! He's my bestest friend."

Bakura shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Why did you tell the Dark Magician to attack Aten this morning?"

Aria looked around the room at all of the adults looking at her angrily.  Tears welled up in her eyes.  "I'm sorry!  I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! The man told me to do it!"

Ryou stood up and kneeled beside Bakura's chair. "Do you remember ordering him to attack?"

"No. I don't remember anything!"  The little girl sobbed into her father's chest.  Ryou stroked her spiky hair and sighed. 

"What do you remember?" Yugi asked.

"I remember waking up and the voice telling me to go into Daddy Marik's room.  I was told to beat him up."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Did you?"

Aria nodded sadly. "I didn't mean to. The man made me! He scares me, daddy!  He scares me and I can't tell him to go away. I tell him he's a bad man and he laughs at me."

Aria buried her face in her father.  Bakura suddenly felt sorry for Aria. She was so young, how could she possibly fight a force that is more powerful than she?

"Do you disobey the voice, Aria?" Yami asked.

"Sometimes. I try to fight him. I don't want daddy angry at me, but it looks like my daddy is angry at me."

Bakura rocked his little girl. "No, angel eyes. Daddy's not angry. Daddy loves you."

"He won't stop getting me into trouble! Daddy, I'm tired! He won't let me sleep! He won't let me play with my dollies! I wanna play with my dollies!"

Bakura put Aria on the ground. "Go play with your dollies, sweetheart. I love you, Aria." Bakura kissed his daughter on the forehead and she ran to get one of her dolls. She brought it over to Bakura and played at his feet combing and brushing the dolly's hair.  

"Auntie Yami wanna play with me?"

"Bakura, what have you been teaching this kid?"

"Auntie Yami play with me! Do you want to be Angelica or Jessie?"

Yami growled. "I do not play with dolls."

Marik giggled. "Sure you do, Auntie!!!!" If Bakura and Marik could die laughing, they would die a thousand deaths.  

Aria ran to Yami and put a long blonde haired doll in Yami's hand.

Aria mimicked the voice of her own doll. "'Hello, Jessie? My your dress looks nice today! Would you like to go to the park?'"

Yami sat silently holding the doll. 

"Auntie Yami! Play with it!  What does Jessie say to Angelica?"

"………….."

"Auntie Yami?"

Yami put down the doll. "Go play with your dad…umm…one of your dads."

"But I wanna play with you!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "'Hi, Angelica, I would love to go to the park.'"

Yami and Aria made the dolls "walk".  Bakura and Marik exchanged glances.  

"I knew it! The pharaoh likes dolls!" Bakura said laughing.

Marik, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura laughed.  Yugi and Yami blushed. 

Yami put down the doll. "We should be discussing how we will defeat Anubis, not playing with dolls."

Aria whimpered and Malik ran to her. "I'll play with you," Malik said grabbing "Jessie."

"It's going to take a strong force to defeat Anubis."

"I still don't understand how we managed to defeat him with that light coming from our Millenium Items."

"'A mother's love….that is how the voice said we can defeat Anubis," Marik said scratching his chin.

"We defeated Anubis with the Millenium Items before."

"But that failed, Bakura," Yami said crossing his legs.  "We have to try something else."

"But what?"

The phone rang and Marik answered it.  "Yugi, your grandfather wants you home."

Yami and Yugi got up and turned to Bakura. "We should get together tomorrow to discuss this further."

"Good idea," Yami said closing the door behind him.

Aria looked around. "Where's Aten?"

Marik sighed and went into the kitchen. "Sleeping."

Aria looked at Malik. "Is he tired?"

Ryou went into the kitchen with Marik hugging him.  

Aria looked at her father. "Why is mommy upset?"

"Mommy will be fine. You just have fun with Malik."

Aria looked at Malik. "Thank you for playing with me, mom. I want to go see Aten."

Malik took Aria upstairs and found Aten still asleep.  Aria walked up to the bed and rubbed Aten's arm, still pale and covered in sweat.  She tucked her pink bunny plushie under the sheets with Aten.

She leaned over and kissed her brother. "I'm sorry, Aten. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Next Chappie: The time has come


	52. The Angels I Carried

The Angels I Carried

Malik opened his eyes to see the first rays of dawn trickle through the curtains.  He yawned and looked down in surprise to see Aten still asleep, but….older.  Aten looked around sixteen, his hair having only one or two small patches of pink left on his hair.  Malik stroked the boy's cheek.  He was so beautiful.  With the exception of the white hair, he was the exact replica of his father.  His white hair gave him a very feminine appearance, however.  Malik traced Aten's jaw with his finger watching the boy sleep. He was beautiful….all grown up.  

He was beautiful, but, just as before, Malik wished he could see him grow up as he should…slowly.  Aten didn't look like he faring too well, his face still covered in sweat and his fingers clutching the sheet.

"No…don't make me…..please…..No….don't touch me….," Aten pleaded, his eyes closed in fear.  

Malik gently shook Aten's shoulder. "Aten, wake up."

"No….don't touch me…let me go…..Mommy…where's mommy…..," Aten pleaded in his sleep.

Malik jumped out of bed and ran to Ryou's room.  Inside, Ryou and Bakura were hovering over Aria in the same state as Aten, clutching the sheets and pleading to an unknown person.

"No…I won't…..I won't do this…..can't make me….Aten….don't hurt Aten…," Aria pleaded gripping onto Bakura tightly in her sleep, her face covered in sweat, her face red.

Malik was quite surprised that Aria had also grown older….and she had physically matured to the body of a sixteen year old girl.  She arched her back whimpering in her father's clutch.  

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's been like this for about ten minutes. I can't wake her up," Ryou said visibly shaking. 

Malik walked to the foot of the bed.  Aria's white hair was unfurled making her seem as beautiful as Aten in his sleep.  Malik would be the first to admit….Ryou made two beautiful children with the help of Bakura and his yami.

"Aten's the same way. I can't wake him and he keeps saying someone is touching him. No one is in the room besides Marik and I."

"Isn't Marik awake?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I bet. A pack of elephants running through the bedroom wouldn't wake Marik up. He literally sleeps like the dead."

Malik ran back into the room where Marik slept, his arms crossed over his chest.  Malik shook his yami awake as Aten continued his pleas for help.

"Marik, wake up, something is wrong with Aten and Aria."

Marik's eyes shot open and he looked over at Aten, sweat-covered and gritting his teeth.  

"Son?"  Marik tried to shake Aten awake.  "Aten, wake up!"

"Oh…god……let me go……Please…..," Aten's back arched and he threw his head back in a piercing scream gasping for breath.

Marik jumped up and brought his son into his arms.  Ryou burst into the room.

"What was that?!"

"Aten just…began to scream...someone is hurting him," Marik growled.  "And I think I know who it is."  Marik's eyes narrowed.  Anubis was angering the wrong yamis.  Anubis was playing with his son.  "Nobody touches my son and gets away with it," Marik said throwing on a new shirt and pulling the Millenium Rod from the drawer beside the bed.

"Malik and I will stay with them until you get back.  I can't leave them. At least let us try to get them back to sleep."

Bakura emerged from his bedroom twirling the familiar dagger in his fingers.  The blade was still slightly stained from Ryou's blood when Bakura used it on him.  Ryou always shuddered when he saw it.  

Marik kissed his son's cheek and turned to Bakura. "We have to get the pharaoh.  We'll have to come back for you, Ryou.  We won't be long, I hope.  It depends on how fast Mr. High-And-Mighty Pharaoh can get out of bed."

"I just hope he's dressed.  I do NOT need to see…THAT in the morning. I've seen enough already this morning.  Ryou," Bakura kissed Ryou on the cheek. "I'll be back for you.  Now, you do realize that what we are going to do is very dangerous. I can't guarantee your safety, but I promise you I will do my best to keep you safe."

Ryou wrapped his arms around his yami. "I love you, yami. Please….I want to save my kids."

Malik wrapped his arms around his yami. "I'll stay here with Aten and Aria when you take Ryou. Someone should be here for them.  I love you, Marik Ishtar."

Marik pulled Marik into a tight kiss. "Aishiteru, tenshi."

Ryou and Malik watched Bakura and Marik left.  Both of them held onto each other sighing, hoping that everything was going to be ok. 

"If I'm going to be gone long, I should take my medicine. I have to eat, so I'm gonna make something quickly. Do you want anything to eat?"

Malik shook his head. "No. I think I'm ok."  

Malik's POV

            I went upstairs to check on Aria and Aten again.  Poor kids.  I felt so bad for Aria yesterday. These kids were caught in the middle of a maniac's plan of revenge. They were really sweet kids.  Aria looked so cute as a kid, her little white spiky mane done in ponytails on each side of her head.  To my relief, the pink had almost completely washed out of Aten's white and blonde hair.  I smiled knowing he looked so much like Marik and Ryou, two of the people I would always love.  

I heard the door open behind me and I turned to see Aria standing there.  She looked so tired…her eyes half closed, her hair knotted, her Dark Magician doll in her hand……DARK MAGICIAN DOLL?????!!!!

I stood up and watched her trying not to let on that I knew about the gnawed doll in her hand.  

"Is Aten awake yet?" she asked me calmly and with a monotone voice that was kind of creepy.

I looked down at Aten who began to open his eyes. I didn't know if I should be relieved or even more worried.  She slowly advanced on me throwing her doll down.

Backing up, there was little place to go. Aten's crib was still there, a testament to the baby he will always be to me.  

"Aria….we…can't do this…," Aten whimpered next to me. It was obvious he was still struggling. Maybe Aria and Aten were hearing the same voice.

"Aria, I'm your mom. I held you. I love you."

"Mom…..I….can't…fight it…" Aria said tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know you can't, baby. But try. It may seem hard, but try to fight that demon inside of you. You don't really want to hurt me or your mommy. Both of us love you."

Aria shook her head. "Pain….mom….can't….." Aria's eyes opened wide and her lip curled. "Fight…."

Aria flew at me gripping onto my shirt and pinning me to the bed. 

"Hold him, Aten!"

Her hands clasped me around my neck. Aten grabbed my head pulling it down so I couldn't struggle.  With her thumbs she pressed hard on the front of my throat. 

My fingers gripped onto her shirt, I tried to kick her off.  My legs lift figuring I can kick her off.  She moves to the side of me where I can't kick.  

A tear falls on my forehead. Aten is crying. 

"We're sorry, mom….," Aten cries.

Aria snarled at me, "Stop…breathing……," then let out a sob, "Don't hate me….sorry…."

Aten holds my arm down and I feel my fingers go numb. The room starts to spin. Both of the kids start to cry. I think they know what they are doing…..can't breathe…….start to gurgle……Marik……..start to whimper…..no air………..Marik…….I…..love……you.        Marik…….can't breathe……love ………………………………………………you.

Ryou's POV

Who knows what was going to happen when the yamis and I go to the Shadow Realm? We may succeed and eliminate Anubis from our lives….or…I will give my life in the process of saving my kids.  I keep remembering my own mother.  I would have to be brave for Aten and Aria. My little gems.  I love them so much, I could never imagine my life without them now.   

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Maybe Malik was hungry.  I knew I should have cooked him something.  To my amazement, Aria and Aten walked in.  It was to my relief that they were no longer looked in unbearable agony.  However, I could tell from their faces that they were still in pain.  

I ran to them and kissed my babies on the cheek and gave them each a hug. My precious little boy and my beautiful little girl…all grown up.

"Do you feel any better?" I ask Aria brushing back her beautiful spiky hair.  Her hair was just like her father's…my little version of Bakura.

"Mommy…."  Aten reached out and hugged me around my shoulders.  He sounded upset as in Seto's library.  "I'm sorry…."

"For what, angel?"

"For this….."  

Aten squeezed me tightly and I couldn't move my arm.  Aria had disappeared from my sight.  I tensed when I saw a kitchen drawer being opened…it was the knife drawer. I knew that sound too well.

"Aria? Aten? What are you doing?"

I heard a snarling voice behind me. "Something we should have done a long time ago."

Aten began to cry as Aria walked up closer behind me. My kids were going to kill me!  

"Mommy, please don't cry…don't scream……..I'm sorry, mommy."

I felt the blade cut my back a little as it ran up the back of my shirt.  Aria cut the back of my shirt open. 

"Aria…don't do this, please! I love you! I love you both!  You do not want to do this!"  
"I have to make the voices stop, mommy. They won't stop talking to me. They won't leave me alone. They tell me I have to do this."

Tears fell down my eyes as my already-scarred back was revealed to my daughter.  

"I love you both!  I carried you inside me! I fed you! Kept you warm! I protected you! I love you!  I risked my life to bring you into this world!" I cried on my son's shoulder as I felt Aria pause behind me.  "I'm going to make the voices stop, Aria, but you have to let me go."

Aria shook her head. "The voices tell me I must do this….and then they will let me go."

My poor daughter……my little girl. "They won't stop, Aria, even if you kill me."

"They have to!  They have to stop!"

My daughter runs the blade of the knife up my spine.  "I can make this quick, mommy." She put the blade on the top of my neck. "The voice told me if I pierce the third vertebrae it means an instant death (I'm not a doctor, guys, I think it's the fourth, but again, I'm not a doctor.)."

Aria raises the blade and I pull back from Aten hitting her nose with my head.  She staggers back and I run to her grabbing her wrist.  She drops the knife and it falls to the floor with a clang.  Aria struggles against me. She's so strong! She pins me to the table and I punch her in the stomach. I didn't want to. It hurt me to fight my baby girl. I love her to death.  But I couldn't let myself be killed either.  

Aten stands by the wall possibly not knowing whether to help or to join in the contest between Aria and myself.

I take Aria's shoulder and she belts me across the face with her hand much like her father used to do to me. My cheek turns red and she picks up the knife from the floor.  She runs at me and I barely dodge her, getting cut on the back of the shoulder.  I cry out and Aten runs to me blocking the way to me.  

"Aria! We can't!"

Aria grabbed her brother's shirt. "If you are not with me.." she grabbed his shirt making him scream. "You are against me."

I grab the knife just before it is about to cut into my son's neck.  "Don't hurt him, Aria!" I try to push Aten out of the way, but without warning, he turns to me slamming me into the countertop.

His eyes glow a bloody red and he pins me to the wood.  "You will no longer interfere in my plans!"

Anubis' voice! "Anubis, let my children go!"

"You think you could eliminate me, Ryou?" Cinetti's voice called from my little girl. "You think you had me defeated?  Well, surprise…surprise…."

Aria ripped off my shirt as Aten held me down. My heart beat fast and it began to hurt almost as much as it hurt me to fight my babies. 

I leaned back giving up the struggle. "I love you, babies.  I love you."

Aria pointed the blade of the carving knife at my heart and lifted it up when the front door opened.  Yami burst in first and found my little girl ready to stab me.  

"Mind Crush!!!"

Yami extended his hand and my babies screamed out in pain.  My darlings fell to the floor with vacant stares.  The knife once again fell to the floor with a clang.  

Bakura and Marik ran in after Yami and looked at Aten and Aria on the floor.

Their childhood flashed before my eyes…..my pregnancy…..bringing them home from the hospital….holding them and rocking them to sleep…..bathing them…feeding them….taking them to that petting zoo….they looked so happy.  Now they looked at the ceiling with death stares in their vacant eyes.  

I fell to the floor gathering them both to my body and letting out a low whimper.  My babies…….my treasures…….soulless shells.

Marik and Bakura ran into the room and both fathers dropped to their knees.  

Bakura gathered Aria to his chest. "My little girl…..I'm sorry."

Marik gathered Aten in his arms, crying the loudest for his fallen son whom he cherished. "My little boy…..I've failed you."

Yami and Yugi entered the kitchen where we all cried. "I had to…." Yami sighed.

The angels I carried……are gone….their first heartbeats….their first movements inside of my body…..all gone…replaced by these……..soulless eyes and limp bodies.

"I love you, angels," I cried into my hands.

Bakura gains his composure first. "Where is Malik?"

Marik's head shot up from his mourning his son. "Malik?  Malik!  MALIK!"  

Marik darted up the stairs.  From the upstairs, I heard Marik's cries.  Where was Malik?

Marik's POV

            I never felt any emotion seized me so tightly as when I saw Malik on the bed facing the ceiling.  His eyes were closed and small drop of red came out of his mouth.  I ran to my lover and pulled his body close to me.  He felt very cold, but his heart only beat weakly.  

"Malik! Malik, open your eyes!  Tenshi?"

The rest of my hikari's friends ran into the room.  He isn't breathing.  Tiny bruises on the front of his neck attest to the abuse he suffered.  I kissed his cold lips and a tear mingled with the red blood.  

"You can't be dead, Malik! I love you, tenshi."

I put Malik down trying to think clearly. My lover was almost dead….my child was not in much better shape downstairs.  I pulled him onto the bed. I used to help him study for that stupid Health class he had.  He studied CPR, much to my amusement at the time. I gave him quite a different lesson during one of his "cramming" sessions…when I crammed something different than his studies into his head.  Malik was always a good sport about it…always chuckling and bringing it up to me.

I leaned his head back desperately trying to force his lungs to accept my breath.  Come on, Malik.  Breathe.  Take my air, if even for a minute….breathe, tenshi.  Please, my mortal love…..breathe.  Can't you see how I'm crying for you? That damn pharaoh won't let me forget this crying episode.  He'll hold it against me for eternity. I don't care….as long as Malik takes one breath….even if he only stays alive for one second….just long enough to tell him that I love him….even if he only takes one staggered breath…to tell him how much me means to me. 

His chest rises and falls as I struggle to fill those lungs up that held his mortal breath.  Those lungs that called out to me in fits of passion, encased in that chest I longed to caress.  

Come, tenshi..You cannot leave me!  I try to listen for his heartbeat.  It was still there. 

Bakura tried to pull me off of Malik and I turned around to him in anger.

"I am NOT DONE YET! I CAN STILL SAVE HIM!"

"You've been at it for long enough, Marik!"

Bakura tried to pull me back off of Malik.  I can save him! I can save him! Get off of me! Itemri! I can't give up! I can't give up! I love him! Let me go!  I pull my arms free with a lot of struggle. If he just gave me one more breath…..

I placed my lips on Malik again praying to Ra that this one last time would work.

Much to my dismay……it didn't.  Malik's heartbeat did not grow stronger…it was weak and growing weaker.

Malik….if you die…..you leave me alone.  Do you know how that feels?  To be alone?  Without the one you love?  I cannot die, Malik.  I CANNOT DIE! If only Yami didn't put me that Ra-forsaken Millenium Rod!  I would have only died once!  But I'm immortal……I will not die……but I have lost you, Malik. I will have to live my life…..my immortal, lonely life……without you.

Without you…..Without you…..I would be nothing. Let me just kiss you one last time, my love, in case you leave me.  I'm sorry I cannot hold you in my arms as you fall into the underworld.  To comfort you, to be there for you.  That is what I wanted….to be with you…to be there for you at your end…like Bakura was at my own.  He held me for my last breath…I wanted to hold you for yours.

Looking down at my fallen hikari, I growl and clutch my Millenium Rod tighter than ever before.  I felt the anger flowing through my brain, the fire grow in my blood.  I removed the dagger from my Millenium Rod and I grabbed the blade quickly slicing into the palm of my hand.  I clutched my fist together and held it over the body of my fallen lover.  My blood fell like teardrops onto my lover's chest.  

"By the blood of my body, the promise of my heart…..you shall be avenged, my hikari."

I could feel the lights going off in the house, the clouds slowly move in and a flash of lightening streak across the sky.

I was going to show Anubis the proper fury of a yami…..he has no idea who he just crossed.


	53. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell Hath No Fury

Marik's POV

            Malik's head slowly lulled to one side on the bed as I watched him, my lip  trembling.  His body laid still. 

 I gripped the Millenium Rod to my body with a growl. The desire to cry out to the sky and to every god imaginable was too hard to resist.  I think I even scared Yami as I gripped my hair and screamed so loudly, the very foundation of the house shook.  

If I had to go to the underworld to get him, I will do so myself!  I'M GOING DOWN TO THE UNDERWORLD TO GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!!!

I turned around to Ryou, Bakura, and Yami.  "By Ra, I will have my revenge!" My whole body shook in unrestrained anger. "That bastard is going to pay!  Son of a bitch!  He took my lover, he took my son!  He took away everything that means the world to me!  Son of a bitch!"

I grabbed my deck from beside my bed clutching it tightly.

Slowly, the world evaporated around us.  My Millenium Rod glowed an angry red as the world around us evaporated. The purple haze of the Shadow Realm surrounded us.  

He familiar cold hit us sharply. My body was so furious that the cold wasn't even felt. 

"Payback time, you good-for nothing-bastard!  WINGED DRAGON OF RA! COME TO YOUR MASTER!"

My winged pet flew to me as I held up the card. It landed on the ground with a crash and its angry roar pierced the air. Then it lowered its head to me, its low growl still in its throat.  It surprised me how tame my little pet was today.  Maybe it knew about its young master at home.  I reached out and pet it's head with a kind of fatherly pride. My special pet prodded me with its head and it sat beside me.  Bakura, Yami, and Ryou looked up at my baby as I pet him and it sat beside me spreading its wings and roared again.

"What's the matter, Yami?  This isn't the first time you saw my precious.  You pull out a monster now. Nothing compares to my dragon!"

Yami brought out his deck.  My winged God Card nuzzled into my petting.  Soon, my pet. Soon.  That pharaoh called forth his same old Curse of Dragon.  I couldn't help but try not to laugh. Bakura had no dragon, but did thumb through his deck and replaced it in his pocket.  

"Ryou and I will ride with Yami," Bakura said climbing onto the Curse of Dragon.

I climbed aboard my Winged Dragon of Ra and I swear I gave a battle cry.  That bastard was going to pay for hurting Malik….

Malik…his smile…..his laughter….his body…..memories of him and how I found him made me angrier.   

If we could not break through the magic barrier on the ground, we will fly over it!  My dragon towered over the Curse of Dragon.  My dragon got up on its hind legs to take off and I raised the Millenium Rod. I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch!

My dragon roared and soared into the air.  I'm coming, Anubis…..I'm coming for you…When I get done with you, you'll head will be a trophy! Not even Osiris will be able to recognize your body when I am done with you!  

Ryou watched me from the Curse of Dragon.  His head was resting on Bakura's back looking at me. He looked so sad…heartbroken.  Ryou lost his son, his daughter, and a friend…all in the matter of one hour. No wonder he clutched onto his yami.  He was afraid to lose him, too.  He was probably angry, but now he was hurt more than angry. I could see it in his downcast eyes.

Cry out, my dragon! Send shivers up the spines of the hard-hearted!  Make the brave quake in their shoes!  Let that bastard know his time is at an end!  

We fly our dragons onto the top of Anubis' fortress.  Yami was surprised to find it mimicked his royal palace in ancient Egypt.    

We dismounted our dragons and I gave my dragon one last pet.  Stay here, my lovely.  I will call when I am ready.

The pharaoh jumped off of his dragon.  "We have to find Anubis. He has to be in here somewhere."

I sighed. I hope he is in here…most preferably at the edge of an abyss.  The door to the castle is locked and bolted.  It was quite surprising that I burst through this thick wooden door myself.  Actually, it wasn't me that broke it down….my anger….my pain…I feel like I could physically battle a Blue Eyes White Dragon now….and win.  Ryou held onto Bakura's hand tightly as we looked into the walls dimly lit with torches. The grey stone flickered in their lights.  If I wasn't so angry, even I would be afraid. But the thought of Anubis writhing under my attack was enough to make me growl. 

To my amazement, I wasn't the only one growling. From the corner came the Armored Lizard wielding its large claws.  It's ATK showed above it's head: 1500.

Yami pulled out his Gaia the Fierce Knight. "Gaia! Attack!"  The horse and rider lunged toward the lizard impaling it on his lance, the lizard disappearing.  

So this is how that coward wants to play? Hide behind Duel Monsters?  

We had no time to celebrate, for the Darkfire Soldier approached with 1700 ATK points.  With him appeared the Malevolent Nuzzler bringing him up to 2400 ATK points.

"Yami, call back your Gaia!" Bakura cried to Yami.

The Darkfire Soldier brought his scythe down destroying Yami's Gaia.  Bakura raised his card, the Man Eater Bug. The Bug chirped and snarled up to the Darkfire Soldier making him disappear.  I bolted down the hallway running and growling.  The thought of Anubis' screams filled me, thrilled me with a morbid kind of pleasure. 

Bakura continued to hold onto Ryou tightly when something behind us crashed.  We turned around and the path behind us began to fall down and was quickly approaching us.  "The ground is falling!  Hurry!"  I lead the group down the hallway as we heard the bricks fall behind us.  Ryou began to scream louder as the path caught up to us.  

The Man Eater Bug was heard screeching below us. That means the falling path was right behind Ryou.  Son of a bitch traps!  I could feel a force try to hold me back and Ryou looked behind him.

"It's the Dark Hole! It's gonna suck us in!"

"Keep running!" Bakura cried out to us.  

The floor below us began to shake and I saw another archway. "We're almost there!"

All of us began to scream and the bricks under our feet began to fall.  I jumped to avoid falling in and Yami grabbed my ankles.  I was holding onto the archway by my hands.  I had no idea how I supported all of us. Yami held onto the floor beside me.  Bakura dangled from Yami's ankles. Ryou held onto me screaming and shaking.  I had to admit it to Ryou…he had a tight grip.  Anubis is so dead when I get to him…..

"What's to stop me dropping your ass into that Dark Hole, tomb robber?" Yami asked.

"Don't Yami!" Ryou cried to Yami holding onto Bakura.  

"Ryou, climb up..I'll hold on.  That's it….climb up."  Ryou was limber, too.  The boy could climb well.  Ryou helped me up and I helped Bakura up…and finally Yami.

We all sat on the floor watching that Dark Hole spin.  So this is what you had in mind…you bastard. Nothing will stop me from avenging Malik's death.   He is going to pay…..oh yes….he will pay. 

Finally we stood up after the shock wore off and we encountered a large room.  Its pillars were outlined in hieroglyphics and a large orb floated in the room.  Lining the edge of the room were books and papers.  

I removed the dagger from the Millenium Rod and looked around the empty room.  I've got you now, you sick son a bitch…..

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!!  COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"   I scream begging to see him. Come out and fight you….undead to undead….man to man…..spirit to spirit…face to face….

The purple haze filled the room and the body of Anubis materialized.  There's that bastard standing there…..with that Ra-Damned smile on his face….I dashed up to him stopping several feet away.

"You son of a bitch…..you killed Malik.  You killed my son."

"My step brother killed your son.  Not I," he said laughing.

"If you didn't put Cinetti there in the first place, my son would not be a victim of your vengeance."

Ryou stepped beside me, his fists shaking in anger, his face flushed red. "I did not give birth to those babies for you to play with them as if they were your own personal puppets!  They are my children and not pawns in your twisted game!"

"Don't worry, Ryou," Anubis snickered. "You see this pit?  This leads directly to the underworld. Once I place your mortal body inside, you will meet your children….You will die."

I looked in the corner of the room behind Anubis….a pit.  There was my abyss…..the abyss to eliminate him once and for all.  But for one shining moment, I want to hear the sound of my Millenium Rod cut into him.  He deserves more punishment than I could give.

Our Millenium Items began to shimmer as Ryou stepped in front of us, the Millenium Ring glowing around his neck.  A bright light came from out Items and connected to the Millenium Ring.  

"I will not let you harm my babies again!" Ryou seethed through his teeth.  

"Your mortal body cannot withstand an attack from me!"  Anubis shot out a light at Ryou, but the light coming from Ryou's ring only got brighter.  

"That blast!!!  That blast should have killed you!"  Anubis yelled out.

Ryou's light absorbed Anubis'  bolt.  "The greatest force on Earth…Anubis!  How does it feel?  You can't defeat this!  This is for my babies!"

A bright light shot from Ryou's hands and it knocked Anubis straight into the wall, several books falling onto his head.  

Seeing Anubis pant and groan curled my lip into one sadistic smile.  I jumped onto Anubis with a growl.  "This is for Malik, you heartless bastard!" I plunged the dagger deep into where Anubis' black heart beat.  His scream urged me to continue. "This is for Aten!" I plunged in the dagger again and Anubis kicked me off. The light from the items ceased and Ryou fell to the ground panting.  

I recovered quickly and jumped up grabbed Anubis' collar holding him over the abyss.  That's right, you good-for-nothing bastard! Wriggle in my hands!  Try to free yourself!  I should suffocate you like Malik!  

"No…NO! NOT THAT! Don't drop me!  NOT THE UNDERWORLD!"

The underworld……

You deserve more than this, you heartless bastard!  Go meet your demons!  I hope they tear you apart limb by limb!

With a curl on my lip and a snarl deep in my throat, I released Anubis and watched him scream as he fell further and further into the deep dank darkness.

With Anubis gone, I fell to my knees before the abyss.  Anubis was gone.  Ryou was safe.   

But….

Malik.

I lean over and my forehead touches the ground.  My tears fall onto the gray stone below me.  Malik……

Yami came up to me and actually kneeled beside me.  I let out a cry just as loud as before, my body riddled with shaking and sobbing.  I didn't see Bakura help Ryou over to me.  

"Marik….." Ryou kneeled beside me and brought me into his soft arms.  "I know how you feel."

"Malik……MALIK!  MAAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIK!"  I hugged Ryou tighter than I know I should have.  But Anubis was gone and I didn't know who to turn to. My other half was gone…

To my surprise a voice came from the abyss.   "Marik……"

I looked into the hole.  Malik? Is he there? The underworld???? "Malik!  Malik!"

"Yami Marik!  Yami! Marik!"  My lover's voice was crying out to me…..

My love was in the underworld!  I had to go in after him!

Without thinking, I pushed Ryou aside and jumped into the hole.

Bakura's POV

            That crazy bastard just jumped over the edge of that pit!  I knew Marik was nuts…insane…crazy…but I didn't know he was  THAT bad.  Well, I can't deny that I would do the same for my hikari.  

Ryou tried to lean into the abyss to grab Marik, but I held him back. "Ryou, if you go into the underworld, you will die!"

"We have to go in alone, Bakura," the pharaoh said. Since when did he become so daring?

I turn to Ryou obviously worried and whimpering over Marik. "Ryou, I want you to stay here. We have to go after him."

"Marik…."

"Ryou, listen to me!  You stay right here! Do NOT  move from this spot, ok?"

A whimper escaped him. "Marik…."

"I know, angel. Just stay here.  I'll be back."

Yami and I stare into the familiar dark entry to the underworld. Seeing this the first time scared me, but you know what they say….Don't fear the Reaper.

Yami and I jump into the hole after my former lover.

Marik's POV

            I jump after hearing Malik's voice and I fall onto grass.  I call out to my lover hoping to hear his cry or his voice. Something…great Ra……I need to hear something!

I look around the grass and reeds which lined the Nile.  Home.   Bakura and Yami appearance shocked me.  Why did they follow me?"

"What are you doing here, Ishtar?"  Bakura asks taking me into his arms. 

"That's a stupid question….I heard Malik down here.  I have to find him."

"Daddy!  Daddy!"  Bakura looks around at the female voice calling to him.

"Aria??!  ARIA!"  His fists clench and he begins to search along the reeds.

Some distance away we hear Malik cry.  That's my lover!  I run taking off, pulling the dagger from my Millenium Rod again. Yami and Bakura follow after.  

We come to a palace on the shore.  

"That looks like the pharaoh's other palace," Bakura said pulling out the dagger from his hip.  

We run up and I knock in the door I am so angry!  I finally look around and there is a man sitting on a throne, three people at his feet….THREE??!!

Yami, Bakura, and I run up to them and we see the soul of none other than Cinetti himself, tossed into the underworld by Yami's Mind Crush.  Aria and Aten sit at his feet…but they are not teenagers. They are still infants…no older than two.  They were reaching out to us rubbing the tears from their eyes.  Malik sat on Cinetti's opposite side connected to the chair by a chain around his wrist.  

"Malik!"

"Marik!"

Bakura fumed angrily. "Leave my children alone!"

Cinetti laughed. "These are the souls of your children…and they are mine."

Yami stepped ahead. "Why are they infants?  They were teens."

"Only as the children grew did my hold upon them strengthen.  Before they were this age, I had little control over them.  Anubis instructed me to destroy them should he be defeated.  Now that he is here, I will destroy them!"

Cinetti took out a blade and to our horror, picked up Aria.  Bakura's child screamed and cried, the sobs catching in her throat.  Bakura growled and began to jump at Cinetti. Cinetti lifted the blade to the crying chibi's chest.

"One more step, Bakura, and I take your little Aria out of your life…..permanently."

Bakura stopped dead in his tracks. "Aria…….Aria, it's alright." It was surprising how Bakura went from "I'm going to kill you" to "It's ok" said in a compassionate voice.

Cinetti began to laugh as Aria whimpered out a sobbing, "Daddy….."

"Say goodbye to your precious little girl!  I've been waiting for this moment, Bakura!"

Cinetti raised the blade and the little girl arched her back in a loud, piercing wail.

"NO!" Bakura and I cried out to Cinetti as Yami extended his hand to Cinetti. "Soul Crush!"

Cinetti disintegrated….Yami …the pharaoh….saved our children's lives.  Where as Mind Crush eliminated the soul of Cinetti from our children, Yami's  Soul Crush destroyed Cinetti's evil soul.  Cinetti and Anubis were gone…..we could only guess for how long or even if it was permanent.

Bakura ran to Aria soothing her and caressing her.  Yami ran to Aten.

I ran up to Malik, my poor lover chained to the concrete chair.  I kneeled before him. I don't know who was shaking more, him or me. His little blonde hair bounced as he quivered.    
"Marik….so….cold…."

I took him in my arms crying to him. Together again….Malik…you scared me….Dear Ra….Gods, I love you.  *kiss *  Kiss me, Malik.  I press my cold lips to his.  Tears of joy and relief running down both our faces.  I have you, Malik. I'm never going to let you go.  Never.  Tenshi.  I love you so much. You mean my world. If I cannot have you beside me, my afterlife would be empty.  Immortality can be a curse…a sin….if I cannot live it with one whom I love….at least a part of it.  Gods, you are so beautiful, your skin, your hair, everything.  Taking my angel in my arms, I frown at the chain binding him.  

I try to release him and try to pull at the chain and pry it from the concrete.  It's not as easy as it looks.

I use my Millenium Rod to pry it loose with Bakura's help.  Within several minutes of swearing and sweating, Bakura and I free our loved ones. 

I begin to think….If we fell down the pit to the underworld…how do we get back?

Next Chappie: Help From An Angel


	54. Mommy's here

Mommy's Here

Ryou's POV

            I cried after Bakura left with Yami. Even after I called to him numerous times, he still didn't answer me.  My throat started to get sore. I curled up by the pit thinking about my babies at home and their soulless lying on my kitchen floor.

            What was I going to do about Aria and Aten? A part of me wanted to jump into that pit. Without my children, my life felt….incomplete.  I always wanted children by my yami. I wanted a family of my own…to be the parent I never had. It all came back to me…the first thing I heard from my children was Aria's first little baby cry.  I held her in my arms…my little treasure….and she sucked her thumb until she fell asleep on my chest listening to my heartbeat.  Aten and his toy monkey….he hugged that little toy so much.  From the time we brought him home, that toy monkey never left his arms. 

This must be very difficult on Bakura. Bakura was suck a great father. I never figured Marik would ever have a tender spot for kids.  Who knew Marik could be the wonderful, devoted father he was to Aten?

I tried calling for my yami again.  "Bakura! Yami! Love, answer me!"

To my fright, Bakura did not answer and he either could not or did not answer through the link.

Why won't you answer me, Bakura?  Why?

Marik's POV

            I helped Malik off the floor.  He clutched onto me with weak hands. He looked tired. I couldn't blame him. Death takes a lot of your energy away.  Once I get him back to his body and warm him up in a bath, he'll feel better.  Hmmm…bath…good idea.  No….I have to think!  

Aten fussed in Yami's arms. He wanted to be held my his mom.  Yami handed Aten to Malik who kissed him and stroked his white and blonde hair, now free of pink.  

We left the palace looking at the River Nile.  A gentle breeze blew our hair and everything was just as when Yami, Bakura, and I were alive.  

Bakura held Aria close to him and kissed her forehead. "Daddy, where Mommy?"

"Above us, sweetheart.  Ryou?!  Ryou!"

"Mommy! Mommy! Where you??!"  Aria called out to the sky above us.

"Mommy! Where's my mommy???!" Aten cried in Malik's arms. 

Ryou's POV

            "Mommy! Mommy! Where you??!" 

My head came up. My little girl!  Aria? Aria's in the underworld?  

"Aria!  Baby girl! Mommy's here!  Is daddy with you?"

"Mommy! Where's my mommy???!"

That's nobody else but my Aten!  My little boy!  My angels are ok!

Don't worry, sweethearts, mommy is there with you.

Bakura's POV

            I heard Ryou's cries out to Aria and Aten.  At least he was ok. 

How were we going to get out of the underworld?  I looked over at Marik. He didn't look too good.  He looked dead tired.  If we weren't in the underworld, that joke would be funny right now.  

"How are we going to get home?" I ask.

"So you are looking for a way out of the Home of the Dead?"

I turned around and clutched onto Aria tightly.  The woman standing behind us wore a white dress and was adorned in gold bracelets.  Malik's head slowly lifted to see this woman with white hair….who looked strangely familiar.

Rhea.

My Ryou's mother.

"Rhea?  Is that you?"

"You know, Bakura, I never would have thought one year ago that you would be standing here….holding your daughter that my son had borne you."

Aria turned to me and whispered in my ear. I let her down and Aria ran to her grandmother.  Rhea kneeled to my little girl and kissed her.  

"I tried to stop Cinetti, Bakura.  Cinetti stole them from my care."

Rhea looked up at the pharaoh. "Long time no see, Pharaoh Yami.  The gods have missed you here."

"I have more important business above in the real world."

"Rhea, we have to return home.  My children and Malik do not belong here."

"Neither do you, Bakura, from what I hear.  You and Marik were cast out of the underworld."

I sighed and looked at Yami.  Yami was the one who sealed us in our Millenium Items.  There we were imprisoned in our items.  I never knew why he did it.

"Why did you make us leave this place, Yami?  Marik and I would still be here.  Why did you do it?"

Yami looked down at me. "Punishment.  You both robbed my father's tomb. I decided to place you in the items you stole.  That Millenium Rod you hold, Marik, belonged to my father.  That Millenium Ring was my father's ceremonial necklace.  It was later discovered that these items held ancient powers.  Anubis and I rode our horses to where we made you bury Marik's corpse. We exhumed it and.."

"You saw me naked????!!!" Marik looked in surprise.

Yami rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, unfortunately, I did see your…"

"OK!  Please don't go into detail!"

"I used Anubis' spellbook to replace your soul into your body. Then you were sealed, body and soul into the Millenium Rod.  That is how you went into the Millenium Rod."

I remembered Yami imprisoning me in the Ring. I remember that bastard Anubis' hands around my throat strangling me in the prison cell. I was too weak and sick to cry out to the other guards.  The last thing I remember is Anubis telling Yami, "He died of natural causes.  Let's just throw his corpse to the jackals."  

Remembering that made my heart clench.  

Aria sat in my arms again after running over to me.  Just as she did during her first hours of life, she gripped onto the necklace holding the Millenium ring. "Daddy, I'm hungry," my little girl whined.  To my surprise, she took the necklace into her mouth and gnawed on the necklace.  

Aten looked at Malik and pulled down Malik's shirt slightly.  Aten pressed his lips to Malik's chest.  

"Hate to disappoint you, son, but nothing is gonna come out of there anytime soon," Marik said.

I turned back to Rhea.  "Ryou really needed you, Rhea.  He didn't know how to me a mother."

She smiled. "Without my help, my son did a good job."

"Daddy, I want my money," Aten said removing his lips from Marik's chest.

"How do we get back home?"

Marik crossed his arms and gripped the Millenium Rod tightly. "And don't say click your heels together three times and say, 'There's no place like home'."

"Pharaoh Yami, Bakura Itemri, Marik Ishtar, you were once expelled from the underworld.  You cannot stay here. You can never return to the underworld once you have left."

Malik looked up.  "What…What about me?"

"You, Malik Ishtar, must return someday.  Yami, Bakura, and Marik cannot return because they are now bound to their Millenium Items.  You are mortal, Malik, and you must return to the underworld eventually.  That is, unless you are also subjected to the same spell as Yami, Marik, and Bakura."  

I held Aria closer. So, if I subjected Ryou to that spell, he would become immortal like me?  An immortal Ryou?  I dreamed that Ryou would be with me for all eternity. 

 Then, I look at my life. I will never die. Never grow old.  I wanted so much for Ryou to be immortal, like me.  But, if he becomes immortal, he could never be with Rhea…ever.  I've been with Ryou for almost half of his life.  When he was young, he laid awake at nights begging for something in the Heavens for him to see his mother again.  I could never stay in the underworld…thanks to Yami.  

A bright light surrounded us and Rhea stretched her arms. "You cannot stay here!  You are forbidden eternal rest within the underworld!"

I held Aria close as she began to whimper just like her mother.  A great wind surrounded us and I whispered to Aria it was going to be ok.  Marik held onto Malik and Aten.  Yami had no one to hold onto. He just shielded his eyes with his arm.  When I opened my eyes, we were in Anubis' castle.  Ryou was by the edge looking into the pit.  

"Yami Bakura!  Bakura! Where are you??!!"

Rhea walked up behind her son. "Ryou….my boy."

Ryou turned around and saw his mother at the edge of the pit. "M..Mommy?"

Rhea opened her arms and Ryou fell into them.  "Ryou, my beautiful child.  Shhh….It's alright, son. I'm here."

Her son looked up teary eyed at us.  Ryou broke the hug with his mother and just looked towards me and Malik as if we grown extra heads.  "A..Aria? Aten?"

I put Aria down to the floor and Malik set Aten on his short little chibi legs.  The two year olds tried to run, but Aten fell flat on his stomach.  Aria walked as fast as her little legs could carry her.  Ryou kneeled down and he grabbed his daughter into his arms.  Marik picked up Aten, his little feet dangling in his father's arms.  

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! I love mommy!" Aten giggled waving his arms and legs.

Ryou took his daughter and his son into his arms nearly sobbing. "My little angels…I love you…oh gods….I love you so much…"

"Where's pwushie?" Aria asked looking around for her pink bunny plushie.

Aten kissed his mother enthusiastically. "Mommy!!  I got my mommy!!!"

Ryou kissed the little boy and girl continuously and checking them all over for cuts or bruises.  I couldn't tell Ryou that Cinetti had a knife to his baby girl's chest.  That would make this much more emotional for him than it was already.

I turned to Rhea. "Our children's bodies are on our kitchen floor at home. They are teenagers."

"Those teenagers are no longer there.  You have gotten your children back to the time before Cinetti's effect on the children was noticeable."

Ryou sniffled, his tears falling on Aria's hair.  "I was so upset….when they grew up so fast…..I had no time….to enjoy their childhood….It was rushed….Now I can relive what I lost….Thank you, mommy."

"No problem, my angel.  Marik, Malik is also restored to you."

Marik looked at Malik who suddenly hunched over onto the floor.  

"It's ok, Marik. It's getting the heart started that is the problem."

After a moment, Malik took a deep breath and Marik was right there rubbing his back.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without him."

Ryou picked up Aria and Aten and walked towards me.  "I love you, yami."  Ryou kissed me gently on the lips, with our children between us that we had created.  

"I love you, too, angel," I reply kissing our children in return.  

Marik helped Marik stand up. 

"I must go. Aria?  Aten?"

"Yes?"  the babies asked in unison.

"Be good for your mommies and daddies."

Aten and Aria smiled and waved excitedly.  "We will!  Bye, lady!"

Rhea smiled and disappeared.  Marik took Aten in his arms.  

"How are we going to get back to your dragon, Marik? The path fell down behind us."

Marik grinned and he gripped the Millenium Rod. "COME TO ME, WINGED DRAGON!"  

The winged dragon's head burst through the stained glass window.  Marik and us climbed up onto the dragon's head and we flew Yami to his own dragon.  I held Aria on my lap as we flew away.

Without warning, Marik's dragon turned around sharply and we turned.  Marik raised his Millenium Rod and pointed it at the castle.  "Take this, Anubis!  WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!  ATTACK, MY PET! DESTROY ANUBIS' FORTRESS!!!!"

Marik's dragon's fire attack blew up Anubis' castle sending stone flying.

Aria jumped in my lap going. "GO BOOM!"

Aten giggled and clapped his hands. "AN-A-BI GO BOOM!!!!!  GO BOOM!"  Marik wrapped his hand around the chibi's belly to keep him from falling off the dragon.  

We landed some distance away and we dismounted our dragons.  The Winged Dragon Of Ra turned to Malik and rubbed its face against its other master.  

With the help of the Millenium Items, we found ourselves in the mortal world once again.  Malik still looked cold and somehow I knew what evil thoughts were going on in Marik's mind to rectify that situation.  Ryou grabbed Aria and went downstairs into the kitchen.  The teenage bodies of his children were gone.

Ryou felt Aria shivering from the cold of the Shadow Realm.  Marik brought Aten downstairs and asked if we could take care of him while he…in his own words…"took care" of Malik.  I know what he means by "taking care of Malik," so I didn't question.  Ryou and I washed the babies in the sink after we cleaned it.  We wrapped them up and tried to feed them.  Aria surprisingly rejected the hard food and wanted the bottle.  Aten wanted the bottle, as well.

Aten laid in his mother's arms as he finished the bottle and fell asleep cradling his monkey.  Aria laid in my arms hugging her bunny plushie.  

**Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes   
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine**

Ryou smiled and planted a gentle kiss on Aten's forehead as the baby slowly closed his eyes into a peaceful slumber, happy and content in his mother's arms.


	55. House of Evil

I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for all your reviews!!! I really love you guys!!!  
  
Below this chappie, I have details about the sequel to "Baby of Mine". The sequel will be called "Anything for You", Rated nc17 most likely, though a lower rated version will be on ffnet (since they are a bunch of pussies who can't take NC17 content, but it's their site)  
  
THE SEQUEL ANYTHING FOR YOU WILL BE UP SUNDAY!!!!!!  
  
Bluesummers: I'm sure you'll like it.I hope. Ryous mistress: Marik never prepared Malik before they made love. No, Marik was Malik's first, but Marik never prepared him.ever. Mystical Dragon: Glad you liked. Dragondreamer: Yes, you know me.I can't get enough of it. Mira chan: prepare your sennen staff..Steven's in this one. Buffy M: There will be a sequel.look below the chappie for details Falling Leaves: This is the epilogue. The sequel will be posted Sunday. Rhea: Thank you, rhea. I'm glad you like. I really don't do many NCS's. I think I only did one implied. The next story may have a hint in it, but I'm not sure if I want to go into details. Hato chiisai: *hands tissue * thank you. Pharaoh Yami's princess: The sequel will come out Sunday. Entitled Anything for You Angle Black: Thank you. I know I try to do lemons differently every time. Adds variety. Ssjgodesschico: The sequel will be out Sunday entitled "Anything for You" Michael: Hmmm.good question. Maybe we can, but I haven't decided on doing that yet. At the end of Nanny Bakura, he says that he is standing at Ryou's grave 600 or so years after Ryou dies. He says he has to return to the ring to relive his life with Ryou during the day and at night, he cries by the grave. If you want to know how Ryou died, just email me or ask me in your review. I will email you the answer if you want.  
  
Steven's POV  
I have to hand it to the warden. It was tight security. I had to pull a few strings.and some other things that I'd rather forget..to get out. I had some money left over from selling my house for my legal fees. I had a way out with that. Feigning amazement that I had a visitor, I was taken to a little room. There, my old friend..well, Cinetti's old lover, Jessica,..met me. She slipped me a kiss. (Boy, was I happy for a kiss from a girl!!! If one more man kisses me, I know I'm gonna snap!) Within that kiss, she slipped me money. I don't know how she could hide money like that. I didn't question. It wasn't long before I asked around for a disgruntled prison guard. Saller was no longer content with his job. He was in control of my cell block. I slipped him the remainder of my money. I was able to sneak out in the laundry. Disgusting, I know, but...for me to be near my son, it would be worth it. After I was smuggled out, I immediately ran to Jessica. She was staying with Cinetti's son. That kid's gonna be just like his dad someday. He has a good head on his shoulders, unlike my own son. Well, Jessica accepted me into the house and now that's where I'm staying. After everything I had to do to get out of prison, it felt good to sleep with her. Jessica and I made love...Yes, my son will never know the pleasures of sleeping with a woman... Ungrateful bastard that kid! Well, he may hate the idea of it now, but maybe later..I can make him."accustomed" to the idea. I had to see the ungrateful son of mine. Seeing as police were patrolling the area, I could only go out at night. Well, there's only so many places he could be staying. When he came to the trial, he showed up with his friend, Malik and his..boyfriend. I knew where Malik lived. I ran over to Malik's house with Tim. We looked inside that house that I can only describe as a 'house of sin'.... Ryou, my son, was playing with his children. He held up a piece of cloth and hid his face only to show it and squeal.. "Peek-a-Boo!" to the little girl and boy. The children laughed and clapped as my son played with them. Bakura took the little girl and laid her on her back suddenly. Was afraid that abusive spirit would hurt the baby girl. Instead, he pressed his lips to her belly and blew making her little tummy ripple with the effect. The little girl threw back her head and giggled and squealed with delight. "Daddy! Tickles!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!" My son took the boy and repeated the action. The little boy with white and blonde hair threw his hands and head back letting out a baby giggle. "Mommy!!! Mommy! That tickles!!!! HAHAHAHHAAHA!!" Mommy??! MOMMY!!!??? I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! My son was already effeminate to a fault.and now.he was subjecting innocent children to his..fiendish ways..his evil ways... I had no other choice...I had to take those children..away from that house of evil..that house where my son and Bakura must be screwing ..even with their kids in the room probably! No. I had to save those kids..to whisk them away. Maybe.. Maybe now that I have Jessica ..now I have a mother figure for my son. We can be a family. Me..Jessica...Tim..and Ryou. My son will have a proper family. My reputation in the field of archaeology is ruined thanks to my bastard child. Well, don't worry, Ryou.. Me and you will be together soon.. The little girl stood up and ran to her 'daddy' and hugged him. Ryou planted a gentle kiss on Bakura's lips as he hugged the child. The little boy ran to Malik and jumped into his arms. The boy beside Malik gave Malik a kiss.. I had to save these children.. Save them from this House of Evil.... Save them from their 'parents.' Save them from the lives these boys are living.. I had to take them away... 'Don't worry, Ryou,' I said, my lip curling into a smile. 'We will be together again really soon, Ryou..' Real soon...  
  
FINISHED!!! *observes silent moment of silence * I'm gonna miss this one like I missed The Fall of Icarus. But, don't be sad, guys!  
  
***************************** SEQUEL TO BABY OF MINE:  
  
The sequel to "Baby of Mine" is going to be called, "Anything for you." Summary: Steven kidnaps Aria and Aten. Ryou is forced to exchange himself for Aria's safety. Steven kidnaps Ryou and Aten and moves away.Will Marik and Bakura get back Aten and Ryou? Love is forced to go the distance and Ryou must make sacrifices to keep Aten safe from his father...What kind of sacrifices?? Read and find out...  
  
THE SEQUEL TO BABY OF MINE IS CALLED "ANYTHING FOR YOU" AND WILL BE POSTED ON THIS SUNDAY JUNE 1, 2003!!!!!!! I need a day to pack for a trip to .another country..  
  
Which reminds me...  
  
ALSO: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING ON FRIDAY JUNE 6-7 POSSIBLY. I AM GOING OUT OF THE COUNTRY TO GO MEET MY...UMMM...TO GET .UM..MEET MY BABY!!!! *waves to my baby * Yeah, that's it. If I do find the time to update, I will. I will see if I got the time. (probably not) 


End file.
